Un remolino de sentimientos
by Tiamatnerwen
Summary: Kyoko sigue siendo la hermana de Cain Heel para ayudarlo con su actuación pero, en un día común y corriente escucha la confesión de Ren diciendo que la ama. ¿Cómo reaccionará ella? ¿Qué hará?. Acción entre Ren y Kyoko prometida! y mucho amor también...
1. ¿Enamorado de mí?

**Bueno, este es mi primer intento de fanfic. Prometo mucho romance y mucho amor en mis siguientes escritos y para los que están leyendo, desde ya les digo que sí habrá lemon, pero un poquito más adelante, quiero intentar apegarme lo más que pueda a las personalidades de cada personaje.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p>Era un día normal en los camerinos de LME y Ren se encontraba esperando a ser llamado para una entrevista que le harían. De repente se rascó un poco la nuca.<p>

—¿Te molesta la peluca Ren?—le preguntó Yashiro.

—No es eso. Esto ha sido hecho por los mejores estilistas del mundo, pero el sentir fibras de cabello que no son mías en mi cuello a veces me da comezón.

—¿Cómo te va con eso por cierto? Me refiero a…

—Te agradecería que no me hicieras preguntas al respecto, Yashiro-san.

Ren mostraba su falsa sonrisa de caballero y Yashiro sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

(Toc, toc)

Yashiro salió a abrir la puerta.

—Buenas Tardes, por favor dígale a Tsuruga-san que en 10 minutos puede acercarse al plató.

—Sí. Muchas Gracias.

—Muchas Gracias.

La señorita se fue y Yashiro dejó la puerta medianamente abierta para que entrara algo de aire, después de todo, Ren parecía no estar de muy buen humor y tenía que animarlo antes de que empezara la entrevista. No quería tener malos resultados.

—Ren, lo lamento. No quería inmiscuirme en tus asuntos. Sé que no te atreverías a hacer nada con Kyoko mientras están en su labor de actuación.

Ren lo miró y suspiró largamente mientras se recostaba en el respaldar de su silla.

—No es eso, Yashiro-san. Pero es cierto lo que dijiste en algún momento.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Que las mujeres maduran más rápido que los hombres.

Yashiro comenzó a ponerse en actitud emocionada y se volvió chibi.

—¿Ves lo que te dije, Ren? Kyoko es hermosa, ya lo demuestran los múltiples papeles que ha hecho. Muchas personas están esperando con ansias ver su nuevo papel en Box-R luego de ver su performance como Mio. Incluso algunos aún no saben que era ella el ángel en el video de Fuwa-san…

Y allí Yashiro tuvo que detenerse porque nuevas olas de odio comenzaron a emerger desde el cuerpo de Ren, aunque este no había cambiado su expresión facial, su amigo comprendió que la sola mención del nombre no le hacía nada bien.

—Ren. Ella no está enamorada de Fuwa Shou.

—¿Y cómo estas tan seguro?

—¿No fuiste tú el que me dijo que lo que estaba buscando era venganza?

—Sí. Pero por más de que tengo una idea bastante completa del por qué, tú tenías razón nuevamente. Esos dos…tienen un lazo demasiado fuerte que los une. Sea el sentimiento que sea, siempre están buscándose hasta encontrarse.

—Ren…

—Es culpa mía, por interesarme en el miembro Nº1 de la sección LoveMe. Para esa chica el amor es tan desconocido como un reactor de energía nuclear. Pero, al menos…—y aquí Ren mostró esa angelical sonrisa que no podía evitar que naciera en sus labios cada vez que pensaba en ella—…, al menos puedo estar con ella como su sempai. Aunque ella sólo me muestre afecto por el respeto que le dicta su sentido común. Sin embargo a veces se me hace difícil estar con ella en la misma habitación, esto de la actuación de los hermanos Heel me está ayudando a meterme más y más en el papel porque ella muestra que aunque Cain sea como es, ella siempre adorará a su Onii-sama.

Ren había tenido escondido todo eso tantas semanas, que se sintió muy bien al decirlo en voz alta. Aunque sabía que Yashiro tal vez lo utilizase en su contra para compadecerlo en algún momento, necesitaba decírselo a alguien.

—Ren—y no se equivocaba, ahí venía la compasión.—Tú estás realmente enamorado de Kyoko ¿No es verdad?

Le costó un segundo a Ren procesar la pregunta en su cerebro y recordó las palabras de Bo

—_...__si con su más mínimo gesto te alegras…¡Eso es el preludio al Amor!_

—Sí, Yashiro-san.

—Entonces deberías decírselo.

—¿Con qué fin? Sólo lograría o que salga corriendo despavorida por temor a mí o que no quiera volver a hablarme por siquiera pensar en ella de esa forma o que simplemente -como ya muchas veces lo ha hecho- eluda mi ataque para no darse cuenta. No, Yashiro-san, estoy feliz de que ella me tenga presente aunque sea sólo como su sempai, sé que no será así para siempre, pero para entonces, me imagino que ya habré pensado en algo. Kyoko significa mucho para mí, no la obligaré a aceptar sentimientos que ella aún no quiere liberar

_Más aún, si esos sentimientos los puso bajo mil llaves por culpa de Fuwa Shou._

—Bueno entonces, creo que deberíamos ir yendo al set, Ren.

—Sí claro.

Cuando abrieron la puerta encontraron una botella de agua en el piso.

—Qué raro. No habrá habido alguien escuchando ¿cierto?

—No lo creo, Yashiro-san. Lo más probable es que a alguien se le haya caído, puede que haya sido al chico que cambia las bebidas en la máquina.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Ambos hombres se dirigieron al set sin saber la verdad que se ocultaba detrás de una maceta gigante en el pasillo contiguo.

_Tsuruga-san…Tsuruga-san está enamorado…¿¡de mi!?_


	2. Un fin de semana juntos

**Bueno, la verdad era que no pensaba hacer un segundo capítulo tan rápido pero Waaleej, sakuraliz23, Shanon Lils y G-Dragon-sama me escribieron unos reviews tan lindos que no pude evitar seguir con este segundo capítulo. De verdad muchas gracias, me alegro que les haya gustado el primero y espero que disfruten de este también.**

**Ya-ne! Nerwen-chan.**

* * *

><p>Kyoko se encontraba recogiendo la botella de agua que acababa de comprar cuando escuchó a una chica hablando por <em>walkie-talkie<em>.

—Sí, acabo de avisarle a Tsuruga-san que pronto estaremos listos para él. Sí, de acuerdo…

—¿Tsuruga-san está aquí? No sabía que tenía entrevista en LME. Pasaré a saludar.—Se dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Avanzó todo ese pasillo pero no encontró ningún camerino ocupado. Cuando dio vuelta a la esquina vio una puerta abierta y se acercó para verificar si era su sempai el que estaba allí. Se asomó un poco y vio que sí, pero escuchó algo que le hizo detenerse en el acto.

—Ren, ella no está enamorada de Fuwa Shou.

_¿Ah? ¿Hay alguna mujer que Tsuruga-san conozca que esté enamorada de Shoutaro? Aunque viendo cuanto han subido sus ventas últimamente, no me sorprende. _

Pero Kyoko tuvo que detener el tren de sus pensamientos, puesto que mientras más escuchaba, más sorprendida se quedaba. Habían palabras al viento que le hacían pensar que la persona de la que estaban hablando era ella. _"Vengaza", "miembro Nº1 de la sección LoveMe", "la actuación de los hermanos Heel me está ayudando"_. ¿Era posible que Tsuruga-san también pensara que ella estaba enamorada de Shou? Eso era inconcebible. Kyoko se disponía a interrumpir cuando una pregunta la hizo detenerse.

—Ren, tú estás realmente enamorado de Kyoko ¿No es verdad?

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede Yashiro-san preguntar algo así?_

Escasos pero tortuosos segundos pasaron antes que Kyoko pudiese escuchar la respuesta.

—Sí, Yashiro-san.

La botella de agua se resbaló de sus manos, tal vez hubiera alertado a los dos hombres en el camerino si no hubiera sido por que cayó sobre la alfombra de "Bienvenido". Kyoko no podía creer lo que había escuchado, sus ojos no enfocaban lo que veían y sus oídos se negaban a seguir oyendo más, pero no le fue posible. Necesitaba bloquear sus sentidos a lo que se le presentaba en frente, pero no era capaz.

—…Kyoko significa mucho para mí, no la obligaré a aceptar sentimientos que ella aún no quiere liberar.

Eso fue más de lo que su cerebro podía asimilar. Kyoko sintió como si la tierra se abriese bajo sus pies y la llevase a lo más profundo de su núcleo. Oyó pasos y salió corriendo despavorida lo más lejos que pudo y se ocultó tras una maceta.

_Tsuruga-san…Tsuruga-san está enamorado… ¿¡de mi!?_

—No—se dijo mientras, acuclillada, se abrazaba a sí misma—No, no. No es posible, debo haber oído mal. No.—Y obligó a todos los demonios internos que tenía a formar una barricada en su caja prohibida.—No salgas, no. Quédate donde estás, juré que jamás te dejaría salir de nuevo. ¡Quédate donde estás!

—¿Mogami-san?

Kyoko se encontró con un personal del staff que la conocía de _Dark Moon_. Parecía preocupado al verla en ese estado.

—¿Se encuentra Ud. bien?

—Sí, sólo sentí una ligera náusea. Creo que comí demasiado en el almuerzo.

—Oh ya veo, por favor, no dude en acudir a la enfermería si se siente mal. Con permiso.

—Muchas gracias.

Kyoko se levantó y sintió como si otra persona fuera la que manejase su cuerpo, ella era una marioneta que se movía por pura inercia de los sentidos. Fue hacia el estacionamiento y estaba por sacar su bicicleta cuando su celular sonó. Cuando vio el número, se dio cuenta de que era privado. La mano le tembló un poco antes de contesar.

—¿Sí, buenas tardes?

—¡Mogami-san!

—¡Presidente!

—Oí que habías venido.

—Sí, pasé recoger un par de ofertas que me habían dejado.

—Que bueno, que bueno. Por favor ¿Podrías venir a mi oficina?

—¡Sí! ¿Sucedió algo?

—¡Jojojo! Sólo debes acercarte, Mogami-san.

_Cuando al presidente se le mete algo en la cabeza, es imposible sacarlo. Me pregunto qué será esta vez._

—Me dirigiré hacía allá inmediatamente.

—¡Te veo entonces!

Kyoko regresó al establecimiento y evitó pasar frente al camerino en el que había estado Tsuruga-san, tal vez ya había regresado de su entrevista y no se sentía con ánimos de verlo. Cuando llegó a la oficina del presidente, Sebastian estaba listo para conducirla hacia él. Kyoko vió que alguien abría la puerta desde adentro y mirando hacia arriba, sabía que no podría ser peor.

—Buenas tardes, Mogami-san

Ren la recibía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Buenas tardes, Tsuruga-san.

—¡Kyoko-chan! Ha pasado el tiempo.

—Buenas tardes, Yashiro-san.

—Pasa, Mogami-san.

—Gracias, presidente. Con permiso.

—Bien chicos, -siéntense, por favor- los he reunido aquí porque me he enterado de que han pasado las primeras pruebas como los hermanos Heel estupendamente. Y los felicito por ello. Sin embargo, con los trabajos y entrevistas en los que se han visto envueltos últimamente, no han podido pasar más tiempo juntos como Setsu-chan y Cain-chan. Por tal motivo, desde hoy, estarán juntos en este hotel hasta el día lunes en la mañana, en el que vendrán a reportarse a mí directamente. ¡Quiero sentir la vibra entre los hermanos Heel!

De más está decir que ambos personajes involucrados se negaron lo más educada pero enfáticamente posible contra esta idea presentada, cada uno con sus más que justificable motivos. Pero, como ya todos conocemos a Lory, un "no" es imposible como respuesta. Kyoko se vio obligada a vestirse con las ropas de Setsuka y partir con Ren hacia el hotel.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Mogami-san? Te noto muy callada desde esta tarde.

—Estoy bien.

Kyoko no sabía si estaba mintiendo o no. No sentía nada en particular en ese momento, más era como si estuviese vacía y sin saber qué decir. Sabía que lo más seguro no era pensar, así que estaba intentado desesperadamente meterse en el papel de Setsuka, pero no lo conseguía.

—¿Setsu-chan? ¿No vas a entrar?

—¿Ah?

_¡Oh diablos! ¿En qué momento llegamos a la habitación?_

—Sí, onii-san.

—Bueno, parece un buen lugar.

Kyoko podía relacionarse con esa frase. Más que ser una habitación, ese lugar parecía un mini-departamento. Tenía una cocina chica, un recibidor, una pequeña sala con televisor plasma, 2 baños, 1 cuarto con dos camas; en fin, todo lo que pudiesen necesitar por un fin de semana entero.

—Bueno, espero que no te molestes, Setsu, pero no quiero comer nada ahora. Sólo quiero dormir.

—Sí, onii-san.

A Ren le pareció raro esto, usualmente Setsu comenzaba a molestarlo con el hecho de la comida, pero ahora había aceptado el hecho de que su hermano se fuera a la cama sin comer demasiado fácil.

—Iré a bañarme primero—dijo Kyoko. Pero al momento de avanzar, su pie tropezó con el asa de la maleta que tenía y estaba a punto de caer hacia adelante. Ren se dio cuenta de ello y en una sola zancada la tomó de la cintura para evitar que se hiciera daño.

—Ay hermanita, tienes que tener más…

—¡No me toques!

Kyoko gritó y se separó de Ren tan rápido como si le hubiese pasado electricidad.


	3. La verdad

Kyoko se tropezó con el asa de su maleta justo al dar el segundo paso hacia el baño, pronto vio que su cabeza daría contra la esquina de una mesita de decoración y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Casi al instante, sintió cómo el brazo de Ren la levantaba por la cintura. El sentir la su mano tocándole directamente la piel desnuda le mandó un electroshock por toda la columna vertebral.

—¡No me toques!—gritó mientras se separaba rápidamente de él.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Ren observaba anonadado a una Kyoko casi agazapada tras la maleta que aún sostenía, con puro miedo en los ojos. ¿Era Setsu la persona frente a él en este momento? No lo sabía, y por tal motivo, no se atrevía a mencionar palabra. Kyoko por su parte, tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de su reacción ante la simple maniobra de salvación por parte de su sempai.

_Él sólo quería evitar que me golpeara, y quería evitarlo como Cain, como mi nii-san. ¡No tenía por qué reaccionar así! Pero yo, yo…_

Kyoko calló lentamente de rodillas al suelo sin dejar de abrazarse fuertemente a la mochila. Ren supo entonces que era ella.

—¿Mogami-san? ¿Te encuentras bien? Lamento haberte sorprendido de esa manera, yo…

—¡Por favor, no se disculpe Tsuruga-san! ¡Si alguien tiene que disculparse soy yo! ¡No tendría que haber reaccionado así! ¡Le imploro que me perdone!—decía ella, cada vez hablando más alto.

—No hay nada que perdonar, Mogami-san. Pero, por favor, algo debe haberte ocurrido.—Nuevamente el silencio llenó la habitación.

_¿Qué le sucede?—_pensaba Ren—_En el auto también estaba tan callada y no me miraba a los ojos. ¿Acaso le ha pasado algo que no puede contarme?_

—Dígame que es mentira.—dijo Kyoko en voz baja

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?

—Dígame que es mentira, Tsuruga-san.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A lo que dijo esta tarde.

—No entiendo de qué estás…

—¡A lo que le dijo a Yashiro-san acerca de mí en su camerino esta tarde!—dijo por fin mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Ren cayó en cuenta de la razón por la cual esta chica frente a él estaba completamente aterrorizada.

_Lo sabe._

Y una gota de agua helada parecía haber caído hasta el centro de su estómago y estar esparciéndose hacia cada célula de su cuerpo. Ella lo escuchó, había sido ella quien había estado con esa botella de agua en la mano. El hecho de que estuviera así de asustada era porque había escuchado lo más importante de esa conversación.

"—_Ren, tú estás realmente enamorado de Kyoko ¿No es verdad?_

_—Sí, Yashiro-san."_

Estaba perdido.

—Mo…Mogami-san…

—Sólo dígame que es mentira y todo estará bien. Era una broma ¿Verdad? Sabiendo que yo estaba detrás de la puerta Ud. sólo quiso jugar un poco y dijo una cosa como esa ¿Cierto?

—¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así?—Ren estaba sorprendido, pero más que eso, dolido. Después de todo ese tiempo de conocerse ¿cómo era posible que ella pensara una cosa así de él?

—¡Porque eso debe de ser! Esa es la única explicación posible a lo que dijo. Yo no tengo problemas con eso, lo tomaré como eso. Después de todo a usted siempre le ha relajado atormentarme cuando…

—No es mentira.

Kyoko se paralizó. Una brigada de contención de pequeños demonios salió de repente a flote y comenzó a liberar toda su furia.

—¡No! ¡No quiero escucharlo!

—¡Mogami-san!

—¡Una persona dice esas cosas para buscar algo a cambio! ¡O en todo caso es lo suficientemente idiota para creer que posee ese sentimiento para ocultar la realidad!

—¡Mogami-san!

—¡No quiero volver a pasar lo mismo!

—…

—No quiero…_ (suspiro)…_Shou fue…más que suficiente.

Esta vez fue el turno de Tsuruga-san de liberar esas olas incandescentes de ira hacia la mención de ese nombre, pero esta vez, no era sólo la mención de él. Se arrodilló hasta donde ella estaba e intentó liberar una de sus manos que estaba fuertemente aferrada a la mochila.

—¡No!—dijo Kyoko mientras intentaba alejarse de él.

—Mogami-san—dijo Ren en esa voz profunda que dejaba paralizado a quien la escuchara. Kyoko no era la excepción, pero esta no era la reacción que él estaba buscando. Quería hablarle, no asustarle y sabía que tendría que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para apagar la llama de rabia dentro de él. Nuevamente acercó su mano hacia la de ella pero, esta vez…

—Kyoko.

Sus sentidos reaccionaron ante la palabra que salió de los labios del hombre que tenía ahora una de sus manos aprisionada en la suya.

—¿Realmente crees que yo sería capaz de hacerte una cosa así? ¿De decir lo que dije por jugarte una broma cruel? ¿De dónde sacas que disfruto atormentándote? ¿Acaso no confías en mí? ¿Acaso crees que no confío en ti? Yo jamás, y escúchalo bien—y aquí cogió su maleta lanzándola a un lado y le tomó el rostro con la mano libre—jamás te haría daño, Kyoko.

_Click_

Hubo un solitario y hueco sonido en el interior de Kyoko, sentía como si de repente algo ardiese dentro de ella, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se desenfocaron de donde lo tenían clavados, en esos hermosos ojos color café.

Lágrimas comenzaron a fluir a través de sus mejillas. Por primera vez desde que Shou la había calificado como "una simple amiga de la infancia que utilizó como sirvienta mientras él estaba en Tokio", Kyoko estaba llorando de tristeza, no de rabia, cólera u odio, pero de profunda e indescriptible tristeza.

—Él…él me trató como una sirvienta.—pudo pronunciar en sollozos.

_¿Está hablando de Shou?_

—¿Por qué me hizo eso? Yo sólo deseaba su felicidad por encima de cualquier cosa y él…él…

—Llora todo lo que necesites—le dijo Ren mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho—yo estoy aquí.

_—(Waaaa…)_ ¡Yo lo quería…lo quería mucho!

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—…por eso tengo miedo. No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo…no quiero…

Ren se limitó a abrazarla y consolarla lo mejor que pudo mientras que, entre sollozos, Kyoko le confesaba toda la verdad respecto al por qué de su venganza y su dolor contra Fuwa Shou. No fue si no hasta una hora después que se quedó dormida entre sus propias lágrimas.

Ren la cargó como una princesa hasta la cama, le sacó los zapatos y la cubrió con una manta.

—C…Corn…

Kyoko hablaba en sueños y Ren no pudo evitar el sonreír ante la mención de su verdadero nombre.

—Duerme tranquila, Kyoko—dijo mientras le acariciaba los hinchados ojos, la mejilla y finalmente sus labios.—Te prometo que no dejaré que ese tipo te vuelva a hacer daño, nunca más.

La comtempló mientras parecía estar sumida en un profundo sueño.

Watashi no chīsana ohimesama—susurró—por favor, no me dejes solo.

* * *

><p><strong>Watashi no chīsana ohimesama=Mi pequeña princesa. (espero que este bien esta traduccion :P)<strong>

**Bueno, espero que este cap les guste. Necesitaba hacer algo para que Kyoko se liberara de alguna manera de la sombra que Shou le había dejado, seamos sinceros, nuestra pequeña Kyoko quería mucho a Shou en su momento. **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Espero que sigan leyendo!**


	4. Declaraciones

**Perdón si este post me salió muy largo chicas! Espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo lo hice mientras lo escribía! Arigato!**

* * *

><p>Ren se despertó y vio en el reloj de la mesita de noche que eran las 9 de la mañana. Usualmente no dormía tanto, pero se había quedando velando el sueño de Kyoko hasta bien entrada la mañana. Cuando volteó para fijarse en cómo estaba ella, se dio cuenta de que su cama estaba tendida y no había un solo ruido en la habitación. Suspiró.<p>

_De seguro se fue. Después de todo, es la primera vez que la he visto llorando de esa manera, y aun más, se enteró de lo que sentía por ella. ¿Me habré sobrepasado ayer en algún sentido?... No lo creo. Pero en algún momento tendré que volver a verla…_

Decidió entonces que lo mejor sería darse una ducha para calmar sus pensamientos y luego llamar al presidente para decirle que se cancelaba lo del fin de semana. Se comenzó a sacar la ropa de Cain puesto que se había quedado dormido con ella y se dirigió desnudo hacia el baño.

Lo que Ren no sabía era que en el momento exacto en el que el abrió la ducha, la pequeña Setsu entró a la habitación.

—¿Onii-san?

Kyoko se acercó al cuarto y vio las ropas en la cama, cuando escuchó la ducha prendida se relajó. Había decidido agradecerle a Ren por todo el bochornoso accidente del día anterior, además, no podía dejar de lado el hecho de que había escuchado su confesión, lo distinto era que ahora que lo pensaba no se sentía vacía o asustada, era como si un extraño cálido sentimiento la embargara cuando lo hacía.

_Será mejor que me cambie y empiece a hacer el desayuno._

Kyoko entró al baño de visita y se puso un vestido blanco que le había regalado Maria-chan, después de todo, quería hablar con él como Kyoko, no como Setsu. Cuando terminó, fue a la cocina pero antes de poder poner manos a la obra, se quedó pensando que no sabía cómo decir lo que quería decir. La noche anterior todo había sido bastante confuso...De repente escuchó la puerta abrirse.

_Debería hablar con él de una vez, mientras antes sea, mejor. _

Salió de la cocina hacia el cuarto y lo que vio la dejó clavada en su sitio. Ren pensaba que estaba solo y por tal motivo había salido de la ducha envuelto con tan sólo una toalla, tomó un agua mineral del minibar y se puso a tomarla parado frente a la ventana abierta, esto lo dejaba de espaldas a nuestra linda Kyoko, que en ese momento se encontraba boquiabierta ante la visión que estaba frente a ella.

Tsuruga Ren era el ídolo Nº 1 de Japón por elección popular femenina y le hacía honor a su título: Kyoko se estaba perdiendo entre cada uno de los músculos que tenía este hombre y esta vez no desaprovechó el tiempo. Su mirada vagó primero en su cabello, aún mojado, pegado a su nuca, luego en el cuello que se unía a ese par de hombros anchos, pasó a su cintura, y definitivamente no había mejor palabra para describirlo que Sexy. Pequeñas gotas de agua bailaban felices sobre su cuerpo y no pudo evitar el preguntarse cómo se sentiría el ser abrazada por él. Ren no había notado que había alguien en la suite, después de todo Kyoko sólo había dado un par de pasos y estaba sin zapatos, por lo que se dio vuelta con toda soltura quedando esta vez frente a frente con su linda junior.

Kyoko volvió a quedarse sorprendida al ver la contraparte de la visión y no se dio cuenta de que Ren ya la había visto.

—¿¡M-Mogami-san!?—dijo este mientras corría a buscar algo con que cubrirse.

Kyoko despertó de su ensimismamiento y regresó a la realidad, se volteó y se sonrojó fuertemente.

—Y-Yo…um…quería saber si quería tomar desayuno. Lo estaré preparando en la cocina—y luego desapareció de la vista de Ren. El corazón le latía tanto que creía que se le saldría del pecho.

_Cálmate, Kyoko. Respira hondo y cálmate—_se decía.

Ren cerró la puerta del cuarto y fue hacia el ropero, al abrirlo, vio toda la ropa de Setsu cuidadosamente arreglada y colgada.

(Gran gota sobre la cabeza de Ren, jeje)

Sin embargo…

_No estaba vestida de Setsu ¿cierto? No. Estaba de blanco, un vestido blanco._

Ren optó entonces por ponerse su propia ropa también y salir como él mismo. Al llegar a la cocina encontró a Kyoko sacando las cosas que había comprado de las bolsas.

—¿Sabes que podrías haber pedido servicio a la habitación?

Kyoko dio un salto cuando escuchó la voz de Ren.

—Ehh…sí, pero prefería hacerlo yo misma. La comida de hotel no sabe igual.

—Ya veo.

Kyoko reunió todo su valor para voltear a ver a Ren y se encontró con lo que esperaba: esa angelical sonrisa mientras se recostaba contra el umbral de la puerta. Él la encontraba linda, vestida en ese breve vestido veraniego blanco y sin zapatos.

—Yo quería…acerca de ayer…

—No tienes que decir nada.

—Pero sí que tengo—Tomó algo de aire y lo miró directamente a los ojos—Yo quiero agradecerle porque yo jamás, jamás había desahogado de esa manera todo lo que se me había quedado dentro desde ese día. Yo creo que…simplemente, me dejé llevar.

Ren se acercó a ella y en contra de todo lo que le decía la experiencia y el raciocinio le acarició la mejilla, lo que provocó que ambas se colorearan con un rosa encendido.

—Siempre estaré aquí cuando quieras discutir algo. Cualquier cosa. Además ya sabes mi número de celular. Deberías usarlo más seguido, es más, me agradaría que lo utilices más seguido.

Kyoko sólo lo miró como respuesta. Ren detuvo el contacto con su rostro y se dirigió a la alacena.

—Bueno entonces, será mejor que te ayude a hacer el desayuno.

—¿Por qué me quiere?

Ren se quedó de una pieza. No esperaba que una pregunta con respecto a sus sentimientos viniera de ella justo en ese momento. Kyoko por su lado ya había tenido esta pregunta rondándole las ideas desde que se despertó en la mañana y lo vio dormido. Sólo ahora había reunido el coraje para preguntarlo.

—Soy una novata en LME, siempre pensé que no le caía bien y que si nuestra relación había mejorado era porque ésta era la de un sempai y su kouhai de alguna manera. No soy hermosa ni…

—No digas eso—La interrumió—Yo… no estoy seguro de si quieres o si deberías de hablar de esto ahora. Recién ayer has logrado quitarte un gran peso de encima y…

—Por favor, Tsuruga-san.

—Por favor tú, Mogami-san—dijo mientras salía de la cocina hacia la sala.

—Ayer era Kyoko—dijo ella mientras lo seguía.

Ren volteó a verla y la tomó de los hombros.

—Tú no te ves con claridad, no tienes idea de cuán cálida puede ser una de tus sonrisas y cuán fuerte, decidida y determinada eres ante cualquier cosa que se te presenta. Y sin embargo, eres pequeña, frágil, el menor roce podría quebrarte si no se te trata con delicadeza. Eres una fusión de tantas cosas bellas, Kyoko. No te he dicho nada hasta hoy por mi temor a que te cierres a mí, a que ya no me abras ese hermoso corazón que tienes. Si todo lo que podía tener era tu confianza como sempai lo hubiera podido soportar con tal de saber que confiabas en mí. Yo sé que tú no te sientes de esa manera por mí, y por eso…

Ren no pudo acabar su frase puesto que Kyoko se abrazó fuertemente a él. Una diversa explosión de sentimientos parecía estar embargando la salita de estar. Ren le devolvió el abrazo no sabiendo qué más hacer o qué pensar ante esta actitud.

—Enséñeme.

—¿Perdón?

—Enséñeme qué esto que siento porque yo no puedo entenderlo sola.—Kyoko desenterró su cara del pecho de Ren y levantó la mirada.

Ren no podía creer lo que escuchaba o lo que veía pero su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de repente y sus dos manos dejaron la espalda de Kyoko para deslizarse hasta su cintura. Esto provocó un cierto temblor en el cuerpo de ella, pero no dejaba de mirarlo. Comenzó a ladear un poco su cabeza mientras la iba acercando a la de Kyoko lentamente. ¿Estaba realmente a punto de besarla? ¿Era indicado hacerlo después de la noche que había tenido? ¿No tenía acaso aún a Fuwa Shou en su corazón? Estaba ya muy cerca y se detuvo, habían demasiadas dudas azotando su corazón y su mente, estaba a punto de retirarse cuando sintió que Kyoko pasaba las manos que tenía en su cintura a su cuello, alargaba un poco el cuerpo y cerraba los ojos. Un gesto más pequeño que ese hubiera sido más que suficiente para quebrar su resolución. Ren cerró los ojos y sus labios encontraron el camino a las puertas de los de ella.

Kyoko sintió un fuerte rubor apoderándose de ella, como también un parcial ataque cardíaco. Ren la atrajo un poco más hacia sí mismo y la besó con mucha ternura. Ella sentía como si de repente se encontrara flotando en una nube muy suave mientras que él la tenía en sus brazos, sin saber qué hacía exactamente abrió parcialmente los labios e inhaló su perfume. Un embriagante olor a canela comenzó a esparcirse por cada célula de su cuerpo. Ren estaba extasiado al tenerla así, junto a él, abrazada a él, entregándose de esa pequeña pero honesta manera, sentía un perfume a lavanda flotando alrededor suyo y no le hubiese importado quedarse así si no hubiera sido porque sintió que Kyoko empezaba a respirar un poco más rápido. Se separó entonces y la miró, no era esa mirada del Emperador de la Noche, pero si una que lo hacía ver como un Príncipe del Amanecer, o al menos fue eso lo que vino a la mente de Kyoko al abrir los ojos y encontrarlo.

—Oh no. ¡Oh no!

—¿Kyoko?

Kyoko se soltó de Ren y fue a cubrirse el rostro con un cojín del mueble.

—¡Por favor no me mire, Tsuruga-san! ¡Estoy demasiado avergonzada!

—¿Por qué habrías de estarlo? ¿Hmm? Fui yo el que se aprovechó de la situación.

—¡No! ¡Ud. no hizo nada malo!—dijo mirándolo por fin.

—Tú te encuentras vulnerable, Kyoko. Yo debería de haber mostrado algo más de compostura.

—¡Tsuruga-san! ¡Me gustó! ¡Besarlo me gustó!—gritó ella mientras humo parecía escapar de cada poro de su cuerpo. Ren se quedó muy sorprendido de esta confesión.

—Yo siento algo muy cálido cuando Ud. está cerca, es como si nada pudiese hacerme daño, me siento segura y creo en cada palabra que usted me ha dicho desde que fui su manager, no estoy segura de que esto…siga siendo sólo respeto. Por favor, permítame estar a su lado más tiempo.

—¿Qué hay de tus sentimientos por Fuwa Shou?

Kyoko lo miró entonces y luego de unos segundos, dibujó una gentil sonrisa.

—Él será siempre alguien importante de buena o mala manera. Después de todo crecimos juntos, pero…este odio, esta rabia, esta ira que se alojaba aquí, no las encuentro ya, es raro y tal vez piense que le miento porque ha pasado sólo un día pero así es. Me imagino que llegará el día en que pueda verlo y no hacer que mi antena reaccione.

—¿Antena?

—Me refiero a que surja algún pensamiento negativo en contra de él.

Kyoko bajó la mirada y se mordía el labio inferior. Se quedaron en silencio. Ella estaba nerviosa y no sabía qué haría en caso de que Ren prefiriese dejar las cosas como estaban. De pronto, Ren suspiró y lanzó una pequeña risa. Kyoko levantó el rostro para mirarlo.

—No puedo vencerte—le dijo.

—¿Tsuruga-san?

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Kyoko.

—Tsu-Tsuruga-san.

—Ren. Llámame Ren.

—¡Pero Ud. es mi superior!

—Pero me gustaría que me llamaras así, al menos cuando estemos solos tú y yo. No pienso apurarte a nada y ya conoces mis sentimientos. Siéntete libre de estar lo más cerca de mí que quieras hasta que sepas que sientes dentro de ese corazón tuyo.

Kyoko pensaba que estallaría de pura felicidad en ese mismo instante y sólo pudo sonreír abiertamente al hombre que ahora le abría los brazos. Saltó inmediatamente al espacio que se le ofrecía y aspiró fuertemente ese dulce olor a canela que ya había probado minutos antes. Parecía que ese lugar había sido hecho especialmente para ella por cómo cabía allí y Ren no podía pensar lo contrario mientras la aprisionaba en un abrazo jurándose que no la dejaría ir.


	5. Los hermanos Heel

**Hola! Aquí llego con un nuevo cap! Les digo desde ya, este no tiene lemon chicas, pero tiene cosas interesantes que hara que el proximo capítulo sea un boom! Y desde ya les prometo una escena picante para el proximo update! **

**A Uds. chicas wiixx, G-Dragon-sama, Coona, clarageo, kamaca112, sakuraliz23, Stefyue y neko, muchas gracias por sus reviews en mi último cap, gracias por seguir leyendo y gracias por ser las que me dan el ánimo a mi cerebro a inventar nuevos diálogos. **

**Gracias.**

* * *

><p>Era una nueva mañana y los rayos del sol comenzaron a colarse entre la rendija que dejaban las cortinas entre ellas. Un haz de luz cayó directamente sobre los párpados cerrados de Tsuruga Ren invitándolo a despertarse. Éste inconscientemente se negó y se apretó más al calor que tenía abrazado frente suyo, llevando su nariz a esa fuente de olor lavanda.<p>

_Su cabello huele tan bien..._

…

…

…

_Espera un…¿Su cabello?_

Ren abrió los ojos por completo y se dio con la gran sorpresa de que no era otra que Kyoko la fuente de calor y olor lavanda. Se encontraba de espaldas a él, pegada a su cuerpo, descansando su cabeza en su brazo derecho, profundamente dormida; mientras él, tenía el otro brazo alrededor de su cintura.

_¿Cómo terminó esto así?_

Después de que Ren le confesara sus verdaderos sentimientos a Kyoko y se abrazaran en la salita de estar, se separaron algo abochornados por la escena y comenzaron a preparar el desayuno que les hacía falta para empezar su día. Sabían que estaban allí para reforzar sus papeles como hermanos Heel, sin embargo, ni uno ni otro tomó la iniciativa de regresar a los disfraces y practicar, al contrario, se lo pasaron hablando de las personas de LME, del presidente Lory, vieron televisión, revisaron el guión de BJ, formaron ideas acerca de cómo creían que se vería mejor el papel de hermanos, en fin, de todo un poco. Al caer la noche, se dieron cuenta de que no habían comido nada y, mientras Kyoko preparaba algo para cenar, Ren se puso el gabán de Cain y salió a rentar un par de películas; algo de acción para él (_Bravehear_t) y algo de fantasía para Kyoko (_Beastly_). Al regresar, se dieron cuenta de que si querían comer y ver la televisión al mismo tiempo, tendrían que estar en la sala de estar, pero, no había una mesa como en el departamento de Ren en donde colocar los platos.

—Yo sé que este sofá es un sofá-cama, podríamos extenderlo, poner encima los manteles y usarlo para comer, luego lo podríamos guardar y seguir viendo los DVD's.

Kyoko se sonrojó un poco ante la idea, pero sabía que Ren no intentaría nada raro al sacar el sofá-cama, después de todo, habían dormido juntos en una habitación más de una vez (aunque las camas fueran separadas).Aceptó la oferta y pusieron manos a la obra. Para sorpresa de Ren, Kyoko se quedó pegada viendo a Mel Gibson y amargas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro cuando pasó la escena en la que mataban a su mujer. Levantaron los platos a la mitad de _Braveheart, _lavaron rápidamente el servicio y regresaron a terminar.

—Será mejor que guarde esto de una vez.

—¡No! ¡Quiero saber qué pasa en la batalla! Sólo hasta que se acabe esta batalla ¿sí? Luego yo te ayudo a guardar el sofá.

—¿Pero no estás cansada? Mira que ya es tarde y esta película tarda bastante.

—Ya, ¡pero quiero saber qué pasa!

—Bueno, está bien.

Ren se sorprendió un poco y mientras él se sentó en la "cama" hacia el respaldar, Kyoko se quedó sentada al otro lado con las manos en puño y un poco inclinada hacia la pantalla. No pudo evitar que una pequeña risa se le escapara de los labios, jamás hubiera pensado que ella se hubiera sentido atraída por ese tipo de películas.

No fue sino hasta casi el final de la película, que Ren se dio cuenta de que Kyoko se había quedado dormida recostada en el sofá-cama.

—Kyoko, despierta. Kyoko.

Pero nada, no reaccionaba ni un poquito. Con sumo cuidado la levantó hasta dejarla acostada y se sentó a su lado mientras cambiaba la película para ver algo de noticias. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró con la escena previamente mencionada.

Kyoko no se había cambiado el vestido blanco del día anterior, por lo que Ren la había cubierto con una sábana del sofá-cama; pero aún así, la mitad superior de su cuerpo estaba a la merced de su tacto y vista...Con sumo cuidado, aflojó el abrazo en el que la tenía y esperó -no hubo cambios- dejó entonces que su mano vagara lentamente por el brazo de Kyoko hasta su hombro, la encontraba tan vulnerable en esa posición que, simplemente, no encontraba en sí la fuerza para detenerse. Luego pasó a su cuello, a su mejilla, al hueco de su garganta, nuevamente a su brazo, tiernas caricias le estaban siendo regaladas a la piel de Kyoko y reaccionaba inconscientemente al ponerse como de gallina. Finalmente Ren volvió a su cintura en un fuerte abrazo y la atrajo más hacia él-como si esto fuera posible-e inhaló su dulce aroma mientras besaba su nuca.

—Mmmm…

Kyoko empezaba a reaccionar. Ren aflojó un poco su brazo y se quedó quieto. Su niña estiró los brazos y arqueó la espalda tratando de alejar el sopor matutino pero, casi inmediatamente, se detuvo, se congeló por un par de segundos y luego salió disparada del sofá-cama en un grito que parecía que iba a despertar a todo el hotel.

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!

—Cálmate, Kyoko.

—¿Tsu-Tsu-Tsu-Tsuruga-san? ¿C-C-C-Cómo es que...?

—Te quedaste dormida—dijo éste sentándose en el sofá, aún decepcionado de que Orfeo no la hubiera mantenido bajo su hechizo unos minutos más—Dime, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—Pues…mmm…Que la princesa y el tal ¿Wallace? por fin llegaron a estar juntos y después…después…

—Después me imagino que caíste rendida sobre el sofá-cama. Créeme que cuando me di cuenta intenté despertarte, pero nada funcionaba. Te acosté y yo me quedé sentado a tu lado viendo noticias, le puse el temporizador al televisor, pero debo haberme quedado dormido antes de que éste se apagara. Lo lamento.

—No, no tiene por qué disculparse, ¡fui yo la tonta que se quedó dormida!

—Aunque debo admitir, es el mejor despertar que he tenido.

Kyoko se ruborizó mientras que el velo de la sonrisa angelical de Ren caía sobre ella.

—Lamento haberme asustado de esa manera—dijo ella en voz baja mientras se sentaba frente a Ren—es que, no es algo que esperaba. No sé si me entiende.

—Sí, te entiendo. Lo que no entiendo es por qué sigues tratándome de usted—le dijo él tomándola de la mano—¿No habíamos quedado en que me llamarías Ren?

—Es que no puede pedirme que de un día para otro cambie tan fácil. Dame un poco de tiempo.

—Tienes razón, lo siento. Es que en verdad disfruto cuando mencionas mi nombre.

—¿Ren?

—¿Sí?

—No, nada. Sólo estaba probando. Etto…usaré el baño primero.

—Está bien, pero antes…

—¿Antes?

Ren se acercó hacia ella y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

—Ohayo, Kyoko.

Kyoko echó vapor por cada célula de su cuerpo al sentir el contacto de los labios de Ren.

—O-Ohayo, Ren-san.

Y Ren no pudo reclamar que le añadiera el "-san" ya que la pobre salió corriendo al baño.

Ya bañados, cambiados y comidos, empezaron ahora sí con el trabajo en serio. Tenían que actuar bien su papel frente al presidente, y justo cuando se decían esto, el teléfono sonó.

—¿Si?

—¿Ren?

—Presidente, buenos días.

—¿Cómo que "Buenos días"? ¡Se supone que en esa habitación no está alojado Tsuruga Ren si no Cain Heel! ¡Esperaba tener que llamar una vez más al menos antes de que Setsu contestara el teléfono!

—Ah…bueno, lo siento. Lo que sucede es que…

—Es que nada, Ren. Les di esta oportunidad para que profundizaran sus lazos fraternales. Aparte, debo decirte de que el director Konoe está muy interesado en Setsu después de que la vio en el set contigo. Él no sabe qué actriz es la que está interpretando a tu hermana menor y como aún no ha tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella, estará aquí mañana en la mañana esperando verlos.

—Entiendo. Le pido disculpas, presidente. Le prometo que no lo defraudaremos ni a usted ni al director Konoe.

—Eso espero…¿Ren?

—¿Sí?

—¿No será que te estás aprovechando de Kyoko?

—Buenos días—dijo este y colgó.

_¿Cómo se le ocurre que puedo aprovecharme de ella?—_Pero luego recordó las caricias de la mañana—_Bueno, tal vez… sólo un poco. _

Ren fue a contarle a Kyoko lo que Lory le había comentado por teléfono, esto hizo que se pusiera muy nerviosa puesto que se suponía que ella sólo tendría que interactuar con Cain y con nadie más que él.

—No te preocupes por eso, lo harás genial, lo sé. Sin embargo—dijo y su tono de voz había cambiado seriamente—desde este minuto en adelante volveremos a cambiar. Cain y Setsu deben salir de aquí mañana temprano a los estudios de LME para encontrarse con el presidente y el director de la película. Kyoko, confío plenamente en tus habilidades y quiero que por favor, te comportes como la hermana de Cain Heel en un sentido en el que llegues a olvidarte de quién eres tú y de quién soy yo. ¿Has entendido?

—Sí. No te defraudaré.

—Bien dicho.

Le revolvió un poco el cabella y fueron hacia sus respectivos roperos para sacar sus vestimentas.

**_~Al día siguiente…~_**

**_Oficinas del presidente de LME._**

—B-B-Buenos días, Lory-san.

—¡Oh! Konoe-san, adelante por favor.

El pobre director no se atrevía a dar un paso puesto que Natsuko estaba enrollada alrededor de Lory, juguetona como siempre.

—¿E-Es venenosa?

—¿Mmm? No, en absoluto, puede estar tranquilo. Natsuko es la niña de papá ¿No es cierto, pequeña?

Al ver Lory que los mimos que le prodigaba a su mascota no tranquilizaban a su invitado, hizo que se llevaran a Natsuko para jugar con ella más tarde.

—¿A qué hora está llegando Ren?

—Ren no va a venir

—¿Disculpe?

—Usted y yo, ambos estamos esperando a Cain Heel ¿cierto?

—Oh, sí, tiene usted toda la razón.

Después de unos minutos, un sirviente anunció la llegada del señor Heel y su hermana.

—Sí, hazles pasar.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas, un hombre alto, de cabello negro con ojos que parecían sedientos de sangre, entraba muy despreocupado a la sala de espera. A su lado había una muchacha de sorprendente belleza que jugaba con un cubo Rubix y mostraba un ceño fruncido al no poder encontrarle solución.

—Bienvenido, Cain—dijo el presidente. Éste se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a sentarse en un sillón desocupado. Su imouto lo siguió aun preocupada en su pequeño juego.

—Mañana siguen las filmaciones de la película. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ambos vieron cómo la joven que estaba a su lado se acercaba a él y le susurraba ciertas palabras.

—Estoy aburrido—dijo entonces—¿Las filmaciones en este país demoran tanto?

—Oh, no, Heel-san—dijo el director—sucede que hemos tenido algunos cambios de último minuto en el guión.

Aquí Cain le dio una mirada que hizo que el pobre director nuevamente se tornara azul y casi se desmayara del susto, y digo casi puesto que no escapó el gesto que la hermana menor hizo al ponerle la mano encima a su hermano mientras le susurraba algo. Si bien no la miraba con ternura, los niveles de salvajismo de sus ojos bajaban varios grados.

—Disculpe, señorita. Creo que no nos han presentado. Soy el Director Konoe, responsable de la película en la que participará su hermano.

Ahora fue ella la que le lanzaba una mirada fría como el hielo al director, volteó hacia su hermano como pidiendo su autorización y luego de un débil asentimiento, dijo:

—Mi nombre es Setsuka Heel, Cain es mi onii-sama, mi persona importante, la única en el mundo. Debería estar agradecido de que se lo preste tanto tiempo para esta filmación—Mientras decía esto, enrolló sus brazos en el de su hermano.

—Ya veo, ya veo. Y dime algo, Setsuka-chan ¿Qué sucedería si es que tu hermano, sólo en caso hipotético, fuera realmente como BJ, un asesino a sangre fría?

Setsu comenzó a emanar un aura amenazante y su voz eran puñales mientras respondía

—Onni-sama es onii-sama, nada cambiará eso, sea lo que él decida ser. Él sólo me tiene a mí y yo sólo lo tengo a él. Con eso es suficiente.

—Setsu-chan—dijo Cain.

—¡Pero, onii-sama!

—Luego saldremos de compras por esos aretes que te gustaron ¿está bien?

—…Esta bien—respondió ella mientras hacía un puchero y se concentraba nuevamente en su juego. Luego de eso, mantuvieron una conversación puramente de negocios en la que Setsu volvió a intervenir en susurros hacia su hermano. Al terminar, ambos se despidieron y mientras salían, tanto Lory como el director vieron como Setsu se pegaba a su hermano mientras le decía que también quería un collar que hiciera juego con sus aretes.

—Es increíble. No pude reconocer a Tsuruga-san en ningún momento. Fue excelente elegirlo como actor para esta película. Pero, Lory-san…

—¿Sí?

—¿Quién era esa señorita que lo acompañaba? Debo decir que actúa bastante bien, yo sólo pedí un personaje, y de alguna manera, usted ideó otro y aún no entiendo el por qué.

—Créame, Konoe-san, sin ella, esta clase de Cain no sería posible. Todo hombre debe tener un corazón, aunque éste se encuentre fuera de su cuerpo.

—Debo de serle franco, tenía mis dudas, pero luego de esa respuesta…¡Jesús! Me heló las venas. Me gustaría conocerla. ¿Trabaja para usted?

—La conocerá en breve, le dije al manager de Ren que lo necesitábamos a él y a la actriz que desea conocer. No deben tardar ya.

Efectivamente, 10 minutos después, vino un sirviente a anunciar la llegada de Tsuruga Ren y de Kyoko.

Luego de que Ren se saludara con ambos hombres, Kyoko se adelantó un paso y se presentó.

—Es un gusto conocerlo, director Konoe. Mi nombre es Kyoko, soy una novata en la compañía LME, por favor cuide bien de mí.

—El gusto es mío, Kyoko-chan. Pero por favor, tomen asiento.

Luego de sentarse Konoe empezó a hablar.

—Debo decir que me sorprendieron, ambos. No puedo verlos por más que lo intento en los personajes que vi hasta hace 15 minutos atrás. Sin embargo, eres tú la que parece haber dado un cambio espectacular Kyoko-chan.

—Realmente me halaga, director. Sólo cumplo con hacer mi mejor esfuezo.

—Dime, ¿En qué has trabajado antes?

—Bueno, no es mucho. Participé en el PV promocional del último disco de Fuwa Shou, yo era el ángel que mataba al demonio, luego tuve el papel de Hongo Mio en _Dark Moon _y, actualmente, estoy filmando una serie llamada _Box-R_ que aún no sale al aire.

—¿¡Tú eras Mio!?

—Sí—dijo ella sonrojándose un poco.

—Realmente sorprendente. Me parece Lory-san, que ahora sí ya no hay más dudas.

—Yo nunca dudé, Konoe-san.

—Kyoko-chan, Tsuruga-san.

—¿Sí?—dijeron ambos al unísono.

—Han habido algunos cambios en el guión de la película de BJ, y uno de ellos aún estaba en _stand by_ y sólo estaba esperando la reunión del día de hoy para decidirme. Dime, Kyoko ¿Te interesaría un papel en mi película?

Los ojos de Kyoko se abrieron como platos, y no era para menos, Ren también se encontraba completamente sorprendido con la propuesta y no sabía que responder.

—Y-yo…la verdad, no sé qué decir.

—Tu papel sería igual al de Setsuka Heel, interpretarías a la hermana de BJ, serías Yuuki. No es un gran papel pero sí significativo luego de los cambios que hemos realizado. Créeme, no te arrepentirás si tomas este papel.

Kyoko estaba en shock, no sabía qué responder, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y cuando estuvo a punto de congelarse sintió un tibio roce en su mano que la tranquilizó. Subió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos marrón oscuro que le enviaban su total apoyo para su nuevo papel.

—Director Konoe, acepto humilde y agradecidamente su propuesta—Dijo ella mientras se inclinaba en su asiento.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Esto no podría ser mejor! A menos que, Tsuruga-san, usted tal vez tenga algún desacuerdo con esto.

—Todo lo contrario, director Konoe. Me parece que sus decisiones hasta el momento me han ayudado a crecer como actor, estoy más que seguro de que será lo mismo para con Kyoko.

—Muchas gracias, Ren-san—le contestó ella, sintiéndose mil veces más segura al tener el apoyo de su sempai.

_¿Kyoko? ¿Ren-san? ¿Desde cuándo estos dos se llaman por sus primeros nombres? ¿¡Qué les pasó este fin de semana!?—_Los gestos y las maneras de hablarse no habían escapado al agudo ojo de Lory, pero prefirió dejar esas preguntas para después.

Luego de quedar de acuerdo con los detalles del guión, Ren y Kyoko se despidieron de Lory y de Konoe, y salieron hacia uno de los camerinos de Ren. Una vez cerrada la puerta, Ren tomó en sus brazos a Kyoko mientras la felicitaba por su nuevo rol en la película que luego sería llamada "La mejor de la década".


	6. Adiós Setsu Solos en un camerino

**Hola chicas! Aquí llego con un capítulo nuevo, algo larguito, pero que creo que era necesario todo ese preámbulo para entender bien la escena...Respuestas al final!**

* * *

><p>Todo el mundo conocía ya la historia que rondaba al asesino internacional más conocido de las últimas décadas: Jack Darell. Era ya el año 2031 y parecía increíble que las personas tuvieran más miedo de caminar por las calles que antes, aunque no se les podía culpar: Asesinatos desde 1986, declarado muerto 2 veces y con el cuerpo desaparecido en ambas ocasiones hacia parecer que Darell era inmortal, pero…no lo era.<p>

La verdad era que el auténtico Jack Darell sí había muerto esa vez en el año 2021, a sus 60 años de edad, pero aún fuerte como un toro, la policía había tenido que disparar directamente a su cráneo para asegurarse de haberlo realmente. Sin embargo, de manera inexplicable, el cuerpo había vuelto a desaparecer. Las autoridades decidieron no decir nada para no manchar el prestigio de las fuerzas armadas y del gobierno en la cuestión de mantener segura a sus ciudades, y el hecho de que no hubiera nuevos asaltos había logrado que su miedo mermara con el tiempo. Con lo que no contaban era con la nueva ola de asesinatos bajo el mismo _modus operandi _10 años después de la "desaparición". Desde congresistas hasta simples amas de casa comenzaron a aparecer muertos en basureros, ríos, parques; la última víctima había sido la causa de la alarma, en la ciudad de Tokio se encontró un cuerpo destrozado, sin corazón, con un mensaje de sangre a su lado: _Jack is still here _(Jack aún está aquí).

Era de madrugada, casi ya de mañana, Jack entró en su apartamento y encontró unos tacos altos en la entrada.

—Tadaima—dijo entonces en voz queda y la respuesta no se hizo esperar. Una bella muchacha de unos 19 años de edad salió de dentro corriendo y con una fulgurante sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Okaerinasai, onii-sama!—la joven se había prácticamente trepado al cuello del recién llegado y este bajo un poco el rostro para recibir un beso en la mejilla.

—¿En dónde estabas? ¡He estado esperándote con la comida lista desde hace horas!

—¿Por qué no te fuiste a dormir, Yuuki?

—¿Como que por qué? ¡Recién acabas de recuperarte y tienes que alimentarte bien! No puedo permitir que mi onii-sama coma cualquier cosa en la calle.

—Está bien. Ya comí algo.

—Pero yo...

—Ya comí.

Yuuki entonces se descolgó del abrazo de su hermano y se fue caminando en silencio por el pasadizo que llevaba a su habitación. Jack sabía que estaba herida.

—Yuuki, espera.

—¿Qué?-dijo ella con la voz quebrada. Jack se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda. Si había algo que podía hacerlo flaquear, eran las lágrimas de su pequeña hermana menor.

—Yosh, yosh…Gonmen. No llores más, Yuuki. Mi Yuuki.

—¡Baka onii-sama!

—Si te prometo comer, ¿dejarás de llorar?

Yuuki se lo pensó unos segundos y se limpio las lágrimas.

—Sólo si me dejas dormir contigo hoy día.

—Eres imposible. Ya tienes tu propia habitación y debes de dormir en ella.

—Sólo hoy…¡onegai!—le rogó, poniendo su mejor rostro de súplica.

Jack la observó. Ella era la única persona en el mundo que se preocupaba por su inmunda existencia, ella no tenía ni idea de que se había vuelto un asesino como su padre. Sí, él era Jack Jr., el hijo del infame Jack Darell.

—Bien. Sólo hoy.

Jack Darell había sido un asesino a sangre fría, un psicópata sin ton ni son, que disfrutaba de las mujeres como el mejor vicio que tiene el hombre en su vida. En una de sus andanzas, había embarazado a una mujer con la que convivía, y así, en el 2006, nació Jack Darell Jr., su hijo. El hecho de tenerlo hizo que redujera su nivel de matanza casi a cero, ahora tenía que matar por dinero para alimentar a una boca más, ya no era tan divertido como antes. Sin embargo, algo que Darell jamás pensó que le pasaría en su vida, pasó. Se enamoró, de la manera más profunda e irrevocable que pudo, y lo hizo de una prostituta que trabajaba a 5 calles de donde vivía. Sin importarle la mujer y el hijo que lo esperaban en casa, salía a verla a diario y mantuvo un pasional romance con ella, tanto, que al cabo de un par de años, el 2011 para ser exactos, ella dio a luz al fruto de su amor. Jack Darell conoció lo que era la felicidad, por un escaso espacio de tiempo. Meses después, lamentablemente, ella dio su vida por ese fruto y falleció a las horas de haber alumbrado. Darell no cabía en sí de dolor, no le quedó más remedio que enterrar a la que consideraba su mujer y el único motivo por el cual no siguió el mismo camino fue por el bulto que lloraba a su lado, ese bulto que tenía parte de ella y parte de él. Finalmente, decidió llevar a la casa que ya creía olvidada a esa niña manchada de sangre, que gritaba al no recibir el seno materno. Después de una colosal pelea con la madre de su primer hijo, y de que esta lo dejara, llamó al pequeño Jack que tenía apenas 5 años de edad.

—Escúchame bien, Jack. Ella es tu hermana menor, Yuuki. Ella es tu responsabilidad en caso de que algo llegara a pasarme. ¿Has entendido?—Y mientras se lo preguntaba le entregó el pequeño paquete que seguía gimoteando por alimento.

Desde el primer momento en que Jack tocó a su hermana menor, la amó, y lo mismo fue para con Yuuki, que casi al instante dejó de llorar y se quedó profundamente dormida contra el flaco pecho de su hermano mayor.

La familia de tres vivía como podía de lo que podía. Muchas veces el pequeño Jack se quedaba solo cuidado a su hermana porque su padre salía a "buscar el sustento". Este jamás supo cómo lo hacía, hasta que se mudaron a Japón. A los 10 años, dejó durmiendo a su imouto (le gustaba más el apelativo japonés al inglés) y lo siguió. El joven presenció una brutal pelea entre su padre, con ya casi 55 años encima, y un joven que parecía de apenas 20 o algo. No hubo punto de comparación y pronto el joven terminó exhausto sobre el concreto. La siguiente escena quedó quemada en el niño por siempre mientras observaba a su padre sacarle el corazón del pecho mientras estaba aún vivo. Se acercó a él mientras aún limpiaba su cuchillo y le exigió:

—Enséñame.

Desde ese punto en adelante, fue instruido en artes marciales, armas de fuego y armas blancas. Darell Jr. creía invencible a su padre, pero los años probaron ser un obstáculo cuando lo asesinaron de un balazo en la cabeza. Sin saber qué más hacer, el joven de ya 15 años robó el cuerpo de la morgue con ayuda de los que formaban el grupo de su padre y juró vengarse.

Fue a los 25 años que empezó a matar por dinero para sustentarse y sobre todo a Yuuki, a la hermana que había prácticamente criado solo y amado como a ninguna otra persona, pero ella era eso: su hermana, y maldecía que no fuera una simple mujer a la cual pudiese tomar para sí. Intentaba alejarse de ella al entregarse a pasiones fútiles y vanas, pero siempre regresaba al lado de ella, sólo su calor podía hacerlo sentir algo humano, dentro de esa monstruosa personalidad que tenía.

Fue en uno de sus tantos "trabajos", que Darell terminó herido de gravedad al haber sido llevado a una trampa por uno de los antiguos ex-compañeros de su padre y fue nuevamente Yuuki la que estuvo allí para sanarle las heridas y velar por su vida, que en ese entonces, pendía de un hilo. Ahora, viéndola pegada a su cuerpo profundamente dormida le pidió disculpas al saber lo que iba a hacer.

_—Onii-sama, prométeme que jamás volverás a poner tu vida en peligro…por favor…_

Esas eran las palabras que había suplicado Yuuki mientras lloraba cuidando al recién herido Jack hacía no mucho tiempo atrás.

—Este será el último trabajo de Japón, Yuuki. Es dinero fuerte con el cual podré darte-darnos…algo mejor. Perdóname por no cumplir mi promesa. Volveré pronto.

Diciendo esto, se deshizo del abrazo de su imouto, le dio un beso en la mejilla inhalando su dulce aroma y salió a la fría noche de invierno a buscar al diputado que se estaba lanzando para viceministro de economía, su cuchillo estaba listo y sus músculos recuperados, tendría que hacerlo rápido y regresar a casa antes de que Yuuki notara su ausencia.

Media hora más tarde, Jack Jr. se encontraba envuelto en una pequeña redada luego de haber llevado a cabo el trabajo. Sus manos y ropas estaban manchadas de sangre y no sabía cómo era posible que alguien supiera cuándo daría el golpe.

—Agradécele a tu patrocinador—dijo uno de los hombres—No quiere testigos, ni siquiera a ti.

Eran muchos, en posiciones estratégicas, no podría solo…o tal vez sí, pero no saldría en una sola pieza.

_Yuuki._

Y como si la hubiese invocado con el pensamiento, salió una fiera mujer de entre las sombras, disparando a diestra y siniestra llegando a matar a dos de los 5 tipos que apuntaban a la cabeza de su hermano.

—¡Cúbrete, onii-sama!

Jack no daba crédito a sus ojos mientras observaba a Yuuki disparando sin la más mínima vacilación, parecía una _valkyria_ bajada del cielo. Cuando ambos lograron resguardarse para recargar las armas, Jack estalló.

—¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí!?

—¡Protegiéndote! ¡Eso hago! ¡Protegerte! Porque sin ti no tengo nada, no me queda nada, no soy nada. Tú…tú—dijo y empezó a llorar—tú no puedes dejarme…no tú. Me moriría, estoy segura de que me moriría. Por favor, onii-sama, deja que yo…

Y fue atajada por un fuerte abrazo de su hermano.

—¿No te importa que sea un asqueroso asesino? Que viva de…

—¿…de lo mismo que hacía papá?—Jack abrió los ojos como platos—Lo he sabido durante años. Creo que es algo que corre en la familia. No importa que seas o quién seas. Onii-sama será siempre onii-sama. Mi persona más importante.

—Entonces vamos, Yuuki. ¡No moriremos aquí hoy día!

Salieron como dos bestias enfurecidas, peleando con los refuerzos que habían ido a asegurarse de su muerte. Yuuki había aprendido bien de lo que su hermano le había enseñado y lo que secretamente había aprendido, y se defendía como una de las mejores, matando sin el menor remordimiento a quien se atreviese a interponerse en su camino. Sin embargo, fue por proteger a Jack de una muerte segura por un francotirador que se lanzó frente a él, recibiendo el certero balazo de lleno en el corazón.

—O-Onii-…sa…ma…

—¡YUUKI!

En un rápido movimiento, Jack mató al último francotirador y regresó donde su imouto.

—¡Yuuki! ¡Yuuki!—Jack presionó fuertemente el pecho del cual manaba rápidamente la sangre y la vida de su hermana—Estarás bien, ¡ya verás! Y luego, con todo el dinero que tomaré por este trabajo, nos iremos juntos tú y yo, a un lugar lejos de aquí. ¿Me escuchas? ¡Estarás bien!

_—*tos*, *tos* _Onii-sama…debes…irte, pronto vendrán más, déjame aquí. Todo está bien.

—¡No! ¡Yuuki!

—A-Acércate…

Jack le obedeció y ella, en un imposible esfuerzo se alzó y posó sus labios en su boca, esto provocó que tosiera más sangre.

—Yuuki…

—Hubiera deseado no ser tu hermana...para que me hicieras tu esposa—Yuuki le dedicó una débil sonrisa con los ojos llorosos—Prométeme que en nuestra próxima vida, te casarás conmigo.—Lágrimas empezaron a fluir desde los ojos de Jack al descubrir que ella también lo amaba y que ninguno de los dos había hecho algo por aprovechar el tiempo que tuvieron juntos.

—¡Yuuki! Yo…

—Shhh…Ya lo sé—su respiración se volvió agitada y rasposa y empezó a cerrar los ojos—Ai shiteru, onii-sama.

Yuuki había muerto.

—Yuuki…No…¡Yuuki! ¡YUUKI!...

El grito fue largo y sonoro, como el de un hombre rompiéndose en pedazos, después de haber perdido el alma y el corazón.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Corten!

* * *

><p>Todo el staff comenzó a aplaudir la magnífica escena que habían presenciado mientras que Ren ayudaba a Kyoko a levantarse, manchada de toda la sangre falsa del disparo.<p>

—Creo que esto no hubiera podido salir mejor. Los felicito

—Hai—dijo Setsuka, Cain se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos el día de hoy. ¡Gracias a todos!

—Cain-san, Setsu-chan, por favor diríjanse a sus camerinos, en un momento estaré con ustedes—era la maquilladora del set, íntima amiga de Jelly Woods, a quien había prometido no revelar el secreto de las identidades de los personajes.

—Gracias, realmente quiero sacarme toda esta sangre de encima.

_—Come on—_le dijo Ren.

Caminaron hasta el camerino de "Setsu" y entraron juntos. Ren cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sofá que allí había.

—Realmente debo felicitarte. En muy corto tiempo lograste aprender las coreografías de combate y el uso de las armas.

—Muchas gracias. Aunque creo que 5 horas al día durante 2 semanas hacen el truco—dijo ella mientras se sacaba la casaca de cuero que tenía para cubrir los mecanismos que hacían que la sangre fluyera—Esto es lo único incómodo de todo esto. Siempre tengo que esperar a Sae-san para que me ayude a quitármelo.

—Si quieres, te ayudo yo.

Ren dijo esto antes de darse cuenta, y pensó que ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse, pero Kyoko se le adelantó.

—Sí, claro—Y se acercó a él hasta quedar de espaldas entre sus piernas. Ren no estaba seguro de lo que acababa de pasar, pero se levantó y se dispuso a quitarle los aditamentos del mecanismo con sumo cuidado. Al acabar le pidió una toalla con agua para limpiarla. Kyoko se sonrojó un poco, pero fue por ella y, cuando Ren empezó a pasar la toalla húmeda sobre su piel, fue plenamente consciente de que estaban solo ellos dos en ese pequeño camerino.

Kyoko estaba ahora sólo con un polo a tiras corto que dejaba ver su vientre y sentía como de vez en cuando uno que otro dedo de Ren se escapaba de la tela y tocaba directamente su hombro y cuello, haciendo que se estremeciese y que su corazón latiese más rápido. Ren por su parte, disfrutaba de la proximidad de la que estaba disfrutando al poder rozarla aunque fuera lo mínimo al limpiar su piel.

—Ya acabé aquí. Voltea para poder limpiar tu rostro.

Y esta posición era por más una bastante adecuada. El de pie frente a ella, tomando su rostro con una mano y con la otra, limpiando los rastros carmín de su mejilla y boca.

¿_Podrá escuchar los latidos de mi corazón? Espero que no…espero que no. _

Kyoko se ponía más nerviosa con cada segundo que pasaba y no dejaba de mirar directamente a Ren, que, a su vez, le devolvía la mirada. Luego de unos segundos Ren le indicó que ya había terminado.

—Kyoko—le llamó, puesto que parecía no haberle oído. Ella parpadeó brevemente y con una mirada llena de expectación pregunto—¿Qué?

Ren dejó caer la toalla y ahora tenía su rostro cogido con ambas manos. En un acto reflejo, Kyoko humedeció sus labios y Ren no pudo hacer caso omiso a este gesto. Con sumo cuidado la acercó a su rostro y la besó. No importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, esa sensación como de estar caminando sobre una nube no se iba, disfrutaba ese calor que ella emanaba al igual que de ese fresco olor que despedía su piel. Siguieron así unos instantes, y el beso se hacía más urgente, más exigente. Los labios de Ren comenzaron a pedir el paso a los de Kyoko y ella, al darse cuenta, abrió la boca y permitió que él la explorase nuevamente. Podía sentir otra vez ese sutil aroma canela que Ren parecía despedir y se entregó de lleno al beso atrayéndolo más hacia ella. El por su parte, hizo que sus manos descendieran en una caricia desde sus mejillas hacia su cuello, luego sus hombros, sus brazos y finalmente trazó figuras sin sentido en su vientre. Un fuerte estremecimiento atravesó a Kyoko e hizo que el beso se rompiera con un ligero jadeo.

—…Ah…lo siento…creo que no puedo…mantenerme en pie—le confesó ruborizada. Ren adoraba verla de esa manera, con los labios humedecidos, los ojos brillosos y el cuerpo sostenido en sus manos. Sin decirle nada, la miró con deseo en su interior, la tomó de las manos y retrocedió hasta quedarse nuevamente sentado en el sillón, la invitó en silencio a su lado y Kyoko ahora estaba a horcajadas sobre él, con una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo. Ahora ella era la que lo veía desde arriba, y disfrutaba de lo que veía. Ren la atrajo hacia él y empezó nuevamente a besarla, pero ya no fue tan dulce como antes, ahora quería realmente transmitirle todo lo que sentía, todo lo que la necesitaba, sí, eso era pura necesidad. Kyoko sentía como su lengua y la de él luchaban por encontrar una manera de compenetrarse más profundamente. Ren tomó su pequeña cintura en sus manos y empezó a acariciar su espalda, subía y bajaba sobre la breve tela pero Kyoko deseaba sentir más de él, era ahora _ella_ la que necesitaba de él. Llevó las manos que tenía sobre sus hombros hacia su rostro y empezó a memorizar sus facciones con las yemas de sus dedos, trazando de un lado a otro, luego lentamente los hundió en el cabello de Ren y desde lo más profundo de ella se escapó un gemido cortado. Ren entonces se recostó por completo en el respaldar y la pegó a su cuerpo. Qué éxtasis, qué delicia sentirla tan cerca, tan suya, tan entregada por completo en ese ardiente beso que empezaba a cortarles el oxígeno. No le importaba asfixiarse en el intento. Lentamente una de sus manos empezó a subir desde la cavidad media de su espalda por debajo de la tela, cuán grande sería su sorpresa al no encontrar ninguna clase de obstáculo.

—Kyoko—dijo entre jadeos, fue él quien rompió el beso esta vez.

—¿Su-sucede algo malo?—ella también hablaba de manera entrecortada puesto que su respiración estaba altamente acelerada.

—No tienes…—dijo mientras acariciaba lentamente su espalda.

—Ah-dijo ella sonrojándose aún más—es que no era posible con el aditamento y todo, como este polo es tan ceñido, la verdad es que no se nota—Sus ojos no lo miraban directamente y él tuvo que reprimir una risa.

—De verdad que eres…—Aprovechando su posición atrajo su hombro a su boca y lo mordió tiernamente. Luego su boca empezó a crearse una senda de besos cálidos hacia su clavícula y hasta el límite de la tela que dividía la piel de sus senos. Lamió ligeramente el borde que se le ofrecía…

—¡Ren!

_Toc, toc, toc…_

—¿Setsu-chan? ¿Estas allí?—La maquiladora había llegado al fin haciéndolos saltar de sus posiciones y obligándolos a tomar una actitud más reservada.

—Aquí estoy, Sae-san—respondió, sin embargo miraba directamente al hombre que estaba a su lado que, como ella, respiraba de manera agitada y que presentaba la misma expresión de decepción por la interrupción que sufrieron.

—¡Tsuruga-san! Quiero decir, Cain-san…Disculpe, no sabía que estaba usted aquí—exclamó Sae-san al entrar al camerino.

—No se preocupe, Sae-san—le dijo este amablemente—Sólo tenía que discutir algunos aspectos del guión con Mogami-san antes de que terminara el día.

—Muchísimas gracias por su "ayuda", Tsuruga-san-Kyoko había mencionado la palabra ayuda con tanta intención que Ren se sorprendió de que Sae-san no notara la ironía con la que venía cargada.

—Me despido entonces, buenas noches—dijo mientras salía del camerino.

—Francamente que es muy guapo. ¿No lo crees, Kyoko-chan?

—No sabría decirlo, él es mi sempai y lo respeto mucho.

—Tú siempre tan educada niña, vamos que te ayudo a quitarte el maquillaje.

* * *

><p><strong>wiiixx:<strong> Gracias por tu review, a mi también me mata saber que le dira Lory a ren...jajaja

**Kariramos:** Realmente me encantó leer tu opinión, me gusta cómo pones tus *minutos de silencio* jajaja...espero que disfrutes este capítulo al que he intentado ponerle mucho amor!

**kamaca112:** Aquí presente y actualizando...ternura era exactamente lo que quería expresar!

**G-Dragon-sama:** La suerte de Kyoko hija! Yo me estaba imaginando en ese cuarto en todo momento para poder sentirme un poquito en los brazos de Ren! Jajaja...

**Lis Jade Black:** Aquí te enterarás, querida Lis-chan, si la acción es entre Cain y Setsu o Ren y Kyoko...fufufufufu...

**sakuraliz23:** Gracias por tus lindos cumplidos! los acepto humildemente y con mucha alegría. Yo también extraño a Natsuko...deberían ponerla más...jajaja...

**nickita021:** Actaulización para ti...=)

**oryxyro:** Que te puedo decir, creo que me he enamorado de los personajes de Cain y Setsu y como verás en unos instantes, me he explayado harto en esa interpretación, espero que te guste!

**Kourei no Tsuki:** Domo arigato! por tus sabios consejos...Te soy sincera, los he leído después de haber escrito el post...Se que me explayo mucho en muchas cosas y otras, las dejo medio secas, espero que este sea mejor que el anterior. Por favor, espero tus críticas! Onegai!


	7. La decisión de Kyoko

**Hola chicas, aquí llegando nuevamente con otro capítulo, no tan largo como el anterior, pero si cargado de mucho amor! Y muchos desenlaces...  
>Al finalizar: Mis agradecimientos personalizados...<strong>

* * *

><p>—Y… ¿qué más pasó?—preguntó Kanae.<p>

—Sonó el timbre y tuvo que atender—respondió Kyoko completamente roja y avergonzada.

Ambas se encontraban en la cabina de karaoke en la que solían reunirse para conversar. Kyoko había querido contarle a alguien lo que sucedió en el camerino con Ren, pero al no poder develar el secreto de Cain y Setsuka, se limitó a cambiar la historia de la siguiente manera: camerino por casa, filmación por práctica para Box-R, entrada de Sae-san por timbre de la puerta.

—¿Tuvo que atender?

—Era importante.

—Espera, deja esa pregunta para después…lo que quiero saber es…¿Cómo llegaron a ese punto? ¿Acaso no estabas completamente convencida del hecho de que él no estaba enamorado de ti?

—Bueno… lo que sucedió es que…

Y aquí Kyoko le contó la historia de la confesión tanto de lo que había pasado con Shotaro como de los sentimientos de Ren, obviamente, con los respectivos cambios de lugar y tiempo.

—Bueno…—dijo Kanae—te lo dije. Era demasiado rara la manera en la que él actuaba cuando se enojaba contigo. Tenía que ser o enamoramiento u odio, y resultó siendo lo primero—Pensó unos cuantos segundos y le preguntó—¿Cómo estás tú?

—¿Cómo que cómo estoy yo?

—¿Qué es lo que tú sientes por él? Me imagino que algo has de sentir si no, no lo habrías besado.

—Siempre, o bueno, después de un tiempo de conocer bien a Tsuruga-san, sabía que sentía un gran respeto por él, pero además de eso, había algo que no me he permitido sentir desde…

—…desde Fuwa ¿Verdad?

—Sí, y lo que más siento ahora es miedo. Yo sé que Tsuruga-san jamás sería capaz de hacer algo como lo que hizo Shou, pero…no lo sé, es como un freno, una barrera que no puedo y no quiero ver, Moko-san. Aún estoy sorprendida de mí misma por lo que dejé pasar y no quiero hacer esa clase de cosas de nuevo sin estar completamente segura de lo que siento.

Luego de quedarse calladas por un momento, Kanae habló.

—¿No será Fuwa?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Si no será Fuwa esa barrera que no quieres ver.

—No entiendo, yo ya no siento sed de venganza ni…

—Yo no me refería a tu venganza. Mira, ustedes se conocen desde que eran niños ¿No es verdad? Para bien o para mal en algún momento de sus vidas el uno era la persona que mejor comprendía al otro. Si bien él se deshizo de ti, los sentimientos que tenías por él no es algo que desaparezca de la noche a la mañana. Tal vez tú aún sientes algo por él, simplemente que tu ciego deseo de aplastarlo lo calló por un buen tiempo. Ahora que hay alguien que mueve de nuevo tu corazón, sientes miedo—Y diciendo esto tomó un largo sorbo de limonada.

—No puede ser… ¿Por Shou? ¿Después de lo que me hizo? ¡Ni loca!

—¿Estas 100% segura de que sientes absolutamente nada por él?

Kyoko no puedo responder ya que las palabras de Kanae le habían hecho dudar de una fuerte manera.

—Bueno, esa es mi opinión. Tengo que irme, voy a encontrarme con Hiou-kun para practicar algunas escenas, nos vemos—Se levantó para irse, pero no puedo atravesar la puerta cuando lo intentó, un fuerte aura de confusión emanaba de su amiga y regresó hacia ella con esa cálida sonrisa que pocas veces mostraba—Todo saldrá bien, ya verás. Date un tiempo para pensar en lo que sientes realmente. Eso claro, si quieres dejar de ser la miembro No1 de la sección LoveMe—luego de este último consejo, se fue.

* * *

><p>Kyoko fue esa noche a trabajar en TBM, se encontraba dentro de su disfraz de Bo y agradecía por ello, puesto que su rostro sólo reflejaba la confusión e incertidumbre en la que se encontraba. Cuando al fin terminó, Hikaru fue hacia ella.<p>

—Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-chan ¿Te encuentras bien?

Kyoko le respondió algo sorprendida—¿Por qué lo dices, Hikaru-san?

—No lo sé, a los chicos y a mí nos pareció que estabas algo ausente, tu carisma natural no estuvo presente en el programa de hoy.

_Así que después de todo, se notó._

—Um, me siento bien, sólo estoy algo cansada.

—Entonces ve pronto a descansar, para que mañana estés más relajada.

—Arigato, Hikaru-san. Otsukare sama desu. (Buen trabajo/Gracias por su buen trabajo.)

Pero Kyoko no fue directamente hacia su bicicleta, si no que se quedó deambulando por los pasillos intentando despejarse de todos los pensamientos de su cabeza: la declaración de Ren, las palabras de Kanae, el beso en el camerino, sus propios sentimientos por Shotaro. Al llegar a este punto se detuvo _¿Qué es lo que siento por Shotaro?_

—¿Ara? ¿Kyoko-chan?

—¡Shouko-san!—era la manager de Shou.

—¿Qué haces por aquí?

_Oh diablos, ella no sabe de mi trabajo de Bo._

—Emm…vine a…visitar a una amiga—_¿No se me pudo ocurrir decir algo mejor?—_¿Y usted, Shouko-san?

—Shou tuvo una entrevista aquí hoy. Por el lanzamiento de su nuevo álbum.

—¿Él está aquí?

—Sí, justo le estoy llevando algo de agua.

—Shouko-san… ¿Usted cree que puedo hablar con él?

* * *

><p><em>¿Dónde se habrá metido Shouko-san? Estoy sediento. <em>Pensaba el rubio en su camerino.

—Shou…

—Allí estas, me muero de sed.

—…tienes una visita.

Inmediatamente después, Kyoko entró. Shou no podía estar más sorprendido y, por dentro, su ego y su confusión crecieron.

—¿A qué has venido? ¿O me estabas buscando especialmente para algo en particular?

—Te estaba buscando especialmente.

Tanto Shouko como Shou se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la respuesta de Kyoko. Ambos sabían qué tanto odiaba a Shou y ahora estaba parada de una manera tan dócil y sumisa ¿Qué le había pasado?

—Si tienes tiempo, me gustaría hablar contigo.

—Yo te esperaré en el carro—comentó Shouko mientras salía dejando la puerta cerrada tras ella. Shou se tiró al sofá que había en el camerino bebiendo su agua mineral.

—¿Y? ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Shotaro—le llamó, y este le prestó atención. Siempre que le llamaba por su nombre reaccionaba de esa manera, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—Necesito hacerte una pregunta, o tal vez, son varias que intentaré juntar pero, te pido _**por favor—**_y puso énfasis en su petición—que me contestes con la verdad—Recibió un asentimiento como respuesta del rubio.

—Dime…¿Por qué me hiciste lo que me hiciste? ¿Por qué me botaste a un lado cuando sabías que lo único en lo que yo pensaba era en ti? ¿Que te quería sólo a ti? ¿Que dejé todo atrás para venir aquí por ti? ¿Qué…?

—¡YO JAMÁS TE OBLIGUÉ A NADA!—explotó Shou mientras se incorporaba. Cada pregunta que formulaba Kyoko le molestaba profundamente—Nunca te amarré, amenacé o amordacé para que vinieras conmigo. Lo hiciste por tu propia voluntad.

—¡Sí, es cierto! Pero no me puedes negar que tú sabías cómo me sentía por ti ¿cierto? Sabías que yo haría cualquier que tú me pidieras…

—Yo jamás te obligué…—dijo en un susurro lleno de cólera.

—Muy bien, entonces contéstame esto—y le hizo a mirarla directamente a los ojos—¿Me trajiste sólo para ser tu sirvienta? ¿Para limpiar tus trapos sucios? ¿Ni por un solo momento después de tantos años juntos sentiste algo aparte de amistad por mí?

Shou estaba lívido. Jamás hubiera imaginado que algún día ella viniera a reclamarle directamente todo lo que había hecho. Y por otro lado, sentía culpa, él mejor que nadie sabía cómo la había tratado…

_"¡Tú hiciste las aberturas en mi corazón!"_

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza y quiso decirle todo lo que sentía, qué había llegado a ser ella en su vida luego de perderla…pero Shou era Shou y, al mirarla, sus demonios internos batallaron en su cerebro.

_¿Por qué debería contestarle? Me basta y me sobra monopolizarla como siempre lo he hecho, ella dice que soy "su presa". Mientras mi existencia en su corazón siga siendo más grande que la del resto, estará bien._

Se acercó a ella, la tomó de las muñecas y la empujó contra la pared.

—¿Por qué no me dices a lo que viniste realmente, Kyoko?—su ego había ganado—Tal vez aún no te olvidas del beso de San Valentín y por eso me buscaste por más.

Kyoko se ruborizó fuertemente y Shou pensó que lo que le había dicho era verdad, no sabía que el motivo real por el cual ella se ruborizaba era el recuerdo de un suave beso en su mejilla, unos ojos café mirándola profundamente y una voz grave diciéndole _"Gracias"._

—Me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio y no hubiéramos perdido tanto el tiempo—dicho esto comenzó a inclinar su cabeza y a cerrar la distancia entre sus rostros. Kyoko no sabía qué hacer, sus demonios no habían reaccionado y su cuerpo tampoco.

_¿Qué es lo que siento por Shotaro? ¿Qué es lo que en verdad siento por él?_

Recordó entonces todo el remolino de sentimientos que se había desatado en ella el día en que Ren la besó y cómo el contacto de su piel la hacía sentir. En ese momento tomó una decisión e inclinando también su cabeza, cerró los ojos. Shou vio esto y parecía que su corazón latía mil veces más rápido de lo normal…Una cosa era forzarle un beso, otra que ella estuviera dispuesta a ello. Segundos después sus labios se encontraron en un suave roce que pasó rápidamente a ser un candado. Shou intentaba que Kyoko abriera su boca pero esta no se dejaba, igual no se dio por vencido y siguió intentando.

Mientras sentía los avances de su amigo de la infancia, Kyoko se daba cuenta que dentro de ella había _nada_. Su beso no la hizo ni enojarse ni que su corazón diera un vuelco, su cabeza sólo tenía un rostro impreso en ella.

_Ren…_

Casi tan rápido como inició, terminó. Kyoko volteó su rostro rompiendo el beso y luchó para liberar sus muñecas. Fue tarea fácil ya que Shou había aminorado la presión en ellas desde que empezó a besarla. Ella puso sus manos en su pecho y lo empujó.

—No eres tú…ya no.

—¿Qué es lo que dices?

—Que ahora sé cuáles son mis sentimientos, y tú ya no estás incluido en ellos.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Se inclinó ante él y alegremente contestó

—Lamento la confusión de ahora. Por favor, olvídate de ese beso, esto jamás pasó.

—¡Ja! Ahora dices eso, pero pronto volverás otra vez ¿verdad?

—Piensa lo que desees, tengo que irme, tengo algo muy importante que hacer—Dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta buscando su celular.

—¡Kyoko! ¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa?—Shou la había tomado del brazo y había jalado de ella en el pasadizo.

—Es nada, y suéltame—se liberó de su toque—creo que de una manera bastante no propia me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, y lamento que sólo al haber yo entrado en este mundo tú hayas decidido mirarme por quién era en realidad. Descansa tranquilo, ya no quiero vengarme de ti—E inclinándose de nuevo, se despidió—Sayonara, Shotaro.

Shou no terminaba de entender qué era lo que había pasado en su camerino, hasta hacía dos minutos la había besado y ahora ella le decía adiós. No pudo evitar sentir un pequeño vacío por dentro.

* * *

><p>—Contesta, por favor, contesta…<p>

Kyoko caminaba rauda hacia la parada de autobuses para tomar un taxi, y estaba esperando que esa conocida voz le respondiera la llamada que se encontraba haciendo.

—Buenas noches, Mogami-san—Kyoko se sorprendió un poco al escuchar su apellido, pero pronto se dio cuenta que lo más probable fuese que él estuviese con alguien más.

—Buenas noches, Tsuruga-san. Lamento muchísimo interrumpirlo, sé bien que tan ocupada es su agenda.

—No te preocupes, dime…qué necesitas.

—Yo…etto…yo…quería saber si es que tiene un tiempo libre para conversar.

—¿Cuándo?

—Ahora.

Ren estaba sorprendido y alegre, era la primera vez que ella demandaba el momento, usualmente sus respuestas solían ser _"¡Cuando usted vea conveniente atender a su kouhai, Tsuruga-san! Yo no podría imponerle nada"_

—Me encantaría poder cumplir con tu solicitud, pero no me encuentro en Tokio.

El mundo se le vino abajo a Kyoko.

—Ah…ya veo.

El tono de tristeza era tal en su voz que Ren tuvo que detener el auto y aparcarse para disimular frente a su copiloto, que no era otro que Yashiro, las emociones que lo estaban embargando.

—¿Estás bien, Ren? ¿Le pasó algo a Kyoko?

—Todo bien, Yashiro-san, dame un segundo—volvió a levantar el celular que había dejado a un lado—Kyoko-chan, estoy regresando en la madrugada del domingo, mi avión llega a las 5am, así que tal vez pueda pasar por ti para desayunar y para que me cuentes qué es lo que necesitas.

—¡Eso sería perfecto! ¡Muchas gracias! Lo veré entonces el domingo. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches—Terminó la llamada y resumió su conducción, estaba tan absorto en la cita que tendría con ella el domingo que no se había percatado del rostro de su manager…*totalmente chibi*

—¿Reeeeen?

—¿S-Sí, Yashiro-san?

—¿Desde cuándo llamas a Kyoko-chan por su nombre?

_Maldición, me olvidé de él y la llamé así._

—¿La llamé por su nombre? No me di cuenta.

—Mmmm…—Yashiro estaba demasiado emocionado con la idea de saber que irían a desayunar juntos y empezó a divagar acerca de lo que ocurriría ese domingo. _Será mejor que mueva algunos compromisos para el día Lunes_. Se dijo a sí mismo con un rostro iluminado y ojos brillantes.

* * *

><p><strong>Día domingo<strong>

Ren había guardado su automóvil en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, eran las 5.30am y ya había descargado todo su equipaje del avión. _Será mejor que vaya a casa, deje todo esto y vaya a recoger a Kyoko. _

—Yashiro-san ¿Necesitas que te lleve?

—Oh no, Ren, no te preocupes, puedo irme sólo esta vez—dijo con una sonrisa que dio a Ren ganas de patearlo.

Salió por las puertas del aeropuerto y cuán grande sería su sorpresa al ver una cabecita color zanahoria sobresaliendo entre la gente.

—¡Tsuruga-san!

—¿Kyoko-chan? ¿Pero qué haces aquí?—la miró bien al acercarse, estaba linda, con una falda jean, tacos, un polo blanco con lazos rosados y una casaca mostaza claro.

—Pensé que…podría venir a darle la bienvenida. ¿Lo incomodo?

Una sonrisa angelical se extendió por el rostro del hombre más guapo de todo Japón provocando un rubor tenue en la pequeña Kyoko.

—Para nada, ha sido una muy grata sorpresa. Si deseas, podemos ir a desayunar a algún lugar aprovechando que ya estamos aquí.

—En realidad, me gustaría hablar con usted primero. Es algo que no puede esperar.

Kyoko estaba hablando en serio y Ren lo notaba, luego de tanto tiempo de verla conocía la mayoría de sus expresiones, sabía que fuera lo que fuera, quería decírselo ya.

—Acompáñame, conozco un lugar en el que podemos hablar tranquilos.

Ambos se despidieron de un más que maravillado Yashiro y Ren condujo hasta un mirador que daba a un parque enorme.

—Desde aquí se puede ver el amanecer y el atardecer de una manera increíble. Es uno de mis lugares favoritos.

—Le agradezco que lo comparta conmigo.

—Ahora dime, Kyoko-chan ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

—Usted dijo que me quiere

Fue algo repentino, pero Ren contestó

—Sí

—Pero yo aún no le he dado una respuesta.

—No tienes por qué apresurarte, ya te dije que…

—Estaba confundida, tal y como usted me había dicho, con respecto a mis sentimientos por Shou.

La ira y la pena se apoderaron de Ren que salió del carro hacia el mirador sin querer mirar a Kyoko mientras se disponía a decirle que amaba a otro hombre, o al menos, eso era lo que él creía. Kyoko también salió del vehículo.

—¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, escúcheme!

—Lo siento, Mogami-san, acabo de recordar que aún tengo trabajo que hacer, te dejaré en tu casa…

—¡Ren!

La mención de su nombre le hizo reaccionar y volteó, sólo para sorprenderse ante las lágrimas de la niña frente a él.

—Sólo te pido que me escuches, por favor—Se quedó callado pero no retornó al automóvil, no podía negarse a lo que le pedía, sólo quería que la escuchara, entonces eso haría.

_No puedo ser tan cobarde, escucharé lo que tenga que decirme y luego la dejaré ir._

—Fui a hablar con él porque las palabras de una amiga y el recuerdo de las tuyas me hicieron dudar acerca de lo que sentía. Sabía que mi venganza me había cegado durante mucho tiempo, ¿pero que de eso pasara a aún quererlo? Me parecía inaudito—Se secó un poco las lágrimas y tomó aire—Nosotros…Nosotros nos besamos.

La mirada que Kyoko sintió que se clavaba en ella la paralizó en su sitio. La furia que Ren emanaba de él era algo que jamás había experimentado, pero estaba decidida a empezar diciéndole toda la verdad. Formando puños en ambas manos, continuó.

—Sentí nada, fue apenas unos segundos que duró el beso, pero fue suficiente…sin querer queriendo lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ti. Tu rostro y tu sonrisa seguían flotando en mi mente mientras que sentía nada en absoluto por la persona que empujé queriendo alejarla.

Ren se calmó un poco, pero aún estaba demasiado furioso como para hablar.

—Hay algo que también debo saber que tú debes de contestarme. ¿No estabas tú enamorado de alguien más?—Ren la miró confuso—Una chica de 16 años, en la cual pensabas constantemente pero que no te atrevías a decirle tus sentimientos.

—¿Tú…tú cómo sabes de eso? ¿Acaso conoces a…?

—¿…a Bo? Sí, lo conozco. Yo soy él.

La ira dio paso a la sorpresa mientras que Ren sentía que se le caía la mandíbula al suelo. Esta chica en frente suyo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo sus sentimientos por ella sin embargo ¿pensaba que estaba hablando de alguien más?

—Te pregunto esto porque he de confesarte algo: Tengo mucho miedo—lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos nuevamente—me aterroriza el volver a sentir _esto_ por alguien más, encima si ese alguien más eres tú. Así que dime, ¿no estabas hasta hace poco enamorado de otra persona?

Kyoko se dio cuenta de que Ren estaba temblando ligeramente, pensaba que tal vez estaba exigiendo demasiado, que había cruzado la línea, que pronto recibiría un grito por su atrevimiento, por el contrario, sólo contempló como Ren se partía de la risa frente a ella.

_¿Y ahora por qué se está riendo?_

—¡Niña tonta!—le dijo este cuando recuperó el aliento—¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de que al pollo le estaba hablando de ti?

*¡zum!* Una flechita cayó del cielo y se clavó en el mismo centro del corazón de Kyoko.

—Lo que quiero saber yo ahora es por qué no me dijiste antes que tú eras ese pollo.

—¡No lo hice con malas intenciones!—respondió ella saliendo de su ensimismamiento—Es verdad que al comienzo te odiaba, pero luego, al conocerte tras ese disfraz, pude ver quién eras realmente y sabía que sólo a través de él podía brindarte apoyo o consuelo de alguna manera. Yo soy sólo una principiante, ¿con qué derecho hubiera podido acercarme a ti sin ese disfraz a ofrecerte ayuda? Yo sólo…

—Kyoko—dijo Ren mientras se acercaba a ella—Me acabas de confesar dos cosas, una de ellas me ha causado una cólera muy grande y la otra me ha hecho partir de la risa. Hasta ahora no puedo creer que escuchándome como el pollo gigante ese no te hayas dado cuenta de que siempre era de ti de quien hablaba. Pero lo que de verdad quiero saber es para qué me has dicho todo esto.

Había llegado el momento, era ahora o nunca.

—Yo…por ti…

—¿Sí?

—Daisuki. (Te quiero)

El pelinegro sentía como una ráfaga lo atravesaba al escuchar estas palabras, ¿era felicidad? O tal vez era pura dicha, no habían palabras para describir lo que lo llenaba en ese momento.

—¿Y el beso que te diste con Fuwa?

—Fue estúpido y horrible, pero fue eso lo que me decidió a venir hoy a decirte mis sentimientos y, si iba a hacerlo, te diría toda la verdad de todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora.

—Dilo de nuevo.

—¿Ah?

Esa mirada de príncipe parecía envolver a Kyoko en su sueño de fantasía y mientras lo abrazaba le repitió _"Daisuki da yo, Ren" (Te quiero mucho, Ren")_

—Boku mo kimi no koto wo daisuki, Kyoko. (Yo también te quiero mucho Kyoko)

Se alejó algo de ella, la tomó de una mano, haciendo una reverencia y mirándola fijamente le preguntó.

—Mogami Kyoko, ¿Aceptaría usted ser mi señorita enamorada a partir de hoy?

Kyoko comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero de pura felicidad.

—¡Hai!—fue lo único que consiguió decir en medio de sollozos.

—No llores más…si lloras, no sé qué hacer.

Ren le limpió las lágrimas, tomó su rostro con una mano y con la otra la atrajo hacia él en lo que era su primer beso como pareja oficial. El sol contempló con júbilo la alegría que estas dos personas emanaban y junto con la mañana los colmaron de bendiciones.

* * *

><p><strong>kamaca112: <strong>No tienes idea de cómo me alegro que puedas sentir "un remolino de sentimientos" cuando lees mi fic! jajaja *haciendo el cherry*, la verdad te agradezco mucho y espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste.

**Lis Jade Black: **Te soy sincera, me recontra pegué con la historia de los hermanos Heel, por eso me tomé mi tiempo y hasta tomé en cuenta los años de nacimiento de los hermanos, como que le quise dar un giro total a la historia incluyendo a Kyoko en la película...eso me ayudará a capítulos posteriores...fufufufufu *risita siniestra*

**G-Dragon-sama: **Por favor, siempre termina de hacer tus tareas a tiempo, no seas como yo que usualmente lo dejo para el último y buuuu...me canso. Jajajajaja. Esta vez no hay escena "hot" pero si algo que me ayudará a conseguirlas más adelante.

**Adashi-san: **Oh! Muchas gracias por haberte quedado enganchada desde el capi 1! De verdad me alegra mucho saber que hay personas que disfrutan leyendo mis creaciones...aunque esta es sólo la primera. Con respecto a Murasame, no estoy segura aún si lo pondré más adelante en la historia, debo pensar bien cuál deseo que sea el desenlace, pero siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias! Asi que si por ahí tienes alguna, por favor, dirígeme!

**sakuraliz23:** Siempre alguien los tiene que interrumpir pues, no podemos saltar directamente a la acción cuando estos dos tortolitos recién se estan confesando sus sentimientos. Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia de Darell y Yuuki!

nickita021: Actualizando por fin! Y espero no demorarme mucho en la siguiente actualizacion, pero ya pronto se me vienen los parciales enciman *llorando de desesperación* waaaaaaa!

**Kariramos:** *rubor y empujando a Kari* Tu siempre haciéndome sonrojar con tus comentarios, Kari-chan! Lamento haber matado a Yuuki pero no ha sido "tan rapido" como parece, lo que sucede es que aceleré la historia, imaginate si hubiese contado las dos horas de película en el fic! *desmayo general de las lectoras* Espero que disfrutes de ese cap!

**Kourei no Tsuki:** ¡Senpai! *Tiamat en dogeza frente a Kourei* Por favor deme sus criticas tambien en este capitulo que espero sea de su mayor agrado...Onegaishimasu!

Coona: Si eso pasara en el manga, creo que todas nosotras nos moririamos de un infarto hija! jajajajaja...

**Stefyue:** Siempre las escenas del amor prohibido entre hermanos llama! Obviamente las que no llegan al punto obsceno no? Quise transmitir que esos dos se querian sin saberlo y por eso se aguantaban, aunque tambien por eso los hice medios hermanos en vez de hermanos completos...jejeje...Espero tus reviews en este nuevo capitulo...=)

**Yume91:** Vi el review que me dejaste por el capi 1! Espero que ya hayas llegado al seis y que puedas seguir con este septimo que te traigo en esta ocasion. Gracias!

A todas Uds. chicas muchas gracias, todas siempre me dan animos para seguir escribiendo, sin mas que decir, las dejo. Ah! Y por siacaso, la traducción de algunas frases las encontrarán al final del cap!

**Arigato!**


	8. Una petición y un descubrimiento

**Wiiiiii...vengo con nuevo capi. Antes de que se estén preguntando, no, no hay lemon. Lo siento, en este no. En el proximo habrá. Prometido porque ya lo tengo escrito, sólo esperaré un tiempito más para ponerlo. Ok? Disculpen que no ponga los agradecimientos personalizados de siempre a todas las maravillosas personas que me dejan sus reviews, pero es que estoy super apurada. Intentaré actualizar el archivo más tarde pero desde ya les digo a todas que son lo máximo, gracias a Uds. siempre tengo ánimos para seguir escribiendo. **

**¡Arigato Gozaimasu!**

* * *

><p>Ren y Kyoko se encontraban de camino al apartamento de Ren luego de haber comprado cosas para desayunar. Kyoko había decidido que lo mejor sería cocinar algo que fuera más nutritivo de lo que vendían en un café puesto que al haberse encontrado Ren fuera por un fin de semana entero, de seguro no se había alimentado correctamente. El ambiente dentro del carro era intenso, parecía como si todo estuviese lleno de pequeñas chispas que saltaban cada vez que su conductor y su copiloto compartían una mirada. No dijeron una palabra, pero cada pequeño gesto y rubor explicaba los sentimientos que estaban abrumando al uno y al otro en ese instante.<p>

El más feliz en ese carro era Ren, Kyoko no se lo imaginaba pero la alegría que emanaba con cada latido del corazón del joven era algo que fácilmente la hubiera asustado por lo intenso de sus sentimientos. Si bien ella había accedió a ser su novia y estaba segura de que lo quería, tenía muchas cosas en su pasado que la asustaban a entregarse por completo a ese sentimiento que era el amor.

Llegaron al apartamento y Kyoko inmediatamente fue a la cocina a preparar algo delicioso para desayunar. Decidió que lo mejor era tal vez hacer algo ligero así que el menú sería arroz, sopa de miso, salmón y tsukemono.

Ren no podía evitar observarla desde lejos, Kyoko le había pedido por favor que se sentara en la sala mientras ella hacía todo, pero él había preferido sentarse a leer el diario en una silla de la cocina. Obviamente no estaba leyendo nada, estaba concentrado en mirarla mientras se paseaba en la pieza con una costumbre que encontró muy agradable.

_¿Desde cuándo es que aprendió dónde están todas las cosas de mi cocina? No me molesta, al contrario, me agrada, pero me hace pensar que viéndola así, es más difícil dejar que se vaya ahora más tarde. _

Ren era un niño enamorado, perdido en sus sentimientos aunque, como buen actor que era, no dejaba que Kyoko notara como un aura divina de tranquilidad parecía irradiar de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no todos podemos ocultar nuestros sentimientos por siempre y Kyoko, era también una actriz, así que se daba cuenta de que su _novio _estaba perdido mirándola y bajaba la vista cuando pensaba que ella lo veía directamente, pero Kyoko ya sabía que la estaba observando y por más que se sentía un poco incómoda y algo avergonzada, también encontraba gusto en estar a lado de él mientras le preparaba la comida.

Todo parecía felicidad en la cocina de Tsuruga Ren, pero pronto, una sombra cruzó la amorosa mirada del actor. Las palabras que Kyoko había dicho antes, le hicieron doler el alma:

"..._fue eso lo que me decidió a venir hoy a decirte mis sentimientos y, si iba a hacerlo, te diría toda la verdad de todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora."_

En medio de todo ella había decidido decirle la verdad, por más de que había ido y se había dado un beso con Fuwa, se lo dijo para empezar sin mentiras en algo que él sabía que ella temía más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. ¿Y él? Él le estaba mintiendo, le ocultaba el hecho de quién era en realidad pero no podía evitarlo, no podía decirlo. Se juró que nunca nadie lo sabría hasta que él pudiese lograrse como actor y superar a Kuu, su padre. Así que, tomó una decisión. Dejó a un lado el periódico y viendo que Kyoko ya estaba sirviendo los platos, se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

—Kyoko— Ren no pudo evitar sonreír al notar su mano tembló dejando caer un poco de arroz ante la mención de su nombre, su mejilla, levemente sonrosada.

—¿Hai, R..Ren?

—Ven aquí, hay algo que necesito decirte.

—¡Pero ya estoy sirviendo! ¡Se va a enfriar! ¿No puedes decírmelo después de desayunar?

—No. Te prometo no demorar mucho. Ven conmigo—le pidió mientras le ofrecía su mano.

Kyoko puso la suya en la de él pensando en la diferencia de tamaños. La mano de Ren era grande y fuerte, la hacía sentirse segura de alguna manera.

El joven la llevó a la sala y la sentó en el mueble, él, sin embargo, se sentó en _seiza_.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?—le dijo Kyoko horrorizada al ver a su superior con la cabeza más baja que la de ella.

—Lo que debo decirte es algo muy importante, así que esta postura está bien.

—¡Entonces yo también me sentaré así! —y sin esperar autorización, Kyoko se sentó en una perfecta _seiza_ delante de él. Ren no quiso discutir con ella y empezó a hablar.

—Kyoko, quiero que me escuches muy atentamente, puesto que lo que te voy a decir es algo muy importante y necesito que lo entiendas en su totalidad.

—¡Hai!

—Mi nombre no es Tsuruga Ren.

Kyoko se quedó callada y lo miraba seriamente ¿Eso era todo?

—Etto…eso ya lo sabía, es tu nombre de actor.

—Lo que quiero decir es que, toda esta persona de "Tsuruga Ren" es en sí, una actuación. Tengo motivos muy fuertes y muy personales que me llevaron a tomar la decisión de deshacerme de quién era yo antes y ponerme esta máscara durante tanto tiempo y…y yo quisiera decirte quién soy, pero no puedo, no aún.

Kyoko sintió como si estuviese escuchando un secreto y una pena muy profunda, podía ver que tenía la misma expresión que le mostró a Bo cuando le dijo que él no merecía amar. ¿Qué era lo que le había sucedido a Ren? Eso era lo único que pensaba.

—Pero quiero pedirte algo, que estarías en todo tu derecho de negarte. Quiero que confíes en mí. Te pido que por favor me esperes puesto que tengo una meta, una meta que siento que estoy cerca a lograr con este primer paso que di al ser "Katsuki", ahora estoy en el segundo paso, siendo "BJ" y con tu ayuda, creo que he logrado hacer nacer un personaje que ni yo mismo hubiese podido imaginar.

—No digas eso. Tú de por sí eres el mejor actor que existe.

—Me alegra escucharte decir eso. Pero necesito saber ¿me esperarás? Llegará el día en el que te contaré todo mi pasado y el por qué de mi resolución de dejarlo todo atrás. Te dijo esto puesto que sé que tú viniste con el corazón al descubierto diciéndome todo para que no hubiera mentiras entre nosotros. Así que, ese sería el único secreto que guardaría de ti hasta que sea el momento de revelarlo, hasta que consiga mi meta. Onegai, Kyoko.

Ren había bajado su cabeza ante ella mientras realizaba su petición. A ella casi le da otro ataque al ver a su sempai volviendo a bajar la cabeza ante ella.

—¡Por favor, no hagas eso! ¡Te esperaré!

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Si es algo que me estás diciendo tú, estoy segura de que no es mentira. Desde la primera vez que me viste te encargaste de decirme directamente lo que realmente pensabas, eso no va a cambiar ¿cierto?

—No.

—Entonces ya está. Yo estoy dispuesta esperarte, Ren. —le dijo mientras juntaba sus manos y ladeaba un poco su cabeza, sonriéndole.

_¡Diablos! Es tan linda, es demasiado peligroso si otros se dan cuenta de ello._

Ren se acercó a ella y la besó. Kyoko se sorprendió un poco por el beso pero no se alejó. Aún le resultaba algo difícil seguirle el ritmo de vez en cuando, aunque la mayoría de las veces se acoplaban bastante bien. Ren tenía una manera de besar que hacía que su mente quedase en blanco y que su cuerpo reaccionara de maneras que su cerebro no aprobaba, pero no podía evitarlo, parecía que sus manos tenían vida propia cuando Ren la tocaba. Y esta vez, hicieron lo mismo.

—¿Ky-Kyoko? —la llamó Ren al sentir que sus pequeñas manos se hallaban enterradas en su cabello aferrándose a él.

Lo siguiente fue una pequeña explosión en la casa del actor en la que Kyoko parecía haberse tornado un tomate italiano.

—¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Creo que deberíamos ir a comer! ¡Sí, sí! Antes de que se enfríe.

_¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? ¿Cómo es que mi cuerpo reacciona de esta manera cuando le estoy diciendo que no? ¡Él tiene la culpa por besarme así! ¿Qué hare si me odia por hacer esa clase de cosas? ¡Dios!_

Kyoko no podía estar más alejada de la verdad, ya que su apuesta pareja disfrutaba mucho de sus caricias por más inocentes que fueran. Sin embargo Ren pensó que lo mejor era no hacer ningún comentario y se sentó con ella a tomar desayuno.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer con respecto a esto? —preguntó Kyoko horas después del desayuno sentada al lado de Ren viendo la televisión.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tú eres una gran estrella y yo una novata. Si se sabe que estamos juntos tú no podrás tener una vida tranquila y Dios sabe qué se dirá de mí. Aunque en realidad más me preocupa lo que pueda afectar a tu carrera el hecho de que estemos juntos.

Ren la miró con esa mirada asesina que a veces tenía y Kyoko se hizo chiquita.

—¿Eres tonta? Aunque esto ya se supiese no me importaría tener que lidiar con unos cuantos paparazzis para poder pasar un momento contigo. ¿Sabes todo el tiempo que he estado enamorad…?—y paró en seco, no podía creer que hubiese estado a punto de decir tamaña cursilería.

Kyoko sintió como si un extraño calor se extendiese por su cuerpo y no pudo evitar reírse al ver a Ren actuar tímido frente a ella.

—Hehehe—se rió mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Ren. No era necesario decir nada, él ya lo había dicho todo.

—Ahem—tosió Ren, y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de ella—bueno, creo que sería conveniente, tal vez, aunque sé que no veré el final de mis días cuando él lo sepa, que Yashiro esté al tanto. Es responsable y podrá manejar tu horario y el mío para saber cuándo podemos encontrarnos, además, es más que eficiente al momento de acallar cualquier clase de rumores que pudiesen surgir.

—Me da pena pedirle tanto a Yashiro-san.

—Créeme, lo disfrutará al máximo.

—Pero si sólo se lo decimos a él ¿Por qué crees que circularán rumores?

Ren volteó a verla y la observó unos segundos. Esos grandes ojos, su corto cabello que dejaba a la vista su cuello, la blusa blanca con lacitos rosas que dejaba sus brazos al descubierto formando leves bultos sobre su pecho que hacían volar su imaginación.

—Porque cada vez que te vea lo más probable es que no pueda parar de sonreír. Eso dirá mucho, pero intentaré lo mejor por evitarlo.

Kyoko se sonrojó furiosamente al escuchar sus palabras y aún no se creía que este hombre, el más guapo de todo Japón, el actor que tanto admiraba, estuviese tan profundamente enamorado de ella.

* * *

><p>—¿A dónde se la llevaron?<p>

—¡No lo sé! ¡Ya te lo dije!

—¡No mientas!—dijo Jack mientras le propinaba un golpe en las tripas—¡Donde está Yuuki!

Satoshi-san, el primer encargado del caso para dar caza -y muerte de ser necesario- a Jack se encontraba maniatado tosiendo sangre en el piso de un cochino sótano. La última trampa que le tendieron a Jack había salido mal y todo por una muchachita que había salido de Dios sabe donde a matar a quien se interpusiera en su camino. Jack estaba como loco por recuperar el cuerpo de esta chica y no se imaginaba por qué ¿Tal vez era su amante?

—¡Vete a la mierda, infeliz!

Jack sonrió, no se sabía si era más o menos terrorífico que si estuviese serio.

—¿Sabes que con la cantidad necesaria de esta droga en tu cuerpo, podrías estar vivo mientras se te practica una cirugía sin anestesia? ¿Te interesaría probar?

Satoshi se recogió con horror al ver que Jack prendía la luz y dejaba ver una mesa con correas y una amplia gama de instrumentos quirúrgicos.

—¡No! ¡NOOO! ¡Espera, yo no sé nada! ¡Juro que no sé nada!

—Mmm…No te creo así que removeré tu cráneo para refrescar un poco ese cerebro tuyo…¿Qué te parece?

Un grito aterrorizado escapó de la garganta del detective, un grito que fue ahogado por en las profundidades del lugar en donde se encontraban.

—Muy bien ¡Corte!

* * *

><p>—¿Está usted bien, Murasame-san?<p>

—Sí, las cuerdas no están tan apretadas como pensé. Esto no es nada difícil para mí—dijo en todo ufano frente a Heel intentando demostrarle su profesionalismo. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue bufido de burla por parte de su co-actor

_¿Pero qué se ha creído este maldito hijo de…?_

—Setsu

—Hai, onii-sama.

_Ohhh…hoy día se le ve tan bien con ese short tan pequeño que trae. Realmente no me equivoqué con esta chica. ¡Es la bomba!_

Los pensamientos de Murasame siguieron corriendo salvajes en su mente, cuando de pronto percibió la mirada asesina del hombre que se paraba al costado de la muchacha y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

—¡Eek!

—¡Heel-san! —el director Konoe fue el que salvó a Murasame en ese momento—me gustaría hablar con usted y también contigo Setsuka-chan.

Ambos hermanos siguieron al director hacia una oficina y se sentaron a escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

—Cómo sabrán el término de la película está cada vez más cerca y eso significa que pronto la promoción de la misma comenzará. Ustedes, como ya sabrán, no revelarán sus verdaderas identidades si no hasta después del pre-estreno en la fiesta de recepción. Sin embargo, hay otro trabajo en el que quiero que participen, estuvimos hablando con los productores y se decidió que aparecerán en el video promocional de la canción principal del soundtrack de la película.

El director Konoe estaba feliz al decir esta noticia, pero pronto se le borró la sonrisa del rostro al no ver ningún cambio en la expresión de Cain y Setsu. Sin embargo, observó como éste se acercaba a susurrarle algo al oído.

—Sr. Director, estaremos más que complacidos de participar. Por favor, más tarde el día de hoy háganos llegar el horario establecido.

—¡Ah sí! ¡Muchas gracias, gracias!

—Si puedo preguntar—habló Cain en japonés— ¿quién será el encargado de la canción?

—Oh sí, claro. Será una colaboración entre un cantante y un grupo, ambos muy famosos en el medio. Se trata de Fuwa Shou y Vie Ghoul.

Ren pudo sentir que Kyoko se había paralizado al escuchar esos nombres.

—Bien—fue todo lo que dijo y se levantó tomando a Setsu consigo.

Una vez en el camerino el alma de Cain abandonó a Ren y volteó para ver a Kyoko.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Tanto te chocó la noticia de saber que Fuwa participará en el soundtrack?

_Idiota, ¿cómo le preguntas algo así? Hubieras podido encontrar una mejor manera de decirlo. _

—No, Shoutaro no me interesa—La respuesta fue inmediata y Ren se quedó gratamente sorprendido—Es el Beagle ese, Reino, el que me pone los pelos de punta. No me gusta, es un demonio fuera de este mundo. Él percibe cosas, lo sé. Todo lo que me dijo de Corn… aunque creas que no eran verdad, hasta hoy sigo pensando que hay cosas que así nomás no se pueden adivinar por simple casualidad.

Ren recordó su encuentro con el cantante de Vie Ghoul, también le había parecido raras su reacción y las cosas que le había dicho a Kyoko acerca de quién había sido el propietario de esa piedra. Al ver que estaba preocupada se acuclilló frente a ella y la tomó de las manos.

—No te preocupes. Haré que el director los haga firmar un compromiso de confidencialidad. En caso de que uno u otro se entere por algún motivo de quienes somos, no podrán revelarlo a la prensa.

—¿Eh? ¿Existe algo como eso?—preguntó Kyoko con los ojitos encendidos

—Sí, claro. Yo tuve que firmar uno al aceptar este papel, la única razón por la que tú no has firmando uno es porque el director Konoe recibió la palabra del Presidente y la mía de que eras una persona de absoluta confianza.

—¡Yay!—Exclamó Kyoko abrazándolo—¡Eres el mejor!

* * *

><p>Llegó el primer día en el que se filmaría el video promocional. Reino y su grupo, y Shou estaban en la oficina del director esperando a que llegaran Setsuka y Cain.<p>

—¿Por qué demonios se demoran tanto? —preguntó el rubio.

—Si tanto te molesta esperar deberías irte —Le contestó Reino.

—¡Ja! Ni lo sueñes parásito.

—Shou-chan—intentó calmarlo Shouko-san.

De repente, se abrió la puerta y entró un hombre alto vestido totalmente de negro con una mirada asesina y un aura amenazante. Shou no retrocedió pero sintió como un sudor frío le recorría la espalda, Shouko-san, sin embargo, si se escondió tras él. El resto de los Vie Ghoul, en cambio, se quedaron maravillados ante un aura tan negra y maquiavélica como esa, sólo Reino estaba en shock, paralizado por el miedo en su sito.

_¡Tsu…Tsuruga Ren!_

Pronto otra figura apareció de detrás del hombre que había entrado, era una chica más baja, vestida también de negro, con un minifalda alta y un corsé pegado al cuerpo, calzaba unas botas de taco alto hasta la pantorrilla. Varias pequeñas flechitas cayeron del cielo y atravesaron cinco corazones. *¡Zum!* Todos los miembros de Vie Ghoul se quedaron lelos, hasta el mejor amigo de Reino se había quedado embobado con la chica, él sin embargo, estaba seguro de haberla sentido antes pero era difícil decirlo, estaba demasiado cerrada como para que la pudiera leer en ese momento. Shou, por su parte, también se había quedado estúpido con ella.

—Bienvenidos—dijo el director Konoe—por favor tomen asiento. Ahora, como todos ustedes sabran, este es el primer día de filmación para el video promocional de la película, la canción se llamará "Sin Salida" y será una colaboración entre Fuwa Shou y Vie Ghoul. Los hermanos Heel aquí presentes también participarán en el video que contará de la actuación de Fuwa-san, Reino-san y Heel-san, siendo éste último el líder de la banda. Setsuka, por su parte, aparecerá de vez en vez para añadir el toque femenino y salvaje a la producción. ¿Alguna pregunta? —nadie dijo nada—perfecto entonces, ¡a trabajar!

_Esta es la clase de chica que he querido probar desde hace algún tiempo, sexy con un toque _underground. _De seguro me será fácil tenerla durante la realización de este trabajo. _

Eso era lo que Shou pensaba, no tenía tanta delantera como le gustaba, pero en realidad así como lo tenía estaba bien, hacía balance con el resto de su cuerpo y de sus largas piernas. Estaba decidido a tenerla. Sin embargo, la chica sólo había ofrecido una mirada a cada uno de los integrantes del elenco y el resto del tiempo se la pasaba pegada al hermano. Cuando la vio alejarse un momento para tomar un vaso con agua de la mesa, se le acercó.

—Setsuka-chan ¿cierto?—ella lo miró fríamente—Me gustaría mucho que saliésemos a comer algo luego de que terminemos el día de hoy ¿Qué te parece? —le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para darle su "sonrisa matadora".

No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que sintiera una mano jalarlo fuertemente ocasionando que casi se cayera hacia atrás.

—Escucha, escoria. Vuelve a acercarte demasiado y te sacaré el corazón para comérmelo en la cena ¿Oíste, imbécil? —Era Cain Heel, pasando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Setsuka y llevándosela lejos.

_¿Pero quién se ha creído este idiota? ¡Es tu hermana por el amor de Dios! ¿¡Es necesario que seas tan sobreprotector!?_

—Vaya, así que no me equivocaba—Shou escuchó la voz de Reino a su lado y se alejó de él.

—¿De qué hablas idiota?

—¿No te has dado cuenta de quién es ella?

—¿Ah?

—¡Ja! ¿Después de tantos años juntos y no puedes siquiera reconocerla?—Reino disfrutó por varios segundos el rostro de confusión de Shou antes de seguir hablando—_Esa_ no es Setsuka Heel, es Kyoko.

—¿¡Que QUÉEE!?

—Tiene el _reiki_ más poderoso que haya visto, no hay manera de que me equivoque. Si quieres verlo te puedo hacer una imagen mental. Obviamente no la había reconocido antes porque no había desplegado su poder, pero gracias a ti confirmé mis sospechas.

—Esa…¡Esa no puede ser Kyoko!

—Mejor aún, _ese_ tampoco es Cain Heel, es Tsuruga Ren—Se burló de la cara de Shou—Bueno, que te aproveche.

Se fue dejando a Shou en shock, con la boca abierta y con expresión de idiota.

_¿Qué es es Kyoko? ¿¡Mogami Kyoko!? ¡Imposible! ¿Qué esa chica sexy y con aire de superioridad es la misma chica aburrida y simple que traje conmigo Tokio para que se hiciera cargo de mí? ¡No puede ser! Lo peor del caso es que no puedo preguntar o investigar nada por el maldito contrato que firmé antes ¡Demonios!_

Shou no quería creer las palabras del "Beagle" idiota y decidió seguir a los hermanos para verlo con sus propios ojos.

* * *

><p>—Sal de tu personaje<p>

—Onni-sama…

—Sal, aquí no vendrá nadie.

Ren y Kyoko se encontraban en la oficina del director aprovechando el break que les habían dado. Ella se sentó en uno de los muebles y Ren se acuclilló frente a ella (le encantaba verla desde ese ángulo)

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, es sólo que me molesta que Shou no ha conocido a Setsuka ni un solo día y ya quiere hacer un movimiento con ella.

—¿Y esto te molesta? ¿Estás celosa?

—¿Mmm? ¿Por qué habría de estar celosa si te tengo a ti, Ren?

Su respuesta lo agarró frío y no supo qué contestar.

_Honestamente. Es esta cualidad tuya de decir las cosas tan directas y de manera tan inocente la que hará que el mundo pronto descubra el raro diamante que eres. Lo peor del caso es que no puedo ni debo evitarlo. No sé cómo lo soportare cuando llegue el momento._

—Ahh…no deberías decir cosas como esas…

—¿Ehh?—Preguntó algo nerviosa—¿Dije algo malo?

—No es malo lo que dices, si no lo que me haces sentir cuando lo haces.

—Y…—preguntó algo ruborizada— ¿cómo te hace sentir?

—¿Quieres saber, Kyoko? ¿De verdad, quieres saber?

_Ah…esos ojos. Emperador de la Noche._

Kyoko sabía que no aguantaría más tiempo su modo "Emperador", así que con un solo y bajo "Um" contestó a su pregunta. Vio como una de las manos de Ren se acercaban a su mejilla.

—Eres hermosa. Y no es sólo el maquillaje que traes puesto o la ropa, o la magia de la "Princesa de las Rosas", eres tú. Lo bueno es que aún no lo sabes puesto que no sé qué pasaría si descubrieses la poderosa arma que cargas contigo.

Sin decir más, la besó. Kyoko no estaba segura de si soportaría más de eso y mucho más nerviosa de lo que había estado antes se separó de él y se recostó en el respaldar del mueble. A Ren no pareció importarle y se incorporó sobre ella poniendo un brazo a cada lado de su rostro. Esto le recordó a Kyoko el día de San Valentín, era la misma posición y también veía como su rostro se acercaba al suyo nuevamente. Este no fue un beso suave, parecía que Ren intentaba decirte _"Esto es lo que me haces sentir ¡Sé consciente de ello!". _Kyoko se hallaba perdida, la mente en blanco, el cuerpo laxado, la lengua de Ren parecía un instrumento creado únicamente para hacerla sentir bien con sus besos y ella quería corresponder esa ansia que sentía de él con el deseo que ella tenía por dentro. Una de las manos de Ren se posó nuevamente es su mejilla, pero esta vez le regaló una larga caricia hacia su cuello, hacia su hombro…

—¡Detente!

Ambos se separaron por la sorpresa. Era Shou en medio de la oficina. Los había seguido y había escuchado toda la conversación. Cuando de repente sólo escuchó el silencio, abrió lentamente la puerta y por una rendija vio cómo Ren estaba besando apasionadamente a Kyoko.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—¿Disculpa?—le preguntó Ren

—¿Qué haces aquí, Shoutaro? Esta área está prohibida a todos excepto al director

—¿Y qué haces aquí entonces? —Kyoko tuvo que morderse la lengua. Ella y Ren tenían un permiso especial por la confianza que les había brindado el director, pero no sería sabio dejarle saber eso.

—Olvídalo. Vámonos, Kyoko.

Ren estaba por salir por la puerta cuando Shou lo detuvo.

—No vuelvas a tocarla—Ren le hubiese partido el cuello en ese mismo instante si no hubiera sido por Kyoko que se interpuso entre ellos.

—Mucho cuidado con lo que le dices a mi novio.

—¿Tu…tu qué?

—Él me toca porque yo quiero ¿O acaso me escuchaste gritar pidiendo ayuda? No te metas más en mi vida, Shoutaro.

_¿Que el imbécil de Tsuruga Ren es tu novio? ¿Qué te toca porque quieres? ¿Es posible que te dejes tocar por alguien más que no sea yo?_

—Eres una cualquiera.

En ese momento Kyoko se vio empujada hacia atrás mientras que Ren levantaba en peso a Shou por el cuello y lo estampaba contra una pared. El aura asesina que emanaba ahora era mucho peor de lo que Kyoko había sentido ese día en el mirador, era tan fuerte que sus demonios en vez de salir a profesar admiración se ocultaban tras ella aterrorizados.

—Vuelve a insultar a mi chica y te mato ¿Me oíste malnacido?

Shou intentaba contestar pero no podía, no tenía el aire. Intentaba luchar con todas sus fuerzas pero ese hombre no se movía ni un milímetro. Odiaba tener que reconocer que no tenía ni punto de comparación con la fuerza de él. Se estaba empezando a asfixiar.

—Déjalo, Ren—le dijo Kyoko tomándolo del otro brazo—No vale la pena que te pongas así por "esto". Recuerda que estamos a la mitad de una filmación y nadie debe salir herido o se retrasará el trabajo avanzado.

Ren sintió cómo su furia lo abandonaba y dejó caer a Shou de bruces contra el suelo.

_(¡Tos! ¡Tos! ¡Tos!)_

—¿Te quedó claro que no debes acercarte a mí? —le preguntó Kyoko antes de irse—Espero que sí.

Dicho esto, ambos "hermanos" lo dejaron sentado, aún tosiendo, en la oficina del director.

—¡Maldita sea!


	9. No quiero arruinar otra escena

**Gonmen, gonmen! A todas Uds. chicas que han seguido la historia (tan divinas uds.) y que aún no han recibido actualización. Realmente espero que esto satisfaga vuestras expectativas.**

**Ah y Waleej, desde ya discúlpame por haberme robado tus separadores...espero que no te enojes conmigo, pero es que estaban bien bonitos...:(**

* * *

><p>Kyoko y Ren salieron por el pasillo hacia el set, pero antes de que pudieran llegar, él se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba en el personaje, y más aún, estaba con los ojos húmedos.<p>

—Kyoko, ¿qué te pasa?—le preguntó asustado.

—¡Perdón! ¡Habíamos dicho que sólo le dejaríamos saber a Yashiro-san sobre nosotros y yo voy y se lo digo al idiota de Shoutaro!

—Ah, vamos, no te preocupes por eso. Estoy seguro de que no dirá nada.

—¡Pero es que ni a Yashiro-san se lo hemos dicho aún! ¡Lo siento tanto!

Ren la abrazó e intentó calmarla.

—Anda, seca esas lágrimas. No hay problema de que él u otra persona lo sepa, total, al final todos terminarán enterándose. Además, no puedo decirte que bien se sintió que me defendieras como tu pareja.

Kyoko se puso súper roja al escuchar sus palabras, pero ya estaba más calmada.

—Es que…—dijo en voz baja—era verdad…

_Me gusta mucho cuando él me toca. _

—¿Mmm? ¿Dijiste algo?

—No, nada.

—Bien, entonces—dijo mientras la soltaba y le limpiaba un poco el rostro con la mano—Setsu, tenemos que regresar—dijo mientras dejaba que Cain se apoderase de él por completo.

—Hai, onii-sama.

El resto de ese día casi no se pudo avanzar por los constantes cortes que se necesitaron por culpa de Shoutaro. No podía concentrarse en su trabajo y menos aún al tener que estar en las escenas en las que, por algún motivo, Cain y Setsuka debían comportarse de manera algo íntima. Las horas pasaron y el director por fin se dio por vencido al no poder hacer nada más por ese día, apenas dio la orden de que se podían ir, Shoutaro salió del estudio como un huracán seguido por una Shouko-san que pedía disculpas a todo el staff.

_¡Maldito imbécil! Si no fuera porque tengo las mejores marcas de maquillaje a mi disposición estaría frito, ese bastardo me marcó todo el cuello. ¿Y qué con la señorita. "ahora tengo novio así que no te metas"? ¡Es Kyoko por el amor de Dios! ¡La chica más simple y aburrida de todo Japón! Nadie jamás se había fijado en ella antes, ¿por qué entonces justo ese bastardo tenía que acercársele? La estaba besando como si fuera a comérsela o algo peor…_

El flujo de sus pensamientos se detuvo y recordó el beso que ella le había dado en el camerino.

_De seguro él no lo sabe de eso. Fufufufu…tengo un as bajo la manga ¡Kyoko!_

El pobre aún no sabía que tan equivocado estaba.

**Más tarde ese día…**

—¿Debería hacer algo más de comida?

—Creo que con lo que has hecho es suficiente para un regimiento entero, él no come tanto.

—Ustedes tienen malos hábitos de comida, aunque tú eres mucho peor que Yashiro-san.

—No tengo problemas en comer, siempre y cuando tú seas la encargada de la cocina.

Kyoko no pudo evitar sonreír ante su comentario.

_Ding, dong_

—Ah, ya llegó—dijo Ren levantándose del mueble y yendo a atender la puerta. —Bienvenido, Yashiro-san.

—¿Cómo estás, Ren? Hoy empezaba la filmación del PV de la película ¿cierto? Oí que el director…—y ahí se detuvo Yashiro puesto que había bajado la vista para cambiar sus zapatos por pantuflas y no pudo evitar notar los tacos que estaban en el recibidor. Con su cara de chibi y antenitas de diablo volteó a ver a Ren—¿Reeeeeeeeeen? ¿Acaso Kyoko está aquí?

—Sí, está preparando la cena. Se estuvo quejando de que no he comido nada en todo el día.

—Entonces lo mejor es que te deje aquí el itinerario y me vaya—dijo con una pícara sonrisa dándole de palmaditas en el hombro a Ren.

—En realidad, te llamé porque ha hecho demasiada comida y pensamos que podíamos invitarte, pasa. —le dijo con una sonrisa.

_Mmmm…no me gusta esto, no me gusta nada. Deberían aprovechar el tiempo para cenar juntos, pero cuando a este hombre se le mente una idea en la cabeza, no hay quien se la saque. Lo mejor será que coma lo más rápido posible y salga de aquí. _

—Está bien.

Ambos hombres pasaron a la sala en la que Kyoko ya estaba terminando de colocar la mesa.

—Buenas noches, Yashiro-san—dijo mientras lo saludaba con una reverencia—muchas gracias por haber venido. Me imagino que tan cansado debe estar después de todo un día de trabajo.

—Oh no, estoy bien. Siempre hay algunos días en los que tengo que pasar por Ren para conversar sobre su horario. No te preocupes.

La cena se dio sin ninguna clase de percance, todos comieron la agradable comida recién cocinada y, aunque Yashiro quería irse pronto, no pudo rechazar la invitación al postre y tuvo que quedarse. Kyoko sabía que Ren iba a decírselo mientras estuvieran comiendo el último plato, así que cada vez se sentía más nerviosa. Es decir, le estaba por decir a alguien que Ren y ella estaban saliendo juntos oficialmente, como una pareja.

—Yashiro-san, hay un motivo en especial por el que te llame el día de hoy, aparte del horario—empezó a decir Ren unos minutos después de que Kyoko sirviera el postre.

—¿Mmm? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Y ante la incrédula mirada de Yashiro, Ren tomó de la mano a Kyoko y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, lo que le provocó un rubor rojo muy fuerte en la chica.

—Ah.

A Yashiro se le cayó el cubierto mientras que la mandíbula se le caía al suelo. Sin decir nada señaló primero a Kyoko (que estaba terriblemente sonrojada y con la vista hacia abajo) y Ren asintió, luego lo señaló a Ren y nuevamente se ganó un asentimiento por parte de él seguido de una sonrisa.

—¿¡EHHHHH!? R-R-Ren…me-me estás diciendo que tú y Kyoko-chan...que ustedes…

—Estamos saliendo.

De pronto parecía que muchas flores y confeti estaban emergiendo del cuerpo de Yashiro mientras bailaba de la emoción. Una gota de sudor colgó de la cabeza de Kyoko y Ren al observarlo.

—¡Al fin, al fin! ¡Ah Kyoko-chan, que bueno por ti! —Y la levantó mientras le daba de vueltas como si ambos fueran "amigas"—¿Tienes idea de hace cuánto tiempo Ren…?—Pero fuese lo que fuese a decir fue cortado con un empujón de Ren que casi le saca el aire de los pulmones.

—Mejor no decir cosas innecesarias, Yashiro-san.

—_*Cof, cof*_ eh…bueno. Pero sea, como sea…Es bueno verte feliz, Ren. —Le dijo Yashiro, esta vez con una sonrisa realmente sincera en el rostro. Pese a todas las veces que lo molestaba, que lo compadecía y que lo obligaba a aceptar sus sentimientos, Ren era más que su cliente, se había transformado en su amigo, y sabía muy bien lo que sentía por Kyoko. El hecho de saber que ambos tenían sentimientos mutuos, le daba mucha alegría.

—Gracias, Yashiro-san. Quería decírtelo a ti especialmente puesto que Kyoko está preocupada con respecto a la prensa y cosas así, de que se vayan a enterar de algo mientras aún estamos con la filmación de la película, así que…

—No digas más. Yo me haré cargo de que todo vaya bien con respecto a vuestros tiempos, porque me imagino que aún no han salido en una cita ¿eh?

Tanto Ren como Kyoko se ruborizaron un poco.

—Etto…es que hay mucho por hacer…—dijo Kyoko. Bien que le gustaría probar lo que era una cita. Cuando Shoutaro la sacaba a algún lado, más parecía que había sacado a su mascota.

Ren observó su cambio de expresión y se puso a pensar cuál sería la mejor manera de tener una cita con ella, después de todo, el resto de mujeres con las que había estado estaban contentas con algo costoso y brillante. Él estaba seguro de que ella no era así.

El resto de la noche pasó de manera amena entre las preguntas de Yashiro y los intentos de Ren de prevenir que le diga a Kyoko en realidad cuánto la quería. No es que no quisiera decírselo, pero conocía bien a la chica y sabía que recién estaba abriéndose nuevamente ante alguien, no sería prudente asustarla.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

La filmación del video siguió durante toda una semana por la variedad de escenarios en los que se encontraban filmando. Por suerte, la producción comenzó a avanzar bastante bien puesto que Reino procuraba mantenerse alejado de Ren todo lo que podía, Shoutaro parecía no querer acercarse ni a Kyoko ni a Ren por nada que fuera aparte de la actuación y obviamente, porque Cain hacía que todo el mundo se paralizara con esa aura suya cada vez que cualquier hombre se atreviese a mirar a su adorada Setsu más de lo necesario.

Estaban en el último día y todos estaban bastante exhaustos. La escena debía de ser filmada en un callejón sin salida de un suburbio y Cain actuaba moribundo y moría en la escena, completamente cubierto de sangre por heridas diversas mientras que Reino y Shou hacían de sus compinches intentando detener a la banda con la que se estaban enfrentando.

—Muy bien Setsu-chan—le dijo el director del PV, Kyoko había estado en su camerino aplicándose el maquillaje de moretones y algo de sangre para la escena, así que no había visto cómo estaban posicionados Reino, Shou y Ren en el escenario escogido—sé que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de ensayar mucho esta parte pero confío en tu criterio de actuación que hasta el momento no me ha decepcionado. Necesito que cuando te de la señal, ingreses corriendo hacia Shou-kun y Reino-kun, ellos te indicarán rápidamente que entres al callejón en donde encontrarás a Cain-san malherido. Lo que debes hacer inmediatamente después de verlo es poner una expresión de odio luego de lo cual, saldrás con el arma en mano y te unirás a la pelea con los chicos. ¿Está bien?

Setsu sólo lo miró con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro y asintió con la cabeza. El director no pudo evitar ruborizarse y que su corazón se acelerara cuando la vio, pero el recuerdo de Cain lo hizo alejarse lo más rápidamente de allí.

—Muy bien… ¿todos listos? Posiciones…Sin Salida, escena final, toma 1… ¡Acción!

La música empezó a sonar y Reino y Shou empezaron una espectacular pelea con el resto de chicos del grupo de Vie Ghoul y algunos extras hasta que tomaron refugio en un callejón en el que encontraron a su líder herido, ambos sorprendidos tomaron armas y empezaron a defender esa entrada. De repente, llegó Setsu y le hicieron una señal ante su expresión inquisitiva. Setsu entró al callejón y encontró a su hermano tendido contra una sucia pared, completamente empapado en sangre y a punto de morir.

El alma de Setsu se escapó y Kyoko se paralizó.

_¡Ren!_

El rostro de Kyoko sólo demostraba una sola expresión: Horror.

Se lanzó hacia él mientras le tocaba el rostro e intentaba hacerlo reaccionar, Ren por su parte, se sorprendió por esta acción y vio su señal (la que le indicaban para que se muriera) pero como buen actor que era, se acopló a lo de Kyoko y levantó débilmente su mano para acariciar su rostro, sonrió y pereció. Inmediatamente después le dieron la señal a Setsu pero todos los que estaban vigilando las cámaras quedaron boquiabiertos al ver lágrimas corriendo en su rostro. Las expresiones pasaron del horror, a la sorpresa, a la tristeza y a la desesperación. Un fuerte y crudo grito se escapó de su garganta mientras se aferraba al cuerpo inerte que yacía en el suelo. Sin embargo, antes de que alguien pudiese decir "Corte", Setsu se levantó y el aura que su cuerpo despedía hizo que cada alma en ese set se helara de terror. Su rostro ahora parecía el de un demonio salido directamente del mismísimo infierno. Sacó su arma y se lanzó hacia cuanto contrincante encontró peleando, gritando y llorando al mismo tiempo. Al estar todos los enemigos en el suelo todo se quedó en silencio. Reino y Shou miraban estupefactos a la mujer que se encontraba entre ellos que parecía a punto de volverse loca, de pronto un hombre emergió de entre las sombras del callejón y abrazó a Setsu. Esta sólo atinó a voltearse y abrazarlo también, ante el asombro de todos Cain cargó a Setsu y se la llevó.

Después de algunos segundos más de silencio luego de esa escena, habló el director.

—Ehh…deberíamos revisar lo filmado…

Shou estaba estupefacto, cierto, pero al ver a Reino rodeado de sus compañeros de grupo no pudo evitar acercarse a ver qué pasaba. El líder de los Vie Ghoul estaba pegado al suelo, temblando de pies a cabeza y completamente pálido.

—Y a este… ¿qué le paso? —preguntó el rubio.

Reino volteó a verlo y sonrió débilmente, finalmente estaba recobrando la movilidad de su cuerpo.

—Chicos, por favor, tráiganme algo de agua—dicho esto, todos los miembros de su grupo salieron disparados hacia las máquinas expendedoras—Agradece que no puedes ver su aura, Fuwa Shou.

—¿Mmm? ¿A qué te refieres?

—No puedes decirme que no sentiste terror al ver a Kyoko justo ahora. Estaba fuera de sí. El día que estuve con ella en el bosque pensé que había visto la máxima expresión de su "Reiki", esa capacidad suya de proyectarlo siempre me atrajo, pero… esto…Esto en definitiva fue un odio y un dolor que iban más allá de cualquier cosa que haya visto antes en ella. —Y con eso, se fue lentamente hacia una banca a descansar.

_Es cierto que sentí miedo, la verdad no sé por qué Kyoko reaccionó así. Ni cuando se enoja conmigo he sentido tal fuerza emanar de ella. Y su reacción justo ahora, fue igual que cuando filmamos mi video, nadie se esperara que comenzase a llorar. Peor aún, ese imbécil se la llevo cargada como si fuese cosa de todos los días…Bastardo._

Shou volteó y pudo observar al staff de filmación temblando ante la repetición de la última escena grabada.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Ren se hallaba caminado por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de Cain y Setsu con Kyoko fuertemente agarrada de su cuello, de alguna manera maniobró el abrir la puerta, entrar con ella y volverla a cerrar con pestillo. Sin dejar de cargarla se sentó en una de las camas y empezó a acunarla.

—Kyoko, aquí estoy. Estoy bien y estoy contigo—le repetía mientras le acariciaba el cabello y el rostro.

Kyoko seguía sollozando y no podía creerse que hubiese arruinado la toma de esa manera, hizo cualquier cosa menos la que le pidió el director. Lo más probable es que un grito le estuviese esperando una vez que saliera del cuarto, pero…

—Lo siento…lo siento mucho—logró decir Kyoko soltándose del abrazo de Ren—Es sólo que fue demasiada sorpresa, no me esperaba verte así, no te movías, estabas sangrando y es estúpido porque ya sé que todo eso era maquilaje pero, pero… ¡Ren, no puedo perderte a ti también! ¡Ni aunque sea de broma!

Ren se sorprendió ante esta declaración

—¿Y por qué me habrías de perderme?

Kyoko tuvo una sucesión de imágenes en su cabeza: Su padre nunca estuvo, su madre jamás la quiso por más esfuerzo que ella pusiera, en el colegio no tenía amigas y siempre era víctima de abusos y Shou, después de todo lo que había hecho por él, este la había utlizado… ¿qué era entonces lo que le quedaba? Asustada y temblando se aferró más al abrazo de Ren. Este se dio cuenta de su estado y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué clase de cosas debió de haber pasado cuando él abandonó su claro en el bosque. Tenía que reconfortarla de alguna manera, pero ¿cómo?

—No estoy seguro de que deba decirte esto, puesto que no sé si esto te asustará más, pero creo que es necesario—Kyoko se soltó nuevamente mirándolo completamente aterrorizada, esperando lo peor—Yo no pienso separarme de ti bajo ninguna circunstancia siempre que tú me quieras a tu lado…La verdad es que te quiero más de lo que te puedes imaginar, eres lo más preciado que tengo, lo más hermoso y estoy dispuesto a entregarte todo de mí si así tú lo quieres. Si no te lo he dicho hasta ahora es por mi temor a que te cierres a mí y eso… es lo último que quiero que suceda—finalizó bastante atemorizado de la reacción que recibiría.

El corazón de Kyoko se saltó un latido mientras registraba el peso de la verdad de las palabras de Ren y se sintió reconfortada, él no le mentía, lo sabía, no él.

—Arigato, Ren.

El hombre que la abrazaba respiró algo más tranquilo y algo abochornado por su repentina confesión, pero la calma en los brazos de su novia le hizo saber que había hecho lo correcto.

Luego de lavarse la cara y arreglarse el maquillaje, Kyoko tomó la mano de Ren y se dispuso a salir al set otra vez.

—Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es disculparme mil veces… Tal vez no sea suficiente pero…

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Setsu? Lo haremos de nuevo de ser necesario, si sientes la necesidad de disculparte, hazlo sólo una vez…

_Ah, es onii-sama. Por supuesto, Setsu jamás dejaría que sus sentimientos se interpusieran en su actuación aunque cometiese un grave error. Debo ser fuerte. _

Entraron ambos y apenas lo hicieron, el director fue el primero en acercarse a Setsuka. La chica se armó de valor y avanzó hacia él, pero antes de poder decir siquiera una palabra el director le golpeó levemente la cabeza con el guión.

—Que te quede claro que no apruebo lo que hiciste, fue un cambio total de las guías que te di, sin embargo—dijo mientras ponía una expresión más suave—fue perfecto. La escena quedó mejor de lo que hubiese podido imaginar. Creo que jamás has visto a tu hermano bañado en sangre y eso fue lo que te permitió reaccionar así. Bien, no será necesario repetirlo. Escuchen todos ¡Muchas gracias por su trabajo, hemos terminado!

Kyoko estaba boquiabierta cuando fue inmediatamente felicitada por el resto del staff por una actuación tan real ante una situación extrema. La pobre no sabía si llorar o reír. Ren por su lado estaba aún con la máscara obscura de Cain, pero por dentro también estaba feliz de que hubieran reconocido el trabajo duro de Kyoko.

—Onii-sama, onii-sama… ¿viste eso?

—Sí, lo vi—y le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente con el dedo medio—pero no te acostumbres, los errores que cometemos difícilmente terminan siendo algo bueno, como en esta ocasión. ¿Me oíste?

—Hai, onii-sama.

—Setsuka-chan, Heel-san, por favor, el director los está buscando—Les avisó un asistente.

Ambos llegaron a la oficina y vieron al director del video sentado junto con el director Konoe y con una señorita muy guapa de cabello negro muy largo. Vestía de un modo parecido al de Kyoko, se podía decir que tenía un estilo "punk".

—Ah, permítanme presentarlos—dijo Konoe—ella es Fumino Nadeshiko, es nuestra directora de arte.

Ambos hermanos menearon la cabeza levemente.

—Los hermanos Heel, no tienen idea de hace cuánto tiempo he deseado conocerlos—dijo Nadeshiko levantándose y acercándose a ellos—La hermana, pequeña y fuerte, aunque por dentro vulnerable y tierna, y el hermano, con esa aura asesina a su alrededor, lo que hace imposible que cualquier otro tenga el papel de Jack Jr., es un honor.

—Nadeshiko ha tenido una gran idea para incrementar la popularidad de la película y queríamos comentársela a ustedes para ver qué opinan.

—Lo que quiero hacer—dijo Nadeshiko—es una sesión de fotos especial de sólo Jack y Yuuki. Aunque no lo crean hice una pequeña encuesta entre las mujeres que están trabajando en este proyecto y todas y cada una de ellas tiene la misma opinión: "Me hubiera gustado ver más de Jack y Yuuki juntos y enamorados". Serían cinco fotos que se otorgarían en la versión especial del DVD promocional luego del estreno de la película. ¿Qué les parece?

Cain miró a Setsu durante unos segundos y Nadeshiko no estaba segura de qué estaba pasando, pero luego, Setsu asintió y le dijo…

—Onii-sama no ve inconveniente alguno. ¿En qué se basará la fotografía?

_¿Todo eso puede decirme con tan sólo haberlo visto a los ojos diez segundos? ¡Vaya…!_

—Bueno, este proyecto lo dirigiré yo directamente y sólo con unas cuantas personas más de confianza, empezaremos en dos días, sin embargo el set y la idea de las cinco fotografías ya fueron diseñados. Sé que acaban de terminar de trabajar en el PV, pero por favor, acompáñenme a ver el set que he preparado para ustedes para que vengan con la mente puesta en lo que necesitamos conseguir.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece?

Ren y Kyoko se encontraban en un enorme set cerrado con tres ambientes: el primero era una pequeña piscina de rosas, el segundo era un fondo morado simple y el tercero era una cama. Cain no dijo nada, Setsu estaba levemente sonrojada preguntándose qué demonios era lo que harían en una locación así.

—Bueno, bueno, ya sé que esto sale de la idea original de la película, pero les aseguro que será un éxito. Miren, este es el _draft_ de las imágenes que tomaré.

Ambos hermanos observaron los dibujos que estaban muy bien hechos: En el primero, se encontraban Darell Jr. y Yuuki acostados en las rosas, él con una marca de un beso en la mejilla y ella con una pícara expresión en los labios, vestida de rojo y pegada a él. El segundo mostraba a los hermanos sentados, tomados de la mano y compartiendo una cadena que los unía en el cuello a ambos. En el tercero, se veía a Yuuki tomando el rostro de su hermano con las manos, acercándolo más a ella sin llegar a un beso y ambos mirando fijamente a la cámara. Hasta allí Kyoko no sentía ningún problema con los dibujos, sin embargo, sus mejillas no pudieron evitar colorearse cuando Ren pasó al dibujo número cuatro. En él, tanto Darrell como Yuuki estaban acostados en una cama, él con sólo un buzo y ella con una camisola y unos bóxers, ambos profundamente dormidos, ella dándole la espalda y usando su brazo como almohada y él tomándola de la cintura. Kyoko recordó lo que les había ocurrido en el hotel y le parecía increíble que fuese exactamente igual que en el dibujo, sólo que ahora, con menos ropa.

—¿Cuál es exactamente el objetivo de estas fotos? —preguntó de repente Cain.

—_Fan service, _por supuesto—le respondió Nadeshiko guiñándole un ojo.

Kyoko no quería voltear la hoja para observar la última imagen pero una señal de Cain la instó a hacerlo, al revelarla, vapor caliente comenzó a salir de cada uno de sus poros. La escena era en el mismo escenario, misma ropa, mismos personajes, pero esta vez estaban despiertos. Darell Jr. Sentado en la cama, Yuuki arrodillada sobre él, ambos fuertemente abrazados y mirándose con una expresión tan intensa de deseo en los ojos que era imposible que alguien no se diera cuenta.

—Entonces—dijo Nadeshiko—me gustaría hacer una pequeña prueba antes de la toma definitiva. ¿Podrían acostarse en las rosas?

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Kyoko con un cierto dejo de miedo. Lastimosamente luego de la escena del video, se había quedado bastante vulnerable, aunque intentaba por todos los medios ponerse en el pellejo de Setsu, no lo conseguía o lo hacía sólo por unos momentos. Necesitaba descansar.

—Sí, mientras más pronto, mejor. Así también podré hacerme una idea sobre qué esperar en la toma real.

Como era de esperar, las tres primeras pruebas salieron bien, pero a partir de la cuarta, fue todo un reto y mucho peor en la quinta.

—No, no, Setsu-chan. Necesito sentir la pasión entre vosotros. Sé que son familia y nunca has visto a tu hermano de esa manera, pero míralo como actuación ¿sí?

Ren por su lado se la estaba pasando en grande, si bien se daba cuenta de que a Kyoko se le hacía difícil esta clase de escena, no podía evitar divertirse ante la situación y agradecía a los cielos que en un momento como ese hubiese alguien más presente en el lugar, puesto que de haber estado sólo, no sabía cómo hubiera podido controlarse.

—Setsu-chan, ven aquí un segundo y mírame. ¿Está bien? —le dijo al fin Nadeshiko al ver que no lograba la expresión que deseaba.

Diciendo esto, Kyoko se separó de Ren y fue al lado de Nadeshiko, luego ella le pidió que mirara la computadora y la dejó para posicionarse en donde ella había estado anteriormente. Nadeshiko era hermosa y al lado de Cain se le veía muy bien, no había ningún esfuerzo en sus movimientos mientras se acercaba a él de una manera casi felina y se pegaba a su cuerpo mientras lo miraba como si fuera su comida preferida y ella no hubiese probado nada en días. Kyoko sintió una pequeña punzada en el estómago y desvió la mirada. Ren se dio cuenta de esto y suavemente empujó a Nadeshiko lejos de él.

—Creo que ya captamos la idea general—le dijo y fue al lado de Setsu.

—Bueno, está bien, por el momento trabajaré sobre la base de esta idea. Espero verlos en dos días…Y Setsu-chan, Setsu-chan—le susurró al oído—es más fácil actuarlo si te imaginas que la persona con la que estás es la persona que te gusta. —y le guiñó un ojo. Kyoko no podía sentirse peor en ese momento, la persona que tenía en frente _era_ su novio y aún así no encontraba en ella el _deseo_ que Nadeshiko quería obtener en la toma.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

—Muchas gracias por haberme traído. Te veré en dos días.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes, sólo estoy algo cansada.—Luego de esto Kyoko hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su casa dejando a Ren completamente insatisfecho con sus respuestas. Desde que habían dejado el set no había hablado mucho y tampoco había querido decir qué era lo que le pasaba, puesto que él estaba seguro que _algo_ le pasaba.

Por su parte Kyoko había entrado al Daruyama saludando brevemente a los dueños y se había encerrado en su habitación.

_¿Pero qué me pasa? Fumino-san sólo intentaba enseñarme cómo se hacía y yo en vez de prestar atención desvié la mirada y preocupé a Tsurug…a Ren…Y provoqué que terminara el ensayo. ¡Soy una estúpida! Peor aún, tengo en frente mío a una persona como Ren y no puedo interpretar un papel que demuestre deseo…Es definitivo, soy sentimentalmente inválida…Si sigo así, jamás podré ser digna de enfrentarme a Ren como una igual en actuación…_

Kyoko se retorcía sobre su futón mientras que la pareja de Daruyama la oía lamentarse a través de las paredes y suspiraban pensando en qué le pasaría ahora a la chica.

_Esto no puede seguir así, tengo que hacer algo al respecto… ¿Pero qué? _

Y lanzó una almohada hacia la pared, provocando que el trono de la Princesa de las Rosas se cayera, y la joya también. De pronto una idea muy alocada pasó por la cabeza de Kyoko mientras recogía a la princesa del suelo.

_No podría…o tal vez sí. Sería cuestión de ir y…No, mejor no. ¡Pero si no lo hago volveré a malograr otra toma! No le veo otra opción. Pero…. ¡Me muero de la vergüenza! _

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

¿El timbre había sonado? O tal vez se lo había imaginado, no tenía nada para ese día. Volteó a ver el reloj y eran a penas las 7 de la mañana. Esperó unos segundos y volvió a escucharlo.

_¿Pero quién puede ser a esta hora de la mañana?_ —Se preguntaba Ren mientras salía de la cama para atender. Al ver por el ojo de la puerta no pudo estar más sorprendido al encontrar a Kyoko mirando de manera esperanzadora a la puerta. Abrió inmediatamente.

—¿Kyoko? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Por qué estás aquí tan temprano?

—¿Eh? ¿Tan temprano? ¿Qué hora es?

—Apenas si son las 7.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo siento mucho! —Kyoko recién reparaba en que Ren estaba en pijama—¡Volveré más tarde!

—Nada de eso, ya que estás aquí ¿por qué no pasas? —le dijo él con usa encantadora sonrisa. Kyoko se disculpó al entrar, completamente avergonzada de haber perturbado el sueño de alguien tan ocupado como Ren.

—Si me das unos minutos, me arreglaré para que podamos salir a comer algo.

—En realidad, hay una razón en especial por la que vine hoy.

—Me lo imaginaba. Bueno… ¿Cuál es?

—Necesito que me ayudes a practicar.

—¿A practicar?

—La última escena de la toma fotográfica.

Ren abrió los ojos al escuchar a Kyoko. Su primer impulso fue decir "No" de inmediato pero… ¿Con qué excusa?

_Esta niña es demasiado. ¿Se da cuenta de lo que me está pidiendo hacer? Pero…no debería representar un problema si es sólo esa escena, es algo rápido, lo he hecho miles de veces con distintas modelos, hasta en posiciones más "sugerentes". Kyoko está completamente vestida… No, no debería hacerlo, la tentación es grande…_

—¿Ren?

El hecho de escuchar su nombre pronunciado por los labios de ella le hacía sentir un cosquilleo muy agradable.

—Está bien. Pero será algo rápido. No es que necesites demasiada guía, sólo debes tener en cuenta la idea principal…

—El deseo. ¿Cierto?

—Exacto—sería mejor si lo tomaba como una clase, sí, era lo más seguro también. —Entonces, espera aquí mientras tomo un baño por favor.

—Claro. Muchas gracias por esto, Ren.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Las gotas de agua corrían aún por el cabello de Ren cuando salió a la sala a buscar a Kyoko, pero no la encontró. Buscó en la cocina y tampoco estaba allí. ¿Dónde se había metido? Sus zapatos aún estaban en el recibidor.

—¿Kyoko?

—Aquí estoy—la voz provenía del cuarto de huéspedes. Raro.

Ren entró y se quedó estupefacto. Kyoko estaba sentada en la cama vestida con un conjunto pijama de verano celeste claro que consistía en una camisola a tiritas y un short bastante pequeño. Se notaba el rosa de sus mejillas pero esto sólo ayudaba a incrementar el efecto tan embriagador que parecía ejercer sobre él.

—¿Q-Qué es…esto?

—Pensé que… así sería más fácil. Después de todo, la ropa que me darán en la toma real es más pegada que esta y si no puedo reaccionar de la manera indicada otra vez, no me lo perdonaría.

Ren no podía despegar los ojos de ella, simplemente no podía, no encontraba la voluntad en él para hacerlo. Esto estaba mal…muy mal.

—Si pudieses…por favor, tal vez, también vestirte como en la escena.

—Yo…ya estoy como en la escena ¿no? —Ren había salido con un buzo y un polo y aún tenía la toalla alrededor del cuello.

—Lo decía por el polo—dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba aún más.

_¿Podré hacerlo?_ —Se preguntaba Ren—_¿Podré tenerla tan cerca vestidos así y no hacer más que enseñarle cómo hacer esta escena? _

Pero la duda fue suplantada rápidamente por su orgullo de actor. Él era mayor que ella, él tendría que controlarse durante mucho tiempo antes de siquiera pasar a una fase más íntima. Lo que había ocurrido en el camerino tiempo atrás había sido un desliz de su parte, cosa que no se podía volver a repetir. Como su senpai, él tenía que guiarla, más nada.

—Está bien. Hagamos esto—dijo Ren mientras dejaba la toalla de lado y se sacaba el polo dejando a Kyoko babeando al ver el magnífico cuerpo que se manejaba.

_Kyoko, tranquilízate. Esto será peor si no lo haces. Si llega el día de la filmación y vuelves a embarrarla no habrá disculpa que valga. ¡Ganbatte!_

Ren se acercó a ella, pero en vez de sentarse a su lado, lo hizo a la mitad de la cama.

—Creo que lo mejor es que tú te acerques. Hazlo a tu propio ritmo, piensa en algo que quieras y trata de materializarlo al verme, de esa manera la cámara captará tus "ganas" de obtener ese algo.

Kyoko no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo. Sabía que tenía que terminar arrodillada encima de él con una pierna a cada lado pero no se atrevía a hacer eso de entrada. Pensó en lo más sencillo y lo tomó de la mano. No lo miraba, sólo tomó su mano con la de ella y paseaba sus dedos y cada pasada hacía que sus dedos subieran más hacia el brazo. Ren la observaba pero no lograba formar contacto visual puesto que ella sólo estaba concentrada en lo que hacía. Se preguntaba si sería mejor adoptar el papel de Cain, claro, sería todo más fácil si tomaba esto desde la perspectiva de Cain, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada vio como un cuerpo se elevaba frente a él. Kyoko estaba parada en la cama mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sus brazos relajados a los lados. La mente de Ren se puso en blanco, no había ninguna palabra que su cerebro emitiese ante el espectáculo que estaba por desarrollarse frente a él. Ladeando un poco la cabeza, Kyoko se arrodilló lentamente sobre él, casi sentándose sobre sus piernas. Se quedó así por un escaso minuto, mirándolo, sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Sus manos de repente comenzaron a reptar por los pectorales de Ren hacia sus hombros y se erigió sobre sus rodillas quedando levemente por encima del nivel de él.

—Tú… ehmm, tú también debes abrazarme ¿no?

Ren obedeció. No había nada que Kyoko hubiese podido pedirle en ese momento y que él no cumpliera, aunque le dijese que se lanzase del techo del edificio. Levantó los brazos y posó sus manos en la espalda de la chica. Debido a la camisola que llevaba, el roce se sentía casi directo sobre su piel, su cuerpo se estremeció un poco, provocando que cerrara los ojos y la carne se le ponga de gallina erizando cada vello de su piel, y no sólo eso; su pecho también reaccionó al mostrar dos pequeños duros puntos a través de la ropa. Cuando volvió a abrir la vista se encontró con una mirada derretida y profunda que la hacía sentir como lo más hermoso del universo. Fue entonces que se abrazó fuertemente a Ren olvidándose de la práctica que estaban llevando a cabo, del propósito de su visita y del resultado que quería obtener; allí se sentía bien, se sentía segura, no había un solo sonido aparte del de sus respiraciones y eso era simplemente maravilloso.

Él también la había abrazado, pero no sabía cómo. La sentía tan pequeña, tan frágil, esa cintura en la que tenía envuelta los brazos parecía que se podría romper en cualquier momento si aplicaba más fuerza de la debida; pero al apretarse Kyoko contra Ren, había logrado que su cabeza quedase enterrada en su pecho, lugar en el que él se encontró más que a gusto, escuchando un palpitar desigual y acelerado, inhalando ese suave aroma a lavanda que ella parecía despedir por naturaleza, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de su enamorada. Sin pensarlo mucho, dio un pequeño beso en la piel que la camisola dejaba ver, y luego otro, y otro más, hasta que Kyoko deshizo el abrazo y lo observó y, sin decir nada, lentamente bajó sus labios hasta encontrar los de él en un suave beso. Esta experiencia era nueva, era él quien siempre estaba sobre ella, pero ahora los papeles se habían invertido. Kyoko paseó sus manos en el rostro de Ren, abriendo un poco más la boca para sentir ese sabor a canela que ya había probado, él la imitó, obteniendo como respuesta un bajo pero dulce gemido apagado por parte de ella.

Era un vicio, definitivamente se volvería adicto a esta clase de besos si ella seguía haciendo eso, peor aún, si seguía haciéndolo sin saber lo que acciones como esas podían llegar a desencadenar. Sin quererlo pero sabiendo que era lo correcto se separó de ella tomándola de los brazos. Al verla de nuevo, observó sus labios algo más rojos, sus mejillas coloreadas, los ojos parcialmente cerrados y una tira, una maldita tira de la camisola, que se había caído hacia un costado invitándolo descaradamente a descubrir que era lo que estaba cubriendo. Ren desvió la mirada hacia un lado e intentó calmar su cabeza, pero quién diría que sería su pequeña kouhai la que le impediría lograrlo. Kyoko se apoyó al frente liberándose de su agarre y besó su cuello, una exclamación escapó de los labios de Ren, lo que la nubló haciendo que sacase su lengua y la pasease hasta el lóbulo de su oreja para atraparlo con los dientes mientras apretaba aún más su cuerpo al de él.

—¡Detente!

Kyoko fue separada nuevamente de una manera algo más brusca.

—Yo no…Yo…

—¿Tienes acaso…la más mínima idea de lo que estás haciendo? ¿De lo que _me estás_ haciendo?

—Pensé…yo sólo…Pensé que te agradaba…—dijo ella con los ojos inundados.

Ren no podía soportarlo más. _Al demonio_—fueron las palabras que se dijo antes de reclamar la boca de Kyoko de manera casi brutal estrujándola contra la suya mientras una de sus manos rozó levemente uno de sus senos. Un suspiro y más fuerza por parte de ella lo obligaron a tomarla por la cintura con una mano y con la otra bajar la tira faltante de la camiseta para revelar la piel de la mujer frente a él. Kyoko se congeló por un segundo, estaba avergonzada, nadie jamás la había visto de esa manera pero ahora Ren la observaba y más que eso, le dejaba tiernos besos esparcidos alrededor se sus inexplorados montes provocándole un suspiro cada vez que lo hacía. Para lo que nadie jamás la preparó fue para la siguiente reacción que tendría. Ren había tomado uno de sus senos y lo estaba saboreando, Kyoko podía sentir cómo esa lengua que conocía muy bien paseaba por su ya rígido pezón una y otra vez logrando un gemido o un jadeo por cada pasada.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba tendida en la cama y Ren estaba sobre ella, aún lamiendo, aun probando, aún saboreando, pasando de uno seno al otro sin dar opción a recobrar el aire que cada vez faltaba más y más a los pulmones de Kyoko. La camisola comenzaba a estorbar puesto que solo tenía las tiras abajo, y las manos de Ren empezaron a acariciar la cintura de Kyoko, deleitándose en sus costillas haciendo que arquease la espalda, dándole un acceso más fácil a su pecho. Él se separó, se miraron, no dijeron nada, Ren sólo subió un poco su vestimenta y Kyoko instintivamente levantó los brazos para dejarla pasar sin dificultad.

Era como de otro mundo, sentir las manos de Ren sobre su cuerpo, como exploraba desde su rostro hasta su ombligo y besaba cada espacio de piel que encontraba en ella. Kyoko sentía un fuerte calor entre sus piernas y a su vez, el de él, puesto que en ese lugar se encontraba, pelvis contra pelvis, besándola, acariciándola, respirándola, probándola.

—Kyoko…Kyoko… ¿Realmente sabes cuán hermosa eres? —le decía entre besos—¿Lo que haces que sienta aquí dentro? —Le decía mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la posaba en su pecho— ¿Acaso tienes idea? —parecía como si estuviese rezando por la devoción tan grande que Kyoko escuchaba en las palabras de Ren, hacían que quisiera llorar.

No esperó respuesta y la volvió a besar, gratificado al sentir las manos de Kyoko en su espalda, paseando de arriba abajo; su lengua, arremolinándose con la de él; su espalda, arqueándose, provocando que sus pechos desnudos se tocaran entre ellos. ¿Acaso la habitación estaba en llamas? Eso parecía…pero no les importaba.

Y el día recién comenzaba…


	10. En la habitación

**Bueno, bueno, después de mi último capítulo recibí desde insultos (muy cariñosos Leni) hasta amenazas de muerte (No Liz?) jajajaja…pero me encantó! Sigan amenazándome chicas, eso me da más ánimos a continuar esta bella historia! La pregunta ahora es …qué pasara? Jojo! Ahí le va el siguiente capi!**

**(Agradecimientos al final)**

* * *

><p>—Sí, claro. Entonces estaría bien confirmarlo para después de la sesión de fotos.<p>

—_Listo Ren, gracias. Y lamento haber interrumpido tu sueño pero necesitaba confirmación de esta entrevista lo antes posible por culpa del horario matutino. _

—Sí, francamente interrumpiste mi "sueño".

—_Oh, lo siento, lo siento mucho._

—Sólo estaba bromeando, ya estaba levantado. Entonces, así quedamos. Muchas gracias, Yashiro. Buenos días.

Ren colgó el celular y suspiró mientras que se recostaba contra la pared de su sala. No había mentido al decir que habían interrumpido su sueño, puesto que si bien no estaba durmiendo, había estado en un sueño cuando estuvo en esa habitación con la mujer de la que estaba enamorado abrazada a él.

**Minutos antes…**

Mientras Ren y Kyoko seguía besándose sobre la suave cubierta de la cama de huéspedes, una música al fondo comenzó a sonar.

_¿Mi celular? _—pensó Ren—_Tendrá que esperar._

—¿No es ese tu celular? —Le preguntó Kyoko en un instante el que pudo liberarse de los labios de su novio para tomar aire.

—Que vuelvan a llamar.

Y tanto él como ella parecían estar más que de acuerdo con esa idea, sin embargo el celular siguió sonando y cuando por fin se calló, empezó a sonar el teléfono de la casa. Al entrar en la contestadora se pudo escuchar la voz de Yashiro.

— _¿Ren? ¿Ren? Si estas allí contesta por favor…Necesito confirmar contigo una entrevista muy importante que te han ofrecido ¿Ren? ¡Ren, despierta!_

Ren no quería despertar, pero la insistente voz de Yashiro no lo dejaba tranquilo y la manera en que Kyoko lo miró mientras le decía _"Será mejor que veas qué es lo que necesita"_ lo obligó a dejar el cómodo lugar en el que se encontraba.

_¿Y ahora qué? ¿Volver a entrar a seguir lo que empecé? _

Le parecía improbable, el ambiente se había enfriado y eso le había hecho, en parte, recobrar la cordura acerca de lo que estaba haciendo.

_Tal vez lo mejor sería entrar como si nada hubiera pasado, estoy seguro de que Kyoko también debe de haber reaccionado ante esta pausa que tuvimos que tomarnos. ¡Maldición! Fui demasiado lejos, todo lo que me prometí que no haría para no asustarla lo hice… Pero, ella parecía tan complacida con mis caricias y besos y, su piel, su olor…_

Ren dio un largo suspiro mientras recordaba cada segundo que había pasado en el cuarto de huéspedes, pero luego de un momento se dijo a sí mismo que lo que había pensado era lo correcto, de seguro Kyoko también estaría ya cambiada o vestida y podrían salir para calmar los ánimos. Ren se reincorporó y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Lo había visto salir por la puerta y en cuanto se cortó la voz de Yashiro por el altavoz, reaccionó. Estaba echada, semidesnuda y agitada. Kyoko se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la cama tomando una almohada para cubrirse el pecho. El corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente contra sus costillas.

_¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo…cómo es que esto terminó así?_

Kyoko estaba confundida y asustada, pero sabía que también ella había participado gustosa de cada uno de los besos, caricias y roces que entre Ren y ella se habían dado. Ahora le toco ponerse roja recordando que tan atrevida había sido en algunas cosas que había hecho. Se abrazó más fuerte a la almohada, volteó la mirada y vio su camisola en el suelo a los pies de la cama, tirada.

_Podría hacerlo_—pensó—_podría vestirme e irme de aquí. _

Sí, Kyoko podía hacerlo, pero por algún motivo no se movió ni un solo centímetro de su posición. De repente, llevó su mano hacia la parte de atrás de su oreja y con los dedos rozó el sendero que los labios de Ren habían recorrido hacía sólo unos instantes, los condujo por su cuello hasta que, bajando, chocó contra la almohada que la cubría. Era cierto, él la había probado, la había besado más allá de lo que ella le había permitido a alguien.

_¿Pero qué digo? ¡Si jamás he dejado que alguien me bese excepto a él! Pero…yo…_

Y su cabeza volvió a inundarse con los ardientes recuerdos de hacía pocos minutos, haciendo que su corazón lanzara la sangre que bombeaba a una velocidad insospechada. Fue el sonido de la puerta lo que la hizo reaccionar y vio a Ren cambiar la expresión tranquila que vestía a una asombrada cuando entró al cuarto.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Al entrar en la habitación, no pudo menos que sorprenderse al ver a Kyoko aún en la cama, abrazada a una almohada y con su camisola aún en el suelo.

—…

—…

Ninguno mencionó palabra. Ren la observó, estaba algo despeinada, con las mejillas encendidas y podía ver parte de su espalda desnuda tras esa almohada. Le parecía que estaba tan hermosa.

Kyoko lo miró fijamente y no le cabía aún en la cabeza como un hombre tan espectacular como el que tenía al frente podía estar enamorado de ella. Su torso desnudo parecía tan perfecto como si estuviera tallado a mano, y ella había estado recostada en ese pecho, lo había acariciado y disfrutado de la textura del mismo contra la yema de sus dedos.

Ren se acercó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama. No se miraron, de alguna manera el ambiente estaba cargado, ambos sabían que el siguiente movimiento era crucial, podía desatar la pasión que ambos sabían que estaban escondiendo y negando en lo más profundo de ellos o podía hacer que todo quedara allí, como si nada hubiera pasado; era como si una corriente de electricidad corriese entre ellos por la cercanía que tenían.

Finalmente, fue Ren el que sin poder evitar robar una mirada a la espalda de Kyoko, a su cuello desnudo, a sus sonrojadas mejillas, a sus pequeños y nerviosos gestos, se rindió.

— ¿Estás segura? —Le preguntó y dirigió sus ojos a los de ella—No quiero que hagas algo porque creas que yo reaccionaré de alguna manera ante lo que decidas.

Kyoko sabía esto, sabía que si le decía que prefería irse inmediatamente o que la dejara sola para que pudiera vestirse, él no se enojaría. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Ren observó cómo Kyoko parecía debatir algo dentro de ella: bajó la mirada, la subió, se mordió los labios y regresó nuevamente a sus ojos. Con una gran sorpresa, vio cómo su cabeza se movía lentamente dando una callada afirmación. Esto fue casi suficiente para que lanzara todos sus sentidos por la ventana, pero decidió mantener aún algo de su autocontrol. Tomó su rostro con una mano y con otra, le acarició la parte interna del muslo hasta llegar a tocar su parte más íntima con los dedos sobre la tela de lo que quedaba del pijama. Kyoko dejó escapar una expresión de sorpresa.

—Lo que pasó hace un momento no es nada en comparación a lo que sucederá si me das tu permiso y esto—dijo presionando un dedo contra ella, provocándole un pequeño gemido—sería sólo el comienzo… Kyoko…—y juntó su frente contra la de ella— ¿estás realmente segura?

Ren sintió como Kyoko se separó de él e intentaba deshacerse de sus manos. Este gesto lo tranquilizó, pero sólo unos escasos segundos, inmediatamente después, Kyoko se sacó la almohada que la protegía y se quedó expuesta frente a él, extendiendo los brazos.

Decir algo más, era completamente inútil, Ren la abrazó fuertemente y se dejó embriagar en lo que ese momento significaba para ambos. Kyoko le devolvió el abrazo queriendo pegarse lo más que podía, intentando demostrarle con cada gesto lo que él le hacía sentir. Parecía ridículo tal vez, que ella, una persona que había desechado el amor por completo estuviese allí en ese momento, voluntariamente aceptando a un hombre. Apenas eran dos meses lo que tenían juntos, no habían tenido una cita formal y ese día todo había empezado como un ensayo de escena, pero nada de eso importaba, cualquier cosa que no fuera Ren, no tenía ningún valor en el mundo en ese momento para Kyoko. No había vuelta atrás.

Luego del abrazo, Ren se soltó un poco, pero sólo para levantarla de la cama cargada y llevarla a su propia habitación, entró con ella en brazos y cerró la puerta tras ellos. La acostó suavemente en la cama y tomó su mano delicadamente, sin dejar de mirarla, cerró los ojos y posó un tierno beso en ella. Kyoko soltó un suspiro al ver y sentir esta acción pero pronto, su cuerpo volvió a estremecerse al descubrir que al abrir Ren los ojos, su rostro mostraba la expresión del Emperador de la Noche más seductora que hubiese visto hasta ese momento.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

La habitación de Ren no tenía aire acondicionado propio, pero parecía que alguien había encendido la calefacción al máximo. Apasionados besos eran los que se encargaban de cargar más el ambiente de las cuatro paredes. No fue mucho tiempo que Ren la estuvo besando, nuevamente decidió bajar hacia sus senos para proseguir con su degustación, sin embargo, ahora no se conformó sólo con eso, una de sus manos se estaba encargando de retirar el short y la trusa. Kyoko estaba consciente de que ahora estaba completamente desnuda ante él y no podía evitar sentir vergüenza. Ren se levantó y se posó sobre ella, observando con detenimiento cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Eres realmente hermosa—le dijo.

Kyoko no podía creer a sus oídos y menos aún cuando su cerebro estaba contado todas las imperfecciones que ella creía tener.

_No tengo mucho pecho, estoy algo subida de peso, tengo un lunar algo grande en la cadera, jamás en mi vida me he depilado, no tengo ropa interior linda… ¡Pero qué…!_

Kyoko había detenido su línea de pensamientos al sentir a Ren besando su pubis e intentando separar sus piernas para, obviamente, pasara a _otro lado._

—¡Ahí no!

—¿Por qué no?

—Eso…eso…está sucio y…ehhh…

—¿Qué parte de ti podría estar sucia? Y aunque así lo fuera, así me gustas. Permíteme, por favor…o mira, toma, cúbrete con esto—le dijo Ren mientras le daba una almohada. Sabía que por más de que estuviese allí por su propia voluntad, no podía evitar sentir miedo y vergüenza, así que si se cubría el rostro, tal vez sería mejor para ella. Kyoko no dudó un segundo en hacerlo y se quedó tendida, tiesa como una tabla al saber que pronto Ren la miraría por completo.

Si bien uno de los motivos de Ren era el observar y probar cada parte de su anatomía, el otro de ellos era el prepararla para lo que vendría, al ser su primera vez, lo más probable es que su cuerpo no reaccionara de manera normal por la cantidad de sentimientos encontrados en ella aparte del deseo.

Entre besos y caricias y ruegos y palabras, Ren por fin consiguió separar las rodillas de Kyoko quedando frente a la parte más íntima de la chica coronada por vellos oscuros en su monte de venus. La vista de esta zona inexplorada lo hizo conmoverse y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó a probarla. Un fuerte estremecimiento recorrió la columna de Kyoko, lanzando espasmos por el resto de su cuerpo, la lengua de Ren pasaba sobre ella como si estuviese comiendo un helado, sus dedos acariciaban sus muslos y su vientre, y su aliento caliente provocaba que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Ella no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, resistiendo las húmedas caricias de Ren, sin embargo, él ya sabía que todo estaba bien cuando sentía como ella sin que nadie le dijese nada, abría más las piernas, o pegaba más su cadera a su rostro, el punto final se dio en cuanto ella se había liberado de la almohada que la cubría y, aunque aun estaba con los ojos cerrados, su expresión denotaba un gozo que iba más allá de las palabras. Ren se sentía bien allí donde estaba, ella sabía de una manera deliciosa, producía un néctar dulzón que él podría tomar por el resto de su vida, el escuchar los bajos jadeos por parte de Kyoko lo animaban a seguir explorando cada vez más, y mientras volvía prisionero su clítoris, supo que no existía otra mujer que lo hubiese hecho sentir así: emocionado, excitado, conmovido, amado. Ren pensaba que no podría haber nada mejor que disfrutarla de esa manera…Pero estaba equivocado.

Cuando decidió que su cuerpo ya estaba listo para él, se movió, sin separar los labios de su piel, aun dando cortos besos por cada centímetro que avanzaba, apoderándose nuevamente de sus suaves senos, lamiendo la piel sobre su garganta, llegando finalmente a sus labios y entrelazando su lengua con la de ella.

—Sabe raro—dijo ella—¿A ti te gusta? —Preguntó tímidamente

—Sabe exquisito porque sabe a ti. —Le respondió él mientras acariciaba su vientre—Para mí, es más que suficiente el saber que eres tú.

Kyoko sonrió. Ren la cubrió de pronto con una sabana.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Nada, sólo dame un segundo

Kyoko pudo ver que Ren se estaba desvistiendo, esta sería la segunda vez que lo tendría en frente completamente desnudo y estaba algo nerviosa y bien que tenía razón. Al bajar Ren sus bóxers, Kyoko pudo observar que no era pequeño, o al menos, no lo parecía, el miedo se apoderó de ella nuevamente al pensar que algo así tendría que entrar en ella.

Ren se acostó al lado de ella bajo la sábana y la abrazó.

—¿Te cuento algo curioso? —le preguntó

—Sí

—Estoy realmente nervioso.

—¿¡Ehhh!?

—El sentirte aquí a mi lado, tan cerca, tan… mía, me pone nervioso y hasta incluso me da algo de miedo. Eres tan preciada para mí y realmente deseaba atesorarte y cuidarte todo el tiempo que pudiera, pero ahora, al tenerte así, no creo que pueda contenerme más si me pides que me detenga en algún momento.

Kyoko se abrazó más a Ren y empezó a acariciar su espalda mientras besaba sus brazos, su pecho y su cuello.

—Sé que no me harás daño.

Ren no dijo nada, le acarició el rostro y se dio la vuelta para sacar un preservativo de su mesa de noche. Kyoko, al darse cuenta de esto, lo detuvo.

—No quiero.

—¿Qué?

—Ahhh…pues…Yo siempre quise que mi primera vez fuese sin nada de por medio, ni siquiera eso.

—Pero Kyoko…

—¡Sé los riesgos que conlleva, pero podría tomar una pastilla después! Por favor, esto es lo único que te pido…Yo…quiero sentirte sólo a ti, Ren.

En medio de todo, Ren lo entendió y Kyoko tenía razón, podía comprarle una PAE luego…

—Está bien, mi princesa, mi niña hermosa, pero sólo esta vez. ¿De acuerdo? No es bueno que estés tomando esas pastillas cada dos por tres.

—Te lo prometo, sólo esta vez.

Ren regresó el preservativo a su sitio y se dio la vuelta para besar a Kyoko. Las caricias nuevamente elevaron la temperatura del cuarto, los besos eran cada vez más y más atrevidos, en un momento dado, Ren se encontraba entre las piernas de Kyoko, con ambas manos al lado de su rostro y Kyoko tenía sus manos en la espalda de Ren pasando sus brazos por debajo de los de él. Ren empezó a empujar, lento pero firme, hacia el interior de Kyoko, apenas lo hizo pudo ver como ella cerraba los ojos y parecía que le estaba doliendo algo.

—Tranquila, relájate, si no lo haces, te dolerá.

—Perdón

—No tienes que pedir perdón mi niña, solo relájate ¿sí?

Kyoko asintió con la cabeza, pero la tarea no era sencilla, entre sus piernas sentía algo duro empujando dentro de ella con fuerza y encima, dolía. Se sentía tan frustrada y lo sintió aún más cuando vió que Ren fruncía el ceño y lanzaba un gruñido por lo bajo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Hice algo mal?

—No, no Kyoko, estoy bien…es sólo que…

—… ¿qué?

—Tengo que hacer esto…—dijo. Y antes de que ella pudiese decir algo más de una sola y rápida arremetida Ren rompió la barrera virgen que protegía la entrada de Kyoko. Un corto pero fuerte grito escapó de la garganta de Kyoko y Ren pudo sentir como sus uñas se estaban clavando en su espada.

_¡Dios! Es demasiado estrecha, si no me controlo podría terminar en cualquier momento. _

—Perdóname Kyoko, —le dijo limpiándole una pequeña lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos— pero si lo hacía lentamente, ibas a sufrir más. Y francamente, creo que estoy demasiado excitado, si seguía así, todo hubiera terminado…

—Estoy bien—le dijo ella entre grandes suspiros—de verdad, estoy bien.

Ren la besó y no hizo ningún otro movimiento, esperando a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al extraño invasor dentro de él. Kyoko fue relajándose poco a poco, y se fue sintiendo cada vez mejor, sin embargo, el que estaba sufriendo ahora era Ren, dentro de esa estrecha, caliente y húmeda cavidad, sintiéndose cada vez más apretado puesto que cada vez que un espasmo recorría a Kyoko, sus músculos se contraían contra la masculinidad de Ren, provocando escalofríos en él. Decidió empezar a moverse, lentamente al principio para no herirla, mientras no dejaba de besarla.

El vaivén era lento, pero él sentía que a Kyoko aún le dolía: cuando lo besaba, lo mordía más fuerte que de costumbre y sus uñas, se estaban clavando profundamente en su piel.

_Si no puede soportarlo será mejor que salga, no quiero verla sufrir así, esto se supone que sea placentero para ambos. _

Y pensando esto, Ren intentó salir. Dios sabe como Kyoko se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y sorprendiendo a Ren, cerró sus piernas sobre su cintura, llevó sus uñas hacia el mismo sitio y jaló de él fuertemente hacia ella.

—¡Ah!

Ambos habían lanzado un gemido y Kyoko movía más su cadera contra Ren intentando decirle que no se fuera.

—Por…favor…Ren…

Ren no necesitaba oír más, nuevamente empezó a poseer a Kyoko, ahora con un poco más de fuerza que la vez anterior, pero ¡Dios! Las emociones de ambos eran tan diversas y parecidas al mismo tiempo. En Kyoko el dolor fue dando paso poco a poco al placer y resultaba maravilloso estar entre los brazos de Ren, besándolo, abrazándolo, recibiéndolo dentro de ella, ahora era suya, lo sabía y no habría manera de que alguien pudiese cambiar ese hecho.

Ren por su lado, que antes había estado seguro de que no había nada mejor que probarla, comprobó que esto era mucho mejor. Con cada movimiento, cada entrada, cada salida, un fuerte calor se apoderaba de sus sentidos, obligándolo a querer tomar por completo a esta mujer que se encontraba debajo de él. Sí, mujer, porque ella había dejado de ser una niña y se había transformado en una mujer desde el primer momento en el que fue él el que se hizo dueño de su inocencia.

¿Quién podría describir dos corazones humanos en el momento más puro de entrega? Besos, palabras, caricias, lágrimas, sudor, pasión, calor, humedad, jadeos, gritos, suspiros, gemidos…Un sinfín de expresiones de cariño era lo que entre Ren y Kyoko batallaba.

Ren la acariciaba y penetraba cada vez más fuerte, más violentamente y Kyoko lo disfrutaba en sobremanera e intentaba acariciarlo, besarlo, decirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento pero no podía, tan sólo esperaba que su cuerpo se fundiera con el de él hasta que no supieran en donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro.

—Kyoko…Kyoko…

—Ren…

—Yo voy a…

—En mí—le dijo entre gemidos mientras le tomaba el sudado rostro—hazlo en mí…

Y ante la sorpresa de Kyoko, Ren se separó de ella, levantó una de sus piernas llevándola hacia su hombro y con una de sus manos, empezó a masajear su clítoris mientras seguía entrando y saliendo de ella.

—No…si haces eso…yo

—Justamente por eso lo hago…Llega, Kyoko…—dijo mientras mordía su tobillo.

Kyoko no podía más, la estimulación fue demasiado para su cuerpo y con cortos gemidos cargados de placer, de lo más profundo de su cuerpo fluyó su primer orgasmo obligándola a arquear la espalda. Y con ella, Ren se dejó llevar, llegando por completo y directamente dentro de ella, provocando que mordiese el pequeño hombro de Kyoko al caer nuevamente sobre ella, cansado, exhausto, pero feliz…Ren Tsuruga era el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra en ese exacto segundo.

Entre agitadas respiraciones voltearon a verse el uno al otro, se sonrieron, se besaron y se abrazaron disfrutando de su primera experiencia haciendo el amor.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

—Kyoko…Kyoko…debes despertar mi amor. Vamos…

—Mmmm… ¿Ren? ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada, es sólo que deberías asearte, si quieres luego puedes seguir durmiendo.

—¿Me quedé dormida? —dijo Kyoko sentándose rápidamente en la cama, sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que se estaba mareada.

—Tranquila, tómatelo con calma. Me levanté y te dije que iría a la farmacia y me dijiste que fuera tranquilo, que harías algo de comer para mi regreso, pero te encontré profundamente dormida y realmente me da pena tener que despertarte, pero como te dije, deberías asearte y también, mientras antes tomes esta pastilla, mejor.

—Lo siento, ahora mismo iré a hacer algo—dijo mientras intentaba levantarse pero se dio cuenta de que le dolían las piernas y las caderas.

—No seas tonta, hoy no harás nada, a lo mucho, dejarás que te cuide todo el día. ¿Está bien?

—Yo…mmm…me duele todo.

—Ehhh…sí, lo siento. No pude contenerme como pensé que podría.

—No, no lo lamentes, el hecho de sentir este dolor me hace saber que todo lo que pasó fue real, que no fue un sueño. Yo soy quien lo siente, sé que no te sentiste bien y que…

—¿Pero qué dices?

—Es que, al comienzo, estabas frunciendo el ceño y parecía como si estuvieses soportando algo muy duro y yo no estaba relajada y sé que has tenido novias antes y que…

—Callada—dijo Ren poniéndole una mano en la boca—Eres realmente tonta. ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que me has dado el día de hoy Kyoko? Te entregaste a mí, por completo y sin reparos, y no hay nada, nada en absoluto, que pueda quitarme eso, y es algo que pienso atesorar hasta el día en que me muera, porque te lo voy diciendo: No-Pienso-Dejarte-Ir-Jamás.

A Kyoko se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras abrazaba a su novio con fuerza y sentía la felicidad embargarla.

—Y con respecto a lo de que parecía que estaba sufriendo—dijo ahora Ren con una pícara sonrisa—es que tú no sabes lo increíblemente placentero que se siente estar en ti, mi niña. Temía volverme loco al tenerte de esa manera. Y en realidad, me estoy equivocando, ya no eres una niña, eres una mujer…Mi Mujer…

—Decídete, soy una o soy otra…

—Eres mi hermosa niña-mujer. La mezcla perfecta de inocencia y seducción.

—Estás loco—le dijo Kyoko riendo.

—Loco por ti. Siempre por ti. Anda vamos, tómate esto—le dijo dándole un vaso con agua y una pastilla—La siguiente tienes que tomarla en 12 horas.

—Me muero de sed…y tengo mucha hambre…

—Me lo imaginé. Llamaré a algún delivery, tú intenta meterte a la tina que ya la dejé llena con agua caliente. —Y dándole un beso en la frente y otro en los labios, salió de la habitación.

Kyoko tomó la pastilla y toda el agua de un solo sopetón. Realmente tenía sed. Intentó levantarse lentamente y se envolvió con la sábana. Aún podía sentir a Ren en su cuerpo y, en cierta manera, eso la hacía sentir bien. Hubo algo que le dio curiosidad y volteó a ver la cama.

Una mancha mediana de profundo color carmín se extendía sobre la sábana de Ren. Kyoko tomo aire y exhaló despacio. Su virginidad yacía en medio de un gran mar blanco de hilos de algodón y el hecho de saberlo, la hizo sonreír.

* * *

><p><strong>nickita021:<strong> Espero de verdad que este cap te haya gustado Nickita!

**Sake22:** Jajajaja...Lamento haberlas dejado con las ganas, pero es necesario de vez en cuando para tenerlas al pendiente del siguiente capitulo! Ojala y esto haya satisfecho tus ansias de lemon!

**sakuraliz23:** Y por fin! El tan esperado Lemon! Ahora si pues, ya despues de este capi es más facil arrastrarlos a situaciones como estas más seguido...jojojojojo

**Stefyue:** Si el anterior te dio paro cardiaco, espero que este te haya casi matado tocaya! Lo hice con mucho cariño!

**G-Dragon-sama:** Wiiii! Muchas emociones encontradas es lo que me gusta hacer sentir, me alegro mucho el haber podido provocar eso en tí!

**kuroneko:** Nyaaaaaaaaaaa...el amor, el amor...nyaaaaaaaaa

**Hikaryzz:** Actualización para ti!

**Chamorra:** Jajaja, yo también me imaginé todas las fotos, como te habrás podido dar cuenta, las tres primeras estan ya dibujadas por el mangaka...Pero las dos siguientes, ya son sacadas de mi imaginación para el _Fan Service!_ Deberían darnos uno a nosotras!


	11. La sesión de Fotos

**¡Hola chicocas, aquí ya llegando con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes! Lamento mucho el retraso pero les prometo que ahora intentaré actualizar una vez cada semana y media =). Antes de comenzar me gustaría decir antes algo muy importante para cualquier persona/mujer que pueda estar leyendo este fic y que considero muy necesario.**

**Si bien todo el romanticismo de hacer el amor con alguien sin ninguna clase de protección parece muy lindo, por favor, intenten no hacerlo así. Siempre, siempre en la medida de lo posible protéjanse. Si bien un preservativo sólo tiene un 94% de probabilidad de que no salgan embarazadas, es el _único _método que previene el contagio de alguna ETS (Enfermedad de Transmisión Sexual). Una nunca sabe queridas, qué puede tener la otra persona.**

**En caso de que ya sea una pareja estable y sepan que los dos están sanos y libres de cualquier cosa de contagio vaya y pase, pero…si pasa algún contratiempo y van a tomar una PAE (Pastilla de Anticoncepción de Emergencia) tengan en cuenta por favor que estas pastillas una mujer debe consumirlas máximo _dos veces POR AÑO_. No es un caramelo. Lean las posologías si no me creen.**

**Bueno, y luego de este bloque tan serio que espero no haya incomodado a nadie, les doy paso a mi nuevo capítulo.**

**Arigato!**

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Kyoko terminó de cambiarse después de un relajante baño, tan relajante que los ojos se le estaban volviendo a cerrar. Se puso nuevamente la ropa con la que había ido en la mañana y salió hacia el cuarto de Ren otra vez. Cuán grande sería su sorpresa al notar que la cama estaba tendida nuevamente. Sólo por curiosidad levantó el cubrecama y vio que las sábanas eran de otro color. Le dio algo de vergüenza pensar que Ren hubiese tenido que hacer todo eso, pero decidió alejar ese pensamiento y salir a buscarlo a la sala. Lo encontró sentado, también bañado y cambiado, esperando con comida en la mesa.

— ¿Cómo es que estás bañado? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

—Me bañé al mismo tiempo que tú, sólo que lo hice en el baño del cuarto de huéspedes.

— ¡Lamento mucho haberte quitado tu lugar habitual! Yo hubiese podido ir al cuarto de huéspedes para no incomodarte.

—Kyoko…—ella se calló casi inmediatamente—ven aquí—le dijo mientras le tendía la mano y le regalaba esa angelical sonrisa que ocasionaba que su sangre comenzase a hervir. Obedeció calladamente y se sentó a su lado y él la abrazó.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien?

—Ehh… ¿sí?

—Si algo te duele, si algo te molesta, me lo dices inmediatamente ¿Está bien? —le dijo mientras la miraba fijamente. Kyoko sintió ganas de reír ante tal preocupación de su parte.

_No es como si me fuera a romper_—pensó algo divertida.

—Hai.

—Por ahora, come.

Kyoko ahora si pudo observar con claridad una mesa con sushi de todo tipo que por sólo la manera de presentación sabía que no había sido barato.

— ¿Sabes que yo hubiera podido cocinar algo?

— ¿Y tú recuerdas que fue lo que te dije al momento de levantarte?

Kyoko lo recordaba bien. …_"hoy no harás nada, a lo mucho, dejarás que te cuide todo el día"_…Y no era que no le gustara esa clase de idea, pero definitivamente no estaba tan mal como había pensado que estaría, si bien le dolían los muslos y la cadera, era algo completamente soportable. Sin embargo no había "no" que valiese ante los ojos de cachorro de Ren, así que dándole un silencioso asentimiento empezó a comer.

Ren por su parte, mientras comía, no podía evitar el observarla con más detenimiento que antes. Esa pequeña niña que estaba sentada frente a él le había entregado su virginidad, había estado acostada debajo de él con expresiones que esperaba que nunca nadie conociese y se había vuelto suya. No sabía cómo expresar exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo, puesto que después de tanto tiempo de haber estado controlándose y reprimiéndose había dejado que sus sentimientos se apoderaran de la mejor parte de él, y no es que se estuviese arrepintiendo, si no que tal vez, sólo tal vez, hubiese podido ser mucho mejor: más preparación, un mejor lugar, un mejor momento, no a la apurada como había ocurrido.

— ¡Oishii! —exclamó Kyoko mientras se metía un sushi a la boca y sonreía mientras lo hacía.

Los labios de Ren formaron una sonrisa automáticamente y se dejó inundar por esa perfecta armonía que parecía querer regalarle el cielo. Levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla, provocando que Kyoko voltease a verlo con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, sin embargo, un segundo después, su cuerpo se relajó y su cabeza se inclinó hacia donde estaba su mano y le regaló una sonrisa que era el reflejo de la suya propia. Ren la acercó y le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza con su frente, como bromeando y se dispuso a comer también.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Sentado en el camerino que le habían ofrecido, imágenes pasaban una y otra vez por su mente: primero, era una niña pequeña de cabello negro con una sonrisa tonta en los labios dándole un chocolate por San Valentín; después, esa misma chica jurando venganza con odio puro emanando de su cuerpo; después, la misma persona, sólo que ahora estaba vestida de blanco sonriendo brillantemente mientras pétalos flotaban a su alrededor; luego, con sus manos apretadas contra su cuello, llorando, realmente llorando, provocando que se congelara en el acto; luego, vestida con un estilo Sexy Dark; luego, besando a Tsuruga Ren.

Un fuerte golpe fue propinado a la mesa de cosméticos frente a Shou cuando recordó esa última escena.

_¿Quién se cree que es? Ahora que piensa haber ganado algo de fama va de hombre en hombre, quién diría que Kyoko fuese del tipo fácil._

Pero aunque se obligaba a decirse eso, sabía en el fondo que ella realmente no era así, si no, no la hubiese traído en primer lugar, ella era la que tenía que tener al lado puesto que sabía que jamás miraría a nadie más aparte de él, pero ahora… … … ahora todo era diferente.

— ¿Shou? ¿Estás bien? —Shouko-san estaba preocupada puesto que cada momento que tenía sólo se sumía en el silencio y de vez en vez, tenía una pequeña rabieta.

—Estoy bien. Quiero terminar con esta maldita entrevista e ir a casa.

—No puedes ¿recuerdas? Llamaron de tu antiguo departamento diciendo por quincuagésima vez consecutiva que hay aún una caja que nadie ha reclamado.

— ¿Y cómo es que siguen llamando?

—Parece que Kyoko puso tu número de celular como número de emergencia.

—No me interesa nada de ese departamento.

—Ve y recoge lo que haya que recoger, Shou. Será mejor a estar recibiendo llamadas a cada momento.

—¿Por qué simplemente no pediste que la botaran?

—Lo hice, pero parece que la señora es de esas personas que no son capaces de deshacerse de nada que no sea legítimamente suyo. Mira, en el peor de los casos la recoges y la tiras a la basura sin siquiera abrirla. Ahora vamos, ya va a empezar el show.

_No me interesa. Realmente no me interesa lo que haya en esa caja. Quién sabe, tal vez es una trampa de Kyoko para hacerme algo…—_ese era el pensamiento del cual Shou quería convencerse, sin embargo, un par de horas después, se hallaba con ropas simples, dentro de un taxi yendo hacia al lugar en el que alguna vez había vivido con Kyoko.

_Iré, la recogeré y la botaré tal y como me dijo Shouko. Sí, es lo mejor, de seguro son ropas viejas o cosas de poco valor que alguna vez tuve dentro de ese lugar._

Bajando del taxi pudo ver los departamentos y entró buscando a la casera.

—¡Buenaaaaaas!

—¿Mmm? Sí, jovencito. ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? —Era una anciana de mucha edad, pero de rostro bondadoso que se acercaba hacia la ventanilla de recepción.

—Vengo a recoger una caja. Me han estado llamando por ella.

—Ara, ara. Sí. Pero pensé que vendría la señorita que había estado viviendo aquí. Kyoko-chan.

—Ella me envió a recogerla. Éramos dos los que vivíamos aquí.

—Si mal no recuerdo, el joven que vivía aquí sólo lo hizo por unos cuantos meses. Luego raramente se le veía por aquí. Me pregunto qué le habrá sucedido. En fin… yo no he botado la caja puesto que no es mía. —dijo mientras tomaba la llave del apartamento—Si alguien quiere hacer algo con ella, me parece correcto que sea el antiguo dueño. Encontrará la caja en medio de la sala. Tome el tiempo que necesite, joven, y vea que llegue a manos de su dueña.

—Sí, yo se la haré llegar—dijo Shou mientras tomaba la llave. Al entrar al apartamento, una oleada de nostalgia muy rara en él le sobrevino…Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había pisado ese lugar.

"—_¿No es grandioso? Tiene el suficiente espacio como para que pueda tener mis instrumentos y una cocina amplia para que hagas todos mis platillos favoritos._

—_Sí, es muy lindo. Pero Sho-chan, el alquiler es caro ¿cierto?..._

—_Lo es Kyoko, pero esto, esto….esto es lo que yo necesito. ¿Me ayudarás con la renta? ¿Sí? Tú eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar ahora."_

Los recuerdos llegaban a su mente como si hubiesen ocurrido apenas un día antes. El apartamento estaba amoblado, sin embargo se sentía vacío. Caminó hacia la sala y encontró lo que buscaba: era una caja mediana cerrada con cinta de embalaje, sin ningún nombre por fuera.

—¿Qué habrás puesto aquí, Kyoko? ¡Te voy avisando que si esto es una treta te arrepentirás!

Empezó a romper las cintas y dudó durante unos segundos antes de abrir las tapas de la caja, hasta que finalmente, lo hizo. Lo primero que encontró fueron videos de VHS, al revisarlos pudo observar los títulos de "Primera presentación de Shou-chan en vivo", "Shou-chan es invitado al talk-show más importante de Japón", "Shou-chan debuta con el 1er puesto de ventas de su nuevo single". Y todo el resto tenía algo así, era como ver su carrera de manera ordenada dentro de esas pequeñas cintas negras. Las puso a un lado y ahora se sentó en el suelo. Lo siguiente que encontró fue un álbum de recortes, todos y cada uno de ellos con una noticia sobre él de diferentes momentos desde que había empezado en la industria del espectáculo como líder de una banda. Enojado, lo tiro a un costado, le parecía inútil el tener cosas así guardadas por tanto tiempo, aunque igualmente disfrutaba el hecho de ver cada uno de sus logros cuidadosamente coleccionados. Finalmente, al final de la caja, había un pequeño cuaderno. Al abrirlo, encontró más de la mitad escrita con diferentes cosas, mayormente costos de alquiler, servicios, comida; la etiqueta "Gastos Personales" estaba casi siempre en 0 en todas las páginas.

_Yo no la obligué a matarse por mí, ella lo hizo por voluntad propia_—se volvió a decir Shou. Estaba a punto de guardarlo todo cuando, en un descuido, se le cayó el cuaderno de las manos y quedó abierto en la última hoja. En la contratapa , había un purikura (1) que lo mostraba a él y a Kyoko sonriendo y dando la señal de victoria rodeados de un borde floreado y una inscripción que decía "Felices en Tokio". Ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento se había tomado algo así.

Shou volvió a sentir ese extraño peso en el pecho que había sentido al verla como ángel y al golpearle la cara.

_Shou-chan, Shou-chan…¿Por qué estás en el suelo Shou-chan? Levántate y lávate las manos que pronto te cocinaré algo._

Le pareció escuchar mientras veía una imagen de la antigua Kyoko que él conocía desaparecer en la cocina.

_Shou-chan, ¿Sabías que eres lo más importante para mí? _

_Shou-chan, realmente eres genial _

_Shou-chan, no te preocupes por Tsuruga Ren, ¡lo más seguro es que todas esas tipas que van a verlo a los programas sean contratadas! _

_Shou-chan, tú siempre serás el mejor…_

_¡Shou-chan!_

_¡Shou-chan!_

_Shou-chan…_

Shou empezó a sentirse patético, sentado en un piso de madera mientras recordaba épocas pasadas que más de una vez había despreciado. Nunca pensó que llegaría el día en el que Kyoko realmente no se interesase más por él. Ella era suya, desde pequeños esto había sido así, y para él era más que suficiente el ocupar el mayor espacio en su corazón, sin embargo, ahora ella había dicho "Adiós" de una manera tan definitiva la última vez que la vio a solas, la primera y única vez que ambos se habían besado en mutuo acuerdo. Aún lo recordaba, sus labios eran suaves, y podía sentir que tan pequeñas eran sus muñecas entre sus manos mientras la besaba… ¿Qué demonios había sucedido esa vez? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero sí sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando ahora entre ella y Tsuruga Ren; y eso era lo que más le molestaba.

_Bastará con hacérselo saber. Bastará con que el idiota ese sepa que ella fue por su propia cuenta a buscarme y accedió a besarme por propia voluntad. Será suficiente para que ella siga odiándome como siempre lo ha hecho y yo siga siendo "su presa"._

Shou recogió el purikura, lo metió en una escondida parte de su billetera y el resto de cosas las volvió a meter en la caja, todas excepto el libro. Al salir, pasó por el incinerador del edificio y tiró la caja allí.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Kyoko se hallaba recostada en el hombro de Ren viendo algo de televisión después de comer, aunque en realidad, sería más exacto decir que lo estaba intentando, puesto que con cada vez más frecuencia, los ojos se le cerraban.

—¿Aún tienes sueño?

—Creo que sí…

—Vamos

Y sin más aviso, Ren tomó a Kyoko en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación, acostándola en su cama, tal y como había hecho apenas unas cuantas horas antes, sólo que ahora la estaba llevando a descansar. El pensamiento logró que su corazón se acelerara un poco, con la emoción del recuerdo aún vivo en su piel. Kyoko estaba ya prácticamente dormida en el momento en el que la arropó con una colcha, Ren retiró algunos cabellos que habían caído en su rostro y acarició su mejilla. Si alguien hubiera estado presente en el cuarto para observar la expresión que Ren vestía en su rostro, definitivamente hubiera pensado que así debía de verse un ángel, aunque él pensaba que el verdadero ángel era el que estaba echado en su cama respirando lentamente mientras que se dejaba envolver por ese mundo de ensueño que sólo ella podía habitar.

Habían pasado ya cinco horas desde que se había echado a dormir, pero ella no lo sabía, cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que observó fue a Ren, de espaldas a ella sin polo, buscando algo en su cómoda para cambiarse. Pronto sus ojos se abrieron por completo y una expresión de horror se estampó en su cara.

—¡Ren!

El aludido volteó sorprendido al darse cuenta de que Kyoko se había despertado.

—Despertaste—le dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía la camiseta verde que había escogido.

—Voltéate

—¿Qué?

—Voltéate

—Kyoko, no deberías…—pero antes de que pudiera lanzar alguna excusa, ella lo alcanzó y le levantó la camiseta para dejar expuesta su espalda.

—¿Cómo es que…?

La espalda de Ren mostraba sendas marcas de arañazos y su cintura estaba del mismo modo o incluso peor. Él intentó soltarse inmediatamente, pero Kyoko ya había observado suficiente, tenía los ojos húmedos.

—Esto lo hice yo… ¿verdad? —dijo a medio sollozo— ¿Cómo pude? ¿Pero qué tenía en la cabeza? Eres un actor, no es posible que tu cuerpo esté marcado de esta manera…

—Kyoko—dijo Ren mientras tomaba su rostro en sus manos— ¿crees realmente que estoy preocupado por algo así?

—Pero es que tú…

—Yo tomé algo tuyo. Y tuve la suerte de poder estar consciente de compartir el dolor que sentiste mientras lo hacía. Esto no es nada, esto es algo que hasta podría decir me agrada tener, puesto que así como tú, me afirma que todo fue una realidad y no un sueño.

— ¡No es lo mismo! Si te quedasen marcas de esto yo…—sin embargo otra idea repentina apareció en su mente— ¡La sesión de fotos! ¡Tienes que aparecer sin polo!

—Cálmate, por favor. Esto desaparecerá antes de ese día, y si en el peor de los casos aún queda algo, con maquillaje se quita. Kyoko—le llamó mientras hacía que se sentase en el borde de la cama y se arrodillaba frente a ella. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Ren la miraba con tal adoración que Kyoko no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y comprendía a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Ella mientras se estaba bañando también había descubierto que tenía una que otra marca por su cuerpo, pero no le importaba, lo que no podía creer era que le hubiese hecho tal daño sin siquiera poder acordarse de en qué momento exactamente había sucedido. Reaccionó de nuevo al sentir la mano de de Ren sobre las de ella y solo atinó a abrazarlo fuertemente.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Llegó el esperado día de la sesión de fotos; Reino, Shou, Kyoko y Ren se hallaban posando frente a la cámara para el poster promocional de regalo por el CD de la película. Kyoko siempre había pensado que tomarse fotos era algo sencillo, pero luego de estar 3 horas en peinado, maquillaje, vestuario, luces y finalmente frente a una cámara le demostraron que las modelos, actrices y demás, no se la llevaban tan fácil.

Su día con Ren había terminado bien, él mismo la llevó hasta su casa y prometieron salir después del día de la sesión ya que Kyoko tenía tareas que terminar para la escuela.

_Iremos a comer algo que te guste_

Esa era la promesa que rondaba en la mente de Kyoko y la animaba a dar el 200% en su trabajo de ese día. Kyoko no lo había notado, pero sus movimientos habían cambiado, el aura que la rodeaba parecía radiante aunque misteriosa y ese día en el set estaba atrayendo más miradas que de costumbre.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Con esta última foto acabamos! ¡Muchas gracias por su buen trabajo!

—¡Gracias! —se escuchó en el set general.

Los Vie Ghoul fueron corriendo hacia su líder y lo llevaron puesto que ya habían avisado que más tarde ese día tenían una presentación. Shou ya estaba siendo asediado por las muchas mujeres que había en el set que querían una foto o un autógrafo con él aprovechándose de que era el último día de rodaje.

—¡Setsu-chan, Heel-san! —Los aludidos voltearon a ver a Nadeshiko llamándolos mientras corría hacia ellos—Ya está todo preparado, sólo necesitamos un leve cambio en vuestro vestuario para las tres primeras fotos. Luego haremos un break para que descansen y se puedan cambiar para las dos últimas. Si me siguen, por favor—dijo mientras les señalaba las puertas.

Shou vio cómo una mujer que no había visto antes en el set se llevaba a Kyoko a Ren para unas "fotos" según lo poco que había podido captar de su conversación.

_¿Pero no se supone acaso que todas las fotos que necesitaban ya las acabamos? ¿A qué se refiere esa tipa?_

Sin poder contenerse los siguió de lejos, deshaciéndose de la fanaticada que estaba sobre él y llegó hasta un estudio que tenía las ventanillas tapadas con papel y aparte había un anuncio de "¡Cuidado! Trabajos en proceso". Le parecía todo muy raro, este estudio estaba alejado del resto, se escuchaban ruidos dentro y sabía que allí había entrado Kyoko. Finalmente decidió abrir la puerta y lo que vio lo dejó con la boca abierta.

Habían tres sets dispuestos en las esquinas del lugar, todos perfectamente preparados con la luz adecuada y una sola persona tras la computadora mientras que la mujer que había visto llevarse a Kyoko estaba tomándo fotos de ésta última y de Ren acostados en una piscina de rosas, Kyoko vestida con un provocador vestido rojo, sonriendo mientras se pegaba más al tipo que le hacía hervir la sangre.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto?

—Fuwa-san, esta es un área restringida—Nadeshiko se estaba acercando rápidamente a pedirle que se fuera. En ese lapso de tiempo, Shou notó que tanto Kyoko como Ren se había dado cuenta de su presencia, sin embargo no le prestaron la más mínima atención. Por el contrario, algo que Ren le estaba susurrando al oído estaba provocando que Kyoko se ruborizara fuertemente y le diera un golpe en el hombre mientras se quejaba, pero este sólo se limitaba a mirarla fijamente aún envuelto en su papel de Cain Heel. Eso no podía soportarlo más.

—Fuwa-san, si me hiciera el favor de retirarse.

—Disculpa, sucede que no te había visto durante la filmación y estoy seguro de que no debes haber estado, de lo contrario una mujer tan hermosa como tú no hubiera podido escapar a mi vista—le contestó mientras le besaba la mano.

Nadeshiko no pudo menos que ruborizarse, era fanática de Shou y no había tenido aún la oportunidad de trabajar con él, pero recuperó la compostura rápidamente y le dijo

—Es muy halagador, Fuwa-san, y se lo agradezco, pero en este momento nos encontramos en una sesión de fotos privada.

—Es para la película ¿verdad? ¿Por qué entonces es tomada aparte de las demás?

—Es porque esta tiene un objetivo distinto…

—De ser el caso, ¿me permitirías ayudarte? Cualquier cosa con tal de ayudar a una aparición angelical y a la película ¿cierto?

Nadeshiko parecía que estaba a punto de hiperventilar mientras veía a su estrella favorita diciéndole esa clase de cosas. Shou sabía la clase de efecto que ejercía sobre las mujeres, y no tenía miedo de usarlo, estaba determinado a hacer que lo dejaran participar.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

—Fuwa-san, esta es un área restringida—Kyoko y Ren vieron como Nadeshiko iba hacia las puertas en las que el rubio se hallaba parado. A Kyoko le pareció raro que él estuviera allí, pensaba que ya se habría ido.

En fin, de seguro quiere husmear.

De pronto, al voltear, se dio cuenta de que Ren la estaba observando fijamente. Había notado que esto había estado ocurriendo todo el día desde que se encontraron en el trabajo, y, aunque le gustaba, no estaba segura del porqué de su constante mirada.

—¿Tengo algo raro?

—¿Por qué habrías de tenerlo?

—Es que…mmm…he notado que me…

—¿Qué no te he quitado la vista de encima desde hoy en la mañana?

Kyoko asintió levemente. Ren, aprovechando que el técnico de fotografía había volteado para tomar algo de su mochila y Nadeshiko estaba hablando con Shou, salió un momento de su personaje y dio rienda suelta a esa manera tan sensual que tenía de decir las cosas. Aunque él no lo sabía, Kyoko se daba cuenta cada vez que hacía estos cambios, y al notar que frente a ella ya no estaba Cain Heel si no el "Emperador de la Noche", se paralizó.

—Es que no sabes lo increíblemente hermosa que te ves el día de hoy—le susurró suavemente al oído, provocando que la pobre se ruborizara de pies a cabeza y le propinara un golpe en el hombro.

—¿C-c-cómo me dices eso? Estamos en medio de la sesión de fotos…

—Y no por eso es menos cierto.

—Heel-san, Setsu-chan—Nadeshiko había vuelto y Ren también regresó a su papel de Cain. La sorpresa era que detrás de ella, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Fuwa Shou—Shou-chan se ha ofrecido amablemente a darnos su punto de vista imparcial acerca de nuestra sesión de fotos. ¿Les parece bien? —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los labios, obviamente, puesto que Shou le había prometido una cena si lo dejaba entrar.

Setsuka estuvo a punto de decir algo con una mirada súper fría, pero Cain se le adelantó.

—_No problem._

Setsuka volteó completamente sorprendida de la decisión de su hermano de dejarlo participar, sin embargo, no dijo nada sabiendo que por algo debía ser y asintió hacia donde Nadeshiko estaba, no sin dejar de mirar indiferentemente al hombre rubio a su lado.

—¡Perfecto! Entonces podemos empezar. Creo que ya tengo la foto correcta para este set ¿podrías ponerte tu otro atuendo Setsu-chan? ¿Podría comenzar a ponerse la cadena Heel-san? Por favor Shou-chan, siéntate donde estés más cómodo.

Shou se sentó al lado del técnico detrás de la computadora y empezó a ver el set de fotografías que ya habían salido. Nuevamente estaba sorprendido de cómo podía Kyoko haber cambiado tanto con tan solo algo de maquillaje y un atuendo diferente.

Las siguientes fotos fueron de ellos tomados de la mano, ella sonriendo, él como si no tuviese ninguna preocupación en el mundo. La tercera sesión fue con los mismos atuendos pero Shou estaba hirviendo sentado en donde estaba viendo que tan cerca tenían que poner sus rostros para esa foto.

_¡Tsk! Esto no tiene sentido ¿quién querría verlos actuar de esta manera tan melosa?_

Sin embargo no podía decir nada ya que ya había revisado el resultado de las encuestas entre 100 mujeres del set y todas habían contestado lo mismo _"Queremos ver más de Yuuki y Jack"_

—¡Perfecto! —la voz de Nadeshiko lo sacó de su hilo de pensamientos—Creo que con eso tenemos. Haremos un _break_ de 20 minutos mientras te reaplican el maquillaje Setsu-chan y tú y tu hermano se cambian.

Shou observó cómo al pasar ambos frente a él, Kyoko ni le dirigió la mirada, al contrario de "Cain Heel", que lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa que hizo que los vellos de la nuca se le pararan del miedo.

_¿Pero qué demon…? ¿Qué clase de expresión es esa?_

Ren sabía ya que era lo que pasaba con Fuwa Shou, lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no se lo había dicho a Kyoko por egoísmo y temor.

_¿Quieres quedarte a ver? Quédate… y disfruta del espectáculo_—eran los pensamientos de Ren al momento de sacarse las ropas y quedar vestido con tan sólo un pantalón de pijama blanco. Solo en su camerino revisó minuciosamente su espalda nuevamente; la mayoría de las marcas de su espalda habían desaparecido, nada que un leve retoque no pudiese arreglar. Otra historia era en su cintura, que aún estaba lacerada y con las marcas de las uñas de Kyoko. Al pasar sus dedos sobre ellas, no pudo evitar sonreír, dijese lo que ella le dijese, él disfrutaba de cada una de sus heridas y esperaba que no se borraran pronto. Pero por el momento, tuvo que aplicarse una gruesa capa de base y polvos para esconder la verdad.

Kyoko por su lado, se hallaba cambiándose en el camerino, completamente avergonzada del atuendo que le estaban haciendo usar**. (N.A: Quieren verlo? Fufufufu…pueden ir a mi perfil!")**

_Bueno, al menos no es tan revelador como pensaba. Esto es mucho más cubierto a como yo iba a salir la primera vez que me quedé con en el hotel Cain. Gracias a Dios él ya estaba dormido._

El _break_ pasó rápido y pronto era hora de volver a la sesión. Shou se hallaba nuevamente sentado al lado de Nadeshiko halagándola de una u otra manera poniendo su mejor cara, pero internamente, no podía dejar de pensar en por qué el siguiente set debía de ser una cama.

—Ah, ya llegaron.

El único cambio captado a simple vista era que ambos vestían batas blancas y el cabello de Setsu había sido dejado suelto y su maquillaje era ahora muy suave, casi parecía que no tenía, pero se le veía igual de fiera, esos ojos no se los quitaba nadie.

—¿Comenzamos? Nakahara-san—le llamó al técnico—¿todo listo? —este asintió y Cain y Setsu se dirigieron a la cama que había puesta. Shou notó que habían dos cámaras en cuanto vio a Nadeshiko subir por una escalera: una estaba sobre la cama, otra en frente de ella. Antes de poder refunfuñar por dentro, observó que Kyoko se había sacado la bata. Tanto Nakahara-san como él se ruborizaron ante la visión que estaba frente a ellos. Si bien la muchacha parecía no estar completamente desarrollada, lo delicado de sus movimientos y lo pegado de su ropa (que no dejaba a la adivinación ninguna de sus curvas) lograban que cualquier hombre estuviese a punto de una hemorragia nasal.

Shou se mantuvo firme con su cara de palo, no sólo al observar de pies a cabeza a su amiga de la infancia, si no al ver la posición que estaba adoptando sobre la cama.

—Muy bien, Heel-san, por favor tome a Setsu-chan por la cintura y descanse su cabeza sobre su brazo. Exacto, sí, ahora Setsu-chan, pega todo tu cuerpo contra el de tu hermano e intenta que tu cabeza quede justo debajo de la suya, casi en su mentón. Así, muy bien. Ahora retoños míos, duerman mientras yo hago mi trabajo—terminó Nadeshiko con una pícara sonrisa.

**(N.A. Nuevamente, para ver mas o menos como es la foto, visita mi perfil, lo encuentras bajo Foto hot 1)**

Kyoko tenía los ojos cerrados, e intentó mantener su cara lo más laxada posible para parecer que estaba realmente dormida, sin embargo, el sentir de nuevo contra ella la piel desnuda de Ren no estaba ayudando para nada.

Peor aún: que la estuviese apretando contra él.

Mucho peor: Que su parte baja estuviese descansando directamente sobre la entrepierna de este.

_Respira, respira, respira…_

Era el único pensamiento en la mente de Kyoko. Se recriminaba internamente el hecho de no poder estar tan calmada como lo estaba Ren, de manera tan profesional como siempre. Lo que ella no sabía, era que en la mente del hombre más guapo de Japón, se libraba otra batalla…

_Ríos, praderas, la novicia rebelde, la familia Ingalls…_

Le estaba tomando todo su autocontrol el evitar que su cuerpo reaccionase ante sus impulsos naturales al tenerla tan pegada a él. Sufría lo indecible cada vez que Nadeshiko pedía un leve cambio o que Kyoko se acomodara de manera distinta, cada pequeño toque y roce hacía que gruñera por lo bajo.

La historia era otra con Shou que ya tenía la mente en blanco puesto que todos los insultos que tenía y había lanzado mentalmente contra Ren se le habían acabado. Una tras otra las fotos captadas por la cámara aparecían en la pantalla de la computadora y le daba más rabia tener que ver una escena como esa. Había habido alguna vez en la que él había dormido con ella en el mismo futón. Su madre había desaparecido hacía ya varias semanas y se sentía sola, ya no eran niños, eran un par de adolescentes y él notaba su nerviosismo al estar tiesa como una tabla, pero él simplemente le dio la espalda y se echó a dormir.

—Muy bien, creo que con eso está. Setsu-chan, ven por aquí, quiero retocar un poco el otro lado de tu rostro.

Nadeshiko la llevó a un lado para aplicarle algo de base. Después de enseñarle cómo quería que se viera su rostro, fue con otro tono de base hacia Ren para aplicarle del mismo modo. Shou aprovechó su oportunidad y se acercó hacia Kyoko.

—No entiendo por qué tanto jaleo por esta "parejita", ni que fuera algo tan importante.

—No lo entenderías aunque te lo explicara.

—Oh, por favor—dijo mientras hacía una reverencia—ilumíname.

—Si tú sales vestido de alguna manera, te sacas fotos, haces conciertos, vendes posters ¿no es ese el modo en el que te vendes?

Era cierto

—Entonces ¿qué de diferente tiene esto? Es simplemente publicidad.

Pero Shou no se lo tragaba, si fuera así de fácil no le hubiera dicho en un momento que sería inútil para él entenderlo. ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba? Quería saberlo pero no sabía cómo sacarle la información, decidió entonces, molestarla.

—¿Y que tal te va con tu "novio"?

Kyoko no se molestó en contestarle y se dio media vuelta mientras regresaba al set.

_Ja, de seguro ya se pelearon._

Ninguna de las escenas anteriores había pasado desapercibida a los ojos de Ren, pero no hizo pregunta alguna, le carcomía por dentro verlo acercarse a ella, pero no podía dejar que sus sentimientos dominaran su mejor parte. Pero maldición, estaba celoso.

—Muy bien Setsu-chan, recuerdas lo que te dije la última vez ¿verdad? Es sólo cuestión de imaginación. —Le digo Nadeshiko mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Kyoko tomó aire y se acercó hacia donde su "onii-sama" estaba sentado. Todo esto era tan extraño, era como estar reviviendo el último fin de semana, la única diferencia era que ahora tenían audiencia, este último factor no ayudaba mucho, poco a poco sus mejillas estaban comenzando a arder. Entonces la vio…vio una mano que estaba extendida frente a ella y levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con esos ojos que ella bien conocía, aún estando cubiertos por lentes de contacto.

—Ven—Fue lo único que Ren dijo, en japonés, para la sorpresa de todos en la sala.

Sus pies avanzaron por inercia y su mano se colocó sobre la suya sin pensarlo… antes también había sido así (2). Ren la jaló un poco hacia él y ella subió a la cama quedando parada frente a él, ladeó un poco la cabeza y lo miró. Un lado de la boca de Ren formó una provocadora sonrisa.

—Qué pérdida de tiempo—dijo Shou. Luego de que Nadeshiko le hubiera enseñado los bosquejos de las fotos que tomaría, sabía que Kyoko no podría hacer la última, esa chica dijese lo que dijese era demasiado inocente, demasiado pura para su propio bien.

Nadeshiko también estaba algo confundida, se suponía que ella debía de estar arrodillada frente a él mientras lo abrazaba, no parada sin hacer nada. Pero de pronto lo sintió, esa atmósfera que los rodeaba, parecía como si nadie más estuviese presente en la habitación.

—Tsk, realmente, si esto iba a ocurrir entonces…—siguió Shou

—¡Silencio! —exclamó la fotógrafa.

Nakahara-san, Shou y Nadeshiko fueron testigos de un despliegue de sensualidad en vivo y en directo. Setsuka lentamente puso una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo de Cain y se arrodilló hasta quedar casi frente a frente, posó sus manos sobre el pecho de su hermano y lentamente, como en una caricia, llegó a su cuello, las extendió y dejó sus brazos reposar en sus hombros. Cain por su lado, había rozado cuidadosamente los muslos de su hermana y había llegado hasta su espalda, obligándola a quedar más pegada a su cuerpo. Todo esto lo hicieron sin dejar de mirarse un sólo segundo.

Nadeshiko no dijo nada, no había necesidad de dirigirlos, todo se estaba dando de una manera tan natural que hasta su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, incluso se dio cuenta de que no estaba tomando ninguna fotografía y rápidamente empezó a presionar el botón. Un flash tras otro había algún cambio en la foto: él se había acercado más, ella le estaba tocando el rostro, él parecía estar susurrando algo es su oreja, ella sonreía levemente dando a indicar que le gustaba lo que había oído. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la posición cambiara, como si fuera una danza, se desglosaron el uno del otro hasta que Setsuka terminó echada en la cama con los brazos hacia atrás con Cain sobre ella. Setsu levantó una pierna hacia la espalda de su hermano, él levantó un poco el polo pijama que llevaba dejando ver el hueso de su cadera y como si alguien les hubiera dado una señal, ambos voltearon hacia la cámara con una expresión tan erótica que Nadeshiko juraría que casi le sangra la nariz.

**(N.A. Para ver la foto, ir a mi perfil! La encuentras bajo el nombre de Foto hot 2)**

—Ummm…creo que…acabamos. —dijo como si no estuviera segura de nada.

Cain ayudó a su hermana a ponerse su bata y luego él se puso la suya. Ambos se retiraron. Nadeshiko dejó salir un suspiro y se sorprendió al escuchar otros dos tras ella, Nakahara-san y Shou estaban definitivamente más afectados después de esa escena. Mientras veía la última foto en la computadora, se juró a sí misma volver a trabajar con ellos en algún momento, era simplemente increíble la sincronización que estos dos tenían, esa mirada… cualquiera que la viese tendría ganas de…

_¡Control! ¡Control, Nadeshiko!_

Cuando recordó que tenía una cena con Fuwa Shou pensó que tal vez si habría oportunidad de satisfacer todos los deseos que tenía dentro de ella en ese momento, pero cuando volteó a verlo, la silla estaba vacía.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Ren y Kyoko no habían dicho una sola palabra después de la última foto de la sesión, él le ayudo a ponerse su bata y ambos se retiraron a su camerino. Comenzaron a caminar, antes de irse Ren dio una pequeña mirada y pudo observar que todos estaban aún demasiado sorprendidos, no podía negarlo, él también lo estaba. Mientras avanzaba a su camerino podía notar que Kyoko había regresado a sus cabales, puesto que estaba sonrojada y parecía estar recordando todo lo que había hecho hacía pocos minutos. A él le había gustado muchísimo, más aún porque en un principio pensó que tal vez ella actuaría para demostrarle a Fuwa lo que ella era capaz de hacer ahora, pero se dio cuenta de que ella estaba metida de lleno en su trabajo, en su personaje, si bien ahora se moría de la vergüenza, había cumplido con lo establecido, la seriedad de un actor comenzaba a formarse cada vez más en ella y eso le agradaba.

Cuando entraron y cerró la puerta, parecía como si una especie de silencio incómodo los envolviera. El camerino era para ambos, eso lo habían pedido desde el día 1, obviamente siempre habían mantenido las distancias y el respeto el uno por el otro, pero ahora, luego de ese fin de semana, luego de esa sesión de fotos…Todo parecía ser un poco distinto.

Ren decidió no dejarse llevar, él era el adulto en esto. Se quitó la bata y se sentó en el mueble mientras tomaba un agua mineral, Kyoko se había sentado frente a un pequeño tocador sacando la base de su rostro, o al menos…eso intentó. No había rociado la loción demaquilladora en el algodón y volteó a verlo, se encontró con sus ojos que la habían estado observando. La mirada duró escasos segundos, él puso el agua mineral sobre la mesa y ella se levantó, se paró frente a él y se sacó la bata. Se sentó a su lado y no dijo nada, él también se quedó quieto. En el tiempo que duran dos latidos en pasar Ren se hallaba sobre ella en el mueble mientras la besaba apasionadamente, Kyoko no hacía lo menos respondiendo a sus besos mientas acariciaba su cabello, a ella simplemente le encantaba la manera en que se sentía su cabello. Volvió a levantar una pierna como lo había hecho para la foto y la mano de Ren se maravilló contra la textura de la piel de su muslo.

_¡THUM! ¡THUM! ¡THUM!_

Ambos se separaron sorprendidos, habían tocado la puerta de una manera que parecía que querían abrirla a golpes.

Ren se separó de ella y Kyoko volvió a sentarse en el sillón, al abrir la puerta un rubio alto saludó.

—¡Yo!

* * *

><p>(1) Purikura: Pequeña imagen que se toma en una cabina fotográfica a la que se puede agregar decoración: borde, letras, color...<p>

(2) La referencia la encuentras en mi perfil.

Agradecimientos:

**sakuraliz:** Eso es lo bueno de los lemons, que todo lo puedes hacer de manera inesperada. Definitivamente quiero lanzarlos en un huracán de pasión, pero eso todavía sera en 1 capítulo más después de este si no me equivoco. Gracias por siempre andar amenazándome Liz, me das inspiración :P

**Waleej:** Muchas Gracias!

**G-Dragon-sama:** Jajajaja, me alegro mucho de que hayas disfrutado tanto del lemon, creo que lo he basado un poco en mi propia experiencia *sonrojo* y otro poco en poemas e historias que he escrito antes que algo picantón tenían por allí también. Ojalá que hayas disfrutado con este capítulo tambien!

**Lapin. Biscuit:** Lamento mucho el retraso! De verdad, de verdad pienso actualizar más seguido!

**Kariramos:** Jajajaja, todas las que escriben fics M de SB me he dado cuenta que siempre hacen que de alguna u otra manera le caiga el pato a Yashiro, no pues, ya mucho! Jajajaja...

**Starfive:** ¡Qué decirte! Que te agradezco muchísimo tus bellas palabras y no tienes idea de lo que sentí aquí adentro cuando leí que te moví hasta las lágrimas, realmente, mis más humildes y honestas gracias.

**Ruichi-chan:** Espero seguir viéndote por aquí!

**oryxyro:** Siempre las llamaditas, para darle un toque de emoción al asunto, jejeje.

**nickita021:** Lamento mucho el retraso, en serio. Como dije en la parte de arriba, intentaré actualizar cada semana y media =).

**chamorra:** Ojalá y hayas disfrutado de mi descripción de la sesión de fotos!

**Stefyue:** Tocaya! Cuidado con las hemorragias nasales que en este capi Nadeshiko casi tuvo dos, y Shou ni que decir...jajaja

**kuroneko:** -nyaa- gracias por tu review! -nyaa-

**Sake22:** Bueno, si bien sólo he puesto algo de celos en Ren en esta ocasión y algo de posesión también, te doy un spoiler del proximo cap: Ren y Shou hablarán de Kyoko por primera vez...fufufufu

**mika-chan18:** Por Dios madre, intenta dormir un poco...jajajaja, cuando dije "que chevere que mika esté leyendo el fic" no pensé que te lo tomases todo en una madrugada mujer! Jajajaja, espero que hayas disfrutado la actualización!

**maryol:** Muchas gracias por tu fic, y por eso de "maravillosa mente creativa" *sonrojo* jejejeje. Aqui te dejo este capi con la promesa de intentar hacerlo cada 12 días o algo así. Ojalá y sí me dé el tiempo puesto que ya empecé a estudiar de nuevo. Un beso!


	12. ¿El as bajo la manga? Regresando a Kyoto

**CHICAAAAAAAAAS! Aquí llegando con mi nuevo cap...ojalá les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Ahorita estoy super apurada, pero prometo actualizar el documento con los agradecimientos respectivos para mañana.**

**Arigato, mina-san!**

**30/09/11: Bueno, ahora sí, los agradecimientos están al final como siempre. Gracias a todas por sus palabras!**

* * *

><p>Shou se había quedado francamente sorprendido ante la actuación de Kyoko. Una vez más, era capaz de dejarlo inmóvil sin saber qué hacer. Recién reaccionó al ver a Ren ponerle la bata y salir detrás de ella. Se levantó inmediatamente y los siguió, vio como llegaban a una puerta y entraban ambos al camerino.<p>

_Espera un momento ¿Acaso no tienen camerinos separados? ¿Por qué tiene ella que entrar al de él?_

Se decidió y fue caminando tranquilo, Fuwa Shou después de todo, se caracterizaba por ser_ "cool"_. Tocó la puerta fuertemente tres veces y esperó. Al par de segundos se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Cain Heel.

—¡Yo! —dijo sin la más mínima vergüenza teniendo en cuenta cuál había sido su último encuentro.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Estará _Setsu_ por aquí? Quiero hablar con ella.

Ren lo observó no queriendo darle oportunidad a verla, pero prefirió dejarlo a decisión de Kyoko. Sin decir nada, volteó a verla e hizo una seña con su cabeza hacia la puerta. Kyoko ya sabía de quién se trataba y le parecía increíblemente raro que él viniese a buscarla para algo. Se levantó del sofá y fue hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Hablar contigo

—Estoy ocupada

—¿No acabas de terminar acaso tu última sesión de fotos? ¿Qué más tienes que hacer?

Kyoko dejó salir un suspiro por lo bajo, él siempre había sido así, cuando quería algo tenía que conseguirlo sin importar el resto. Volteó a mirar a Ren y sus ojos hicieron una tácita pregunta. Ren parpadeó una vez y fue dentro.

—Está bien, puedes pasar.

—¿No preferirías mejor…?

—No, si quieres hablar lo harás rápido que luego de esto tengo que cambiarme y hacerme cargo de asuntos más importantes. Elige.

Shou lo pensó y decidió que esto era mejor para el plan que estaba tramando. Sin invitación alguna se sentó en el sofá y miró alrededor. Kyoko fue hacia su tocador y se vistió nuevamente con la bata.

—¿Y tu…_hermano_?

—Probablemente cambiándose. Ahora dime ¿qué sucede?

—Fui al departamento.

—¿A qué departamento?

—A _nuestro_ departamento ¿O ya se te olvidó que vivíamos juntos?

Shou estaba alzando la voz lo más que podía para hacer que "alguien" más en la habitación escuchara.

—Tú y yo… jamás se puede decir que en ese lugar viviésemos juntos. ¿Pero para qué regresaste? No me digas que quieres volver a rentarlo, ganando lo que ganas ahora, me imagino que puedes conseguir algo mucho mejor.

—Fui porque me llamaron diciéndome que había una caja que la antigua dueña había dejado.

Kyoko abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Claro que recordaba la caja, era una de las muchas que había embalado cuando se mudó de ese sitio, el único problema era que para cuando había ido con todas ellas al bote de basura, este ya estaba lleno y no le permitía tirar todo lo que quería. Al final, una sola caja había sobrado y la había dejado dentro del apartamento pidiéndole por favor al hijo de la dueña que la botara en cuanto tuviera el tiempo que nada de lo que estaba allí servía.

—¿Y porqué sabes tú esto?

—Porque al parecer pusiste mi número de celular como número de emergencia

—Uno de mis tantos errores—se dijo ella por lo bajo. Ya se había olvidado de este hecho—Y bueno, ¿viniste a decirme que fuiste a botar una caja?

—Primero la abrí, luego la boté.

—…¿y?

—Hubo algo que vi que me llamó la atención—y Shou sacó de su saco la libreta de gastos que había encontrado —¿qué significa esto?

—Es una libreta de gastos personales.

—Y sin embargo no hay un solo gasto personal en él.

Kyoko desvió su mirada de la de él. No le resultaba placentero el pensar en cómo había sido y en cómo se había comportado, todo para que al final terminara siendo tratada como la sirvienta sin ella darse cuenta.

_Si al menos hubiera valido la pena para algo…_—pensó con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

Shou vio que ella no respondía y que ya no lo miraba. Nuevamente una punzada le molestó en el pecho, se olvidó de su plan y acercándose a ella la tomó de la muñeca y le habló bajo

—¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada sobre esto?

—Y si te lo hubiera dicho ¿qué cambio hubiera habido? Intenta recordar algún momento en el que tú te hayas sentado a escuchar que era lo que _yo_ quería.

Kyoko se lo dijo con una seriedad tan absoluta que molestó a Shou, provocando que la soltara y se diera la vuelta.

—Ya te lo dije ese día, yo jamás te pedí que te sacrificaras por mí.

—Si lo sé. Lo hacía por voluntad propia, porque te quería y porque eras muy importante para mí.

La repentina confesión lo dejó en su sitio, no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, pero había cierto sentimiento en las palabras de Kyoko que lo hacía desear tener alguna manera de taparle los ojos para que no viese su rostro.

—Kyoko…—dijo una voz.

—Ya acabaste—mencionó ella. Ren acababa de salir de cambiarse y nuevamente era él: ese hombre de cabello negro, pantalones de vestir color caqui y un polo verde agua claro con cuello camisa que tenía tres botones los cuales estaban desabotonados, todo eso cubierto por una chaqueta de un color marrón unos grados más oscuro que el pantalón.

—Sí. ¿Aún no estás lista? ¿Debería esperarte en el auto?

—No, acabo de terminar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Shou

—¿O es que acaso vas a decirme algo más? Te diré que realmente no sé para qué me has dicho todo esto de la caja.

Shou volvió a quedarse mudo. La verdad era que esperaba alguna reacción distinta de su parte, retomar de alguna manera ese espacio en su corazón pero ahora… ¿Desde cuándo es que era ella capaz de simplemente decidir que no quería verlo? ¿Qué no quería hablar con él? ¿Qué lo trataba como alguien lejano?

—Bueno entonces, que te vaya bien. —Diciendo esto pasó al lado de Ren y posando la mano en su brazo le dijo "No me tardo, espérame", finalmente entró a una pequeña habitación en la que se desharía de la imagen de "Setsuka".

Ahora las dos personas que estaban en un espacio cerrado eran las dos menos esperadas: Fuwa Shou y Ren Tsuruga.

—Hasta ahora no entiendo para qué hicieron esa sesión de fotos _privada_—dijo haciendo marcas en el aire. Ren no contestó, al darse cuenta que la intención de Shou no parecía ser la de irse de inmediato, prefirió ignorarlo. No le gustaba este tipo, no le gustaba para nada, y no sólo por el hecho de saber todo lo que había hecho y _no_ hecho con y hacia Kyoko, si no que ese hombre parado en medio del camerino aún no se daba cuenta de cuán fuerte era el lazo que a esos dos los unía y le daba miedo pensar en ello, le daba miedo el imaginar que él pudiese tomarlo a su favor si es que descubría eso.

—¿En verdad tú y ella están saliendo? Me parece algo realmente inaudito.

—Sólo porque tú no te diste cuenta de que tan valiosa era si no hasta muy tarde no significa que el resto no lo haya notado.

_¡Maldita sea! Se supone que lo estoy ignorando_—Ren no pudo evitar ese desliz de lengua al escuchar la palabra "inaudito"

—¿Qué me di cuenta muy tarde? Creo que el que se va a dar cuenta muy tarde eres tú—dijo Shou con una sonrisa burlona en su cara—No creo que sepas aún la verdadera joyita que es tu novia.

—Ten mucho, pero mucho cuidado con lo que vayas a decir. Si estás aquí es porque ella lo permite, si por mi fuera…

—¿Pero por qué la agresividad? Yo a ti no te he hecho nada ¿cierto? Quién diría que el hombre más carismático de Japón en realidad tiene tan desagradable personalidad.

—¿Oh en serio? Creo que tienes razón, no debería hablarte así Fuwa-kun, lo siento mucho—dijo Ren mientras ponía su sonrisa más radiante.

_¿Pero qué demonios? Esa actitud da más miedo…_

—En fin, como te dije, no es exactamente como la piensas. Y no estoy difamando, sólo creo que es mi deber decirte la verdad para que te des cuenta quién es en realidad—hizo una pequeña pausa, se sentó frente a Ren y le dijo—¿Sabías que tu novia vino especialmente a buscarme para que la besara hace no mucho tiempo atrás? No sé qué le dio. Sólo se apareció y comenzó a reclamar que la besara porque no podía más con sus sentimientos. Yo no soy quien para negarme ante una petición, así que, lo hice. No hay quién diga que no vuelva a hacer algo como eso, yo que tú tendría cuidado…

Shou interrumpió su discurso al ver que Ren estaba completamente relajado, en la misma posición que antes pero ahora no con una sonrisa falsa, si no con una risa de autosuficiencia tal que encendió la ira dentro de Shou.

—¿Qué fue a pedirte que la besaras eh? Jajaja…Fuwa-kun, realmente no tienes remedio. Y dime ¿qué sentiste al besarla?

Shou no supo qué responder, no se esperaba que lo tratara de esa manera, tan llena de confianza, estaba anticipando gritos, un golpe, incredulidad, lo que fuera menos esa calma que parecía una burbuja a punto de reventar.

—¡Ja! ¿S-Sentir yo? Como ya te dije no me puedo negar a una petición así, menos aún viniendo de alguien a quien por supuesto le di su primer beso, eso es algo que fácilmente no se olvida.

—Me imagino que no. Pero bueno, Fuwa-kun, lamento que te tengas que ir tan pronto—dijo Ren mientras le abría la puerta—espero que nuestro próximo encuentra sea de aquí en un millón de años—expresó con esa falsa sonrisa de caballero.

—¡Tsk! ¡Lo que te digo es verdad!

—Lo sé. Ella me lo dijo.

A Shou se le cayó la mandíbula. Jamás hubiera pensado que Kyoko fuera capaz de contarle algo así, y ahora la que creía que era su carta triunfal, estaba por los suelos.

—Vamos, calma Fuwa-kun. El hecho de que sólo ahora hayas por fin descubierto tus sentimientos significa que tal vez a la siguiente chica no la tratarás igual.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Shou al salir por la puerta.

—¿Necesitas que te lo deletree? Bueno, está bien… Tú la quieres. Y ya lo habías sentido antes, sólo que recién en el momento en el que ella ya no volteaba a verte pudiste despertar y tratarla como un ser humano. En realidad te felicito, eso significa que has madurado. Aunque claro, una pequeña advertencia—un aura asesina que hizo erizar cada vello del cuerpo de Shou empezó a emanar del cuerpo de Ren. Había sido un cambio automático de la sonrisa del caballero a la sonrisa de sed de sangre—No te acerques a ella, no tienes oportunidad y, francamente, tampoco el derecho—Dejó que sus palabras tomaran el efecto que quería al hundirse en el entendimiento de Shou y volvió a cambiar a su falsa sonrisa—Otsukare sama desu(1), Fuwa-kun.

Con esto cerró la puerta, dejando a un Shou temblando de pies a cabeza sin saber qué hacer. Tomó aire una, dos, tres veces, tenía que intentar calmarse. Cuando por fin vio que el frío que envolvía sus músculos parecía disiparse su cerebro empezó a hilar ideas.

_¿Quererla yo? ¡Ja! Lo que quiero es que no se olvide de quién soy yo, de lo que significa mi existencia en su vida, de lo que pesa mi influencia en ella…_

Shou aún no lo admitía, pero su corazón estaba batallando fieramente con su cerebro intentando hacerlo entender lo que alguna vez estuvo a punto de decirle en un pasillo vacío de un hotel en Karuizawa…

"_Para mí tu eres, la única que am…" (2)_

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Detrás de la puerta se hallaba un Ren algo decepcionado de su manera de actuar.

_Me había dicho que iba a ignorarlo, que no le haría caso y ve…lo primero que hago es todo lo contrario. Aunque sabiendo los deseos increíbles que tengo de romperlo en pedacitos, digamos que no estuvo mal._

_(click)_

Ren oyó una puerta abrirse y no pudo más que gratamente sorprenderse ante la mujer que tenía frente a sí. Kyoko se había puesto un polo gris con vuelo sencillo que dejaba ver sus hombros y hacía juego con unos jeanes clásicos azules. Sandalias de taco algo alto y una cartera complementaban su vestimenta. **(N.A. Para ver el atuendo, ir a mi perfil)**

—Ya estoy lista—dijo Kyoko al salir y encontrarse con los ojos de Ren.

—Y muy hermosa.

Ella se sonrojó un poco pero sonrió ante el cumplido

—¿Dónde me llevarás?

—Primero a comer ¿vamos?

—Sí.

Ren la llevó a un restaurante que al parecer era peculiar por la privacidad que ofrecía a sus clientes. Desde que Kyoko entró se dio cuenta que las mesas no estaban a simple vista como en cualquier lugar común y corriente, si no que habían diversos pasillos como si uno estuviera en un tren, luego entraba a por una de las tantas puertas y podía hallar una mesa bellamente adornada con asientos muy cómodos, una televisión, y hasta baño incluido.

—Vaya, si esto no es privacidad, no sé que es.

—Lo sé, pero es preferible no levantar la sospecha de ningún paparazzi hasta después del estreno de la película. Tendré que soportar esto hasta la fiesta coctel.

—¿Por qué hasta ese día?

—¿Eh? Bueno…pensaba que…tal vez, podríamos dejar de escondernos hasta ese día. Realmente nada me gustaría más que poder entrar contigo a mi lado a la fiesta, tomando tu mano.

Diciendo esto, tomó su mano sobre la mesa y aunque Kyoko se sabía sola con él en esas cuatro paredes, no podía evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan ante su toque y su mirada.

—Tengo algo de miedo

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no estoy segura de todo lo que va a suceder. Quiero decir…¿alguna vez presentaste a una novia a los medios?

—Eh… pues no, bueno…cuando salía con alguien siempre había algún reportero que molestaba y conseguía la noticia pero al final… creo que te puedo decir honestamente que nunca he estado con alguien tan en serio como lo estoy siendo contigo ahora.

Kyoko se quedó mirándolo, a veces era como estar en un sueño. ¿Era verdad todo esto? Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que había querido y hasta había jurado nunca más caer en las garras del amor, porque duele, porque hiere, porque puede hacer que de la máxima felicidad te revuelques en un pozo de incertidumbre y desesperanza si todo sale mal. Pero ahora estaba allí, sentada al lado del hombre a quien había decidido abrir su corazón de manera tan abrupta que ya había entregado lo más puro que tenía.

Sin previo aviso se acercó a Ren y le dio un rápido beso para luego abrazarlo. Esto lo había tomado por sorpresa pero no por eso dejó de devolverle el abrazo.

—No te preocupes, si algo sucede, Yo te protegeré—le dijo él.

La comida era buena, para variar un poco habían pedido comida italiana: ravioles de carne en salsa roja y canelones en salsa blanca. Ambos terminaron realmente satisfechos después de casi dos horas de comer, beber y reír. Después de salir del baño, Kyoko anunció que estaba lista para irse, pero justo antes de poder Ren abrir la puerta, la detuvo y ella vio una pequeña luz roja encenderse a un lado de la puerta.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es un dispositivo algo útil para todo el que no quiera ser visto en este lugar.

—No entiendo.

—Al momento de abrirse una puerta, automáticamente un mozo activa un botón que hace que en todos los espacios se prenda la luz roja, eso indica que hay alguien en el pasillo aparte de los mozos del lugar. Si quieres evitar miradas, esperas a que se apague y puedes salir tranquilo. Es un método bastante eficiente, aunque debo decir que he lamentado el ver parejas separarse por esto, muchos hombres lo usan como un lugar para traer a sus amantes.

—Me imaginaba algo así.

—Ya se apagó, vamos.

Salieron a un ascensor que llevaba al estacionamiento y al subir al carro de Ren el celular de Kyoko empezó a sonar.

—Es okami-san.

—¿Quién?

—¿Aló?

—_Kyoko, lamento molestarte en tu día libre, pero tenemos lleno el Darumaya y la verdad, estoy corta de brazos. ¿Hija, tú crees que podrás venir a ayudarme?_

Kyoko no quería terminar tan pronto su cita, pero le debía mucho a Okami-san y decidió que lo mejor sería ir.

—Claro que sí, estaré pronto allí.

—_Muchas gracias, Kyoko._

—No se preocupe. Hasta luego—colgó y dirigió la mirada al conductor—Ren…

—¿A dónde debo llevarla, princesa?

—Lo siento mucho, la verdad es que los dueños siempre me apoyaron desde el primer día y yo siempre quiero encontrar una manera de devolverles el favor.

—No te preocupes, habrá muchos días en los que podamos salir a otro lado, al menos hoy día pudimos almorzar juntos.

—Sí, todo estaba realmente delicioso.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Por lo menos, una hora y media más tarde, dos personas se hallaban corriendo hacia un establecimiento con un gran Daruma pintado en un cartel al frente. Como una estampida se abrió la puerta y dos personas entraron corriendo.

—¡OKAMI-SAAAAAAAAAN!

—¿K-Kyoko-chan? ¿Qué sucede? —Dijo la buena gerenta al ver que Kyoko se colgaba de su cuello mientras la abrazaba.

—¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento tanto! ¡En la vía central para llegar aquí de repente han comenzado una obra y no había manera de pasar rápido! Han cerrado tres de los cuatro carriles y nos hemos tardado lo indecible puesto que no había manera de escapar de ese lugar. ¡Perdóneme Okami-san!

—Eso está bien, Kyoko-chan, más preocupada estaba porque no hubieras llamado diciendo si te había pasado algo.

Kyoko entonces cayó en cuenta de que podía haber llamado por teléfono y no lo hizo por la desesperación que estuvo viviendo segundo a segundo en ese atolladero.

—Además, ya se fueron, era un grupo de extranjeros que venían a conocer lugares turísticos, tuvimos local lleno ¿verdad cariño? —dijo preguntándole a su esposo

—Soy una horrible persona…—el cuerpo de Kyoko se hallaba derretido en el suelo.

—Por favor, permítame disculparme. Esto no hubiera sucedido si no hubiera sido por mí. Acepte mis más profundas disculpas.

—Oh, vaya, no se preocupe joven. ¿Es usted amigo de Kyoko-chan?

—Hai. Hajimemashite, boku no namae wa Tsuruga Ren desu. Dozo yoroshiku onegai shimasu. (3)

Tanto la gerenta como el jefe se habían quedado impresionados. Esta era la primera vez que Kyoko traía alguien a casa y resultaba que era un joven muy apuesto.

—Tsuruga Ren, usted es el sempai de Kyoko-chan ¿cierto?

—Hai.

—¡Oh vaya! Bienvenido, por favor pase y siéntese. Kyoko-chan, deja ya de preocuparte. Anda, ve a sentarte con Tsuruga-san mientras traigo algo de comer.

Kyoko llevó a Ren a una de las mesas y lo invitó a tomar asiento.

—¿Aquí trabajas…y vives?

—Así es…creo que jamás te lo había dicho ¿verdad?

—Siempre que te he dejado, lo hacía en la entrada de la calle.

—Ah mira, ella es la Okami del lugar, Fumino Hina y él es su esposo, el jefe, Fumino Kazuma.

El jefe que de por sí siempre ponía una cara más que seria, ahora tenía una que reflejaba absolutamente nada. Su mujer le dio un codazo.

—Es muy grato recibirlo Tsuruga-san, muchas gracias por cuidar de Kyoko-chan.

—No, al contrario. Es un gusto estar aquí.

—Usted también es parte del reparto de Dark Moon, cuando Kyoko-chan hizo su estreno en la serie, si bien no podíamos verla por el horario en el que se transmitía, mi esposo dejaba programado el televisor para grabar cada capítulo. Ahhh…Katsuki y Mizuki pudieron quedar juntos, eso es lo importante.

—Okami-san, nunca hubiera pensado que le gustasen las cosas románticas.

—Ah pero claro que sí. ¿A qué mujer no le gusta?

—Sírvase, Tsuruga-san. —El jefe le estaba pasando un plato pero su cara seguía siendo la misma.

—Sí, muchísimas gracias.

—Etto… ¿Está bien que estés comiendo tanto Ren?

Ren sólo le dio una sonrisa que Kyoko interpretó como "No hay problema, esta es tu familia ¿cierto?" y ella le correspondió de la misma manera. A veces, se sorprendía de la habilidad que tenía para descifrar lo que una simple mirada de él podía significar, aunque claro, había logrado pulirse mucho después de ser Setsuka y tener a un hermano tan "hablador".

Los gestos de ambos no pasaron desapercibidos a ninguno de los dueños de Darumaya que observaban como Kyoko se desenvolvía frente a su sempai. La noche llegó y luego de algo de comida, un poco de licor (jugo para Kyoko) e historias de actuación que Okami-san pedía escuchar, era hora de que Ren se retirara.

—Muchas gracias por tan entretenida velada.

—No hay ningún problema. Por favor, vuelva cuando desee. Kyoko-chan, ponte tu casaca y acompáñalo hasta la esquina.

—Sí. Enseguida regreso.

—Kyoko—era el jefe que había salido de la parte de adentro de la cocina—te llegó esta carta en la tarde, me había olvidado de entregártela. Y tome—dijo dirigiéndose a Ren—esto es un aperitivo fresco para el desayuno.

—Muchísimas gracias por su hospitalidad.

Sin decir nada el jefe regresó a su casa seguida por una más que sonriente Okami-san.

Ren y Kyoko caminaban juntos y cuando llegaron a la esquina él se despidió.

—Pero tu auto está aquí cerca

—Sí, pero es preferible que regreses pronto.

—Sí, tienes razón—dijo ella metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la casaca, encontrando la carta que le había entregado el jefe—ah, cierto. Una carta, que raro.

— ¿Mmm? ¿No sueles recibir cartas?

Kyoko se había quedado helada mientras veía el remitente de la carta y no respondía.

—¿Kyoko? ¿Estás bien?

Nuevamente sin responder rasgó rápidamente el sobre y leyó el contenido de la carta. Ren se quedó a su lado viendo cada uno de los cambios de expresión de su rostro. Finalmente, con una cara llena de preocupación Kyoko levantó la vista.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

—La…La carta es… de Kyoto. El padre de Shoutaro…está enfermo.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Lory se hallaba recostado en sus aposentos intentando un nuevo juego. Esta vez, la heroína era una tímida colegiala que no se decidía a confesar su amor a su amigo de la infancia.

_Estas decisiones, las hacen cada vez más y más difíciles._

—Presidente—Sebastian, su fiel asistente había entrado.

—¿Huh? Sí, qué sucede.

—El Sr. Tsuruga desea hablar con Ud.

—¿Tan temprano en la mañana? Está bien, dile que pase.

_¿Y ahora qué habrá sucedido?_

Ren entró a la habitación del presidente y lo saludó.

—¡Yo, Ren! Por fin finalizó la filmación "pendiente" ¿Dentro de cuánto será el estreno?

—El director Konoe nos dijo que ya estaban muy avanzados con la edición del video, todo debería estar listo para mediados de Noviembre.

—Hehhh…eso es bueno. Dime, ¿necesitas algo?

—En realidad, sí. Como usted sabrá la filmación terminó exitosamente el día de ayer y ahora que estado fuera del mapa durante algún tiempo como Tsuruga Ren me imagino que tendrá planes. Quería pedirle si por favor podía mantenerlo de esa manera por un par de semanas más.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—En otras palabras, creo que a algo como esto normalmente le llaman vacaciones.

—¿¡Tú! ¿Vacaciones? ¿El hombre que desde que puso pie en Japón no dejó de trabajar?

—Sí.

—No creo que haya inconveniente…pero ¿por qué tan de repente?

—Desde hace buen tiempo había querido tomarme unas vacaciones, pero no había encontrado el momento oportuno.

—Presidente—nuevamente Sebastian hacía entrada en escena—disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero la Srta. Mogami está fuera y me dice que es sumamente urgente que hable con usted.

_¿También Mogami-san?_

—Sí, sí, hazla pasar. Gracias.

Luego de unos minutos, Kyoko entró presurosa a la habitación, dándose con la gran sorpresa de que Ren estaba allí.

—Ren…

—Buenos días—respondió este con una sonrisa.

—Disculpe presidente, muy buenos días—saludó con una reverencia.

—Buenos días, Mogami-san. Pasa, siéntate, dime en qué te puedo ayudar.

—Bueno, Sebastian-san no me dijo que usted tenía compañía, si desean puedo esperar fuera hasta que acaben.

—Oh, no creo que haya inconveniente, es más, creo que tengo una leve sospecha de lo que me vienes a pedir—Lory le lanzó una mirada a Ren, mirada que este último no disfrutaba.

—Etto, la verdad es que…—se postró en el suelo—¡Necesito que por favor me de dos semanas libres! ¡Sé que no tengo el derecho a pedir algo como esto siendo yo una novata en la compañía pero, por favor, se trata de un asunto muy importante!

_Tal y como lo sospechaba…_

—¿Dos semanas eh? Pero, no te quedes ahí en el suelo, ven, siéntate Mogami-san. Cuéntame qué es lo que está pasando—Kyoko fue a sentarse en un sillón que estaba frente a Ren y al costado de Lory y habló.

—Cuando era niña, hubo una familia que cuidó mucho de mí, durante muchos años y el día de ayer recibí una carta de ellos. Una de esas personas está enferma, muy enferma y ha pedido verme. Yo realmente quiero cumplir su pedido e ir a verlo.

—Ya veo, ya veo. ¿Y a dónde estarías yendo?

—A Kyoto, no estoy segura aún si serán las dos semanas enteras, pero prefería pedirle de más en caso de que algo surgiese. Le prometo que intentaré regresar lo antes posible así que, ¡por favor Presidente, se lo ruego!

—No es necesario rogar Mogami-san, puedes ir

—¿¡En serio!?

—Claro que sí, has estado trabajando muy duro durante estos últimos meses, creo que un relajo no te vendrá mal.

Kyoko se levantó y se inclinó ante el director varias veces para demostrar su agradecimiento.

—Sin embargo, a ti Ren, no creo que pueda darte esas vacaciones.

—¿Qué?

—Siento que voy tener que darte más trabajo que ha surgido y es urgente así que no podrás tomarte dos semanas libres.

—Presidente, por favor, al menos una semana estaría…

—No, ya lo he decidido.

Ren vio que no había caso en pelear con él.

—Muy bien.

—¡Perfecto! Entonces Mogami-san, irás a Kyoto con Ren como tu chaperón.

—¿¡Qué!? —ambos actores preguntaron al mismo tiempo

—Bueno, aunque sea tu lugar natal uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar, lo creas o no estás comenzando a tomar popularidad con cada día que pasa, me sentiría muy intranquilo si uno de mis nuevos y jóvenes talentos está solo durante tanto tiempo en un lugar alejado, así que para que yo esté más sosegado, acepta esta condición que te pongo Mogami-san. Y ni siquiera intentes decirme que no quieres Ren, o van los dos o no van.

Kyoko estaba confundida, no entendía por qué habría tanto problema en ir sola a un lugar que conocía como la palma de su mano, pero Ren, él ya se había dado cuenta de todo. Parecía que no había sido tan cuidadoso como había querido y el Presidente estaba cada vez más cerca a la verdad. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que Kyoko lo miraba con ojos llorosos y una expresión preocupada y de miedo.

—Descuida, no tengo problemas en acompañarte el tiempo que necesites ir.

—¿En serio? ¿Pero acaso no tienes entrevistas que hacer? ¿Trabajo que cumplir? Me sentiría muy mal si estoy retrasándote en algo…

—Estará bien, es una orden directa del Presidente ¿cierto?

—Cierto… Está bien, iré con Re-con Tsuruga-san—Kyoko quiso corregirse pero no se había dado cuenta de los muchos "errores" que ya había cometido desde que había entrado a esa sala por culpa de la costumbre: saludarlo por su nombre, tutearlo, etc…

—Está decidido entonces. Mogami-san, imagino que partirás pronto.

—Sí, de ser posible quiero irme hoy mismo.

—Muy bien, no te olvides de tener tu celular prendido y tú tampoco Ren.

—Sí

—Entonces, que tengan un buen viaje…

Ambos se despidieron con una reverencia, luego Kyoko salió de la oficina y antes de que Ren pudiera salir, escuchó

—Cuídala bien, Ren. No tengas miedo del pasado…

Ren simplemente salió de la habitación.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

—Podríamos haber tomado el Shinkansen…—dijo Kyoko sentada en un asiento de avión haciendo un puchero

—Sí, pero de esa manera Dios sabe cuánta gente me hubiera reconocido. ¿Cierto?

Kyoko no dijo nada, sabía bien que tenía razón, pero aún no salía de su sorpresa al saber que estaría yendo con Ren.

_**Flashback**_

_(Fuera de la oficina de Lory)_

—_Lamento mucho haber arruinado tus vacaciones, en realidad si quieres puedo decirle al Presidente que fuiste conmigo y ya._

—_Estaba pidiendo las vacaciones para ir contigo_

—_¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué?_

—_Porque no quiero que vayas sola, y porque me gustaría ver en dónde vivías…Sin embargo en algo tienes razón. Kyoko—dijo este y se inclinó un poco para quedar en el mismo nivel de sus ojos—¿estaría bien si te acompaño en tu viaje a Kyoto?_

_Ella no estaba segura de por qué Ren quería ir con ella. Siempre había estado acostumbrada a ir sola y le había ido bien, pero ahora, tal vez era diferente, el hecho de que estuvieran juntos tal vez exigía esta clase de cosas y, además, la idea no le desagradaba, era sólo que…_

—_Sí, está bien. Tengo que ir a casa a terminar de empacar._

—_Te dejo y regreso por ti en dos_ _horas—le dijo extendiendo su mano para llevarla a casa._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Ren observaba que Kyoko estaba muy pensativa, tenía una expresión de preocupación profunda en el rostro y no le gustaba. Por más que quisiera, no podía dejar de pensar en el contenido de la carta y esa era una de las principales razones por las que la estaba acompañando.

_**Flashback**_

—_¿Qué ha sucedido?_

—_La…La carta es… de Kyoto. El padre de Shoutaro…está enfermo._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Eso es lo que dice, mira—y Kyoko le dio la carta para leer_

_"Querida Kyoko,_

_¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien. No hemos sabido más de ti desde tu última carta hace meses. ¿Cómo está Shoutaro? ¿Está comiendo? ¿Está saludable? Sólo puedo pensar que al estar contigo así es, pero siendo tan rebelde como es, a veces me asusto._

_La verdadera razón por la que te escribo es para darte una mala noticia que espero puedas darle de buena manera a mi hijo: Su padre está enfermo, muy enfermo. Ya lo conoces y se niega a ir al médico para tratarse, pero estoy muy asustada, Kyoko, porque cada día lo veo empeorar un poco más. Por favor, regresen a casa, vengan al menos a ver cómo esta su salud._

_Espero verte pronto,_

_Fuwa Hiyori."_

_La carta estaba bellamente redactada con una caligrafía realmente envidiable._

—_¿Cómo es que te ubicó?_

—_Hace meses les escribí una carta, porque no me gustaba que Shou estuviera separado de sus padres sin noticias durante tanto tiempo. Si bien estaba preocupada sabía que si se enteraban en dónde vivíamos vendrían inmediatamente, así que puse la dirección del fast-food en el que trabajaba. Esta carta fue enviada allí, ¿ves? Lo más probable sea que como tenían de contacto este sitio de trabajo también, la hayan enviado aquí—se calló y hubo una audible y larga pausa—¿Y ahora qué hago? No puedo llevarlo de vuelta, será para que me tire la carta por la cabeza y me mande a rodar, pero es su padre…Él siempre quiso lo mejor para él._

—_Kyoko…_

—_No, tengo que ver una forma de resolver esto. Ren, lo lamento, tengo que irme. Te veré pronto—y dándole una sonrisa mientras recuperaba su carta salió corriendo hacia el Darumaya. Las palabras de Kyoko habían venido en un doble sentido que Ren había entendido a la primera. Si ella se iba, él también lo haría._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Ren puso su mano sobre la de ella y Kyoko volteó sorprendida.

—Cálmate. Verás que todo saldrá bien.

Kyoko inhaló profundamente y suspiró. Era cierto, todo estaría bien y más aún porque él estaba a su lado.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Una hora de autobús y 20 minutos de taxi después, Kyoko y Ren llegaron al Ryokan de los padres de Shou. Kyoko estaba cada vez más nerviosa, este lugar era en donde había nacido y crecido, reído y llorado. No pudo evitar desviarse del camino a la casa de su "madre", no sabía cómo se sentiría en caso de que la volviese a ver, así que prefirió no propiciar el encuentro.

Abrieron la puerta y no había nadie en el recibidor.

—¿Hola? —preguntó Kyoko. De pronto una señora volteó el pasillo y se acercó a ellos. Era una mujer alta de gran porte y, aunque fácilmente estaba en sus 50, conservaba una gran belleza. Cuando estuvo frente a ellos hizo una perfecta reverencia para recibirlos.

—Bienvenidos a nuestro humilde Ryokan. Estamos muy alegres de que se encuentren aquí.

Se levantó, observó a Kyoko, luego a Ren y sonrió.

—¿Desean una habitación matrimonial?

Kyoko se había dado cuenta de que aún no la había reconocido y nuevamente se sintió como cuando a Shou le pasó lo mismo la vez que la encontró en la estación de servicios y antes de hacer el papel de ángel. ¿Acaso había cambiado tanto? Decidió entonces hacer algo que a Ren lo dejó boquiabierto.

Puso sus maletas en el suelo, se acercó a Hiyori-san y se inclinó ante ella en una reverencia tan perfecta como la de ella, luego al levantarse, tenía una sonrisa dulce en el rostro y le habló:

—Es un honor que hayan venido a nuestro humilde Ryokan. Por favor, sírvanse a sólo relajarse en su estadía. ¿Desearían la habitación matrimonial? Contamos también con una hermosa suite que tiene un _onsen_ particular si es que están interesados.

Hiyori-san tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa de haber escuchado las típicas líneas de bienvenida para los recién casados de manera tan natural y, tomándose su tiempo para verla de verdad, cayó por fin en cuenta de quién se hallaba frente a ella.

—¿Kyo-Kyoko-chan?

—Tadaima, obasan (4).

—¡Kyoko! ¿De verdad eres tú? ¡Pero cómo has cambiado! Déjame verte bien…estas preciosa, hija. Te extrañamos mucho—dijo finalmente dándole un fuerte abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Yo también los extrañé mucho!

Ren se sentía más tranquilo al verlas abrazadas, sin embargo no dejaba de sorprenderlo la faceta de "okami"(5) de Kyoko, de pronto tuvo un flashback a la primera vez que la había visto actuar vestida en kimono…pensó que tal vez allí lo había aprendido.

—Bueno, pero pasa…Prepararemos una habita-oh. Disculpe mis modales por favor, joven.

—No, al contrario—respondió Ren.

—Obasan, él es…—intentó presentarlo mientras se acercaba a él, pero Fuwa Hiyori era una mujer mayor, las chispas en los ojos de la muchacha cuando veía a este hombre no pasaron desapercibidos a su fina percepción. Esta misma muchacha que alguna vez pensó que sería la _waka-okami(6)_ del Ryokan, alguna vez había mirado así a su hijo.

—¡…que buen mozo es tu _**amigo**__, _Kyoko!

—¿Eh? Bueno, sí, pero en realidad él es…

—Por favor, pase. Un _**amigo **_de Kyoko siempre será bienvenido en este lugar, le daré una habitación sensacional. Kyoko, anda a la cocina, estoy segura de que a las chicas les gustará mucho verte. Después de eso te llevaré con Yamato-san. Por favor, Tsuruga-san, sígame.

Kyoko había querido presentarlo como su enamorado, ya que en un lugar tan apartado como ese, era bastante difícil de conocer las últimas noticias del espectáculo. Los canales locales eran principalmente de noticias del lugar, obviamente si ocurría algo realmente grande, llegaba hasta allí; en todo caso, no habría problemas de incurrir con algún paparazzi justo en este sitio, pero Hiyori le había interrumpido de tal manera que no le había dado opción a hablar.

_En fin_—pensó—_se lo diré ahora más tarde._

—Ren…

—Está bien, te estaré esperando adentro. Ve a saludar a tu familia…—y le dio esa cálida sonrisa que lograba sosegarla aún en los momentos más difíciles.

Entraron entonces los tres por el largo pasillo, en la primera bifurcación, Kyoko fue hacia la izquierda y Ren y Hiyori hacia la derecha. La mujer lo guió hacia una habitación bastante amplia y que se veía muy cómoda.

—Es una habitación muy acogedora.

—Agradezco sus amables comentarios, Tsuruga-san. Use esta habitación como mejor le convenga.

—Sin embargo, creo que sólo hay un futón personal. ¿Le importaría…?

—Oh vaya, si desea le traeremos uno grande sólo para usted.

—Lo que sucede es que Kyoko…

—Kyoko se quedará cerca a mi habitación, ella _**siempre**_ durmió allí mientras vivía aquí—le dijo con una gran sonrisa—no se preocupe, mandaré traer un futón más grande en pocos minutos. Con su permiso, Tsuruga-san.

Y con una última reverencia, cerró la puerta. Ren se recostó en una pared y suspiró.

_Vaya, así que no será fácil aquí tampoco._

* * *

><p>(1) Otsukaresama desu: Buen trabajo.<p>

(2) Frase del capítulo 94 de Skip beat: Lo que Shou le dice a Kyoko empezaba con 好 que es el primer kanji en amor/gusto.

(3) Sí. Encantado de conocerle. Mi nombre es Tsuruga Ren. Por favor cuide bien de mí. (espero que la traducción esté bien, chicas que si estudian japonés no me maten, hice mi mejor esfuerzo!)

(4) Ya regresé, tía.

(5) Okami: gerente del hotel. Generalmente es la dueña del lugar o bien la esposa del dueño. Su función es esperar y atender a los huéspedes, y también atender todas las actividades relacionadas con el ambiente exterior al ryokan, como negocios y su relación y cooperación con la comunidad.

(6) waka-okami: Joven Okami, La tradición del ryokan es que la posesión del mismo pase de generación en generación dentro de una familia. Así, tres generaciones de mujeres se llaman oo-kami (Gran Okami), la okami, y la waka-okami (Joven Okami). En la mayoría, el puesto se pasa de madre a hija y de hija a hija política.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Kariramos:** Transfusión de sangre a la orden! Jajajaja...la verdad es que me liberé un poco en hacer que Kyoko fuese más sensual de lo normal, pero si te das cuenta, intento hacerlo de manera que a veces ella no se de cuenta. O sea, tampoco quiero hacerla saltar de ser la chica "pura que debe proteger su pureza hasta su muerte" a una femme-fatale en 1 cap! Me alegro mucho de que hayas leido el consejo al principio y realmente espero que todas lo hayan hecho. Un beso para ti! En una semana y media viene la proxima actualizacion!

**mika-chan18:** Que bueno que ahora si hayas llegado a dormir! Jejeje...a mi también me pasa lo mismo con los fics que me gustan de quedarme tan pegada que a veces no trabajo! :P

**G-Dragon-sama:** Jajaja, asi que casi lloras por Shoutaro...bueno, en realidad no es esa la intención, si no que personalmente creo que este baka aun no quiere darse cuetna de lo que siente realmente, por eso lo estoy haciendo sufrir un poco cada capítulo, pero este seguirá siendo un fic Ren/Kyoko sin duda alguna. Palabras literarias? Para nada...sólo intento no utilizar las mismas una y otra vez porque por allí ya me habían dado mi jalón de orejas con respecto a ese tema :P

**Starfive:** Jejeje...parecía como que sí pero entonces no! Vino Shou a molestar! Fufufufu, pero prometo un lemon muy prontito, muy prontito! Gracias por tu review!

**neko-kuroneko:** Respirando, respirando siempre, si no entre tu y Kari se me van las bolsas de sangre! Jajaja...Muchas gracias por seguir este humilde fic...

**sakuraliz23:** Y claro que sí, ya pronto se viene el lemon, no estoy segura de si sera super lujurioso, pero intentaré hacerlo de manera que las haga derretir en la silla! O al menos eso espero...fufufu. Yo también estoy esperando tu actualización liz! No demores!

**oryxyro:** Ojalá que te haya gustado este capi! =D

**Awase Kagami Ayumi:** Que se puede hacer, estos dos estan tan compenetrados el uno con el otro que ya no les importa si los ven, si no los ven, si el resto son pobres...aishhh...

**Stefyue:** Quien fuera Kyoko tocaya! Yo me imaginaba en esa sesión de fotos mientras escribía el capítulo para inspirarme mas! jejejeje...

**Julis:** Eh! Tu estas igual que mika-chan18 quedandose sin dormir o sin hacer algun trabajo. Hacendosita, hacendosita! como decía mi abuela =) Primero el trabajo despues la diversion, pero bah! a quien quiero engañar? Me encanta que estes leyendo mi fic (pero en serio, primero los trabajos eh?)

**Tsuki-chin:** ¿Por qué el casi vómito? Eso no lo entendí, jeje...Y bueno sí, estamos haciendo que nuestra heroína despierte lentamente en sus sentimientos.

**Cecilia:** Y así mismo vidente tenías razón, su as bajo la manga resultó ser cualquier cosa menos lo que esperaba...jajajajaja. Ojalá y también te guste este capítulo!


	13. Los primeros días en el Ryokan

**LAMENTO TANTO LA DEMORAAAAAAA! Realmente no imaginaba que este capítulo me fuera a salir tan largo! (Primera vez que escribo 30 hojas, yay! viva yo!) Sin más ni más chicas, les dejo con mi más reciente capítulo esperando de todo corazón que lo disfruten tanto como yo.**

**Los agradecimientos los enviaré personalmente en mensajes privados por falta de tiempo para ponerlos al final de este fic, pero igual, les agradezco a todas las que me siguen, leen y dejan reviews, sin uds. yo no sería nada!**

**Arigato!**

* * *

><p>Kyoko siguió a Hiyori por los pasillos que tan bien conoció durante su infancia: el olor de la madera no había cambiado, pasaban chicas que, como ella en algún momento, habían sido entrenadas para ser la perfecta compañía del huésped hasta que este pasara por la puerta del recibidor.<p>

—Dígame, obasan ¿Cómo es que se encuentra Fuwa-san realmente?

—Bueno, tú ya conocías como era de delicado su corazón. Este último año ha sido bastante duro para nosotros, no ha habido mucho personal tampoco puesto que la mayoría de chicas se están yendo a la ciudad a estudiar o a buscar "sus sueños"…

Kyoko notó una ligera nota de desdén en la voz de Hiyori y era algo lógico, esa frase había sido parte de la cantaleta diaria de Shoutaro cuando intentaba explicarle a sus padres el por qué quería irse a Tokio. Luego de unos segundos más, llegaron a la habitación de la dueña. Kyoko apretó más fuerte su mochila y se preparó…

…pero no fue suficiente.

Fuwa Yamato había sido siempre un hombre fuerte, de carácter duro pero sin llegar a ser injusto, alguien a quien llegó a ver en algunos momentos como un padre puesto que su sueño era llegar a ser su nuera…ahora, lo veía postrado en una cama, respirando pesadamente con diversas cajas de pastillas al lado de su cama en la mesa de noche.

—Querido, ha venido alguien a verte.

—No quiero ver a nadie, ya te lo había dicho. No soporto que me vean así.

—…Fuwa-san

—¿Quién es?—el hombre se sentó en su cama al escuchar otra voz y observó a la persona parada frente a él, por un momento no la reconoció, pero los ojos de esta chica le hicieron recordar a una niña de cabellos negros y dulce mirada.

—¿…K-Kyoko?

—Es bueno volver a verlo, Fuwa-san.

—No puedo creerlo ¿eres tú realmente? Estás tan…tan cambiada…

—Lo sé, después de todo ha sido más de un año.

—¿Pero por qué has venido? No me digas que tú tienes algo que ver con esto Hiyori.

—Sí, yo lo hice, era justo que nuestro hijo viniera a verte cuando estás enfermo.

—Yo no tengo hijo.

—Fuwa-san, por favor. No hable así. Entiendo por completo sus razones para hablar de esa manera, pero debe darse cuenta de que usted tampoco prestó atención a lo que Shou decía.

—¿Acaso está aquí? Dile que no quiero verlo, no me interesa saber qué es lo que ha hecho con su vida, además qu-

—Fuwa-san…Por favor, me gustaría que me escuchara…y usted también obasan.

Kyoko entonces empezó a relatarles la historia de Shou desde que ella y él dejaron Kyoto. Cómo Shou había sufrido durante mucho tiempo para conseguir la atención de algún representante, de todas las noches que había ido a presentarse a diversos escenarios con la esperanza de que al menos un cazatalentos volteara la cabeza al oírlo cantar y el cómo hubo fracaso, y tristeza e ira. Y que, sin embargo, a pesar de todo, Shou no se dio por vencido, dejó de hacer _covers_ y comenzó a escribir sus propias canciones y a cantarlas en cuanto lugar podía…pronto, su voz fue reconocida y pudo formar su grupo.

Guardó especial cuidado de no decir que en todo ese tiempo era ella quien prácticamente lo mantenía puesto que pensaba que eso era algo que los involucraba a ellos dos y no a sus padres.

—Realmente lamento haberme ido dejando tan sólo una carta, pero Shou…para mí…

—Lo sé hija, lo sé—le interrumpió Hiyori—nosotros en medio de todo estábamos tranquilos sabiendo que ustedes dos aún estaban juntos.

—Eh…bueno, sí. Pero es necesario que sepan que las cosas han cambiado ahora. Ya no veo a Shou, ahora es una gran estrella musical y no tenemos la misma relación que antes…

—¿A qué te refieres Kyoko?

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Ren había terminado ya de poner sus cosas en orden y decidió salir a explorar el Ryokan, después de todo, no había tenido vacaciones en…bueno, no había tenido vacaciones nunca, a lo mucho siempre habían sido los días libres luego de alguna filmación así que, no podía hacer daño relajarse un poco.

Se admiró mucho al ver un Ryokan tan tradicional escondido en un lugar como ese. Realmente era un gran lugar para pasar un fin de semana pero no estaba a la vista, para llegar se había prácticamente perdido si no hubiera sido porque Kyoko hubiese estaba guiando el camino. Definitivamente, lo mejor sería una buena campaña de publicidad de turismo a Kyoto, un lugar así no valía la pena que no se conociera.

Vio la cocina, diversas habitaciones, muchas de ellas hechas para ceremonias del té, habían también Onsen para varones, mujeres y mixto, el lugar estaba completo. Siguió caminando y encontró con que la zona a la que llegó estaba prácticamente vacia.

_Tal vez estoy en un lugar en el que no debería estar, mejor regreso._

Y estaba a punto de dar la vuelta, cuando escuchó la voz de Kyoko colarse desde una habitación a unos cuantos pasos del pasillo.

—…han cambiado ahora. Ya no veo a Shou, ahora es una gran estrella musical y no tenemos la misma relación que antes…

—¿A qué te refieres Kyoko?

_Kyoko…eso significa que esta debe ser la habitación de la Okami. _

Ren no quería espiar, pero tenía demasiada curiosidad por saber qué era lo que estaba pasando realmente por la mente de Kyoko con respecto a Shou, así que en contra de todo lo que le dictaba su buena educación, se acercó más a la puerta para escuchar.

—Obasan, Fuwa-san, yo sé que vosotros siempre me vieron y me cuidaron como a una hija, y en medio de todo, tenían la esperanza de que me quedara en este lugar ayudando a Shou a heredar el negocio de la familia.

Hiyori y Yamato intercambiaron miradas algo nerviosas.

—Kyoko, hija, en verdad…nosotros…bueno, siempre veíamos cómo querías a Shou, y comenzaste a aprender las funciones de una Okami desde tan joven que la verdad siempre fuiste la mejor entre las chicas que atendían el Ryokan.

—Lo sé, obasan, lo sé…Yo misma fui la que quiso aprender todo ello puesto que…yo…bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Yo adoraba a Shou.

—Hija…

—Pero ha habido un cambio entre nosotros, y ustedes mejor que nadie deben de saber que Shou jamás me miró con esos ojos—la pareja se quedó en silencio—Si bien yo era la "mejor opción" por muchos motivos, Shou jamás pensó en heredar el Ryokan por su pasión por la música.

Una burla salió de la boca de Yamato al escucharla.

—Es cierto lo que le digo, Fuwa-san. Y les digo más puesto que prefiero que esto lo sepan de una vez: Shou y yo nos fuimos juntos, pero jamás pasó nada entre nosotros—Hiyori se sorprendió ante la seriedad de las palabras de Kyoko. Ella había conservado la esperanza de que al haberle su hijo pedido a Kyoko que se fuera con él, era porque la quería también, pero ahora que escuchaba esto…—Cómo le dije antes, Shou y yo ya no compartimos la relación de antes, incluso desde varios meses sólo lo he visto esporádicamente.

Ren estaba fuera escuchado cada palabra que salía de la boca de Kyoko y no sabía qué sentir ¿Era esta una confesión de sus sentimientos? ¿Acaso estaba ella diciendo que aún le dolía el hecho de que Fuwa la hubiera dejado de lado?

—Sin embargo, Fuwa-san, obasan, ustedes no han visto a Shou fuera de este lugar desde que decidió escapar de aquí y creo que es justo, no, es necesario que lo hagan.

—¿Acaso tú…acaso lo trajiste contigo Kyoko?—preguntó Hiyori emocionada con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No, no lo he traído. Ni siquiera le he comentado acerca de la carta que me habían enviado, y no tengo idea de cómo comunicarme directamente con él o cuánto tiempo me demoraría, pero sí que puedo hacer que lo vean…

Y diciendo esto, Kyoko empezó a sacar de su mochila un reproductor portátil de DVD y dos estuches con la foto de Shou en ellos. Sacó ambos discos y entregó los empaques a Hiyori y a Yamato, este último por supuesto hizo caso omiso al ofrecimiento y miró hacia el otro lado.

—Está tan…cambiado y ha crecido mucho—comentó Hiyori.

—Sí, es cierto

_Gracias Moko-san, Hiou-kun…les debo una._

***-*-Flashback-*-***

Kyoko había subido las escaleras hacia su dormitorio para comenzar a empacar luego de haberles avisado a Hina y Kazuma que había recibido permiso de irse de viaje y pensó en avisarle a su mejor amiga que no estaría cerca durante un tiempo.

_(ring…ring)_

—¿_Moshi, moshi?_

—¡Moooooooooooko-san!

—¡_Ah! ¿¡Qué manera de gritar es esa! ¡Me estás reventado el tímpano!_

—¡Gonmen!

—… _¿Cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no escuchaba de ti…_

—Oh, estoy muy bien Moko-san—dijo Kyoko danzado entre flores por la felicidad de que su amiga le hubiera preguntado "¿Cómo estás?"—te llamaba para contarte algo, voy a estar fuera de Tokio algunos días…

—_¿Alguna filmación?_

—En realidad…—y rápidamente mientras iba doblando su ropa le contó lo de la carta, lo del permiso y lo de la enfermedad del padre de Shou—…y me gustaría que él mismo fuera a ver a su padre, pero eso es algo que no le pienso pedir. Y también me gustaría que sus padres lo vieran, pero allí no hay cable y no llegan los programas de aquí…

—_¿Y qué tal si les llevas un video?_

—No hay ni VHS ni DVD…es un lugar turístico al que uno va para alejarse justamente de toda la tecnología que provoca stress y demás…

—_Mmm…¿En cuánto tiempo te estás yendo?_

—En una hora y media aproximadamente viene Re…_remisse_ un servicio de _remisse_ a recogerme—Kyoko aún no le había contado a Kanae acerca de su relación con Ren y aunque se moría por ello, prefería hacerlo frente a frente, después de todo, las amigas se cuenta todas esas cosas en persona.

—_Espera un segundo entonces_

Kyoko esperó al otro lado de la línea por casi un minuto al otro lado de la línea cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de Kanae.

—_Estamos pasando a buscarte._

—¿Estamos…?

—_Justo estaba con Hiou-kun, íbamos a almorzar antes de ir a la filmación. Le he preguntado si conoce a alguien que tenga un DVD portátil y dice que él tiene uno, que te lo presta…_

—_¡Mas te vale devolvérmelo en una pieza, mujer demonio!_—se escuchó la voz de Hiou.

—_Y en camino para allá pasaremos por una tienda de videos y conseguiremos un par de DVD's de los videos y conciertos de Fuwa Shou ¿Te parece bien?_

—P-pero Moko-san, eso es demasiado.

—_En realidad mi idea fue sólo la del DVD portátil, te iba a decir que los discos los consiguieras tú aparte pero Hiou-kun dice que él los comprará._

—¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué hacer algo asi?

—_Ni idea, pero lo bueno es que tú tendrás todo lo que necesitas para ir a Kyoto ¿Verdad?_

—Arigato, Moko-san.

—_No te preocupes_—dijo Kanae con una sonrisa al otro lado de la línea. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero realmente apreciaba mucho a Kyoko—_¿Dónde podemos encontrarnos en 40 minutos?_

Kyoko les dio instrucciones para llegar a la avenida cerca a su casa y en el tiempo pactado salió a recibirlos. Luego de saludarse, Kanae le entregó una mochila que contenía el reproductor portátil y dos estuches de los éxitos de Shou.

—En realidad te lo agradezco mucho, Hiou-kun. Muchas, muchas gracias.

—¡Hmph! No es la gran cosa, cualquiera tiene uno de estos hoy en día—Kyoko rió por lo bajo. Este niño siempre actuaba como alguien duro y difícil de manejar, pero ella sabía que en realidad tenía un gran corazón.

—Entonces, cuídate—le dijo Kanae dándole un abrazo que hizo que los ojos de Kyoko brillaran de emoción—Espero que me avises cuando llegues para que podamos conversar.

—¡Claro que sí Moko-san!

—Hasta pronto, recuerda cuidar mis cosas.

—¡Hai! Nuevamente muchas gracias Hiou-kun.

Y dicho esto, Kanae y Hiou se subieron a un taxi para llegar a la filmación que los esperaba.

—Gracias por ese gesto Hiou-kun.

—No es nada. Le debía una—comentó esto último en voz demasiado baja como para que ella no entendiera.

—Perdón, ¿dijiste algo?

—No, nada

_Si no fuera por ella, no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que hacía al utilizar el poder de mi familia y no el mío propio y…_—observó a la chica sentada a su lado que ahora estaba mirando hacia la calle—_no hubiera podido conocer mejor a Kanae. _

Y la idea lo hizo sonreír.

***-*-Fin de flashback.-*-***

—Bien, creo que he hecho todo tal y como lo dicen las instrucciones, ahora solo falta poner _Play._

Kyoko presionó el botón y se alejó un poco para dejar que Hiyori y Yamato vieran el video. El padre de Shou tenía el rostro volteado hacia el lado opuesto del reproductor, mirando directamente hacia la pared, pero no podía evitar escuchar.

Música, gritos desaforados de miles de fans y una voz grave, melodiosa, que entonaba palabras que enamoraban a las chicas.

—Dios mío…Shoutaro—Hiyori no lo podía creer, viendo a su hijo más alto, más crecido, encima de un escenario rodeado de músicos y luces con un sinfín de chicas gritando su nombre y coreando sus canciones.

—¿Es esto lo que él ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo, Kyoko?

—Si…pero incluso yo debo reconocer que ahora está mucho mejor. Este concierto es del año pasado, si ven los videos de este año, que están en este otro disco, se sorprenderían más.

—Oh por favor, ponlo, ponlo, deseo verlo.

—Sí.

Kyoko hizo el cambio y volvió a dejarlo correr. Salió el video que había visto en el hotel cuando estaba encargada de Kuu, la ropa blanca, los accesorios y demás palidecían ante la voz de Shou, una voz que sonaba profundamente y con un sentimiento tal que a cualquiera lo dejaba congelado en su sitio. Fue allí la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que él estaba avanzando más rápido que ella, justo antes de que su "padre" le diera como tarea el papel de Kuon.

Salió de su ensimismamiento y vio algo que la sorprendió, Yamato había girado el rostro y sus ojos estaban clavados en la pantalla viendo a su hijo, su expresión inescrutable mientras lo hacía. Kyoko guardó silencio mientras veía cómo los padres de Shou asimilaban las figuras que pasaban en el pequeño reproductor frente a ellos.

El video acabó luego de un minuto y medio más e inmediatamente después siguió "Prisoner", Kyoko se sintió algo incómoda al ver el video completo…Nunca antes lo había visto terminado, le pareció increíble verse a sí misma con la peluca rubia, los ojos verdes…la hizo sonrojarse un poco, bueno, no era necesario contarles que era ella la que aparecía ahí…

Otra persona que estaba fuera de la habitación también estaba escuchando la canción y recordó con una hincada en el pecho todo lo que sintió la primera vez que vio el MV de Shou.

_Que me diga ahora que después de eso aún la ve sólo como la amiga de la infancia, como la chica que trajo para que fuera su sirvienta… Esa mirada_—pensaba Ren mientras pasaban por su cabeza las imágenes del ángel llorando desesperadamente mientras ahorcaba al demonio y a este último mirándola en inesperada sorpresa—_esa mirada no es de alguien que ignora tu existencia…_

Ren estaba de alguna manera u otra sufriendo al estar fuera en el pasillo escuchando a Kyoko hablar de Shou, pero lo aguantaba puesto que necesitaba saber qué era lo que sentía en realidad.

—Cobarde—se dijo a sí mismo—no eres más que un cobarde…

Dentro, el video ya estaba por acabar, Shou había caído de la torre cerrando los ojos recordando al ángel que tanto amaba, mientras que arriba, el otro se ahogaba en la locura de haber protegido lo que más preciado en su vida…

—¿Eh? ¿Kyoko, esa no eres tú?

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, no conozco a nadie más que pueda emitir un aura de tal fuerza cuando está enojada cariño ¿Eres tú, cierto?

—Ehhh…hai.

—Oh, lo sabía ¡Lo sabía! En medio de todo ustedes aún…

—No.

—¿Eh?

—Eso fue simplemente un trabajo que me mandaron a hacer. Obasan, yo estoy trabajando como actriz para la compañía LME bajo el nombre de Kyoko, estoy esforzándome mucho para llegar a ser reconocida en el medio.

—¿Actriz?

—Sí, en realidad debo agradecerle a Shoutaro por esto, si no nos hubiéramos separado, jamás hubiera sabido de que tenía algo de talento en esa área y…jamás hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocer tantas personas importantes para mí.

Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras Hiyori observaba la expresión de cariño que ahora mostraba el rostro de Kyoko.

—Fuwa-san.

—No esperes que elogie a ese quien dijo que era hijo mío. Todos saben que esas "estrellas" siempre terminen mal.

—Y en ese momento usted estará allí para decírselo ¿cierto?

—En realidad, lo único que quiero es que este Ryokan no decaiga, no tengo ya nada que ver con-

—¡Entonces recupérese y déjese de niñerías!

Tanto Yamato como Hiyori se sorprendieron ante el tono de voz de Kyoko.

—No me diga que no quiere a Shou porque yo sé que sí. Entiendo todo lo que le dijo siempre, puesto que sé que sólo estaba pensando en su bienestar, pero dígame, ¿realmente en algún momento se detuvo a pensar en qué era lo que él quería? ¿En qué era bueno? ¿Acaso no reconocía que lo que usted estaba haciendo con Shou era lo mismo que hizo su padre con usted?

Yamato se quedó mudo, bien era cierto que de adolescente también había tenido grandes sueños e ilusiones de salir al mundo, pero su padre se encargó de cortarle las alas y regresarlo a la tierra de un solo golpe.

—Eso…eso es distinto, mi padre-

—Hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Kyoko lo miró seriamente, no era la manera en la que había planeado que esta conversación fuera, pero tenía que intentarlo…

—Fuwa-san, mi primera intención fue venir a verlo a usted, para ver cómo estaba de salud y para decirle cómo ha estado su hijo, pero no es posible que siga pensando de esta manera, no después de haberlo visto como lo ha visto ¿Realmente puede decir que no tiene talento? No es necesario que lo acepte, pero al menos intente comprenderlo.

—Kyoko…

—Y además, si sigue con la cantaleta de que no quiere irse a ver a un médico dejará viuda a obasan antes tiempo ¿Eso es lo que quiere? Ahora que usted no reconoce a su hijo ¿quién se hará cargo del Ryokan?

—P-pues…bueno…

—Usted no vivirá para siempre, pero al menos sí lo suficiente como para encontrar en alguien más la fortaleza con la que siempre sacó adelante este negocio. Yo los quiero mucho, a obasan, a Fuwa-san, cuando yo estuve sola ustedes me dieron un hogar. No quisiera verlo caerse por una cosa así. Obasan, yo no puedo traer aquí a Shou, pero tal vez, cuando Fuwa-san se recupere, puedan ir ustedes mismos a buscarlo y verlo. Estoy segura que después de tanto tiempo, él también extraña algo de aquí. Ser una estrella no le permite darle el lujo de algunas cosas—dijo riendo recordando cómo se ponía cada vez que ella le compraba pudín.

—Kyoko

—Hai, Fuwa-san

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo y aún sigo creyendo que tú eres la mejor opción para mi familia, para mi negocio, pero también puedo ver que has crecido, que has madurado y cambiado a tu manera, que las cosas que haces ya no son para los demás, ahora estás pensando en ti misma y eso también es muy bueno. Te agradezco mucho que hayas venido a visitarme y a conversar conmigo, por favor, intenta que sea algo más seguido en el futuro.

—Hai, haré mi mejor esfuerzo…

—Kyoko, hija, realmente…¿tú realmente ya no quieres a Shou? Tu sabes que-

—¡Hiyori!

—¡Pero querido…! Yo siempre había tenido la esperanza de que ella fuera nuestra hija…

—De alguna manera lo soy, obasan. No por nada fueron años los que crecí con ustedes y con Shou. Quiera o no él siempre será alguien importante, digamos que…lo considero un hermano molestoso e insoportable, no hay manera de que pueda olvidarlo por completo, sin embargo, por favor obasan, no quiero que piense que sigo queriéndolo como antes. No espere que vengamos un día juntos y tomados de la mano porque eso no ocurrirá. Eso es algo que ni él ni yo queremos, además yo… yo—bajo la mirada apenada y comenzó a hablar bajo—he encontrado a alguien…—Kyoko no terminó y tampoco no pudo evitar ruborizarse al decir esto.

Yamato entendía las palabras de Kyoko y sintió una oleada de celos del hombre que se estaba quedando con su pequeña, después de todo, ella siempre había sido la princesa de la casa…

_¡Fuwa-san, Fuwa-san! ¿Sabía que un día Shou-chan vendrá a llevarme en su caballo blanco a vivir en un palacio mágico?_ —Se sonrió ante su propio recuerdo.

—Trae a ese hombre a casa, Kyoko. No es posible que se queden con la princesa de este lugar sin pedir permiso del rey.

—Fuwa-san—dijo ella sonriendo—Para eso quiero que usted esté sano, y eso no será posible hasta que visite al médico ¿verdad?

—Ugh, médicos…

—Ara, ara, ¿el rey tiene miedo de un médico?

—¿Q-q-quién dice que tengo miedo?

—Entonces está decidido. Obasan, la próxima semana sería bueno que fuera con Fuwa-san a visitar al doctor, mientras antes sea mejor. ¡Si no, esto podría llegar al punto de necesitar de inyecciones!

—¿¡Inyecciones!?

—No se preocupe Fuwa-san, por que pasen unos cuantos días más no creo que sea necesario recurrir a ese medio.

—¡Mañana! ¡Mañana mismo iremos al doctor, Hiyori!

—Sí, querido.

Kyoko estaba contenta, había logrado hacer que los padres de Shou lo vieran, aunque fuera en video, había establecido que su relación con su hijo ya no era la misma y hasta había logrado manipular a Yamato de una inteligente manera, no que no supiera cómo hacerlo, demasiadas veces ya había visto como Hiyori lo hacía para que no comiera cierto tipo de comida o tomara cierto tipo de alcohol.

_Las viejas costumbres mueren lento_—pensó al recordar que todo eso también había sido parte de su entrenamiento para ser Okami.

Fuera de la habitación, Ren no podía evitar sonreír al escuchar todo lo que había dicho Kyoko.

_Bueno, es lógico que aunque le haya hecho lo que le hizo, ella no pueda dejarlo de lado, fueron muchos años después de todo pero…_—su mente vagó a las palabras de Kyoko "además yo… yo he encontrado a alguien…"—_ahhh… pensar que también __aquí __eres considerada una princesa mi pequeña. Realmente…_

Decidió que lo mejor sería salir rápido de ese lugar antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que estaba allí.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Kyoko se quedó conversando con Hiyori y Yamato durante mucho tiempo, tanto que cuando vinieron a pasarles la voz, ya iba a ser hora de la cena.

—Me gustaría salir a cenar contigo, Kyoko, pero estos días me estoy agitando demasiado…

—No se preocupe, en cuanto esté completamente recuperado veré la manera de regresar. Además, no es como si me fuera a ir hoy día, mañana volveré a venir para conversar.

—Gracias, hija.

—Ven, Kyoko, es mejor que te vistas.

—Si obasan. Hasta mañana, Fuwa-san.

—Hasta mañana, Kyoko.

Hiyori había escuchado todo lo que había dicho Kyoko y aún no lo podía creer.

_¿Cómo es posible que mi hijo no se haya dado cuenta del valor de esta chica? Más aún, tiene todo el entrenamiento necesario como para convertirse en la siguiente Okami de este Ryokan sin ningún problema y aun así, él no lo ve. Y ahora ella decide ser actriz…¡Actriz! Dios mío…lo mejor sería que se asentara en algún negocio familiar respetable…como este por ejemplo._

—¿Obasan? ¿Dónde vamos?—dijo Kyoko entrando al cuarto de cambio de los empleados.

—Oh, lo siento Kyoko, es que pensé que sería interesante que siendo tu regreso te vistieras de manera más festiva. Mira—dijo Hiyori sacando un hermoso kimono rosa pálido con impresiones de un árbol de sakura y sus flores cayendo.

—Es…hermoso. No podría vestirme con algo así obasan.

—Anda, compláceme. Quiero vértelo puesto, ¿sí?

—Etto…bueno…está bien.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

—Bienvenido, esperamos que la cena sea de su agrado.

—Muchas gracias.

Ren había sido llevado a un salón con mucha comida en la que habían dos parejas más comiendo. Saludó y se sentó al lado de la mesa.

—Disculpe señorita—le pasó la voz a una de las chicas del lugar—¿Sabría usted dónde se encuentra Kyoko?

—Ah, Kyoko-chan, ella de seguro-

—¡Konbanwa! (1) Lamentamos haberlos hecho esperar

Entró entonces Hiyori, vestida en su kimono de noche, lista para atender a los clientes que la esperaban e, inmediatamente después de ella, entró Kyoko, vestida en el kimono rosado de Hiyori, con el cabello recogido hacia atrás en un minúsculo moño y algunas flores silvestres de adorno en la cabeza. A Ren se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

_Sabía que se veía bien en un kimono, pero no tan bien. ¿O sería que el de ese día en la filmación estaba intencionado para el uso de Ruriko? _

Ren notó que él no era el único que se había quedado ensimismado, los otros dos hombres estaban mirando a Kyoko de reojo. Para mayor asombro, la vio mirarlo y sonreír al darse cuenta que estaba allí y se acercó a él, desplazándose como si estuviera flotando en vez de caminando sobre el suelo. Finalmente, se sentó a su lado en una manera suave y delicada, terminando con una mano encima de la otra sobre su regazo.

—Lamento mucho haberme demorado tanto el día de hoy. Espero que no te hayas aburrido.

—Valió la espera—le contestó con una cálida sonrisa. Kyoko se ruborizó ante el cumplido y sonrió de vuelta.

La noche fue amena y la comida exquisita, todo hubiera sido perfecto, si no hubiera sido por las constantes interrupciones de Hiyori.

"—Ah, Kyoko, Rika-chan a veces se confunde cuando sirve el sake, ¿podrías mostrarle cómo se hace?

—Pero Misaki, ¿qué manera de servir la comida es esa? Si deseas aprender, mira como lo hace Kyoko

—Veo que has aprendido a sentarte con más gracia Ayaka. Gracias por ayudarla Kyoko."

La velada estuvo llena de estos pequeños comentarios que parecían no molestar a Kyoko según lo que Ren veía, y era la verdad, Kyoko estaba acostumbrada a ese ritmo de vida y sabía que tan difícil era aprender a "servir al huésped" aunque una estuviera cansada, enferma o con las piernas adormecidas.

Ren la veía desenvolverse con tal naturalidad que cada vez quedaba más y más sorprendido acerca de todas las cosas que ella parecía saber, sirviendo, conversando, manteniendo siempre la espalda recta y la sonrisa en el rostro. Sin embargo, también notaba que parecía vestir una máscara de paciencia y encanto cuando algún extraño preguntaba o pedía algo.

_Ahora ya sé dónde aprendió a hablar el inglés de manera tan servicial_—se dijo, cuando unos extranjeros entraron al salón a acompañar a Okami-san.

Luego de que la comida se fuera, Hiyori le rogó a Kyoko que por favor les hiciera el té y esta, en un despliegue de increíble habilidad, presentó una ceremonia del té para todos los presentes de manera perfecta y armoniosa. Ren no estaba completamente seguro, pero notaba una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia en Hiyori cada vez que alguien la elogiaba acerca de la "hija" tan talentosa que tenía.

—Bueno, ha sido una velada fantástica—estaba diciendo uno de los últimos huéspedes que había quedado en el cuarto—Definitivamente recomendaré este lugar a mis colegas, Fuwa-san.

—Es un honor para nosotros servirle, Hiroto-san.

—Y veo que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse si es que este lugar va a quedar en manos de una señorita como ella—dijo mientras dirigía la vista a Kyoko que ahora estaba conversando con Ren acerca de su infancia en el Ryokan, este la escuchaba, pero también estaba prestando atención a las palabras de Hiyori muy de cerca.

—Oh, muchísimas gracias por sus amables palabras.

—Oyasuminasai. (2)

—Oyasuminasai, Hiroto-san.

Ren terminó de entender las intenciones de esta mujer a lo largo de la noche, quería hacerle recodar a Kyoko que era _ese_ el lugar al que pertenecía, que todo sería más fácil si volvía a hacer lo que tan bien conocía.

—Tsuruga-san, confío en que haya estado complacido con la cena.

—Por supuesto que sí, Fuwa-san—dijo poniendo la más radiante de sus sonrisas de caballero. Kyoko se paralizó en su sitio pensando en qué había podido hacer okami para enojar de tal manera a Ren—Se lo agradezco mucho.

—Ah…sí, gracias—Hiyori se ruborizó levemente ante los encantos innegables de Ren—Me imagino que querrá descansar. Puedo mandar a que le pongan unos inciensos de relajación en su habitación.

—No gracias, no será necesario.

—Entonces, creo que debemos desearle buenas noches, Tsuruga-san. ¿Kyoko?

—¿Eh?

—Vamos, hija, tu **amigo** debe de estar cansado después de todo.

—Obasan, la verdad es qu-

—Entonces, espero que descanse muy bien, Tsuruga-san. Oyasuminasai.

—Oyasuminasai, Fuwa-san, Kyoko.—Y diciendo esto, se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación con algo más que molestia por dentro. Estaba por dar la vuelta al pasillo cuando escuchó una vocecita llamándolo.

—Ren…Ren

—¿Kyoko?

—Lamento esto, a veces obasan puede ser algo pegada a las reglas, pero verás que mañana estará mejor, ahora pienso decirle que tú…bueno que tú…

—¿Mmm? ¿Que yo qué…?—dijo acercándose a ella. Ren era definitivamente de carácter "S" (3)

—Que…que tú eres…

—¿Que yo soy…?—le susurró con los labios cerca de su oreja y con ella contra la pared.

—¿Kyoko?—la voz de Hiyori se estaba acercando por el pasillo. Había aprovechado para escapar mientras que ella daba las últimas instrucciones en la cocina y ahora estaba buscándola. Ren no perdió el tiempo y le dio un corto pero apasionado beso en ese mismo sitio, uno de esos que hizo que a la pobre le temblaran las piernas y le faltara el aire.

—Espero verte mañana, que descanses bien.

—Es-espera…

—¿Sí…?

—Me gustaría que el día de mañana me acompañaras a un lugar, la verdad, no sé si tengo la valentía de ir sola, así que…no sé si tú…

—Claro que sí. ¿Quieres ir antes o después del desayuno?

—Creo que antes sería lo más adecuado.

—Te esperaré fuera entonces. Nos vemos.

—Sí, nos vemos

Ren desapareció de su vista justo en el momento en el que aparecía Hiyori por el extremo contrario.

—Hija, te estoy buscando por todos lados ¿No me escuchaste llamándote?

—Lo siento, es sólo que… es tan lindo regresar después de tanto tiempo

—Lo es, claro que lo es. Ven, vamos, tu antigua habitación está lista.

Kyoko la siguió, y se dio un buen baño antes de echarse a dormir, pero al entrar a su cuarto, se encontró con Hiyori sentada al lado de su cama.

—¿Obasan? ¿Sucede algo?

—Ven, hija, siéntate.

Kyoko obedeció y se sentó frente a ella. Hiyori tomó sus manos entre las suyas y empezó a hablar.

—Kyoko, ¿qué has sentido al regresar aquí?

—¿Ehh? Pues…mucha alegría, este lugar es en el que crecí después de todo.

—Exacto, exacto… ¿y no te gustó el estar entre las chicas de nuevo? Enseñándoles cosas que no sabían, pasando el tiempo con los clientes.

—Ah bueno, jaja, es algo raro estar del otro lado, antes era yo la que tenía que pedir ayuda cuando no sabía servir el sake.

—Pero ahora eres tú la que puedes enseñar. Hija…lo que quiero decir es, aquí siempre serás bienvenida, este será siempre tu hogar. Kyoko… ¿en verdad no pueden regresar?

—¿Pueden?

—Conozco a mi hijo, sé que tan terco puede ser, sabía y sé que él no siempre vio esa hermosa luz que despides, pero tal vez con el tiempo ustedes puedan vol-

—Obasan, yo no quiero a Shoutaro. No de esa manera.

—Pero, si era tu sueño, estar aquí, con él, y heredar este Ryokan.

—Sí, era un sueño Obasan, sólo eso y hubiera estado más que feliz de vivirlo, hubo una época en la que yo misma me hubiera sacrificado por lograrlo, pero…ya no.

—¿Qué cambió, hija?

—Yo—le dijo mirándola con determinación en los ojos—Yo cambié, obasan, o al menos, estoy intentando cambiar y hacer algo por mí misma.

—Pero si todo lo que has hecho siempre lo has hecho por tu propia mano…

—No me refiero a esa manera, me refiero a hacerlo por un interés personal, no a aprender las labores de una waka-okami para complacerla a usted, a Fuwa-san y para finalmente que Shoutaro me mirara.

Hiyori se quedó sin palabras.

—Por favor, obasan, lo último que quiero es lastimarla, y lo que le digo no lo hago para ofenderla, todo lo que soy es parte de quienes ustedes me hicieron y por eso siempre estaré agradecida, pero…ya no habría manera de que yo regresara a esta vida, con o sin Shoutaro. Por favor, entiéndalo…

Hiyori empezó entonces a observar realmente a la joven sentada frente a ella: los cabellos naranjas, los ojos puros, los hombros rectos…Esta no era la Kyoko que ella conocía, no…Esta era una señorita segura de sí misma que estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante con el camino que había elegido sin importar quién osase a interponerse en él. Se rió…

—Lo siento, hija. Es sólo que…

—Lo sé, lo sé, no es necesario que se disculpe…

—Lo es, en realidad, ya que todo este día he estado intentado convencerte de manera indirecta a que deberías de quedarte. Si lo hacías, ya iba a ver yo cómo regresaba a ese hijo mío a rastras si era necesario

—¿En serio?

—Sigues siendo tan inocente algunas veces, aunque debo reconocer, me dolería mucho el tener que alejar a Shou de la vida que tiene ahora. Se le ve tan… feliz. Y a ti también se te ve feliz, hija.

—Lo estoy intentando, obasan. Un poco cada día.

—Pero sólo para que quede claro: te conviertas o no en la siguiente okami de este Ryokan, Kyoko, siempre puedes volver aquí, te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos—y la atrapó en un fuerte abrazo—somos tu familia.

—Arigato, obasan.

Se quedaron así un rato, abrazadas en la oscuridad de la habitación iluminadas por una vela. Cuando se separaron Kyoko vio que Hiyori tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Obasan…

—No es lo que piensas querida, es sólo que estoy muy satisfecha de ver lo bien que has crecido…—Kyoko sólo atinó a sonreír en respuesta—Ahora dime algo, ese joven tan indecentemente apuesto que ha venido contigo…¿Quién es?

—Él es mi novio, obasan—por algún motivo todo el nerviosismo que había estado sintiendo por tener que decírselo se había disipado en un segundo.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—¿En serio?

—Pues era bastante obvia la manera en la que te miraba, y tú a él…

—¿Acaso lo miro raro?

—No, pero es la misma mirada que yo le doy a Yamato cuando estoy cerca de él.

Kyoko se ruborizó al escuchar sus palabras.

—Pero bueno, concédeme esta última petición y quédate a mi lado esta noche.

—Claro que sí, obasan.

—Y bueno, cuéntame…¿Cómo fue que se conocieron?

Kyoko y Hiyori conversaron mucho acerca de todo lo que Kyoko había hecho desde que empezó como actriz, también recordaron muchas anécdotas de cuándo todos habían vivido juntos en años pasados y entre risa y risa, una al lado de la otra, quedaron profundamente dormidas.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Kyoko se levantó muy temprano en la mañana, se movió con cautela para no despertar a Hiyori, se vistió y salió de la habitación, aún no era hora del desayuno. Al salir del Ryokan, se dio con la sorpresa de que Ren estaba recostado contra un árbol, esperándola.

—Ohayo.

—Ohayo, no sabía si estarías ya aquí.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Dijiste que querías que te acompañara y aquí estoy.

—Arigato.

Empezaron a caminar hacia un sendero que prácticamente los hacia rodear el camino hacia el Ryokan, hacia una casa que quedaba a unos 15 minutos a pie. El lugar parecía abandonado y Ren no comprendía con exactitud qué hacían en un lugar así, volteó para preguntar, pero vio que Kyoko tenía los ojos clavados en la puerta. Después de unos segundos, avanzó rápidamente hacia la casa y abrió la puerta de par en par.

Kyoko se quedó helada al ver un recibidor sucio y telarañas por todos lados. Dejó caer la mano que había abierto la puerta y las fuerzas le fallaron haciendo que casi se cayera si no hubiese sido porque Ren llegó a asistirla.

—Kyoko… ¿estás bien?

Ella no dijo nada, sólo miraba al suelo.

—Kyoko, háblame por favor…

De repente, se tomó el estómago con ambas manos y comenzó a reír. Era una risa desesperada y fuerte, sin sentido y que parecía no tener final.

—¿Pero qué era lo que…jajajaja…yo…jajajaja…pensaba encontrar aquí?...Jajajaja…qué est…jajaja…¡qué estúpida! Jajajajajaja, ¿no crees?

—Kyoko…

—Ah, ah…lo siento, es que esto es demasiado divertido. Ah, espera…uff…listo, ya me siento mejor, que risa. Ven, pasa…

—¿Qué es este lugar?

—Esta era la casa en la que yo vivía, la casa de mi _madre._

Ren se quedó de una pieza.

**En el Ryokan**

—¿Alguien ha visto a Kyoko?—Preguntó Hiyori a las chicas de la cocina—Pensaba decirle que podía desayunar con Yamato.

—Yo la vi, okami-san. Se fue muy temprano en la mañana, yo estaba en el segundo piso, recién acababa de levantarme. Estaba con ese joven con el que vino.

—Ah, ya veo, tal vez se fueron a desayunar por su lado.

—Tal vez… él dijo algo como que ella le había pedido que la acompañara a algún lugar.

—Ya veo…—Hiyori estaba por salir de la cocina cuando una idea se le ocurrió—espera…Misaki ¿viste por dónde se fueron?

—Sí, tomaron el sendero que rodea el Ryokan, parecía como si fueran a esa casa abandonada.

—¡Oh no!

**De regreso a la casa **

—Esta era la cocina, y esta la sala, que raro se ve todo esto tan vacío…

Ren no estaba seguro de si decir algo o no, Kyoko había esperado encontrar a su madre y en vez de eso, se dio con una casa desolada. Después de un ataque de risa ahora se portaba alegre como una margarita en plena primavera y no podía decidirse a decir o hacer algo al verla así.

—Mira Ren—le llamó—esta era mi habitación, ¡ésta sí está llena!

Entró a la habitación y vio una cama pequeña, un escritorio, muchos papeles tirados en el suelo y algunos cuantos peluches destrozados por el tiempo.

—Me imagino que prefirió no llevarse nada mío cuando se fue, bueno, esto no le hubiera servido de nada ¿cierto? ¡Oh, princesa arco iris!—dijo mientras se agachaba ante un muñequito de pony—Qué lástima que hayas terminado así, contigo lo pasé muy bien…

—Kyoko, tal vez deberíamos…

—Tienes razón, no hay nada más que ver en este sitio. ¡Vamos! ¡Ahora te llevaré a un lugar mucho mejor!—sin esperar respuesta salió del cuarto y se dirigió afuera. Ren suspiró enojado consigo mismo por no poder encontrar las palabras necesarias para consolarla en un momento como ese. Antes de salir, le echó una última mirada al cuarto y descubrió que los papeles tirados en el suelo eran exámenes: ninguno de ellos llegaba al 100.

—¡Reeen! ¡Vamos!

Ren salió sin estar muy seguro de qué esperar ahora, pero decidió que lo mejor era observar cómo se portaba Kyoko, después de todo, ella estaba acostumbrada a dejar de lado las cosas que le atormentaban pero, cuando no podía soportarlo más, explotaba. Tendría que estar atento a esto para poder retenerla cuando ese momento llegara.

Siguieron caminando mientras que Kyoko tarareaba una canción alegremente y saltaba de aquí a allá. Se alejaron más de la casa y se acercaron más a una zona verde, con más plantas y árboles, pronto, pudo escuchar el ruido de un río.

_No puede ser…¿acaso es…?_

—¡No ha cambiado en nada! ¡Mira, este era mi escondite secreto! ¿Te gusta?

Ren se sorprendió al verse parado de nuevo en el mismo lugar en el que la había conocido por primera vez: el sol brillaba, el pasto era verde, el cielo azul, era cierto…no había cambiado en nada.

Se rió al ver a Kyoko correr de un lado para otro sin rumbo alguno y se permitió a sí mismo recordar los pocos pero felices días que había pasado junto a ella hacía diez años atrás.

_¿Acaso eres un hada? _

_¡Mira Corn! ¡Esta piedra parece una hamburguesa!… ¡Oh! ¿Una hamburguesa del palacio de las hamburguesas? Es un gusto conocerle su majestad _

_¿Por qué soy tan estúpida? ¡Otra vez no saqué 100!_

—¡COOOOOOOOOOOOORN!

Ren volteo inmediatamente ante la mención de su antiguo nombre y vio a Kyoko parada al borde del río gritando hacia el cielo.

—¡COOOORN! ¡HISASHIBURI! ¿OGENKI DESU KA? (¡COOOORN! ¡HA PASADO EL TIEMPO! ¿CÓMO ESTÁS?)

Kyoko gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras que Ren se acercaba lentamente a ella.

—¡Yo estoy muy bien! ¡He regresado después de todo este tiempo! ¿Tú estás volando libre lejos de la sombra de tu padre?—Esto lo hizo detenerse en su sitio—¡Seguro que sí! ¡Tú naciste para ser un rey Corn, un REY! ¡De seguro ya no lloras como antes! ¡Yo tampoco lloro! ¡Me he vuelto muy fuerte! Yo ya no lloro…ya no… lloro, yo…—Y entonces cayó sobre sus rodillas, llorando desconsoladamente.

—¡Kyoko!—Ren se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente

—Perdón, sólo quería…mostrarte mi lugar especial y ahora…estoy llorando como una tonta…—le dijo entre sollozos.

—Todo estará bien, yo estoy aquí, tranquila, desahógate…—le dijo mientras la cargaba para llevarla bajo la sombra de un árbol, allí, se sentó en el suelo y la acunó contra su pecho—Llora, deja que todo salga, vamos, llora.

No necesitaba decirlo dos veces, Kyoko simplemente se deshizo en lágrimas. No había esperado una cálida bienvenida, incluso había previsto que la ignorara pero no…Ella se había ido, ni siquiera había dejado una nota, o una carta, lo sabía puesto que si ese hubiera sido el caso, Hiyori o Yamato se la hubieran dado.

Ella la había abandonado

_¿Realmente nunca le interesé? ¿Cómo puede irse así sin más, sin al menos decir que se va?_

Los sollozos continuaron un buen tiempo más, Ren podía sentir una parte de su camisa húmeda y fría pero no le importaba, no podía soportar verla llorar de esa manera, y por el momento, su pecho era lo único que le podía ofrecer para reconfortarla mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Habían ratos en los que se calmaba y se quedaba en silencio, pero pronto, luego de escasos minutos un nuevo torrente de lágrimas caía de sus ojos, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que eso había ocurrido.

Finalmente, dos horas después según el reloj de Ren, Kyoko paró de llorar.

—Lo sien…

—No te disculpes—le dijo tomando su rostro con una mano para verificar que realmente no volvería a empezar a llorar—No es necesario.

—Nunca conocí a mi padre—le dijo Kyoko mientras se acomodaba para recostarse sentada sobre él—Mi madre jamás hablaba de él, aprendí con el tiempo que era estúpido preguntar por su paradero ya que cada vez que lo hacía me encerraba en mi habitación. Había veces que realmente no podía conmigo y me dejaba en el Ryokan, Hiyori y ella habían sido amigas en el colegio y ella nunca se quejó por tener que hacerse cargo de mí, eso es algo que jamás comprendí. Me refiero a ¿quién recibe al hijo de un amigo más de una vez para cuidarlo? Pero realmente nunca lo hizo, siempre me trató como de la familia, incluso empezó a enseñarme las labores de una Okami para un futuro allí. Siempre intenté lo mejor para ella, ¿recuerdas esa vez en la que tuve que tomar un examen para entrar al colegio? ¿Recuerdas la desesperación con la que estudiaba?

—Sí…

—Eso era porque en lo más profundo de mí aún estaban grabadas las veces en las que había fallado por poco en obtener una calificación perfecta y cómo reaccionaba mi madre en esas ocasiones. Tus palabras, como te lo dije esa vez…aunque tal vez no fueron pensadas en ese momento, me liberaron, me hicieron sentir que no era necesario sacar un 100, nadie me estaba presionando para ello. Yo estaba estudiando por mí, no por ella.

—¿Cómo fue que te fuiste a Tokio? ¿Ella lo supo?

—Me imagino que sí. Con Shoutaro escapamos una noche, ahorramos lo suficiente para los pasajes de ida y un cuarto pequeño en la ciudad. Le dejé una nota encima de su escritorio puesto que ella no estaba en el pueblo. Ella constantemente salía en "viajes de negocios" o al menos eso era lo que me decía, y entonces yo me quedaba con los Fuwa hasta que regresara. No sé si habrá regresado en esa ocasión o desde ya estaba pensando en dejarme.

Ren la abrazó con más fuerza y Kyoko recostó su mejilla en su pecho dándose cuenta de que realmente le había estropeado toda la camisa.

—Lamento esto—dijo señalando el lugar húmedo.

—Déjalo, está bien.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato.

—Es por eso que no podía entender a Hizuri-san cuando hablaba de su hijo Kuon—Ren apretó un poco más su abrazo—¿En verdad los padres son así? ¿En verdad pueden llegar a amar tanto a sus hijos que llega a un extremo enfermizo?

—¿Acaso los padres de Fuwa no son así?

—No lo sé, yo siempre que viví allí vi a sus padres trabajando, pocas veces con él. Shoutaro también fue obligado a seguir instrucciones para heredar el Ryokan. Allí donde lo ves, esa voz que tiene es por las constantes clases de canto tradicional que recibió, también tomó clases de danza, de ceremonia del té, y muchas otras cosas más…Sus padres querían lo mejor para él y lo querían, por tal motivo le daban todo lo que él no había podido tener. Ese es mi concepto de familia…no conozco otro.

Ren de alguna manera se sentía culpable, él, durante años, había sido cobijado por el amor de sus padres, Julie y Kuu, sin que llegara a faltarle nada. Su padre era su héroe, su mamá era la mujer a la que más amaba….y ella, la niña que tenía entre sus brazos, había pasado las de Caín desde su infancia y aun así no había caído en el oscuro abismo al que él por voluntad propia se había lanzado. Sentía vergüenza.

—En este lugar conocí a Corn…

—…

—¿Ren?

—Sí, lo siento…¿A Corn dices? ¿El príncipe de la tierra de las hadas?

—Sí…aunque estoy segura, de que ya se debe de haber convertido en el rey. Su padre no debe de haber podido contra él. Corn fue como un oasis para mí, toda la tristeza, todas mis lágrimas él las aceptaba y yo las suyas, aunque yo lloraba más que él, jaja. Me pregunto si podrá escucharme allí donde esté.

—Claro que sí—dijo Ren mientras sonreía y la hacía voltear hacia él para mirarla fijamente—Te escuchó fuerte y claro.

Lentamente cerró la distancia entre ellos y la besó suavemente. Ella estaba allí con él e intentaba convencerse de ese hecho puesto que mientras ella confiaba más en él, menos lo creía. Era inverosímil pensar que dos personas que alguna vez se vieron y compartieron vivencias en un espacio de tiempo se volvieran a encontrar para estar juntas. Pero no para él, para él ese momento debajo de ese árbol capturando los labios de esa mujer, se convirtió en su prueba definitiva. La amaba.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

—¡Kyoko! ¡Oh Kyoko, estaba tan preocupada! Mandé a buscarte y no te encontraban por ningún lado.

—Lo siento, obasan. Necesitaba tiempo

Kyoko y Ren habían regresado al Ryokan luego de haberse quedado dormidos en el claro, incluso ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo.

—Hija, tu madre,…

—No es necesario que me diga nada, obasan. Yo estoy bien.

—¿Has comido algo? ¿Ya almorzarte?

—En realidad no—dijo, y entonces un fuerte sonido se escapó de su estómago haciéndola sonrojar y a Ren reír.

—Oh, Tsuruga-san, por favor venga, usted tampoco debe de haber comido.

—Sí, gracias, pero permítame un momento, me cambiaré.

—Realmente lo sien-…—Ren le cubrió los labios a Kyoko con un dedo.

—Ya te dije que no era necesario. Anda, ahora te alcanzo—y fue hacia su habitación para cambiar su camisa.

—Aaay…—Hiyori lanzó un largo suspiro—Kyoko, hija, no es por nada pero, tu novio realmente es muy, muy buen mozo.

—¿En serio?—dijo ella con la mirada perdida.

—¡Pero no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de ello!

Kyoko sonrió misteriosamente y le dijo que lo mejor sería ir a comer. Si bien sabía que estaba con el hombre más guapo de todo Japón, Kyoko lo prefería así, sencillo y honesto, y más aún, lo primero que la atrajo hacia él no había sido su cara…

Ren y Kyoko almorzaron hasta llenarse, Ren no se salvó de que su plato fuera llenado cada vez que lo acababa y terminó repleto. Luego de eso tomaron té y conversaron mucho con Hiyori, ella incluso sacó fotos de Kyoko cuando era pequeña y Ren se divirtió de lo lindo viéndolas. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era hora de la cena, pero ellos habían comido tanto que la verdad no les entraba nada más.

—Cuanto lo siento, me gustaría quedarme pero debo de ir a atender a los clientes—dijo Hiyori que estaba acompañándolos por el pasillo hacia sus habitaciones.

—No se preocupe, Hiyori-san—le dijo Ren a quien Hiyori ya le había pedido que por favor le llamara por su nombre.

—Kyoko, mañana no estaré durante el día. Iré con Yamato al médico, hoy no estuvo en el pueblo así que le saqué cita para mañana. Sé que no tengo derecho en pedirte esto pero, si puedes, me gustaría que le echaras un ojo a las cosas mañana, la encarga es Misaki pero aún es algo inexperta en quedarse completamente sola.

—No te preocupes obasan, yo estaré viendo que todo siga tal cual para tu regreso—respondió ella dándose cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la puerta del dormitorio de Ren.

—Muchas gracias. Bueno entonces, muy buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Hiyori-san—se despidió Ren. Kyoko estaba a punto de decirle buenas noches también cuando se sintió empujada hacia él por Hiyori.

—Espero que descansen bien…jojojo—soltó una baja risita—Tus cosas ya están adentro hija. Tsuruga-san, espero que me disculpe, me tomé la libertad de entrar a su habitación para hacer algunos cambios—se inclinó ante ellos y se fue diciendo en voz baja—Ah, qué bueno es ser joven.

Kyoko estaba con los ojos abiertos y cuando miró hacia arriba para ver a Ren se dio cuenta de que él estaba igual. Cuando ambos por fin entendieron que Hiyori había dado de alguna manera su aprobación, no pudieron evitar ruborizarse ante ese hecho.

—Mmm…bueno, adelante—le dijo Ren.

—Sí…gracias.

Al entrar a la habitación Ren notó el primer gran cambio: el futón.

El primer día que llegó había pedido un cambio pensando que Kyoko se quedaría a dormir con él, pero cuando Hiyori había establecido que Kyoko dormiría en su antigua habitación, Ren rechazó el cambio a la chica que había ido a recoger el futón personal.

No podía negar que en medio de todo la idea lo emocionaba, pasarla con Kyoko lejos de preocuparse por el teléfono, por su mánager, porque ella tenga que regresar a su casa. Estaban solos, realmente solos.

—¿Te gustaría entrar al onsen conmigo?

—¿Ehhh?

—Ayer no tuve oportunidad de utilizarlo por mucho tiempo, según lo que leí sus aguas termales son muy relajantes.

—Pues sí, lo son.

—¿Entonces? —Ren vio que Kyoko se hallaba debatiendo consigo misma acerca de si entrar o no al onsen con él, cuando cayó en cuenta de qué era lo que ella estaba pensando, se retractó—¿Sabes que puedes entrar envuelta en una toalla cierto?

—¿Ah…qué? Claro, una toalla…

—Bueno, si deseas acompañarme, te espero adentro—y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. No era que Ren no soñase con bañarse con ella en algún momento, después de todo ya la había hecho suya, pero a veces tomar un baño con otra persona representaba confianza que él creía que aún les faltaba conseguir. Ya estaban juntos unos meses, pero el tiempo a solas siempre era corto, realmente quería aprovechar estos días en Kyoto.

Ren se desnudó en un camerino que había a un lado del onsen y envolvió una toalla alrededor de sus caderas, sólo en caso de que Kyoko al fin decidiese entrar, aunque no guardaba muchas esperanzas de ello. Se metió de lleno en el agua y una placentera exclamación salió de su cuerpo, se sentía muy bien estar relajándose al fin; cerró los ojos, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que su mente se quedara en blanco.

Y fue tanto así que no escuchó cuando la puerta corrediza de la habitación se abrió dejando a la vista a una más que nerviosa Kyoko envuelta en una toalla de baño con las mejillas rojas a más no poder. Se había pasado debatiendo los últimos minutos acerca del entrar o no con él a las aguas termales después de lo que le parecieron horas, decidió que no habría nada de malo si iba cubierta tal y como él le había propuesto, después de todo ya había hecho algo más que eso…

Entró despacio, se dio cuenta de que Ren no había notado su presencia y caminó hacia él más despacio aún. Entró al onsen y se acercó hasta quedar a unos 20 centímetros de distancia. Ren sintió como si el agua se moviese a su alrededor y abrió los ojos, sólo para extender el brazo hacia la mujer que estaba a su lado y pegarla hacia su pecho, ese lugar en el que ella parecía caber tan perfectamente.

—Viniste—le dijo suavemente

—Sí…

—Realmente se está muy bien aquí, no entiendo como este lugar no está lleno todos los días.

—No es la temporada… No pensé que Okami-san fuera a hacer algo como esto—dijo de repente Kyoko algo sorprendida.

—La verdad es que, yo tampoco, pero se lo agradezco mucho en verdad—y la apretó un poco más hacia él.

Kyoko no podía decir que la estaba pasando mal, pero el hecho de sentir sus hombros bajo su brazo y su mejilla descansando sobre su pecho desnudo hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido por más de que intentara controlarlo. Ren por su lado, le parecía que estaba tan calmado como siempre aunque por dentro, nuestro más que atractivo protagonista también sentía que a veces la piel se le ponía de gallina cuando sentía el aliento de su novia sobre su piel.

—Lo de hoy…en verdad te lo agradezco…

—Lo cierto es que no sabía qué hacer. Cuando lloras realmente me quedo sin saber qué decir…lo siento…

Kyoko no dijo nada, pero se levantó un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después esconder su rostro rojo con sus manos. Ren se sonrió, habían veces en las que de verdad se daba cuenta de que ella no notaba como algo tan pequeño como eso lo hacía sentir completo.

—Kyoko…—le llamó. Ella volteó a verlo y él capturó su boca en un suave pero largo beso. Ren quiso entonces tomarla de la mano, y para hacerlo dejó pasear sus dedos por su espalda, su hombro, su brazo hasta llegar a su mano que descansaba en su regazo. Kyoko se estremeció, hacía mucho calor, pero estaba temblando. Ren tomó su mano, se separó de ella y puso un beso en la punta de sus dedos para luego poner su palma sobre su mejilla sonriendo levemente. Kyoko lo imitó y ahora eran ambos con una mano en la mejilla del otro compartiendo el mutuo calor que despedían.

Ren volvió a besarla, esta vez con un poco más de intensidad, la mano que tenía libre la usó para acomodar a Kyoko frente él. El beso era largo, fuerte, apasionado; Kyoko quiso tomar aire y sentarse un momento puesto que sus piernas le estaban fallando nuevamente y al hacerlo cayó directamente en el regazo de Ren, sintiendo algo suave latiendo contra ella…

Abrió los ojos de golpe y encontró la cara de Ren con una sonrisa pícara y vio que la estaba separando de él casi inmediatamente.

—Lo lamento, es sólo una reacción natural—le dijo él.

—Ah…mmm…Creo que me estoy mareando ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí?

—No estoy seguro, pero debemos de habernos propasado ya el tiempo límite, será mejor que salgamos—Kyoko lo miró algo insegura de querer salir o no con él y Ren nuevamente le leyó la mente—Sal tú primero, yo te sigo en un momento.

En medio de todo, Ren no salió perdiendo ante esta petición, la toalla húmeda se pegaba al cuerpo de Kyoko en sitios que su ropa normal no hacía en el día a día y fue una visión que disfrutó hasta que ella cerró la puerta de la habitación.

_Hoy será una larga noche_—pensó para sí. Luego de ver las reacciones de Kyoko ante sus acciones en el onsen, había decidido que lo mejor sería dormir a su lado, aunque eso, obviamente, iba a significar retener otra vez sus impulsos por tocarla.

Salió del agua, su cuerpo estaba completamente húmedo y graciosas gotas de agua paseaban felices sobre cada superficie de piel que encontraban disponible, se despojó de la toalla que había mantenido a raya su creciente deseo y buscó una para secarse. Al terminar, se puso una yukata que ofrecía el Ryokan para los visitantes y llamó a la puerta para saber si Kyoko estaba lista.

—Sí, pasa.

Cuando entró, vio que Kyoko estaba sentada en el medio del futón y había encendido los inciensos que diariamente las chicas del Ryokan dejaban, esta noche, el ambiente olía a jazmín.

—Este es mi incienso favorito—le dijo ella.

—Huele bastante bien—y era así, pero él estaba más atento a Kyoko. Estaba vestida con la misma yukata que él y no podía evitar el preguntarse si debajo de esa fina tela habría alguna prenda más o si tal vez...

_Cálmate_—se obligó a cantarse internamente una y otra vez alejando las imágenes mentales que paseaban por su cabeza.

Lo que Ren no sabía era que Kyoko había quedado con el corazón cerca de un ataque luego de lo que había pasado en el agua, y si bien estaba avergonzada al extremo, había un nuevo sentimiento en ella que no sabía de qué manera hacerle saber, era algo que oprimía su pecho, alborotaba su estómago y calentaba su vientre…

Nerviosa y con la boca algo seca Kyoko se hizo a un lado cuando Ren se sentó a su lado.

—…Yo…

—¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede?

A Kyoko se le estaba haciendo realmente difícil actuar, no podía hablar, no podía respirar.

—…s-siento algo…

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes enferma? —le dijo Ren con una mirada llena de preocupación, después de todo, recordaba que le había dicho que se sentía algo mareada.

En un acto de gran valentía para ella, Kyoko tomó la mano de Ren y la llevó contra el espacio entre su garganta y su pecho y la presionó allí. Ren pudo sentir que tan rápido e irregular estaba latiendo su corazón y con la otra mano la obligó a levantar el rostro para mirarlo. Lo que vio lo dejó casi sin aliento: un rostro rosa encendido, labios temblorosos, ojos brillantes…

—…esto, mi corazón…no sé por qué…yo…—decía ella sin formar una frase coherente por completo, cerró fuertemente los ojos.

—Kyoko—su voz la envolvía haciendo que volviera a sentirse mareada—mírame.

Se obligó a abrirlos e intentó, como pudo, mantener la mirada de Ren. No sentía que fuera la del Emperador de la Noche, pero aun así, podía ver un hambre, un fuego en el fondo de ellos que lanzaba temblores por su cuerpo.

Ren, sin retirar la mano de debajo de las de ella, pasó la que tenía en su mentón a su mejilla y luego a su nuca, acariciándola suavemente, Kyoko tragó saliva exhalando un suspiro. Sintió que la estaba acercando a él y, cuando pensó que iría a besarla en la boca, los labios de Ren se posaron en sus párpados, en su frente, en la punta de su nariz y en su mejilla. Luego, con extrema lentitud, llevó ambas manos a su cuello y después a sus hombros por debajo de la yukata; mientras su boca paseaba por su oreja izquierda, los dedos de Ren jugueteaban dejando pequeños círculos sobre sus clavículas. En un momento, separó sus labios de su piel y la miró fijamente, Kyoko se quedó algo en el aire, no sabía si era ella la que ahora tenía que hacer algo, pero pronto comprendió que Ren estaba pidiendo permiso cuando sintió que sus manos estaban empezando a bajar de sus hombros a sus brazos y junto con ellas, estaba retirando la tela que escondía su piel. Se ruborizó un poco más, pero mantuvo su mirada después de parpadear una vez... Pronto, se encontró con el torso desnudo ante él puesto que no había vestido nada más que esa yukata. Ren bajó casi inmediatamente hacia sus hombros y empezó a besarlos, de vez en cuando, dejaba un mordisco, una de sus manos acariciaba sus costillas y la otra su espalda. Kyoko no estaba segura ya de dónde se encontraba, todo lo que sentía, todo lo que percibía era a Ren: su respiración, sus labios, sus dientes, sus manos, su cabello.

Instintivamente, sus manos se movieron y comenzaron a intentar dejar expuesto el torso de Ren también. Él se dejó hacer y la ayudó con la última parte retirando sus brazos de las mangas. Kyoko lo observó detenidamente cuando se quedó sentado frente a ella y tocó su pecho justo sobre su corazón. Sonrió al sentir que este también estaba agitado, latiendo como si estuviese corriendo una gran distancia; cerró los ojos y se acercó a él, intentando imitar las acciones que él había hecho. Besando, mordiendo y explorando se dio cuenta que nuevamente estaba sentada sobre él, tal y como lo había estado hacía un rato en el agua, ahora lo que sentía latiendo contra su centro no era algo suave, era algo duro, caliente, pulsante, que parecía responder con una sacudida a cada vez que ella hacia que sus manos tocaran su piel.

Kyoko miró hacia arriba y vio a Ren con una expresión que le agradaba, no, no era eso, le encantaba, le dejaba sin aire, le hacía sentir un calor que se esparcía desde el centro de su vientre hasta su entrepierna y la volvía loca. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se asió para besarle. Esto era lo que Ren había buscado en un primer momento, que ella iniciara el beso, que ella lo desease y necesitase tanto como él lo hacía.

Al sentir su lengua sobre la de él, luchando por probar lo más profundo de su boca, el último hilo de razón en su mente se rompió. Sus manos empezaron a vagar viciosamente contra el cuerpo de Kyoko atrapando un pecho y una nalga respectivamente haciendo que un gemido se escapara de su boca. Ella intentó echarse en el futón pero él no la dejó, la mantuvo a vilo sobre él mientras la empujaba hacia atrás para que su boca tuviese espacio mientras la probaba. Sus senos era algo de lo que, él pensó, no podría cansarse jamás; había un perfume embriagante que salía del mismo centro de su pecho que lo hacía que su cordura saliera volando por la ventana.

Kyoko intentaba estar lo más callada que podía, ya conocía que tan delgadas podían ser las paredes del Ryokan, y se llevó una mano a la boca.

—Dejaló—le dijo Ren mientras seguía degustándola—quiero oírte.

—…ah..ahh…n-no. Alg-alguien podría estar fuera…

—Hazlo—le dijo casi como dándole una orden. Kyoko ya no podía estar lo suficientemente concentrada como para hablar así que sólo negó con la cabeza—Tú lo pediste.

Ren pasó de ser un hombre cuidadoso a una bestia hambrienta y llena de lujuria, su boca capturó uno de sus pezones y lo succionó fuertemente mientras que una de sus manos retorcía el otro. Kyoko exclamó tan alto que pensó que había levantado a todo el Ryokan, Ren sabía que no sería así, más de una vez había gritado llamando a alguien desde adentro y no le habían hecho caso. Una señorita entonces le dijo cuando por fin salió a buscar a una al pasillo, que habían reforzado las paredes un poco más y que ahora no era tan sencillo escuchar lo que sucedía dentro de las habitaciones. Esto, por supuesto, Kyoko no lo sabía y no era algo que Ren pensaba decirle pronto.

A él le excitaba verla así, intentando mantener el equilibrio sobre él, medio sentada, medio en el aire, mientras que él seguía dándose un festín con su pecho: mordió, pellizcó, succionó y lamió cuanto quiso, sintiendo que las piernas alrededor de su cintura se apretaban cada vez más. Dejó entonces que una de las manos que estaba en su pecho vagara hasta llegar a su muslo, desnudándolo y paseando hasta su entrepierna. No pudo evitar que un bajo gruñido saliese de su garganta al mismo tiempo que Kyoko empezó a gemir. Sus dedos estaban jugando libremente en su mismo centro, hallando una zona de por más caliente y sumamente húmeda lo que hacía que la estimulación fuera cien veces mayor. Tenía la mano completamente empapada del néctar que fluía de su interior, néctar que estaba logrando que su corazón llegase a sufrir palpitaciones que jamás pensó que podría llegar a tener y sobrevivir para contarlo.

Por suerte para él, una cajonera pequeña estaba al alcance de su mano, cajonera en la que había dejado un paquete de preservativos y ahora se hallaba buscando a ciegas. Kyoko no ayudó, ya que al verse libre de las atenciones de su boca regresó a lanzarse sobre él, besándolo casi desesperadamente.

—K-Kyoko…mmm…dame un segundo—ella no preguntó nada pero su mirada era lo suficientemente inquisitiva—necesito protección—le dijo con una torcida y pervertida sonrisa mientras le daba una mirada al cajón que había abierto. Ella asintió y lo dejó hacerlo. Ren se extendió hacia su derecha en busca del paquetito, cuando sintió como si un predador estuviese atacando su pecho: Kyoko había decidido poner en práctica la habilidad de imitación que había estado intentando antes. Ren cerró fuertemente los ojos sintiendo su pequeña boca lamiendo uno de sus pezones y un gemido se escapó de su garganta cuando sintió una de las manos de Kyoko hurgando y acariciando la tela que cubría su erección.

Nuevamente se volvió una bestia que por más que estaba disfrutando de las caricias que estaba recibiendo, en ese momento buscaba algo más. La lanzó sobre el futón y la observó con lascivia: Kyoko estaba echada con la yukata removida por la parte de arriba y recogida por la parte de abajo, jadeando levemente haciendo que su pecho bajara y subiera rítmicamente.

_Exquisito_—pensó.

Sin sacarse sus ropas, se echó sobre ella besándola furiosamente mientras desenvolvía rápidamente el látex y le pareció una eternidad lo que tardó en ponérselo. Ambos se separaron y se miraron, Ren quería preguntar, no estaba seguro de si realmente tenía que hacerlo después de haber llegado tan lejos pero fue su pequeña princesa la que le hizo la tarea sencilla, pegando sus caderas a las de él.

Fue una sola, rápida y profunda estocada lo que Kyoko sintió en el interior de su cuerpo; un claro gemido salió de lo más profundo de ambos mientras se entregaban a ese infinito placer que sólo unidos podían disfrutar. Olas de deleite los envolvían en un sinfín de sentimientos, como si fuera un interminable remolino. Ren se sentía exultado estando sobre ella, en ella, siendo testigo de que tan hermosa podía ser aún con el rostro transfigurado de pasión. Electricidad parecía flotar en el aire y la más hermosa canción que Ren hubiese oído estaba siendo cantada a su oído entre los suspiros de Kyoko.

¡Qué distinto era esto! La primera vez había sido maravillosa para él, y esperaba que así también hubiese sido para ella, pero ahora, fuera del temor de hacerle daño, de saber que Kyoko lo deseaba tanto como él lo hacía temblar desde su mismo centro. Por un momento se detuvo para besarla, no como un loco como hasta hace poco, pero con ternura, con todo el amor que quería hacerle saber que sentía por ella, sus movimientos se volvieron rítmicos, suaves, hipnotizantes, era otra manera de sentirla.

Kyoko se hallaba en otro lugar, no sentía las paredes, el futón, parecía como si estuviera flotando en una nube. Pronto, sintió como si algo quisiera salir de dentro de ella y sus ojos dejaron escapar lágrimas cuando lo hubo entendido. Todo lo que había pasado ese día, el hombro en el cual había llorado, el hombre que la había hecho sentir vergüenza de tomar la actuación como un motivo para la venganza, el sempai que había estado enamorado de ella sin decirle sus verdaderas intenciones…y luego ella, ella que se había negado a sí misma durante demasiado tiempo lo que venía sintiendo, ella que prefirió callar a su corazón cuando este supo antes que su cerebro que estaba perdida e irremediablemente bajo el hechizo que este hombre había lanzado sobre ella.

—¿Kyoko? ¿Estás bien? —Ren intentó salir pero ella lo detuvo con sus piernas y aún con las mejillas húmedas tomó su rostro con sus manos y tomó aire. Sonrió y le dio una mirada que él supo que jamás se le olvidaría.

—Te quiero, Ren…

Ren abrió los ojos de pura sorpresa y lo siguiente que hizo fue sonreírle de vuelta, esa sonrisa angelical que Kyoko había visto ya tantas veces la hizo sentirse completa.

—Te adoro…

Después de eso todo quedó sellado con un beso y con una danza erótica y apasionada entre los dos seres que en ese momento, se sentían los únicos en el mundo.

—Sé mía…por favor, sé mía—le susurró Ren al oído entre jadeos. Kyoko contestó apretándose a él con más fuerza y haciéndolo oír los gemidos que su garganta emitía directamente a su oído.

Fue instantáneo…en menos de cinco segundos la corriente eléctrica que se había estado cargando en el cuarto se apoderó de sus cuerpos arrojándolos al clímax que tanto habían buscado, haciéndolos llegar a una vasta pradera de sueños imposibles hechos realidad.

Ren se quedó lo más que pudo dentro de ella para luego salir suavemente, observó como Kyoko seguía aún con los ojos cerrados y su pecho comenzaba a moverse con la cadencia del sueño.

—Gracias…

—¿Mmm…? ¿Por qué…?—preguntó Kyoko más dormida que despierta.

—Simplemente por ser tú…

—Tonto…—fue lo último que Ren escuchó de su boca. Procuró vestirla lo mejor que pudo y luego cubrirla con la frazada. Rápidamente regresó del baño luego de deshacerse de lo innecesario y volvió a acostarse al lado de su pequeña princesa. La abrazó fuertemente a él y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió completo.

**Glosario**

(1) Konbanwa: Buenas tardes después de las 6 de la tarde.

(2) Oyasuminasai: Manera formal de desear buenas noches.

(3) Carácter S: Se dice de las personas Sádicas. Los "M" son los masoquistas.


	14. Regreso de Kyoto El afterparty

**Mis chicocas hermosas! Lamento el laaaaaaaaargo receso que tuve entre un capítulo y otro, la verdad es que con las fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo se me fue el tiempo, más los exámenes, más que mi musa se fue de vacaciones y no me venía la inspiración, estaba frita…  
>Pero he regresado! Con mucha fuerza, y con un capítulo que espero les agrade mucho, un beso para todas y mis sinceros agradecimientos por seguir leyendo.<strong>

**Agradecimientos al final!**

* * *

><p>Las notas empezaban a formar mayor sentido a medida que avanzaba la tarde, las palabras que había juntado en su mente caían sin esfuerzo sobre el papel que contenían las notas de una nueva canción que no supo que estaba haciendo hasta que escuchó la melodía completa.<p>

_¿Cómo es que terminé escribiendo esto?—_se preguntaba Shou al leer la letra una vez más y arrepintiéndose en cierta manera de haberlo hecho.

_(toc, toc, toc)_

—Sí, adelante—la puerta del estudio se abrió y entró Shouko con algo de comida.

—Me sorprende verte trabajar tan arduamente cuando aún no está confirmada la fecha del lanzamiento de tu nuevo álbum, la producción todavía empezará en un mes.

—Ehhh… sí, bueno, pero cualquier idea nueva que tengo me gusta plasmarla lo antes posible en papel, ya lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé, te he visto hacerlo en otras ocasiones, pero no sé por qué ahora siento que es algo diferente ¿te importaría enseñarme en qué estás trabajando?—preguntó mientras se apoderaba de las partituras y se acercaba al tablero de grabación

—N-No es nada fuera de lo común—Shou intentó en vano detenerla, ella ya había presionado el botón de reproducción.

Suaves notas de piano inundaron el ambiente, no había batería, sintetizador o guitarra eléctrica; era un piano, una guitarra acústica y…de pronto, la voz de Shou.

Una balada.

Shouko se quedó sorprendida mientras escuchaba atentamente la letra y se dejaba llevar por la música, Shou estaba enfurruñado en un sillón mientras tomaba algo de agua para ocultar que se sentía avergonzado e incómodo. Cuando la melodía acabó, Shouko tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Shou…esto es…esto es…increíble. Realmente hermoso. El sentimiento que tienes al cantar esta canción, realmente no creo que alguna otra balada lleve el sentido que le has puesto a esta…Estoy segura de que será todo un éxito.

—No estoy seguro de que vaya a ponerla en el disco.

— ¿¡Pero cómo no!? ¡Esto merece ser escuchado!

—No es la clase de música que toco, solamente es algo que ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza y creí que sería mejor sacarlo.

—Shou, esto es algo grande, y mucho. Estás evolucionando sin darte cuenta ¿Acaso un cantante de rock jamás puede tener una balada? ¿En dónde dejas a Guns n' Roses, Billy Idol, Metallica, Bon Jovi? Yo te lo digo como mánager y como mujer, esta canción…estremece.

Shou no se atrevía a mirarla, no quería que le siguiera diciendo que tan grandiosa creía que era su nueva creación, no estaba pensando en tomarla como un single o algo parecido, pero ahora que ella la había escuchado, estaba perdido, sabía que no descansaría hasta que pudiera ponerla en el nuevo álbum.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y volteó a ver a Shouko que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Esto es bueno Shou, y si llamamos al resto de la banda para afinarlo creo que esto podría llegar a ser tu nuevo _hit_ y single.

—Haz lo que quieras…

—¡Gracias!, verás que algún día me lo agradecerás–dijo la mujer saliendo alegremente mientras buscaba algunos números telefónicos en la agenda de su celular.

Shou suspiró pesadamente mientras tomaba su cabeza con las manos.

—Maldita sea… ¿Y ahora, qué se supone que haga…Kyoko?

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Ren abrió los ojos lentamente, cuando enfocó un poco mejor la vista, se dio cuenta de que algo muy importante faltaba en el futón: su novia.

Se levantó quedándose sentado mientras daba un largo bostezo y miraba a su alrededor. No había señales de ella, ni siquiera su ropa. Se dirigió al baño y pudo ver que dos botellas transparentes estampadas con un diseño de mariposas de diversos colores reposaban al pie de la ducha. No pudo evitar una sonrisa.

_Hasta en el shampoo y en el reacondicionador debe tener algo de magia._

Ren se deshizo de su yukata y entró a bañarse. Tenía algo agarrotado el cuerpo y le alegraba saber el motivo, había ya olvidado que ciertas "actividades nocturnas" a uno lo podían dejar exhausto. Se estiró un poco mientras que abría la perilla del agua caliente y luego a graduaba con algo de agua fría, finalmente, se metió bajo el abundante chorro tibio. Su cabello empezó a pegarse a su rostro y sus músculos le agradecieron notablemente al recibir el agua caliente sobre ellos, las burbujas de jabón resbalaban sobre su pecho, su estómago y sus caderas, haciendo que se despertara cada vez más. Riéndose un poco, abrió el frasco de shampoo que estaba a sus pies. El olor le hacía recordarla, tenía una fragancia que, unida a la suya natural, terminaba formando ese exquisito olor a mañana de primavera que ella poseía. Regresó a enjuagarse luego de aplicarse su propio shampoo y reacondicionador y, al cerrar las perillas de la ducha, sobre él sólo quedaban diversas gotas de agua que resbalaban por diversos caminos trazados en él hasta llegar al suelo. Viéndose al espejo sonrió, pensando que, aquel, sería un gran día.

Ya habiéndose lavado los dientes, cambiado y aplicado algo de perfume, dejó la habitación. Al ver la hora en su reloj notó que aún era bastante temprano, apenas iban a ser las nueve de la mañana. Vio que una chica del Ryokan estaba limpiando unas ventanas de espaldas a él, se acercó y le saludó.

—Buenos días, discúlpame, ¿sabrás dónde está Kyoko?

La chica volteó a contestar, pero antes de ser capaz de hacerlo, se quedó sin aliento al observar una sonrisa cálida y unos profundos ojos marrones café en ella. Tomó aire, esperó a que su corazón retomara su ritmo de latidos normal y abrió la boca.

—M-M-Mogami s-sempai estaba en… en… ¡en la cocina! Sí, allí estaba señor.

—Muchísimas gracias—le dijo este y se volvió a despedir con una sonrisa dejando tras de sí a una chica con serios problemas cardíacos.

Encontró rápidamente la cocina y encontró lo que había estando buscando toda la mañana y, casi toda su vida. Una figura femenina envuelta en un kimono del Ryokan con el cabello naranja puesto hacia atrás daba recomendaciones a unas diez chicas que estaban frente a una mesa inmensa de comida y varias bandejas de desayuno.

—…y recuerden lo primero que les dije: Si un cliente se enoja con ustedes por haber sido despertado temprano aunque él mismo fue el que pidió ser levantado a esa hora, pongan una cordial sonrisa y deséenle un buen día. Cuando vuelvan a verlo más calmado, pregúntenle si desearía que ustedes le volvieran a pasar la voz el día de mañana. Les aseguro, el hecho de saber que aún después de haberlas tratado mal ustedes están dispuestas a seguir cumpliendo con él cambiará su carácter.

—Pero Mogami-sempai, no todos son así. —Dijo una chica algo menor que ella levantando la mano.

—Lo sé, Misaki-san, en caso de que sea un "cliente difícil" nunca duden en decírselo a Okami-san, ella siempre sabe cómo tratar con ellos.

—¿Y usted Mogami-sempai? ¿También sabe lidiar con ellos?

—Yo no terminé mi entrenamiento, pero puedo ayudarlas si algo se presenta y está dentro de mis habilidades hacerlo. Siempre pueden venir a consultarme algo si así lo desean. No tengo la experiencia de Okami-san, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo por darles una respuesta acertada.

Ren tenía sentimientos encontrados al observar las miradas de la sala dirigidas a Kyoko, todas llenas de admiración y respeto. Por un lado estaba orgulloso de que ella pudiera inspirarles eso a las jóvenes del lugar y, por el otro, estaba incómodo sabiendo todo lo que había tenido que pasar y por qué motivos para adquirir todas esas "habilidades".

Cuando vio que todas las chicas comenzaban a organizarse para salir, tocó la puerta haciendo notar su presencia. Algunas chicas se ruborizaron y evitaron mirarlo, otras se reían nerviosamente y es que si bien Ren había sido calificado como el hombre más guapo de todo Japón, nada se comparaba a esa sonrisa angelical que ponía cada vez que sus ojos se posaban sobre la mujer que tenía el total control de su corazón de una manera tan definitiva que a veces le dolía saberlo.

—Ohayo, espero no interrumpir.

—No, al contrario, ya había acabado. Chicas, las dejo, que tengan un buen día–se despidió con una leve reverencia y salió a encontrarse con el Adonis que la esperaba en la puerta.

—Lo siento, pensé que podría acabar antes de que despertaras.

—Sí, admito que fue algo triste abrir los ojos y no verte a mi lado—Kyoko se ruborizó al escucharlo. Ren se reía internamente, apenas la noche anterior lo había recibido en ella y ahora sus mejillas se encendían al escucharlo decir algo como eso–Sin embargo, debo admitir que me sorprende que te hayas podido levantar tan temprano…

—Ya es una costumbre, no importa que tanto trabaje o me quede despierta, mi cuerpo siempre se levanta a las 6 de la mañana. Cuando sé que no tengo nada que hacer, simplemente doy vuelta e intento conciliar otra vez el sueño, pero cuando no, me levanto. Hoy Okami ha salido con Yamato-san al médico, así que me pidió que la ayudara en la organización del desayuno. Aunque no lo creas, estaba por ir al cuarto a intentar dormir un poquito más, no sé por qué estoy tan cansada–dijo terminando la frase en un curioso bostezo—Pero ahora que te veo despierto…

—No, si estás cansada lo mejor es que reposes algo, yo puedo quedarme a tu lado. No me molestaría en absoluto.

—Pero…

—…nada. Anda vamos, descansemos juntos un rato.

Ren la tomó de la mano y la llevó a su habitación y la obligó a acostarse en el futón.

—Si vas a estar observándome, no creo que pueda dormir—le dijo Kyoko. La única respuesta de su novio fue la de entrar así vestido como estaba al futón y abrazarla contra su pecho, Kyoko, sonriendo para ella se acurrucó a su lado y se quedó dormida.

Los siguientes días en el Ryokan fueron agradables, Yamato se portó como todo un padre celoso al conocer a Ren pero no pudo hacer nada al notar que estaba yendo completamente en serio con ella y, muy a su manera, lo aceptó. Hiyori por su lado, ya había desechado la idea de que algún día Kyoko y su hijo pudieran casarse, pero no podía negar que renegaba de Shou al pensar que había dejado ir a la mejor chica que ella había visto pasar por el lugar.

Ren se sentía a gusto en el ambiente, aunque también, de vez en cuando algo incómodo, él recordaba en algún momento haber tenido esa clase de ambiente familiar y haberla tirado a la basura por el simple hecho de querer dárselas de rebelde. Temía mucho el hecho de saber que llegaría el día en que tendría que decirle a Kyoko que él en realidad era Kuon, pero ahora…simplemente no se atrevía, no quería que la felicidad que estaba sintiendo en este momento se acabara de ninguna manera.

_¿Qué será lo que pensará de mí una vez que se lo diga? ¿Acaso creerá que la he estado engañando? ¿Qué he estado jugando con ella?_

Ren se quedaba perdido pensando en eso, más cuando durante los últimos días pasaron interminables horas de picnic, juegos, conversaciones y caricias en su claro del bosque, al lado de ese fresco arroyo, ella siempre tan pura, tan inocente en medio de todo jamás se atrevería a pensar que él podría ser el "Príncipe de las Hadas" que tanto extrañaba.

—¿Qué harías si alguna vez lo encontraras? A Kuon—le preguntó un día mientras se resguardaban del sol bajo la sombra de un árbol.

—No creo que pueda volver a verlo, debe de estar muy ocupado haciéndose cargo de su reino…

—Pero en el caso de que regresara volando un día a encontrarte…

—Mmm… no lo sé. Si tuviese algún problema, intentaría devolverle el favor que me hizo—y sacó la roca azul que tenía en su bolsillo—gracias a esto, yo he podido sobrellevar tanto que, sea como sea, lo aceptaría a él y a todos sus problemas y querría hacerlo sentir mejor.

—¿Y que tal si se hubiera convertido en una mala persona? ¿Qué hubiese cometido actos horribles y no supiera cómo decírtelo y por eso pone una fachada para que no lo sepas?

—¡Ren! No digas eso…y aunque ese fuera el caso, yo estaría a su lado, no lo dejaría solo… yo no lo abandonaría.

—Me alegra oír eso—dijo Ren en un murmullo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pronto fue el momento de la despedida. Yamato había estado siguiendo un nuevo tratamiento propuesto por el doctor acompañado de una dieta saludable para su corazón y se había recuperado mucho, así que pudo ir con Hiyori a acompañarlos a tomar su carro al aeropuerto.

—Kyoko, hija…

—No llore, obasan, si no, yo también…—y ambas no pudieron contener más las lágrimas y se abrazaron sollozando.

—Promete que volverás a visitarnos ¿De acuerdo?

—Intentaré hacerlo lo más pronto que pueda, lo prometo. Pero pronto se viene el estreno de la película así que no sé que nuevos trabajos tendré encima de mí hasta esa fecha.

—Oh, no olvides de enviar una carta para avisarnos la fecha del estreno, iremos a la ciudad y veremos tu debut.

—Arigato, obasan.

Mientras que las dos mujeres seguían conversando y prometiéndose cosas, Ren aprovechaba para despedirse de Yamato.

—No sabe cuanto le agradezco estas dos semanas. Es muy difícil para mí encontrar un lugar tan hermoso para relajarme. Ha sido un honor conocerlos—le dijo mientras le daba una pequeña reverencia.

—Nosotros también hemos estado alegres de conocerlo, Tsuruga-san—Yamato se detuvo un momento a observar a quien en algún momento fue la niña cordial que entraba y salía de los cuartos del Ryokan ansiosa por convertirse en la siguiente Okami, ahora hecha toda una mujer independiente, libre y feliz. Regresó su mirada a Ren y le tendió la mano—Por favor, cuide bien de nuestra hija.

Ren se quedó algo sorprendido ante el gesto, pero inmediatamente estrechó su mano.

—Por supuesto que sí, lo haré. Muchísimas gracias por su hospitalidad, Fuwa-san. Espero que su recuperación siga yendo tan bien como hasta ahora.

—Gracias a Ud., Tsuruga-san.

—¡Fuwa-san!—Kyoko interrumpió el momento dándole un fuerte abrazo a Yamato—Por favor no se olvide de tomar su medicina y comer sano. Ya sabe que tiene que cuidar de Obasan

—¿Pero qué es esto? Yo debería ser el que te de las recomendaciones jovencita. Jajajaja, ven aquí—y la envolvió en un abrazo también—Cuídate mucho, y vuelve pronto.

—Sí, intentaré hacerlo lo más pronto que pueda. Y Fuwa-san, realmente espero que en algún momento se anime a ir a Tokyo.

Yamato no contestó, pero le dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza. Y así, entre palabras cariñosas de una promesa de un reencuentro, Ren y Kyoko emprendieron el camino de vuelta a Tokyo.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

—Así que al fin regresaste, Ren—dijo Lory al verlo entrar a su oficina.

—Sí, Presidente. Llegamos ayer, me imagino que Kyoko también debe de haberle notificado.

—Sí, lo hizo, y me agradeció tanto que tuve que amenazarla con que como volviera a escuchar otro "gracias" de su boca, nunca más le daba permiso para nada.

Ren se sentó frente a él y apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas entrelazando los dedos de sus manos. Lory notó que algo le ocurría, pero no pensaba dejárselo tan fácil.

—Dentro de muy poco será el estreno de la película, hablé con el director y dijo que hará una entrevista previa con los personajes, por primera vez tanto Cain y Setsuka Heel serán dados a conocer a los medios. Luego del estreno de la película se invitará a la prensa y la mayoría de las ya conocidas importantes figuras del medio para un _after-party coctel _en el que el director dice que revelará vuestras verdaderas identidades. Vas a tener un horario algo apretado hasta ese día Ren. Y además…—aquí se detuvo ya que se dio cuenta de que el hombre sentado en su sillón parecía no estar prestándole atención.

—Aún…aún no puedo olvidarme de Rick…

—Ren…

—Es la verdad. Ahora más que nunca, puedo sentir que tan perversa y retorcida era mi personalidad en ese entonces y me avergüenzo de todas las cosas que hice. Y sé que no hay manera de retroceder el tiempo y volver a hacer todo bien, pero ¡cuánto quisiera poder hacerlo!—terminó mientras hundía la cabeza.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Lory habló

—Es por Kyoko ¿verdad?—Ren levantó un sorprendido rostro hacia él—Vamos, no esperas que después de todo este tiempo no me haya dado cuenta de que algo pasa entre ustedes. Se llaman por sus nombres, se miran, se ríen juntos, por Dios…el último viaje a Kyoto fue más que suficiente, hasta un ciego lo notaría. Ahora la pregunta es ¿qué es lo que realmente esta sucediendo entre ella y tú?

—Nosotros…estamos saliendo. Estamos juntos desde hace tres meses.

Esta vez fue turno de Lory de mostrar el rostro sorprendido

—¿Saliendo? ¿Te refieres a oficialmente saliendo? O es que estás tanteando el terreno sacándola a citas y cosas así y…—la mirada que Ren le dio en ese momento fue más que suficiente para que Lory entendiera—Así que, están saliendo… Ja…Jaja…¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡No puedo creerlo! Así que nuestra miembro N° 1 de la sección Love Me por fin ha recuperado lo que perdió. Ahhh…—_¡que bien por ti Kyoko!_

Pero el asunto estaba en que Ren estaba recordando su pasado.

—Cuando dije que si era por Kyoko fue porque pensé que tal vez al estar muy cerca de ella te darías cuenta de que sí hay gente que es puramente buena, aún ella pensando en su "venganza" contra Fuwa Shou jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño…

—Ella hace que me arrepienta día tras día de todo lo que he hecho en el pasado…Kuon, es algo que quise borrar de mí y no podré. Mientras más tiempo paso a su lado, más recuerdo lo horrible que es mi pasado y que…tendrá que llegar el día en que se lo diga. Eso…eso me aterra, no puedo siquiera imaginar el hecho de decírselo frente a frente y más aun…

—¿…? ¿Más aún qué…?

—No…nada—Ren decidió que lo mejor en ese momento, era mentir—digo que, más aún cuando ella ya ha sufrido decepciones y mentiras antes. ¿Acaso no estoy yo haciendo lo mismo? Le dije que este "yo" es una fachada y así y todo lo aceptó, pero qué ocurrirá de verdad si le digo todo lo que fui, todo lo que hice…Yo…

—Ren…deja eso de lado. Ya es suficiente, tu no tuviste la culpa de que Rick murie…

—¡Pero la tuve! ¡Sí la tuve!—Ren se levantó y caminó alrededor de la oficina—Él hubiera podido estar vivo y a salvo si tan solo yo no hubiera ido corriendo a…

—¡Ren! ¡Cálmate!—Lory lo tomó por los hombros y aunque este era más bajo que él, Ren le hizo caso—No es necesario que le cuentes todo tu pasado, bastará con que le reveles quién eres en realidad. ¿De qué valdría que le digas lo que pasó en algún momento? Nada…Deberás pensar con calma y elegir el momento adecuado para decírselo, además de juntar las partes que piensas contarle…No te apresures. Ren…tienes derecho a ser feliz ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Siempre te has martirizado pensando lo contrario, sin embargo, ahora estas al lado de Kyoko, si creyeras firmemente que no mereces nada, no la hubieras buscado…

Y Ren se dio cuenta de que era cierto. En contra de todos sus pensamientos y de todo lo que siempre se dijo acerca de que no tenía derecho de buscar o recibir algo así, fue y la buscó. Ella jamás demostró gusto hacia él, por el contrario, desde un comienzo parecía odiarle, pero fue él quien de a pocos fue bajando sus defensas hasta que consiguió que ella volteara a verle.

—Yo…

—Ni una palabra más. No quiero seguir escuchando tus quejidos patéticos acerca de qué es y qué no es lo que mereces.

Ren lo observó un momento y sonrió. Había estado mal por parte de él reaccionar de esa manera, y el hecho de que Lory lo pudiera regresar a la realidad de una sola era algo por lo que siempre le estaba agradecido. El Presidente de LME también notó que Ren ya estaba mejor y solo le dio una palmada en la espalda. Decir más ya no era necesario.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

—De verdad les agradezco mucho. Si no hubiera sido por ustedes no hubiera podido lograr todo lo que logré en Kyoto—Kyoko inclinó su cabeza mientras expresaba su agradecimiento a Kanae y Hiou. Los había invitado a un almuerzo para devolver el reproductor portátil que se había llevado.

—No te preocupes—le dijo Kanae. Hiou se remitió a un "humph" pero el leve rubor en sus mejillas lo delataba, estaba contento de haberla podido ayudar.

—Aquí está todo lo que me prestaron, y, en realidad me gustaría que me dijeran cuánto costaron los DVD's de Shou que me consiguieron para podérselos devolver…

—Olvídalo mujer demonio, así está bien.

—Pero…

—Mejor le haces caso, no dejará que le devuelvas el dinero por nada del mundo. Rara veces hace favores así que acéptalo de buena voluntad—dijo Kanae sonriendo dulcemente, era cierto lo que decía. Hiou no era una persona que dijese abiertamente lo que pensaba pero ella había aprendido a conocerlo bien. Al chico no le quedó de otra más que guardar silencio ante el comentario.

—Te lo agradezco nuevamente, Hiou-kun, sin ti no hubiera sido posible…

—…De nada.—dijo ahora visiblemente abochornado. Ambas chicas se miraron y sonrieron en un raro momento en el que parecían compartir los mismos pensamientos.

—En realidad, Kanae, hay un par de cosas que no te he dicho…—la mirada de Kyoko la intrigó y justo cuando iba a abrir de nuevo la boca su celular sonó—Ah, lo siento, un segundo…Aló?

—_Hola, ¿cómo esta mi princesa?_

—¡Ren!—dijo ella mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro. Kanae casi se ahoga mientras tomaba su limonada al escuchar ese nombre, no podía ser… ¿cierto?

—_Estuve con el Presidente esta mañana y estoy con Yashiro ahora, tenemos mucho por delante antes del debut de la película. ¿Podemos encontrarnos para hablar sobre eso? De paso te llevo a comer._

—Ah, en realidad, ya estoy almorzando, estoy con Moko-san y con Hiou-kun. Les estaba agradeciendo por lo del reproductor.

—_Ah, ya veo, entonces… ¿más tarde?_

—Sí, te llamaré para encontrarnos.

—_Espero tu llamada. Nos vemos_

—Chau—Kyoko colgó y volteó solo para darse cuenta que una vez más se había olvidado de en dónde y con quiénes estaba. Kanae miraba a Kyoko la miraba con ojos desorbitados y Hiou miraba a Kanae con una cara de pura sorpresa.

—Mogami Kyoko, la persona con la que acabas de hablar, era…

—¡Mooooko-san! Qué te parece si ahora más tarde vamos a ese lugar que nos encanta…el karaoke cerca de la estación, ¿recuerdas?

Kanae abrió más los ojos, si eso era posible, ante la sorpresa que la estaba esperando, sólo había una razón por la cual ambas irían a ese lugar, y era para hablar sin temor a ser oídas por alguien más.

—Kanae… ¿estás bien?

—Sí, Hiou-kun, lo siento, sólo que recordé que debería de haber cerrado la puerta de mi habitación, de seguro mis hermanos deben estar acampando allí ahora.

Por más de que Hiou-kun no se tragaba por completo esa excusa, lo dejó pasar y junto con Kyoko y Kanae terminaron un ameno almuerzo mientras que les relataba sus días en Kyoto.

**Más tarde en el Karaoke**

—¿¡QUE TU Y TSURUGA-SAN SON QUEEEEEEEEE!?

—Que… somos novios…

El rostro de Kanae quedó en blanco durante unos segundos y luego recobró la compostura.

—Lo siento, es sólo que es algo difícil de creer después de nuestra última conversación…De un encuentro algo…"candente" en un camerino pasaron a ser novios en tiempo record. ¿Y qué de Fuwa?

—Pues…fui a hablar con él ¿sabes? Fue algo incómodo…—Kyoko le relató lo ocurrido desde el beso que se diera con Shou, pasando por su declaración hacia Ren en el mirador y su último viaje a Kyoto—…quiera o no a Shou, sus padres siguen siendo como si fueran los míos propios, no iba a dejar de ir a ver a Fuwa-san sólo por el hecho de que él y yo ya no somos nada. Realmente me ayudó mucho el hecho de que Ren estuviera a mi lado.

Kanae la observó atentamente durante todo su relato, sentía como si su amiga hubiera cambiado de alguna manera. Si bien todo el mundo la veía como una chica completamente ordinaria y nada fuera de lo común que sólo llamaba la atención con maquillaje encima, podía notar algo distinto en ella ese día.

—Hay algo que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza…Te veo tan diferente, no sé por qué, es algo acerca del aire a tu alrededor, cómo si estuvieras danzando al compás de una melodía. Podría decir que ¿más mujer? ¿Será porque estás enamorada?

Kyoko sintió sus mejillas incendiarse ante el comentario de su amiga, y es que ya Hiyori le había dicho algo parecido: _"Será imposible que alguien no se fije en ti ahora. Tú nunca has sido ordinaria hija, es sólo que no estabas pulida, pero ahora, ¡ahora, verás que voltearás cabezas!"_

—Te veo bien, y es bueno saber que ya no estarás en la sección LoveMe ¿cierto?

—Que ya no... ¿estaré?

—Pero claro, o acaso no fue ese el motivo por el que entraste. Tu reacción frente a la palabra amor era como la de un tsunami y ahora estás de cabeza por tu novio super-estrella.

—¿Pe-pero y tú Moko?

—Ahhhh…a mí el Presidente no me dejará ir hasta que me ocurra algo parecido creo yo, pero la veo tan verde que ni me preocupo, mientras pueda seguir estudiando en las clases de actuación y ser un talento de LME estaré bien, no me interesa en lo más mínimo conseguir un novio.

Kyoko sentía como si de alguna manera estuviera traicionando a su amiga puesto que era cierto, su reacción ante la palabra amor ya era tan conocida en todo LME que ya nadie se sorprendía, pero la verdad era que ella se había estado engañando, puesto que ese hombre había hecho temblar sus defensas más de una vez, había acomodado las situaciones a su favor para creerse el hecho de aún no estar enamorada, había incluso llegado al punto de querer odiarlo por liberar todos y cada uno de los candados que se había encargado de poner tan cuidadosamente sobre su corazón…Tsuruga Ren, él era el responsable de todo.

Y eso la hacia sonreír.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Una sala rebosaba de periodistas y camarógrafos, luces y micrófonos, pronto, el director Konoe, presentaría a los actores de una nueva producción: "El regreso de Jack: Gala Sangrienta". Todos estaban más que emocionados por conocer a los extranjeros que habían sido traídos para una producción que se sabía era multimillonaria, sin embargo, dentro había una chica bastante nerviosa…

—No tengo idea de por qué te pones así…

—Pero es que…hay mucha gente, y con "Dark Moon" era diferente, me presentaron como yo, y ahora estoy siendo presentada como alguien más para después ser lanzada a las masas en el _after-party_…Nooooooooooo…quiero volver a casa.

—No será nada del otro mundo. ¿O acaso estás huyendo de tu trabajo?

—¡No…claro que no!

—Perfecto, entonces vamos, que ya es hora.

Cain y Setsuka Heel salieron de su habitación y se encontraron con el resto del staff más el director que también había logrado convocar a Shou y a Reino para la rueda de prensa que darían.

—¿Todos listos? ¡Perfecto!

Al salir, la conmoción fue general, ver a una persona tan alta, medio desarreglada y vestida completamente de negro como si viniera de un club _undreground_ causaba ese efecto, y más cuando una figura muy femenina de menor tamaño salía detrás de la anterior con una chaqueta a medio cuerpo que dejaba a la vista un ombligo perforado. Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar y pronto todos estaban sobre Cain Heel intentando averiguar sus antecedentes y su pasado. El director estaba más que contento con el desarrollo que había planeado durante tanto tiempo y no se arrepentía de haber escogido a Ren para el papel y menos aún, haber incluido a Kyoko en el paquete.

—Muy bien, eso estuvo bastante bien—comentó el director luego de casi media hora de preguntas—El estreno de la película será la próxima semana y todos estarán presentes en la alfombra roja, luego de eso, como ya se les ha explicado, estará el _after-party_ cóctel con muchas personas reconocidas del medio que estoy seguro tendrán buenas críticas, los trailers ya han probado ser un éxito y en parte se los debo a ustedes por las canciones que hacen posible que los efectos sean más potentes—dijo mientras se dirigía a Shou y Reino. Ambos dieron un leve asentimiento de reconocimiento y nada más—Entonces, por favor, les ruego que todos descansen en esta semana que es la previa al lanzamiento. Muchísimas gracias por todo su esfuerzo.

Todos agradecieron y se saludaron entre ellos, el director llevó a Cain a un lado a decirle algo y Setsu se quedó esperando recostada sobre una columna.

—Creo que todo salió bien después de todo—Kyoko escuchó una voz hablándole, al voltear, pudo ver a Murasame. No se molestó en contestarle y volteó el rostro hacia donde se encontraba su novio.

—¿Vamos, después de todo este tiempo en el set vas a seguir sin hablarme? Honestamente me gustaría poder estrechar tu mano y la de tu hermano por el buen trabajo. Sin ningún motivo oculto. ¿Puedo, Setsuka-san?—dijo mientras le tendía la mano. Kyoko lo pensó durante unos segundos y devolvió el saludo, Murasame le estrechó la mano y la soltó—Pero algo es cierto y debo decirlo, realmente eres preciosa Setsuka-san. Lástima que no haya podido llegar a conocerte mejor, fue realmente grato trabajar a tu lado—Y sin dejarle oportunidad a contestar, dio la media vuelta y se fue hacia donde estaban Ren y el director. Kyoko no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se pintaran un poco ante el comentario, si bien nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar directamente con Murasame durante todo el tiempo de trabajo, sus palabras ahora sonaron lo suficientemente sinceras como para convencerla de que estaba diciendo la verdad. El actor estaba despidiéndose del director, y ante la sorpresa de Kyoko vio cómo Cain también le estrechaba la mano, aunque con algo de renuencia y esto la hizo reír.

Alguien que no perdía de vista cada uno de sus movimientos era un rubio alto parado al otro lado de la sala, que se debatía entre ir y no ir a hablar con ella puesto que no tenía nada específico que decirle o alguna excusa para acercarse. De tanto pensar se tuvo que quedar en donde estaba viendo cómo un hombre más alto que él y con más derecho la tomaba de los hombros y se la llevaba lejos.

_No será para siempre así…pronto regresarás a mí, Kyoko... _

Y es que Shou no había podido dejar de pensar en las palabras que le había dicho Ren ese día _"¿Necesitas que te lo deletree? Bueno, está bien… Tú la quieres. Y ya lo habías sentido antes, sólo que recién en el momento en el que ella ya no volteaba a verte pudiste despertar y tratarla como un ser humano."_

La verdad era que cada vez que recordaba esas palabras le daban ganas de no haberse quedado sin saber que decir, pero no podía negarlo, cada vez era más y más fuerte lo que sentía y se aborrecía por ello, sobre todo por todos los recuerdos que tenía de ellos juntos, de su infancia, de cómo la había tratado, ¡pero él era así! Siempre la tomó por sentando y jamás pensó que ella se iría de su lado, aunque él fuera materialista, egoísta y egocéntrico ella siempre se quedó allí, pero ahora… ahora se encontraba cada vez más lejos y eso, aunque le jodiese reconocerlo, le dolía.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Durante la semana anterior al pre-estreno de la película, Kyoko no había pensado para nada en qué era lo que se iba a poner, y en esta ocasión estaba segura de que no podía llevar su uniforme del colegio. Cuando el fin de semana cocinando en su casa, le hizo saber a Ren su preocupación, este simplemente la miró algo sorprendido.

—¿Acaso no te dije que ya tenía tu vestido?

—¿Ehhhh?

—Pues que ya te compré uno.

—¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Eres mi novia o no?

—Pues…sí.

—Entonces es obvio que quiera regalarte algo. ¿Acaso Kijima puede vestirte pero yo no?

—No, no dije eso…pero es que, me sorprendió. Eso es todo.

—Estarás hermosa, no te preocupes. La caja está en el cuarto de huéspedes, ahora te la puedes llevar a casa y ponértelo pasado mañana. Si no me equivoco, el presidente ya te sacó una cita en un centro de belleza ¿cierto?

—Sí, por lo que sé el plan inicial de aparecer antes de la proyección cambió a que aparezcamos en el momento del _after-party._

—Sí, tal vez sea mejor, más suspenso—dijo este mientras la abrazaba por atrás de la cintura viéndola cocinar. Le encantaba cuando ella iba a cocinarle algo.

—Aún me siento algo nerviosa. Yo siempre he sido la chica ordinaria que…

—Oye, tú jamás, jamás, has sido ordinaria ¿oíste?

—Sí, sí, oí—dijo ella sonriendo. No podía quejarse, todo esto parecía un sueño. De ser un ser despreciable, había pasado a ser su sempai, luego su amigo y finalmente, su novio; y aunque se había jurado no volver a enamorarse jamás, no podía evitarlo: estaba loca por él.

**Dos días después…**

La emoción en el _after-party_ se sentía en el ambiente, había desde celebridades hasta directores, reporteros y comentaristas y, obviamente, todo el _cast _de "Gala Sangrienta" siendo el centro de atención. Sin embargo, había algo que faltaba: el actor principal y su hermana.

—Presidente, ¿está bien que esté aquí? Después de todo esto parece ser de otro tipo de categoría.

—Está bien, Kotonami, eres parte de la familia LME y nos invitaron especialmente a ser testigos de este gran evento. Además, sé que Hiou-kun también te invitó personalmente ¿cierto? —el joven elegantemente vestido en un terno negro de Ralph Lauren se ruborizó levemente.

—Sí, gracias a ambos. ¿Pero es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Qué falta el actor principal?

—Oh sí, pronto vendrá, por eso no te preocupes. ¿Podrías pedirle a Sawara-san que le avise a Shinka-san que me gustaría conversar con él?

—Sí, por supuesto—y se retiró con Hiou a su lado.

—Presidente Takarada

—Director Ogata, productora Asami, que gusto encontrarlos aquí

—Sí, estamos bastante emocionados y algo conmocionados ¿No es cierto Hiroaki?

—Totalmente de acuerdo, me da algo de vergüenza admitir que la película me hizo temblar desde que empezó, fue realmente impresionante, ese hombre, qué ojos y la que hacía de su hermana, creo que ni la Mio de "Dark Moon" emitía un aura tan oscura.

—Ha sido un _thriller_ muy refrescante—comentó Lory.

—Estimados invitados, por favor, les agradeceríamos tomar un momento de atención. Les presento a la persona responsable de la dirección, guión y producción de "El regreso de Jack: Gala Sangrienta", ¡el director Konoe!

Una ronda de aplausos se escuchó mientras un hombre algo rechoncho de lentes y con sonrisa amable se acercaba al estrado.

—Muchísimas gracias, son todos muy amables. Este proyecto ha sido algo que, durante años, he tenido en mi cabeza sin poderlo poner en un plano concreto. Finalmente, el día de hoy, he podido entregarlo al mundo y, espero, que este lo haya disfrutado. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas del staff, los luminotécnicos, maquillistas, sonidistas, gente de efectos especiales y demás que me ayudaron a hacer realidad mi sueño. También a todos los talentosos actores que, no sin un gran esfuezo, lograron hacer de esta, una de las más grandes producciones asiáticas hasta el día hoy. Sinceramente, gracias—Hubo una nueva ronda de aplausos de parte de todos los presentes—Hay algo, sin embargo que sé que todos ustedes se han estado preguntando toda la noche: ¿en dónde se encuentra el actor principal que presentamos apenas la semana pasada, el Sr. Cain Heel y su hermana? Les pido algo de paciencia damas y caballeros, y también, que me acompañen a ver el video musical de esta película, logrado en un esfuerzo conjunto del vocalista Fuwa Show y Reino de Vie Ghoul. Luego de eso, les prometo, os presentaré a tan talentosos actores.

Al terminar su oración, rápidamente un gran ecran comenzó a bajar y las luces fueron haciéndose más tenues. Un proyector del techo empezó a mostrar las imágenes del video y más de una chica no pudo evitar gritar al ver a Shou y a Reino juntos cantando uno al lado del otro de manera tan gótica y sensual, las fujoshis presentes no podían más con su imaginación. Sin embargo, la sala fue quedándose poco a poco cada vez más en silencio al presenciar las escenas finales de lucha seguidas por una muerte, un grito desgarrador y una matanza despiadada. Apenas se escuchó el último acorde de la canción, las luces y el ecran subieron dejando a una más que complacida audiencia que felicitaba a los cantantes presentes al centro de la sala.

—Fuwa Shou y Reino, son los responsables de más del 50% del sountrack de la película, esperamos que escuchen el resto de este en el próximo lanzamiento del CD del OST. —se escuchó decir al director Konoe desde el estrado otra vez—Y ahora, sin más demora, me gustaría disculparme por una pequeña treta señores. Me imagino que se preguntarán de qué estoy hablando, y es que, la razón por la cual el actor principal y su hermana no se encuentran aquí entre vosotros en este momento, es porque, tales personas…no existen—un fuerte murmullo empezó a resonar entre los presentes y miradas llenas de curiosidad empezaron a ser dirigidas al director—Mi sueño era el encontrar a alguien que pudiera interpretar el papel de Jack Jr., el hijo de Jack Darrell, de manera tan absoluta, que encontré a un actor japonés que interpretara el papel de un actor extranjero que hiciera el personaje para que nadie supiera quién era este hasta el final. —los murmullos y comentarios cobraron nueva fuerza entre los invitados—Sí, señores, el hombre que ustedes han visto en pantallas el día de hoy, es un talento nuestro, muy exitoso y propio de esta tierra, al igual que la jovencita que hizo el papel de su hermana, si bien ella no es tan conocida en el medio, espero que sus recientes trabajos, incluido este, sean los suficientes para que su gran talento, que incluso puede ser más pulido y mejorado, pero que es ya extraordinario, sea reconocido. Sin más preámbulo, por favor, déjenme presentarles a los dos talentos de la compañía LME: ¡Tsuruga Ren y Kyoko!

Todos los ojos presentes en ese momento se abrieron al máximo, mandíbulas se abrieron exageradamente y periodistas empezaron a buscar frenéticamente en dónde estaban las personas recién anunciadas.

—Kyoko, se refieren a ¿¡Kyoko!? —se preguntó Kanae

—¿La mujer demonio? —dijo Hiou

—¿La misma chica de mi comercial? ¡Imposible! —se dijo el director Kurosaki, que también estaba presente en la reunión.

—¿Kyoko-chan? ¿Realmente era ella? —Tanto Asami como Ogata se miraban preguntándose lo mismo—¿Y Tsuruga Ren? ¡Eso sí que es inaudito! ¡No hay manera de que ese hombre de mirada de sangre fría fuera Tsuruga-san!

Los murmullos habían dejado de serlo para transformarse en preguntas abiertas y en voz alta "¿Era ese realmente Tsuruga-san? ¿Quién es esa chica Kyoko? ¿La de Dark Moon, de verdad? ¡No puedo creer que Tsuruga-san haya sido esa persona tan fría y despiadada!"

Dos personas entonces empezaron a bajar las escaleras del segundo piso de la sala, ella con la mano puesta en el brazo de él, él posando la mano libre sobre la de ella. _Flashes_ de todos los rincones amenazaban con dejarlos ciegos mientras se abrían paso hacia el estrado. Ren se hallaba vestido con un terno blanco, elegantísimo que parecía hecho de seda con una camisa y corbata negras, que guardaban aditamentos de plata con forma de rosa al igual que los gemelos, trabajo personal de Giorgio Armani. Sin embargo, por más guapo que este fuera, la joven a su lado estaba robando la mitad de las miradas de la habitación, vestida con un precioso vestido largo color melón , con una enorme hermosa rosa en una ancha cinta ceñida a su cintura, tiras que parecían de perlas y que viajaban a todo lo largo de su espalda, casi 3/4 de ella, dejando a la vista su cremosa piel. Su cabello anaranjado, no desentonaba con el color de su vestido y estaba elegantemente recogido con un tocado sencillo de rosas melones naturales a un lado de su cabello, los sencillos aretes, cadena y pulsera de plata terminaban de transformarla en toda una belleza de mujer.

**(Para ver el vestido, ir a mi perfil)**

Tanto Kanae como el resto de la gente que la conocía personalmente y la quería, estaba totalmente sorprendida con el cambio, no era sólo el maquillaje, como en otras ocasiones, puesto que este era bastante natural, había algo más en ella, un aura sorprendente que la rodeaba y realzaba su rostro haciéndola sobresalir del resto de mujeres de la sala: Kyoko se veía tan adulta y madura…

No había, sin embargo, persona más sorprendida en esa sala que el mismo Fuwa Shou, que se sentía engañado por sus ojos al observar la innegable belleza de la mujer que estaba del brazo de Tsuruga Ren.

—Buenas noches—empezó Ren al haber llegado por fin al estrado—es una gran emoción para nosotros el estar aquí por fin, después de tantos meses de haber estado jugando otro papel—volteó a dirigirle una sonrisa a Kyoko—Debo admitir que cuando el director Konoe me dijo por primera vez que mi nombre no sería conocido si no hasta el final de esta película, me sentí muy emocionado por una idea tan original y acepté sin pensarlo. Este proyecto ha demostrado ser, para mí de una manera muy personal, una forma de redescubrirme y forzar el máximo de mis capacidades para lograr el objetivo final, el aura de un asesino de sangre fría. Reconozco que no fue nada fácil, pero si fue muy educativo y refrescante. Le agradezco al director Konoe y al Presidente Takarada por haberme dejado tomar esta oportunidad de descubrir una nueva faceta en mí como actor. Muchas Gracias—fuertes aplausos se escucharon al final del discurso de Ren, y Kyoko no pudo sentirse más nerviosa que en ese momento, al tener que abrir la boca frente a tantas personas, pero justo cuando iba a acercarse al micrófono Ren la detuvo—Hay una persona más a quién me falta agradecer, a Kyoko, que estuvo a mi lado como mi "hermana", haciendo un increíble papel y ayudándome día a día a través de esta difícil travesía. Si bien en un comienzo se suponía que sería alguien que estuviese a mi lado para apoyarme en la realización del personaje de "Cain Heel", estoy agradecido de que el director Konoe haya visto su talento y lo haya utilizado para hacer aún mejor esta película. Kyoko, muchas gracias, sin ti, no lo hubiera logrado—y frente a todo el mundo, le dio un tierno beso en la mano. Irrefrenables _flashes_ saltaron de todos los ángulos para obtener una buena toma de la escena: un caballeroso Ren posando sus labios en la mano de una ruborizada Kyoko.

—Lo harás bien, tranquila—le susurró este al momento de que Kyoko pasó al frente de los micrófonos. Después de aclararse la garganta, tomo aire y empezó

—Para ser completamente sincera, no sé qué decir. Esta es la primera vez que he sido incluida en algo tan grande. Aun dentro de la producción de "Dark Moon", que para mí fue una gran experiencia y oportunidad, no hubo tantos días difíciles y tantas implicancias en medio de tantos grandes actores, y estoy agradecida por cada uno de esos días filmando hasta tarde y de escasas horas de sueño. Soy una novata en el mundo de la actuación, mis razones para empezar aquí, fueron las equivocadas—en ese momento Shou dio un respingo— pero gracias a la ayuda de personas que me quieren y que quisieron que avanzara puedo estar parada aquí el día de hoy frente a ustedes. Le agradezco sinceramente al presidente Lory y al director Konoe por creer en mí, por brindarme esta maravillosa oportunidad, espero no haberlos defraudado, muchas gracias—dijo mientras hacia una reverencia con lágrimas en los ojos, todos en la sala aplaudieron a la joven actriz, que mostraba una gran promesa—Y a mi sempai, la persona con la cual más estuve durante estos últimos meses, también te digo gracias, puesto que sin tus consejos y reprimendas no hubiera llegado hasta donde estoy el día de hoy, gracias. —Ren se acercó a su lado y la tomó levemente de la mano, luego ambos haciendo una reverencia, dieron su agradecimiento final—¡Arigato Gozaimasu!

Toda la sala volvió a prorrumpir en aplausos ante la gran sorpresa que habían probado ser los dos talentos de LME: las cámaras ya no tenían más batería de tantos _flashes _lanzados, todos querían hablar con el director y preguntarle sobre su estrategia al mantener ocultos a dos de sus personajes, insistentes periodistas exigían una entrevista con Ren y Kyoko, y un orgulloso presidente era asediado por las dudas de los curiosos y críticos.

¡La presentación había sido un éxito!

Kyoko estaba francamente cansada después de tanto sonreír, estrechar manos y responder preguntas, se había reencontrado con el director Shinka de la vez que se enfrentó a Ruriko, y este se mostró muy impresionado de ver cómo había mejorado desde la última vez que la había visto e incluso se mostró interesadísimo en poder trabajar con ella en un futuro, y no era el único, más de una persona ya le había estrechado la mano diciéndole que la felicitaban por tan buen trabajo y esperaban realmente poder hablar con ella en algún momento para algún trabajo, incluso varios dejaron tarjetas de negocios para entrevistas y sesiones de fotos.

Cuando la pobre por fin pudo darse un respiro para ir a saludar a su amiga, la encontró enfurruñada y con los brazos cruzados mirándola.

—¿M-Moko-san?

—¿Así que te metiste en una súper producción millonaria actuando al lado de renombrados actores, sin mencionar a Tsuruga Ren, y engañaste a todo el mundo incluyéndome a mí?

Kyoko se encogió un poco ante las palabras de su amiga, no esperaba que fuese a reaccionar así.

—Eeetto…Sí Moko-san, siento no haber podido decirte nada, pero todo esto era un secreto y…—Kyoko se detuvo al ver que su expresión había cambiado y estaba sonriendo. Miró a Hiou-kun y observó que él también sonreía.

—Te me adelantaste, mujer dem-no, perdón, Kyoko. Fue una película extraordinaria y estuviste muy bien en ella. Espero que podamos trabajar juntos en un futuro—le dijo este mientras le tendía la mano. Kyoko no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus palabras y le dio la mano muy afectuosamente.

—Siempre me sorprendes, hasta el momento no veo las horas de poder competir contigo en el mismo escenario, y cuando ese día llegue será mejor que no te fíes. Te felicito, Kyoko, estuviste magnífica—esas palabras, que las haya dicho su mejor amiga fueron más que retribución suficiente para Kyoko, que con un gran grito de "¡Moko-san!" se lanzó al cuello de Kanae para abrazarla.

La velada avanzaba, los invitados no tenían mostraban intención alguna de retirarse puesto que noticias tan jugosas debían ser exprimidas al máximo. Sin embargo, otro rumor fue el que pronto empezó a estar de boca en boca fuera del hecho de que dos actores japoneses se hubiesen hecho pasar por artistas extranjeros para la película: Ren y Kyoko paraban juntos de arriba a abajo y de un lado a otro. Él la llevaba, la presentaba, la dirigía con un roce en la espalda o la cintura y mostraba una expresión tan radiante que era difícil de creer que fuera él a quien momentos antes hubiesen visto cubierto en cicatrices matando a cuanta persona se le antojase. Ella por su lado, estaba divina, toda una señorita de buenas costumbres emitiendo un aura que invitaba a orbitar a su alrededor, no había duda de que en su corto tiempo en LME la belleza que se veía sólo a través de la transformación de un personaje, estaba empezando a surgir de manera más natural con más frecuencia.

—Tengo algo de calor, voy un segundo al balcón ¿sí? —le dijo en un momento Kyoko a Ren.

—Te acompaño

—No, está bien. Esos señores tienen cara de haber querido hablar contigo durante toda la fiesta, anda, yo no me demoro. —Dejando a su novio para que fuera felicitado por quincuagésima vez en esa noche, se dirigió al gran balcón de la sala para tomar algo de fresco. Estaba muy cómoda sintiendo el aire de la madrugada cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

—Kyoko.

— ¿Shou?

—Sí, ¿qué haces por aquí?

—Nada, sólo tomando algo de fresco. Ya me voy

—¿Qué, acaso te da miedo hablar conmigo? —_Maldición, contrólate, debías de hablarle bien—_pensó Shoutaro.

—¿Miedo? No sé a qué te refieres, simplemente ya terminé lo que estaba haciendo y ahora me retiro.

—Claro, todos están impresionados por la actuación de la señorita y ya se te subieron los humos a la cabeza—Vio que Kyoko iba a responderle una vez más, pero en vez de eso, se detuvo a medio camino y exhaló el aire que había tomado, bajó la mirada y se dio media vuelta, eso lo enfureció—¡Ja! Te quedaste sin algo que decir ¿cierto? —no hubo respuesta, y entonces se adelantó a tomarla de la muñeca y la obligó a voltearse para que pudiera mirarlo—¿Por qué no contestas?

—Primero que nada, suéltame—le dijo con ojos cargados de ira. Durante escasos segundos le dio a sus ojos y a su cuerpo la oportunidad de verla y sentirla tan cerca. Realmente le parecía increíble que el rostro que estaba frente a él hubiera sido de "esa chica ordinaria y aburrida" que había llevado a Tokio. Ante una especie de gruñido proveniente de Kyoko la soltó de inmediato—y segundo, no creo que valga la pena, a las finales siempre que uno de los dos abre la boca terminamos discutiendo y, francamente, no estoy de humor para niñerías…

—Ni creas que porque el resto del mundo dice que eres una gran actriz yo también lo diré

—No estaba esperando algo así

—Además, no creo que aún estés lo suficientemente calificada como para estar a mi nivel

—Lo imaginaba

—Y ni pienses que esto hace que me sienta hundido en desesperación como para que sientas que te vengaste de mí

—Eso es lo último que ha pasado por mi cabeza, créeme—Esta vez Shou volteó a verla, incrédulo.

—No me hagas reír, ¿acaso no fue esa la razón por la cuál entraste al mundo del espectáculo? ¿Para cobrar venganza de mí?

—Sí, para eso fue, pero mi objetivo cambió no mucho tiempo después, así que no te preocupes, no tengo el más mínimo interés en vengarme de ti. Es más, me alegro de que te esté yendo tan bien con tus discos y producciones.

—Eso es lo que dices, pero no te creo…

— ¿Sabes qué? No me importa, realmente no me importa si me crees o no, ese es tu problema. Pero déjame decírtelo una vez más sólo por si acaso: No quiero vengarme de ti, no me interesa vengarme de ti y no tengo intención de vengarme de ti.

La lucidez y veracidad de sus palabras lo calaron en cada hueso de su cuerpo y él lo sabía, era cierto. Era ahora ella a quien no le importaba cómo estaba, a lo mucho, lo tomaba como un personaje más dentro de su mundo y tal vez ni siquiera eso…

—Cuídate Shou, que te vaya bien—le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras entraba al salón nuevamente. Pudo ver que volteaba la cabeza en varias direcciones buscando algo.

_Mejor dicho a alguien_—pensó. De pronto vio que se detenía detrás de un grupo de personas de espaldas a ella y esto le extrañó, sin embargo, después de escasos segundos, desde dentro salió un hombre alto con una sonrisa de bienvenida a tomarla de la mano y a llevársela a un lugar más apartado para conversar dejando tras de sí acalorados comentarios acerca de cómo se llevaban Tsuruga Ren y su joven colega.

—Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea… ¡Maldita sea! —dijo por último dando un puñetazo a la pared. Salió del balcón y se acercó a Shouko.

—Shouko-san, quiero hacer la presentación

—¿Ehh? Pero me habías dicho que no la harías si no hasta…

—¡No importa! Los chicos están aquí así que ve y pregúntale al director si aún es posible hacerlo.

—Sí, sí, ahora mismo—y salió corriendo a buscar al director Konoe en tanto que a Shou se le había ocurrido una nueva idea y juntó a su banda para decirles lo que estaba pensando hacer.

Minutos después, la sala estaba prestando atención al director Konoe nuevamente parado tras el estrado.

—Estimados invitados, tenemos suerte esta noche tan especial. Fuwa Shou pronto lanzará al mercado un nuevo álbum y el día de hoy se ha ofrecido a cantar su nuevo _single_ en vivo y en directo para todos nosotros. ¡Palmas por favor!

Las luces se encendieron e iluminaron a una alta y blonda figura que, para sorpresa de muchos, no cargaba su guitarra eléctrica, si no una acústica y lo propio hacía otro hombre a su lado. Eso era todo, no había banda, no había batería, sólo eran él, su guitarra y un acompañamiento.

Shou no estaba completamente seguro de qué iba a decir, pero de pronto, vio aparecer a Kyoko al lado de Ren y decidió en ese preciso momento, tragarse su orgullo en frente de todos.

—Buenas noches, les agradezco mucho que me dejen tocarles lo que será el siguiente _single _de mi nuevo disco. La canción nació sin pensarlo mucho y a la vez, de muchos recuerdos de mi pasado. Una herida que sé que infringí en alguien que hasta hoy me he dado cuenta que tan importante es en mi vida por todo el apoyo que me dio para llegar hasta donde estoy—Los reporteros aguzaron los oídos al escuchar una declaración de tal magnitud y más de uno se preguntaba de qué persona estaba hablando el joven cantante—Pero bueno, esto es sólo la manera de decirle lo que realmente está pasando por mi cabeza, porque cuando intento hablarlo, no logro transmitir el mensaje. Y…bueno, sin más, aquí va "Me Cuesta Tanto Olvidarte"

**(Si deseas escuchar la canción, puedes ir a mi perfil y darle click al link)**

_Entre el cielo y el suelo hay algo_

_con tendencia a quedarse calvo_

_de… tanto recordar…_

_Y ese algo que soy yo mismo,_

_es un cuadro de bifrontismo_

_que solo da una faz…_

_La cara vista es un anuncio de Signal,_

_la cara oculta es la resulta_

_de mi idea genial de echarte,_

_me cuesta tanto olvidarte…_

_Olvidarte me cuesta tanto,_

_olvidar quince mil encantos es_

_mucha sensatez…_

_Y no se si seré sensato,_

_lo que sé es que me cuesta un rato_

_hacer cosas sin querer…_

_Y aunque fui yo quien decidió _

_que ya no más_

_y no me canse de jurarte_

_que no habrá segunda parte_

_me cuesta tanto olvidarte_

_me cuesta tanto olvidarte_

_me cuesta tanto..._

Al acabar, la sala rompió en aplausos y más de una se encontraba con lágrimas en los ojos o con las mejillas encendidas al haber escuchado la canción; sin embargo, a Shou sólo le interesaba ver el rostro de una persona: Kyoko

Al ubicarla, la vio mirando hacia un rostro que no era el suyo, y se dio cuenta que era otra persona quien estaba mirando, y ese alguien era no otro que Tsuruga Ren.

Recibió los elogios del público mientras bajaba del estrado y observó que Kyoko se estaba retirando hacia el lado por el que estaban los servicios higiénicos. Decidió bordear el salón para no toparse con "personas indeseadas" y seguirla, era imposible que no se hubiera dado cuenta después de eso…

Llegó al _hall_ y no la encontró, tal vez aún estaba dentro en los servicios, se recostó contra una columna dispuesto a esperar.

—Buenas noches, Fuwa-kun.

Shou se sobresaltó y volteó a ver quién era el que lo había saludado ¿quién más? Tsuruga Ren en persona con esa sonrisa tan deslumbrante que le daba escalofríos. No respondió al saludo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a esperar a mi novia ¿Y tú?

—V-Vine a usar los servicios

—Ya veo, como te veía recostado allí, pensé que no sabías en dónde estaban

—…

—Debo felicitarte, esa canción…fue muy hermosa.

— ¡Tch!

—Pero no creas que con algo como eso la ganarás de vuelta—Shou volteó a verlo sin ninguna otra emoción más que cólera—No creo que siquiera se haya dado cuenta de que era para ella, me imagino que antes esperaba que al menos le dedicaras alguna canción de la radio y ahora que por fin haces una inspirada en ella, no te da ni la hora del día…

— ¡Cállate!

—Te digo las cosas como son porque no creo que nadie más lo haga. Pero tengo curiosidad de algo, dime ¿realmente aún te crees con algún derecho de sentir algo por ella después de lo que le hiciste? Piensa en todo lo que ha pasado, le hayas dado o no tú la elección de venir contigo, piensa… ¿que harías tú si alguien te hiciera algo así Fuwa-kun?

—¿Ren? Disculpa si me demore mucho, es que…¿Shou? —Kyoko miró a uno y a otro sin saber qué era lo que estaba pasando…

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimientos<strong>

**nickita021:** Que bueno que te haya gustado el lemon anterior! Me alegro mucho! Y sí, quise hacer que Kyoko guardara una pequeña esperanza de volver a ver a su madre, una siempre lo hace. Pero tienes razón! Con un hombre como Ren al lado, nada falta! Jajajaja…

**G-Dragon-sama:** Gracias por tus comentarios, los tuyos están entre los que con más ansias espero cuando publico algo nuevo. Y espero que Kyoko vaya madurando de a pocos, espero no demorarme demasiado y lograrlo. Ojalá este capítulo sea de tu agrado!

**Sake22:** Disculpa muchísimo la demora, espero no volver a tomarme tanto tiempo nunca más. Y con respecto a qué paso con la mamá de Kyoko, en algún momento se sabrá =).

**oryxyro:** Espero que no estes desvelándote por otras cosas tampoco...en este capitulo, lastimosamente, no hay lemon, pero prometo uno muy pronto!

**mikan-chan18:** Tengo una fila de desveladas por aca! Por favor chicas, duerman, descansen, después las ocho horas no se pueden dormir por diversos factores! Jajajaja, pero en serio me gusta mucho el leer que te agrada mi fic. Espero que este capi también te haya gustado mcuho!

**StarFive:** La verdad es que sí, me inspiré mucho para lograr ese lemon, espero que a todas les haya gustado! Y bueno, que Ren anduviera escuchando, qué puedes hacer con el pobre? Le ha ido tan mal antes y tiene tanto miedo que bueno…con algo tenía que asegurarse…(Pero no es justificable! Tas, tas para Ren! (yo sé que le gusta…jejeje)

**neko:** nya! Gracias por tus amables palabras! nya!

sakuraliz23: Cuando me imagino la cara de los personajes es cuando mejor puedo escribir! Jajajaja…este capítulo ha sido algo más corto, pero espero que lo disfruten al máximo!

**Stefyue:** De verdad, cada vez que describo a Ren creo que le pongo más cosas de cómo quiero yo a mi hombre ideal, jajajaja…Ahí nos vemos tocaya! Fighting!

**enmalis:** Te agradezco sincera y profundamente tus palabras, no hay nada que me guste más que saber que puedo estremecer al lector con las humildes palabras que vierto de mi cerebro a una hoja de papel (o en este caso, de Word, jajaja) Espero que disfutes este capítulo!

**kotoko-98:** Gracias por tus palabras, que tengas sentimientos encontrados me encanta! Así puedes tener "Un remolino de sentimientos" mientras lees el fic! =) Lamento la demora, y que no sea tan largo como el anterior, pero espero que lo disfrutes mucho!


	15. El éxito y ¿la caída?

**No, no, aunque todas lo hayan creído así, no me morí, simplemente hace un par de semanas recién terminé el ciclo así que, hoy intenté ponerme al día con los fics que tengo pendientes. Espero que sigan apoyando a este fic T_T. Me disculpo profusamente por todo el tiempo de ausencia que he tenido. **  
><strong>Sin más, porque no tengo cara porque me da mucha vergüenza haberlas dejado en ascuas tanto tiempo...les dejo con el nuevo capítulo de mi fic. <strong>  
><strong>Espero que lo disfruten.<strong>  
><strong>Arigato!<strong>

* * *

><p>—¿Ren? Disculpa si me demore mucho, es que…¿Shou?<p>

Kyoko miró a uno y a otro sin saber qué era lo que estaba pasando…

—¿Pasó algo?

—No, yo venía también a refrescarme un poco y me encontré con Fuwa-kun saliendo de los servicios. Aproveché para felicitarlo por su nueva canción.

Kyoko por algún motivo sentía que la tensión en el ambiente era demasiada como para que tan sólo fuera eso…o tal vez era su imaginación, pero Shou parecía estar echando chispas.

—Te felicito, nuevamente. Buenas noches, Fuwa-kun—dicho esto caminó hacia los servicios higiénicos no sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa a Kyoko. Algo en su interior le decía que sería bueno dejarlos solos en esta ocasión.

Kyoko volteó a ver a Shou que parecía estar librando una batalla interna.

—Erm…bueno, también aprovecho para felicitarte Shou, realmente fue una canción bellísima.

—¿E-En serio?

—Sí…es obvio que ahora estás pensando en alguien ¿cierto?

Shou volteó a mirarla incrédulamente, tal vez…tal vez, sí se había dado cuenta de que la canción estaba inspirada en ella.

—¿Y por qué dices algo así?

—Creo que se nota…Hace un tiempo atrás, luego de lo de Karuizawa tuve la oportunidad de trabajar con el antiguo actor que interpretó a Kazuki en "Dark Moon", y un día te vi por televisión, con ese último disco que habías sacado. Recuerdo que me sentí completamente desesperada…

—¿Desesperada?

—Sí, porque vi que habías mantenido tu promesa de no dejar que nunca nadie más te hiciera sentir menos. El sentimiento que ponías en cada nota de la canción, vestido completamente de blanco mientras parecías envolver al público con tus manos, fue estremecedor…Bueno, en ese entonces obviamente aún quería vengarme y demás, por eso el sentimiento de desesperación. Pero…yo siempre supe que lo lograrías, desde Kyoto, siempre tuviste el talento…

—Kyoko…

—Musicalmente, has madurado, Shou…

—…escucha…yo…

—Es una chica la que te tiene así ¿No?

—¿Eh?

—Te conozco mejor que nadie, y sé que debe haber alguien en quien pienses mientras cantas. Ese sentimiento no se obtiene así por así, actuado o fingido. Es bueno que estés inspirándote en alguien…

—¿Ah, sí? Pareces muy segura…

—Sí, porque yo estoy enamorada también y sé el gran cambio que eso significa en la vida de uno—dijo esto con una radiante sonrisa, hasta parecía que se le había iluminado el rostro y flores habían aparecido en su espalda. Shou no lo soportaba más, no soportaba ver que esa expresión que él conocía tan bien, pero que ahora parecía incrementada por cien, no fuese provocada por él…Ella solía verse así cuando hablaba de él o pensaba en él, y ahora, lo más seguro, era que fuera Tsuruga Ren el responsable.

—Así que enamorada…

—Sí…

Hubo un escaso silencio entre ambos

—¿Sabes? Es bueno conversar así contigo después de tanto tiempo, sin necesidad de estar gritándonos o insultándonos, en medio de todo, nos conocemos desde niños…

Kyoko había dejado, sin darse cuenta y poco a poco, todo el malogrado pasado detrás de ella. Todo el mal que Shou le había provocado parecía ahora un lejano recuerdo que iba perdiendo nitidez con cada día que pasaba…sin embargo era otra historia con Shou, que con el tiempo había descubierto que lo que daba por sentado se le había ido por completo de las manos, ya no ocupaba ese espacio en el corazón de Kyoko que con tanto esfuerzo había protegido; no importaba si lo odiaba siempre y cuando lo tuviese presente, pero ahora…ni eso.

—¿Aún aquí? La fiesta se debe de haber quedado sola—preguntó Ren saliendo de los servicios

—Sí, lo sé, quería esperarte y de paso lo felicitaba a Shou por su actuación.

—¿Regresamos entonces?

—Sí…adiós Shou.

—Adiós, Fuwa-kun

Shou vio como Ren se alejaba con Kyoko a su lado, la tomaba naturalmente de la cintura mientras caminaba, incluso con el pulgar dibujaba pequeñas caricias en la parte desnuda de su espalda. Dio media vuelta y, sin avisarle a Shouko, se fue de la recepción.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

La fiesta siguió durante un buen rato más, en ese momento, se encontraban reunidos Ren y Kyoko con el presidente de la compañía, Yashiro, y otros dos trabajadores de LME.

—De verdad me sorprende que hayas podido mantener tanto tiempo el secreto, Yashiro.

—Es el deber de un mánager

—Y yo tengo uno extraordinario—añadió Ren como un cumplido.

—Tal vez sea hora de que la joven estrella, también tenga uno. No creo que esté muy lejos el momento en el que ofertas te lluevan del cielo, Kyoko-chan…—dijo uno de los dos hombres más jóvenes del grupo.

—La verdad, no estoy segura, no creo que esté aún al nivel de Ren o de otros artistas como para necesitar uno…

—En realidad no sería mala idea Kyoko—intervino Lory—tal vez no ahora, pero como lo dijo Ryou, en un futuro no muy lejano.

—Yo estaría, más que encantado—interrumpió el antes mencionado—de realizar una labor, ¿qué digo? de tener el placer, de ser su mánager—y concluyó guiñándole un ojo.

—Ehhh…muchas gracias…

—Bueno, creo que la noche se hace corta y el día se acerca cada vez más. La mayoría de los invitados se han ido yendo y ya es hora también para nosotros. ¿Vamos? —le preguntó Ren a Kyoko.

—Kyoko-chan, ¿No te gustaría quedarte un poco más? Luego podría llevarte con mi chofer a tu casa, me gustaría conversar contigo de algunos futuros proyectos, claro, si el presidente lo permite…

—Eso es decisión de Kyoko, no mía

—Le agradezco mucho, Kitami-san, pero yo también me siento ya algo cansada…

—Será sólo un rato Kyoko-chan, además…

—…además ya es tarde, y ya es hora que vayamos yendo—intervino Ren dedicándole una amplia sonrisa radiante que tan bien conocían Yashiro y Kyoko.

—Ehh…sí, claro, Tsuruga-san.

—¿Kyoko?

—Sí…

Y despidiéndose cordialmente de todos, la pareja salió hacia la limosina que se les había reservado.

—La protege demasiado como para ser su sempai…—se quejó Kitami-san. El presidente y Yashiro simplemente intercambiaron miradas y una escondida sonrisa de complicidad.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Una vez en la limosina, Kyoko notó que Ren estaba muy callado…no estaba segura si había sido por ese último comentario de Kitami-san, pero no le gustaba el ambiente que se sentía…

—Ren, ¿estás enojado?

—¿Mmm? ¿Enojado? No ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

—Pues…ehh…pensé que te habrían molestado los comentarios de Kitami-san…

—No me molestaron, pero tampoco me gustaron…Aunque, no creo que hubiese podido ser de otra manera Kyoko…No tienes idea de cuan maravillosamente hermosa te viste esta noche, él no era el único mirándote así…

—Que cosas dices…—pero igual una sonrisa se le escapó junto con un rubor que se añadió al ya presente en sus mejillas, producto de las copas de champagne que había consumido en la reunión…—Solo tú me ves así de bonita…

—¿Ah, sí? Creo que habrá que tener más cuidado con la ropa que te compro…este vestido te queda precioso, pero… —la observó detenidamente de pies a cabeza—…llama demasiado la atención.

Kyoko sintió algo en la mirada de Ren, algo que ya había sentido antes pero no recordaba exactamente en dónde. Fue entonces que él se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó el rostro en la mano, aún mirándola fijamente.

_¡La fiesta de Dark Moon! Me miró así luego de que había intentado jugar con él y me salió el tiro por la culata…_

—¿Recuerdas lo que alguna vez te dije, Kyoko? Que cuando un hombre le compra ropa a una mujer, es porque quiere algo a cambio…

—…S-Sí…lo recuerdo…

—¿Y aún así te pusiste algo que yo te compré? —comenzó a acercarse a ella. No había problemas de que el conductor los viera ya que el espacio entre el chofer y la parte de atrás de la limosina estaba cerrado.

—Pues…sí, tú lo compraste, por eso lo usé…además me gusta mucho…

—Entonces ya debes de saber que, obviamente, quiero algo de ti…

—¿Y…Y qué es?

—Es de lo más sencillo…—juntó sus labios al oído de Kyoko y susurró—a Ti.

Kyoko sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espalda mientras se le ponía la piel de gallina. Ren había capturado con su boca el lóbulo de su oreja, con una mano la tenia de la cintura y con la otra apoyaba su peso contra la ventana.

Su boca trabajaba maravillosamente, los mordiscos en su oreja rara vez eran demasiado fuertes, y, si lo eran, su lengua recompensaba el error con húmedas caricias. Su mano no estaba descansando tampoco, Ren se estaba aprovechando del gran escote de su espalda para pasar los dedos tan lentamente y casi sin rozar su piel, haciendo que el efecto fuera cien veces mayor a que si la estuviera tocando. Kyoko estaba acorralada en una esquina de la espaciosa limosina, enjaulada entre los brazos del hombre más guapo (y definitivamente, más sensual) de Japón. Su mano estaba estrujando fuertemente la solapa del terno de Ren pues era la única manera que tenía de liberar algo de la tensión que se iba construyendo en su cuerpo de a pocos.

—N-No…um…No es justo…

—¿Qué no es justo? —preguntó Ren ahora paseándose por su cuello.

—Que me toques de esa manera en un lugar así.

—¿No te excita saber que hay alguien tras esa ventana?

_¿¡De dónde salió esta persona y que hizo con Ren!?_ —se cuestionaba Kyoko. Si bien él no estaba haciendo nada que ella no quisiera, sus simples caricias y roces la estaban volviendo loca y él parecía estar de lo más normal y tranquilo…no era justo, ella también quería verlo perdiendo el control.

—…No…Ren…

—Está bien, está bien…si no quieres que te toque, no lo haré…

—¡No es eso!

—Pero al menos déjame besarte. Una vez que lleguemos al apartamento creo que no tendrás objeciones si te toco ¿cierto?

Las mejillas de Kyoko se encendieron mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Bien…ahora. Prometo no tocarte con nada que no sea mi boca hasta que lleguemos ¿Es justo?

Esta vez asintió…

…

…

…

Y pronto se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos? ¿Cuatro meses y algo? Sí, tal vez era ese el tiempo, y pensaba "tal vez" puesto que su mente parecía ya no tener la capacidad de juntar dos frases coherentes. Había hecho el amor con Ren más de una vez, y él siempre se había mostrado cariñoso y gentil cuando lo hacían, sus besos eran tiernos y cálidos, siempre ansioso por complacerla y llevarla al borde la locura. Pero ahora, ahora parecía no tener ningún cuidado por su salud mental, sus besos eran urgentes y sensuales, al punto de que parecía que el interior de su boca estaba vertiendo fuego hacia la suya. Sentía que se ahogaba con tanto calor, y cuando eso pasaba, en vez de recibir un descanso, los labios de Ren aprisionaban su cuello, su clavícula, su hombro, su garganta…No le había tocado una sola vez, su boca era la encargada de hacer todo el trabajo.

Empezó a respirar fuertemente, intentando contener los pequeños gemidos que escapaban de su garganta. No podía mas, la cabeza le daba vueltas, las piernas le temblaban y él aún no había hecho nada más que besarla. Era injusto, pero no había argumento que valiera contra el "Emperador de la Noche"

—Ren…no más…

La miró directamente a los ojos y con una torcida sonrisa dijo:

—No me digas… ¿húmeda?

Kyoko abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante su comentario pero de su boca no escapó palabra alguna. En parte porque su cerebro aún no estaba funcionando y en parte porque era la pura verdad…Estaba empapada.

Entre besos, lamidas, mordiscos su cuerpo había reaccionado de la manera más honesta pidiendo—no, _exigiendo_ liberarse.

Ren entonces, empezó a mordisquear sus senos por encima del vestido, suavemente, sin pasar siquiera la lengua, solo dando leves mordiscos que en vez de apaciguar a su novia, parecían llevarla más al trance.

El automóvil empezó a bajar la velocidad y se separó rápidamente de ella. No le había movido un pelo, estaba perfectamente arreglada, pero su expresión estaba contorsionada por el deseo que sentía, sus ojos estaban brillantes, sus mejillas rojas, su respiración rasgada…

Pronto, la limosina se detuvo, escucharon una puerta y el chofer se acercó hacia el lado de Kyoko para abrir su puerta y ofrecer su mano como ayuda. Kyoko estaba avergonzada, no tenía ni idea de qué clase de expresión tenía en el rostro, pero sabía que no era normal…El chofer se ruborizó al verla y no pudo evitar balbucear al anunciar que habían llegado a su destino.

Ren bajó presto tras ella y agradeció al chofer por sus servicios, la tomó de la cintura y la dirigió hacia el ascensor del apartamento.

—¿Estás bien? Si quieres, puedo cargarte.

—Es-Estoy bien…

Ren sonrió y presionó el botón del ascensor, las puertas se abrieron de inmediato, era muy temprano aun como para que alguien del condominio estuviese despierto. Después de entrar y quedar atrapados en la pequeña caja que los llevaría al piso de Ren, Kyoko se retiró hacia una esquina intentando calmarse un poco, la excitación que sentía era algo fuera de este mundo, nunca antes había sentido algo así…

—¿Sabes que eso sólo hará que me provoques más? —le dijo Ren mientras le dirigía una mirada que desarmaría a la más casta de las mujeres.

Volvió a acercársele y tomó su boca nuevamente, explorando sin pedir permiso todo lo que podía, saboreando su interior, mezclando su saliva con la de ella.

_Ding_

Habían llegado, Kyoko se mantenía en pie a duras penas, ya no estaba segura de querer llegar al interior del apartamento, pero su parte menos noble temblaba expectante ante el placer que se escondía tras esa puerta.

Ren sacó de su bolsillo la tarjeta que abría su departamento he hizo una pequeña reverencia para que Kyoko pasara, de cierta manera, esta sentía como si él estuviese tomando todo lo que estaba pasando muy a la ligera y eso le molestaba, ella estaba a punto de desmayarse y él seguía como si nada…

Después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse, pensó que al menos podría ir a refrescarse un poco y luego darle el alcance a Ren en su habitación, era estúpido negar que ella no quisiera estar con él esa noche, pero el seductor Emperador tenía otros planes en su cabeza. Lanzó el saco al suelo, la tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él pegándola a su pecho, inhaló la parte superior de su cabello y rápidamente dejó suelta la flores que la adornaban, luego, suavemente, paseó una flor por su frente, su nariz, sus labios y al pasarla por sus hombros, empezó a besarla de nuevo. Ahora sus besos no eran tan exigentes como antes, y sin embargo eran igual de apasionados y hasta se podría decir más pervertidos. Kyoko temblaba mientras sentía los pétalos recorrer su cuello, su hombro y su espalda...

No se había dado cuenta de cuándo Ren la había guiado contra la puerta y había dejado caer la flor, ahora mientras la besaba, la volvió a rodear por la cintura mientras que la otra mano recogía la falda de su vestido

—R-Ren…

—No estoy haciendo trampa, te dije que no te tocaría hasta llegar al apartamento

Y su mano ya estaba tocando directamente su muslo, paseando de arriba abajo, a veces suave, a veces fuerte…Kyoko estaba segura de que si él no seguía sosteniéndola se caería, simplemente las piernas ya no estaban bajo su control. Ren palpó su entrepierna y subió hasta chocar con su ropa interior

—Así que sí estabas húmeda…

Un gemido ininteligible escapó de la garganta de Kyoko mientras se tambaleaba contra los brazos de su novio…

—Tranquila, yo te sostendré

Y sin previo aviso, empezó a tocarla por debajo de la tela, haciendo que ella produjera cada vez sonidos más confusos…aún con el cuerpo pegado al de Kyoko, soltó su cintura y empezó a subir el vestido por el otro lado, ambas manos estaban libres acariciando sus piernas y ahora, también sus nalgas…Empezó a descender suavemente, Ren pensaba tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo en esta empresa, nadie lo apuraba: Los señores del Ryokan sabían que ella se quedaría con él por la fiesta, ese día no había nada más que hacer y lo tendrían libre hasta el siguiente, había desconectado todo teléfono excepto el celular (que estaba en vibrador)…hoy, nada ni nadie impediría que se diera un festín con su novia…

En un momento, Kyoko dio un fuerte respingo, los dedos de Ren la estaban tocando directamente, masturbándola de una manera sensual y provocadora. Sus dedos habían ya grabado cuáles eran sus puntos más sensibles y los estaban atacando sin piedad, Ren entraba y salía con facilidad y con la otra mano rozaba su espalda, su pecho, su rostro, siempre besándola, siempre acariciándola. Kyoko se preguntó cuándo acabaría todo esto, y definitivamente no sería pronto. Luego de unos minutos él se encontraba de rodillas, besando su vientre y ayudándose a levantar más su vestido sin dejar se sostenerla. Una idea se le cruzó entonces por la mente a ella, pero no, no era posible ¿O sí?

Y pues, sí… ¿de quién creía que estaba hablando? Ren pronto se halló bajando sus bragas pues sólo estorbaban su camino. Su mejilla se apoyó contra la entrepierna derecha de Kyoko, se agachó un poco más y logró colocar una de sus piernas sobre su hombro. Ella intentó ofrecer resistencia, pero obviamente, estaba con tales escalofríos placenteros en la espalda, que otra parecía estar dentro de su cuerpo. Finalmente, Ren llegó a donde deseaba, se deleitó con su esencia inhalando profundamente mientras seguía acariciando sus muslos, vientre y caderas. Pronto, empezó una danza erótica de lamidas y caricias contra el centro de placer de Kyoko, cada roce le provocaba un respingo e impedía que su respiración siguiese siendo la normal. Su clítoris fue aprisionado entre dos suaves labios y su interior aún era complacido por los dedos de su novio. La lengua de Ren era una serpiente con vida que no estaba dejando ni un solo rincón sin recorrer.

Ni uno solo.

A Kyoko no le quedó otra salida más que sostenerse de donde podía, y en este caso, era de la cabeza de Ren, pero esta acción, sólo intensificaba los juegos de su lengua contra sus labios y clítoris…no había salida.

Pronto todo empezó a dar vueltas de nuevo, no sabía si estaba gimiendo, suspirando o gritando, Ren no la soltaba ni un solo segundo, un vaivén empezó a originarse en sus caderas involuntariamente dando mayor accesibilidad a la boca de su novio. Kyoko sentía que, tal vez, ya no era ella misma en ese momento y su cordura había volado a un lejano, lejano lugar, siendo algo peligroso, puesto que esto la estaba haciendo perder el pudor de a pocos, ya no estaba intentando resistirse, ella sola estaba colocándose en posiciones que le hicieran más sencillo el sentir a plenitud las caricias que se le otorgaban, pero la vergüenza que siempre tuvo le impedía liberarse por completo y decir a gritos que quería más.

No hizo falta mucho para que Ren la llevara al clímax, ella sintió que pronto llegaría y sólo pudo agarrarse fuertemente de una percha sobre su cabeza en la parte posterior de la puerta al sentir los espasmos recorrerla desde el vientre hasta la entrepierna. No estaba segura de cuán delgada podía o no ser la puerta para que alguien por fuera la escuchara, pero el pensamiento quedó ahogado por el grito que escapó de su garganta. Ren recibió gustoso el néctar más exquisito que hubiera probado, succionando todo cuanto podía para no perderse ni una sola gota. Abatida, cansada y débil, cayó al suelo encontrándose con los brazos de Ren que la miraba mientras se relamía sonriendo.

—¿Estás bien?

Kyoko no podía hablar, aún estaba demasiado estimulada, le temblaba todo

—Ven, creo que será mejor que te eches.

Pensando en que la llevaría a la cama, se dejó hacer y se sostuvo de su cuello, pero pronto se encontró sobre la alfombra de la sala, Ren secó su sudor con un pañuelo y arregló un poco su cabello. Kyoko no entendía nada pero vio que Ren se acercó al interruptor y midió la luz hasta dejar una tenue iluminación en el lugar.

Cuando volteó a verla, se tomó unos segundos para observarla: tendida y desmadejada sobre la blanca alfombra, aun convulsionando levemente de rato en rato y respirando algo menos agitada, la imagen lo excitó. Era hermosa… y algo que hacía que la tela de su pantalón quedase cada vez mas tensa contra la dureza de su miembro era que él sabía que ella _era suya_. Lo único que deseaba era poseerla y estar dentro de ella en ese mismo segundo, seguir probándola hasta que no supiera en dónde se encontraba o cuánto tiempo había transcurrido…quería hacerla gemir y gritar su nombre sin reparo, quería ver todas las expresiones que ese inocente rostro podía mostrar.

Lentamente y como si fuera un predador, se acercó a gatas y terminó encima de ella, Kyoko le devolvió la mirada aún algo sofocada. Ren le sonrió y empezó su ataque nuevamente, sus labios chocaron contra los de ella y su lengua exigía la entrada que por derecho le correspondía. Pegó más su cuerpo al de Kyoko y ahora si sus manos pasaron francamente por todo su cuerpo, abiertas, grandes, seguras, masculinas, se encargaban de dejar cada célula de su piel alborotada.

Kyoko se dejaba hacer mientras era atacada por pasionales besos nuevamente, era absurdo decir que no lo estaba disfrutando al máximo, que le encantaba compartir todo de Ren, y quisiera o no, ella estaba dejando cualquier clase de vergüenza de lado, solo deseaba ser de él y de nadie más que de él. Fue entonces que lo sintió, Ren había bajado más hacia ella y en su mismo centro ella pudo sentir ese bulto duro, grande, caliente y pulsante que estaba presa en los pantalones de su novio. En ese mismo momento, su cerebro se desconectó de su cuerpo, aquí solo primaba el instinto, el deseo, las ganas…las ganas de entregarse y de no mirar atrás o pensar en un mañana. Ambos se miraron en ese segundo entendiendo que el pensamiento era mutuo. Se necesitaban con ansias, se necesitaban de inmediato…se necesitaban ¡Ya!

Casi les dio pena el vestido…_Casi._

Ambos se estaban devorando a besos intentando despojarse de sus ropas, con Kyoko era más sencillo, Ren sabía cómo funcionaba ese vestido y en un dos por tres tuvo a su merced el pecho desnudo de su novia. Con un bajo gruñido descendió y se hizo dueño de uno de sus senos, mordiendo y succionando fuertemente ocasionando los hermosos gemidos de placer que llegaban a sus oídos. Su mano tenía prisionero el otro seno, y con sus dedos jugueteaba y apretaba intentando darle más placer. Kyoko enterró sus dedos en su cabello y lo presionaba contra su pecho indicándole que lo disfrutaba, que siguiera por ese mismo camino, que estaba a su completa disposición.

No queriendo esperar ni un segundo más, Ren se deshizo rápidamente de su corbata y camisa, lo que le sorprendió fue ver a Kyoko sentarse y abrazarse a su cintura mientras besaba y lamía sus bien formados abdominales, duros y firmes, seis en total se formaban sobre su estómago. Sus manos tampoco estaban quietas abriendo el cierre de su pantalón intentando darle paso a quien estaba reprimido contra una tela de lycra. Ren la observó, notó que sus ojos estaban fijos en su entrepierna y sus delicadas manos comenzaron a bajar el bóxer negro.

Era la primera vez que Kyoko lo veía tan de cerca, siempre había evitado mirarlo directamente y de vez en cuando había robado una mirada, pero ahora lo tenía frente a ella y podía hasta sentir el calor que despedía. Sin previo aviso puso sus dedos sobre su miembro y escuchó una exclamación grave, cuando levantó su cabeza observó a su novio con una expresión que le pareció desbaratadora: estaba fuertemente sonrojado y hasta parecía que se sentía ¿tímido? ¿Expectante tal vez? Disfrutaba verlo así, ahora sí estaban de igual a igual, ahora sí veía que él estaba tan ansioso como ella.

Ren sacó un pequeño paquete plateado de su pantalón y, sacando el preservativo, empezó a ponerlo sobre él, desenrollándolo lentamente frente al rostro de su novia. Sin dejar de mirarlo, en una posición en la que Ren pensó que tal vez jamás se encontraría, Kyoko dio un húmedo beso a la base de su dura vara.

Esto era demasiado, Ren la volvió a lanzar sobre la alfombra y acomodándose entre sus piernas la penetró con una sola y fuerte embestida. Un alto gemido escapó de ambas gargantas al sentir, al fin, el íntimo contacto que tanto añoraban. El vaivén no tardó en volverse rápido, Ren iba y venía, y el hecho de que Kyoko ya hubiese llegado hacía la faena sencilla y placentera, a la vez de caliente y húmeda.

Kyoko no pensaba, sólo sentía, y lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era el fogoso ir y venir del cuerpo sobre y dentro de ella, pero quería sentir más, tal y como estaba no era suficiente, así que movía más su cuerpo, arqueaba más la espalda, pegaba más las caderas, abría más las piernas, más, más, más…

—…as…te…

—¿Qué? ¿Kyoko dijiste algo?

—más …ah…más fuerte… ¡Ah!

Ren la levantó en peso y la puso sobre él.

—Muévete como quieras entonces—murmuró cruel y juguetonamente en su oído—…haré todo lo que tú me pidas hacer, mi cuerpo es tuyo...

Era la primera vez que ella iba a hacer el trabajo, usualmente era Ren el encargado, pero este cambio le gustaba, podía verla directamente, disfrutar de cada faceta de su rostro y grabar en su cuerpo cuál era la cadencia preferida de su novia. Kyoko no esperó mayor aprobación y comenzó a rozarse circularmente contra Ren, movía sus caderas con toda la fuerza que era capaz tomando el cabello de Ren en puñados para asirse a él. Con las mejillas enrojecidas y calientes exploraba sin temor su sexualidad en su mayor exponente y él la encontraba sexy, erótica y bella, era su pequeña amazonas de cabello anaranjado, sudorosa y sin aliento.

—Ky…Kyoko…

Era inaudito que una niña que hacía pocos meses había tenido su primera vez, estuviera literalmente cabalgando sobre él de una manera tan erótica y provocadora, causando que ahora el Emperador fuese el de los escalofríos placenteros en la espalda…Sin querer cambiar de posición Ren la abrazó fuertemente contra él y capturó uno de sus senos nuevamente, Kyoko no se quedó quieta y fue en búsqueda de ese pedazo de piel que dejaba expuesta en su cuello al hacerlo y mordió sensualmente la carne ofrecida.

Ren lo podía sentir, no aguantaría mucho en ese estado, la estimulación era demasiada: sus duros pezones chocaban directamente contra su pecho, abrazada a él mientras subía y bajaba su boca regalaba esos armoniosos jadeos directamente en su oído, su cadera se hallaba empapada del pasional elíxir del choque de sus intimidades, sus uñas se clavaban suavemente en su espalda dejando trazos placenteros… Los besos y las caricias eran tan calientes e intensas que tal vez pronto algo estallaría en llamas. Decidió volver a tomar el control y posando sus manos sobre la espalda baja de Kyoko, la obligó a ir a una cadencia aún más rápida.

Era ya imposible distinguir si realmente alguno de los dos estaba diciendo algo, los gruñidos y suspiros que se oían en el ambiente eran incomprensibles en la lengua normal, sin embargo, eran completamente lógicos para el momento, ambos sabían que deseaban y buscaban esa liberación, ese éxtasis, ese shock eléctrico, ese remolino de sensaciones, esa humedad que inundaría sus cuerpos permitiéndoles llegar a un estado de puro placer.

Fue en ese momento que Ren lo notó, las paredes internas en donde estaba atrapada su más que dura masculinidad empezaron a contraerse logrando hacer el espacio aún más estrecho, el pequeño vientre contra su estómago estaba convulsionando y sobre él parecía que una hermosa muñeca de porcelana había descubierto el sentido de la vida mientras lo miraba profundamente a los ojos y dejaba al fin que su cuerpo explotara sobre él.

Dos vaivenes más y eso fue todo para Ren, un fuerte jadeo acompañó un orgasmo violento, potente y exquisito.

Tardaron bastante tiempo en recuperar el aliento, ella a horcajadas sobre él, él abrazándola aun fuertemente. La sala estaba llena del cálido vapor de cada jadeo que luchaba por volverse un respiro normal.

—…ta…

—¿Mmmh? ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que estoy muerta…

La risa de Ren fue baja y sonora, era un sonido hermoso a los oídos de Kyoko.

—Me imagino, después de todo lo que me hiciste hacer…

—¿Qué **yo** te hice hacer? —dijo ella saliendo del resquicio de su cuello para mirarlo directamente con una expresión incrédula y divertida

—Por supuesto, fui seducido y coaccionado, yo venía a dormir…

—¡Tsuruga Ren! —le increpó y quiso coger el cojín del sillón para pegarle con él, pero cuando intentó moverse se dio cuenta de que aún tenía a su novio dentro de ella

—Ah…—un sonido gutural salió de ambas gargantas

Kyoko lo miró y, sonriéndole, le dio un profundo beso, algo juguetón mientras su lengua intentaba abrirse paso.

—Si sigues así, no vas a dormir aunque estés cansada…—le dijo Ren acariciando su cuerpo. Se sorprendió mucho al escuchar la respuesta, en una seductora voz que hasta el momento no había oído fuera de los momentos apasionados de cuando hacían el amor. Era una mujer la que estaba frente a él en ese momento.

—¿Y quién te dijo que yo quería dormir?

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

—Presidente

—Sí, Sebastián, pasa.

—La fiesta del día de ayer resultó ser un éxito, los críticos han enviado ya los previos de sus reportajes para el día viernes y el día de hoy se estrenará la película.

—Muchas gracias, puedes dejarlo todo encima de mi escritorio.

Después de terminar de leer los informes del día anterior, Lory se acercó a su escritorio y observó con mucho gusto las diversas críticas de la película y del _"after-party"_:

"_Fantástico. Un mundo frío y sórdido que te pone los pelos de punta"_

"_Nuevamente sorprendiendo con su gran versatilidad en el papel de actor principal"_

"_Un escenario prohibido junto a dos hermanos que rozan el límite de lo prohibido. Altamente recomendable"_

"_Una delicada aura femenina, fría y arrolladora emana de una niña que supo interpretar la entrega de una mujer enamorada"_

Lory se detuvo en ese comentario y sonrió. Poco a poco los medios comenzarían a notar a Kyoko y no era para menos, aún la mayoría se sorprendía al escuchar que era "esa chica" la que había hecho de Mio en _Dark Moon_.

Le dio gusto no haber estado equivocado acerca de ella, sabía que sería un buen material en bruto para pulir, el mismo Kuu lo había notado. En ese momento empezó a preguntarse qué diría Kuu al ver la película… ¿Sentiría algo de nostalgia o pena por el pasado? ¿O vería simplemente el gran actor que su hijo estaba intentado ser al matar sus propios demonios? También tendría oportunidad de ver que lentamente Kyoko había superado esa "debilidad" que él también había notado y estaba brillando tan intensamente que pronto sería imposible que no estuviera en los radares de la farándula.

Recordó la noche anterior la manera en la que Kyoko se desenvolvía, en la que parecía una frágil señorita de ojos miel que dejaba a más de uno boquiabierto al pasar a su lado. Siempre había tenido algo especial, pero era cierto que en la fiesta había estado deslumbrante, nadie pudo contener la sorpresa no sólo al saber quién era ella, si no al descubrir que quien estaba siempre a su lado era nada más ni nada menos que Tsuruga Ren.

Lory terminó de leer los comentarios y presionó el intercomunicador de su oficina.

—_Sí, señor._

—Sebastián, tráeme los perfiles de todos aquellos que tengamos disponibles para tomar el rol de manager.

—_Enseguida, señor._

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Shouko entró a la habitación hecha una fiera. Al ver un montículo envuelto en sábanas sobre la cama, fue inmediatamente a deshacerlo de un solo tirón.

—¿¡Se puede saber qué diablos estás pensando!?

Un rubio varón cayó de cara contra el piso de madera del cuarto, quejándose del dolor de su frente

—Iteeeee….

—¿Podrías concentrarte en algo que no seas tú mismo por un momento? ¿Cómo crees que quedé el día de ayer? ¿Cómo supones que tuve que actuar cuando tantas personas te estaban buscando y tú simplemente desapareciste?

Shou no decía nada, estaba callado mirando desinteresadamente el suelo.

—No puedo creer que no te importe, no puedo creer que te estés comportando como un mocoso malcriado al que le han quitado el chupete. El día de ayer no sólo fue el debut de una de las más grandes películas que verá Japon, ¡también era tu salto a un nivel más alto del que ya estás en este momento! ¿Acaso creer que productores y disqueras no te estuvieron buscando? ¿Qué directores de series y futuras películas no pidieron pruebas con la banda para ver si podrías hacer el OST? Te diré que Vie Ghoul estuvo de lo más bien en medio de toda esa publicidad, y yo…yo tuve que ¡quedarme! —le dio un golpe con la almohada —¡como una estúpida! —otro golpe—¡inventando! —otro más—¡excusas! —y ahí iba otro—¡por ti! —el último fue más duro.

Shou sabía que ella tenía razón, lo sabía sin necesidad de la reprimenda o los golpes, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, más aún, no recordaba en algún momento haberse sentido así: Vacío.

Shouko al ver que Shou no decía nada salió hecha una furia y azotó la puerta tras ella. Shou se echó en el suelo observando el techo mientras pensaba en todo lo que quería evitar: Kyoko.

La boca se le llenaba de bilis cada vez que recordaba los eventos del a noche anterior, sobre todo por el hecho de saber que por más que hiciese lo que hiciese, parecía que ninguna de sus acciones tenía efecto sobre la chica aburrida que conocía…

_Kyoko…_

Lanzó un pequeño grito de frustración y golpeó el suelo con el puño. Por más que lo intentara no podía sacársela de la cabeza y eso le molestaba. Se suponía que fuera la revés, se suponía que fuera ella la que nunca pudiese dejar ir ese odio que sentía contra él y, de esa manera, no pudiese dejar su recuerdo, ahora todo estaba al revés…

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

El día del estreno fue impresionante, gracias a la gran cantidad de publicidad y promoción previa la mayoría de gente se acercó a las salas de cine, aunque había que reconocer que mucha lo hacía por curiosidad más que por el gusto propio. Fieles a sus palabras, ningún medio dio a conocer la verdadera identidad de Ren o de Kyoko, todo sería revelado un día después del primer día de estreno para conservar el mayor tiempo posible el misterio, incluso en los créditos finales de la película seguían apareciendo los nombres Cain y Setsuka Heel.

Obviamente, el día viernes, comenzaron los comentarios en las redes sociales, los periódicos, los espacios de espectáculos en los noticieros matutinos: Tsuruga Ren era el endemoniado asesino a sangre fría de la película y, su coprotagonista no era otra que una chica a la cual nadie parecía haberle tomado importancia hasta hace poco, Kyoko, la estrella ascendente que había encarnado a la espeluznante Mio.

Puesto que Ren y Kyoko se habían quedado dentro del apartamento de este todo el día (¿qué necesidad hay de salir si allí tenían de todo) no habían sido víctimas de los reporteros hambrientos de las noticias debido a que, además de la película en sí, los reportajes del pre-estreno y las fotos del _after-party_, diversos medios mostraban las emotivas declaraciones de ambos actores principales, declaraciones que dejaban tanto en entredicho, que todo entrevistador quería la primicia de la relación de dichos personajes.

El día sábado Kyoko salió del departamento de Ren sólo para encontrarse con una turba de flashes y micrófonos con diversas preguntas hacia ella:

_¿Vino a visitar a Tsuruga-san? ¿Hace cuánto se conocen? Esta es la segunda vez que trabajan juntos ¿el intercedió por usted para obtener el papel? ¿Cómo se siente con tanta publicidad ahora que también está actuando en Box-R? Mogami-san. Mogami-san. ¡Mogami-san!_

Era seguro que Kyoko se hubiera desmayado si no hubiera sido por el pelinegro que salió tras ella a controlar el alud. Él, teniendo ya tantos años en el medio, estaba acostumbrado a las cámaras e insistentes y muchas veces indiscretas preguntas de los reporteros.

—Por favor, señores, pronto obtendrán todas las respuestas que requieran, pero, por el momento, es necesario que ambos nos acerquemos las oficinas de LME para completar el plan a seguir. Gracias.

No dijo nada más aunque los siguieron hasta después de haber subido al auto de Ren.

—Esto…es…increíble. Jamás en mi vida he pasado por algo así, excepto por cuando las admiradoras de Shou me hacía _bullying _en el colegio.

—Te acostumbrarás—le dijo Ren haciendo caso omiso a su comentario. Kyoko hacía mucho que le había contado todo sobre su niñez, y eso incluía indubitable e inevitablemente a Shou—Pronto serás una gran actriz, todo tu potencial no ha sido aún explotado. Lo sé.

Kyoko siempre se sonrojaba levemente cuando escuchaba algo así. Antes, los elogios hacia ella eran por su trabajo en el Ryokan, es decir, la felicitaban por lo bien que iba en su entrenamiento de esposa…Esto era distinto, esto lo hacía por ella misma, poco a poco, estaba renaciendo.

El entrar a LME no fue nada sencillo, fue la misma historia que en el apartamento, toda la entrada inundada de reporteros. Una vez que Yashiro y varios hombres más les hicieron paso, fueron felicitados por cada persona que se topaba con ellos en los pasillos, ascensores y esquinas, gracias a ello, lo que debió de haber sido un viaje de 15 minutos a la oficina del Presidente, se tornó en uno de 30.

—Bienvenidos.

—Presidente, hemos llegado.

—Así veo, y los felicito nuevamente, esto en definitiva además de ser un gran impulso para LME lo es para ustedes como actores. —Ambos sonrieron—Y bien…¿ahora qué harán? ¿Reconocerán que son pareja?

—¿¡Ehhh!?

—El Presidente ya lo sabe Kyoko, se lo conté antes de la conferencia de prensa para la película.

—Oh, ya veo, ¡me hubieras avisado!

—Nada me hace más feliz de que hayas podido abrir tu corazón Mogami-san, sin embargo, es necesario que sepas que aún no serás retirada de la sección LoveMe. Si bien has hecho un gran avance al amar nuevamente, todavía te faltan ciertos pasos.

Kyoko no lo entendía, pensaba que el hecho de estar enamorada al punto en el que lo estaba era más que prueba suficiente acerca de su recuperación, pero…pensándolo bien, el Presidente era excéntrico pero raras veces se equivocaba.

—Sí, señor. Estaré en LoveMe hasta que usted considere necesario.

—No me malinterpretes, seguirás en LoveMe pero ya no harás demasiados trabajos en él, sólo quiero que entiendas que aún falta para que puedas…"graduarte", si quieres decirlo así.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien, entonces, con respecto a lo anterior, ¿Qué harán, Ren?

—Justamente venía a buscar su consejo, Presidente. No sé qué sea lo más ideal en este momento.

—Yo tampoco estoy segura de qué hacer.

—Pues por el momento, recomendaría que atrasaran el anuncio de vuestra relación hasta que se finalice la emisión de Box-R. Mogami-san, en este momento todos los ojos están puestos en vosotros dos, sin embargo, muchos de los comentarios por allí es que, por el hecho de ser tu senpai, Ren te ayudó. Si bien muchos se han quedado impresionados por tu actuación, otros opinan que sólo has conseguido este papel por seguir al lado de Ren, así como en _Dark Moon. _Es cierto que todos sabemos que el director Ogata te buscó específicamente a ti, pero, es preciso que el público vea tu verdadero brillo lejos de la sombra de un superior, sin afán de ofenderte, Ren.

—Por supuesto que no, luego de escucharlo puedo decir que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted. ¿Tú qué opinas, Kyoko?

—Confío en el Presidente y en ti. Si eso es lo mejor, estoy dispuesta a seguir con ese plan.

—¡Perfecto! Entonces es necesario comenzar a hacer todos los preparativos para los distintos programas que han estado llamando para que puedan obtener una entrevista. Ah, es cierto, Kyoko…estoy en busca de un manager para ti. Creo que pronto será hora de que puedas contar con alguien más.

—Sí.

—No te preocupes, Ren, no pondré a alguien joven y guapo

Ren sólo pudo dar una mirada de advertencia a un Presidente que encontraba los celos de su alumno, algo completamente divertido.

Los días siguientes, la vida de ambos actores fue un remolino de visitas, entrevistas, programas, preguntas y demás. No había quien no conociera sus nombres después de dos días, el éxito era rotundo. El director Konoe había sido llamado de diversas casas productoras de distintos países como Francia, Ucrania y España para pedir los permisos necesario para proyectar la tan aclamada cinta. Todo iba en ascenso, parecía que el triunfo no encontraba un techo.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

—Ane-san, ¿me mandó llamar?

—Sí. Nishimura, necesito que busques a alguien.

—Lo que usted ordene.

—Esa chica—dijo la mujer señalando a la pantalla plasma del televisor—¿quién es?

—Oh, he escuchado que es una estrella en ascenso, su nombre es Kyoko.

—Averigua quién es, dónde vive y cuál ha sido su pasado. De inmediato.

—Sí, ane-san. —Nishimura Tomohide era el subordinado directo de la señora de la casa, la mujer del jefe. Ella le había salvado la vida y por tal motivo, él le debía eso y más. Cualquier cosa que ella pidiese, él cumpliría.

_**En algún lugar de Estados Unidos**_

—¿Estás completamente segura?

—Lo estoy, no hay manera de que olvidara esa clase de expresión. Hay sólo una persona que tendría esa clase de expresión, esa fría sonrisa al verse arrinconado.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—¡Buscarlo! ¡Buscarlo y hacerle pagar todo lo que hizo! ¡Esta vez no escapará! Han sido más de 3 años…

—Tina…

—Lo haré contigo o sin ti… ¿Vienes o no?

—Iré…


	16. Huracán

**No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo y realmente siento que les debo una inmensa y gorda disculpa a todas las maravillosas personas que estaban siguiendo este fic. Apuesto a que ya ni deben recordar cómo seguía. Como excusa sólo puedo decir que fue un año difícil, sigo estando en épocas difíciles pero prometo que no dejaré la historia y pondré todo de mi parte para darle un buen final. **

**Realmente les ofrezco una gran disculpa y espero que el próximo capítulo no se vuelva a hacer esperar. Gracias por seguir aquí...**

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo te sentiste, Kyoko, al encarnar a un personaje que estaba enamorada de su hermano?<p>

—No fue difícil una vez que entendí el rol. Al comienzo, sin embargo, fue todo un reto. Lo bueno es que tuve a mi lado a Tsuruga-san y al director Konoe para guiarme…Si bien Yuuki y Jack Jr. Se amaban intensamente nunca dieron a conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos por saber que un lazo de sangre los unía. Considero que eso debe haber sido terrible, vivir todos los días al lado de la persona que amas pero no poder decírselo, me gustó actuar el momento de la confesión, siento que eso debe haberla hecho sentir bien.

—Compartieron un beso en el set ¿cómo fue esa experiencia con tu senpai?

Kyoko se ruborizó ante la pregunta

—Bueno, no estoy segura de cómo decirlo, pero me olvidé por completo que era Tsuruga-san el que estaba frente a mí. Estaba tan metida en la caracterización que sólo podía sentir y pensar como Yuuki.

—¡Eso es increíble! ¿Qué dice usted, Tsuruga-san?

—Es algo parecido para mí, aunque también hay que tener en cuenta, que ha sido la primera escena así para Kyoko—le dedicó una sonrisa a su kouhai—Su carrera ha sido corta pero ha ido en ascenso, ha probado ser muy versátil con respecto a los papeles que se le atribuyen.

—Eso es algo completamente cierto Kyoko—continuó la entrevistadora—puedo decir viendo estas escenas que me sería difícil reconocerte si no me dijeran que eres tú. ¿Qué opina el público?

En la pantalla se observaban escenas varias de Kyoko actuando como un ángel que lloraba, una Mio que atemorizaba, una Natsu que escarapelaba la piel y una seductora Yuuki…

Kyoko ya no estaba segura de qué número de entrevista era esa, toda la semana se la había pasado de programa en programa contestando diversas preguntas sobre la película y en casi todas ellas estaba acompañada de Ren. Eso lo hacía sentir más segura, pero en ciertas ocasiones más nerviosa por las preguntas que venían en doble sentido acerca de su relación.

—¿Y cómo es que ustedes se llevan en la vida real, Tsuruga-san? ¿Desde un comienzo ayudó a Kyoko con su carrera?

—Creo que eso es un malentendido, yo jamás la ayudé hasta que comencé a trabajar con ella en "Dark Moon", para esto el director Ogata ya la había elegido y fue bueno tener una kouhai tan seria acerca de su trabajo. Sus habilidades le han valido ganarse otros papeles como el que le verán desarrollar en Box-R. Y, en la vida real, puedo decir que he ganado una buena amiga.

Siempre era una respuesta así, evasiva y sin dar demasiado a conocer acerca de lo que en verdad ocurría. Kyoko incluso había tenido que dejar de ir a casa de Ren tan seguido por culpa de los paparazzis y las fotos que publicaban en las revistas viéndola salir seguido del _loft_ del aclamado actor. Las fans y los fans, puesto que Kyoko ya tenía más de un seguidor, se habían quedado absortos tras el videoclip y las fotos promocionales dentro de la edición especial del DVD que se había comenzado a vender 1 semana y media después, la más buscada era la foto en la que Yuuki y Jack miraban a la cámara muy pegados el uno del otro, tanto era eso que hasta en _ebay _y _Amazon_ ya no se encontraban las fotos en subasta. Todo el público sospechaba que allí había gato encerrado pero, al no haber pruebas, nadie podía decir nada concreto.

—¡Estoy muerta! —dijo Kyoko en el asiento de copiloto mientras Ren conducía a LME.

—Lo sé, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte. No falta mucho para que Box-R salga al aire, así que me imagino que volverás a ser invitada a diversas entrevistas.

—Realmente no sé cómo lo haces, es agotador. Preferiría dos días seguidos de clase de actuación que esto.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, no te preocupes.

Cuando ambos llegaron a LME, Yashiro les dio la bienvenida. Aún no habían conseguido un manager para Kyoko pero Lory le dijo que máximo en una semana más tendría a uno listo. Yashiro estaba encargado de darles su agenda puesto que últimamente estas se cruzaban mucho, pero en esta ocasión, sería todo lo contrario.

—¿A Wakayama? —preguntó Ren

—Sí, en la prefectura de Kinki…habrá un _fan-meeting_ y un par de entrevistas, nada demasiado largo, apenas serán dos días. Durante ese tiempo, tendrás filmación Kyoko, esta vez podrás descansar de las cámaras.

—¡Qué bueno! Wakayama no está muy lejos de Kyoto, me pregunto cómo seguirá Fuwa-san…

—Puedo intentar darles una visita, les dejaré tus saludos y si quieres que les lleve algo, puedo hacerlo.

Todo parecía ir color de rosas para nuestros dos protagonistas principales.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

—Voltea un poco más la cabeza, eso…así. Me gusta esa expresión, mantenla…

Shou se encontraba en medio de una sesión de fotos para su nuevo álbum que había resultado ser el más romántico hasta ahora. Si bien en sus discos anteriores había colocado una que otra canción que enternecía, esta vez sus sentimientos parecían estar a flor de piel para que el mundo los viera. Esto no le agradaba para nada, pero Shouko ya había descubierto todo el repertorio que tenía guardado y a la disquera le encantó, por lo que irían con este nuevo estilo por esta vez y verían la respuesta del público.

—Verás que será un éxito, Shou—le decía Shouko al darle una botella de agua luego de la sesión—todas las chicas de la fiesta quedaron encantadas con "Me cuesta tanto olvidarte", todo estará bien.

—Sí, claro…todo estará bien…

—No entiendo por qué estás de ese humor tan malo

—No es nada, olvídalo. ¿Terminamos por hoy? Quiero ir a casa.

—Sí, esto es todo por ahora.

Shou no estaba enojado y tampoco colérico, Shou estaba triste y no quería demostrárselo a nadie. Día tras día en las noches encerrado en su habitación había observado las entrevistas que le hacían a Kyoko…se había dado cuenta de los cambios que había dado físicamente y eso le impresionaba, aunque no tanto como el cambio de corazón que hizo, cambio con el que lo dejó a él fuera de su vida.

Si había algo que le molestara, era cómo no pudo haberse dado cuenta de que Kyoko podría cambiar así. Él seguía siendo el niño mimado y arrogante de siempre, confiado de sus habilidades de canto y baile, pensó que al dejarla atrás no dejaba más que a una molestia, ella jamás entendería ese mundo o podría sobrevivir en él, que regresara a hacerse cargo del Ryokan hubiera sido lo mejor. Pero no, ella había decidido vengarse, había ido tras él, había sido su único objetivo el verlo sufrir; ¿y ahora? Simplemente después de haber jurado que jamás volvería a enamorarse estaba al lado de la persona que más odiaba del medio: Tsuruga Ren.

_¿Por qué simplemente no desapareciste por completo de mi vida?_ —Shou sabía que esa era una pobre excusa pues siempre intentaba echarle la culpa sobre lo que ella hacía, pero lo cierto era que hacía mucho las mesas se habían volteado, era ahora a él a quien se le iban los ojos por seguir cada paso que ella diera.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Ren se hallaba tranquilo, había conseguido llegar varias horas antes para poder tomar un desvío a Kyoto y saludar a quienes fueron, en muchos aspectos, los padres de Kyoko. Al llegar al ryokan, fue gratamente recibido e inmediatamente fueron a llamar a la Okami.

—¡Tsuruga-san!

—Es un gusto volver a verla, Hiyori-san

—¿Cómo es que está aquí? ¿Kyoko también vino? ¿Está con usted?

—Ehh, no, vine solo por trabajo, Kyoko sigue en Tokio. —Ren notó que el rostro de la Okami denotaba preocupación—¿Ha sucedido algo? ¿Fuwa-san se encuentra bien?

—Oh, él se encuentra bien, sí…se está recuperando. Pero, pase, por favor. Permítame servirle algo de té.

Ren fue llevado a un espacio que parecía una oficina y Hiyori se encargó que les llevaran de tomar y picar antes de cerrar la puerta y advertir que no se le debía molestar a menos que fuera algo sumamente urgente.

—Me tiene intrigado, Hiyori-san.

—Tsuruga-san, el asunto es que creo que Sanae, la madre de Kyoko, la está buscando.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué lo cree?

—Hace unos días vinieron unos hombres muy raros, con trajes y lentes oscuros, me buscaban a mí y cuando los atendí, comenzaron a preguntar muchas cosas acerca de Kyoko.

—¿Les dijo algo?

—No, la verdad lo único que podría haberles dicho era que ella había venido a visitar hace un mes, pero no lo hice, les dije que no sabía nada de ella desde que se había ido con Shou a Tokio y eso, de por sí, no es un secreto porque tanto Sanae como yo recibimos una carta de nuestros respectivos hijos contándonos de su fuga.

—Pero, en medio de todo ¿no sería bueno que ellas dos se vieran?

—No. No lo permitiré. Sanae siempre fue mi amiga, pero la manera en la que trataba a su propia hija…me rompía el corazón.

—¿Dónde está Sanae ahora?

—No lo sé, cuando intenté preguntarles a esos hombres si venían de parte de ella no quisieron responder.

—¿Cree usted que Sanae está buscando a Kyoko por alguna razón en particular?

—No lo sé, pero lo último que quiero es que Kyoko vuelva a sufrir, por favor, Tsuruga-san, coméntele esto y ayúdela, ella no puede estar sola si es que va a enfrentar a su madre luego de tantos años.

—Despreocúpese, Hiyori-san. Kyoko no estará sola.

—Muchas gracias…

Hiyori se sentía algo más sosegada al saber que Ren sabía lo que tal vez se avecinaba y Ren estaba seguro que no dejaría que Kyoko estuviera sola si es que algo tan fuerte de su pasado venía a buscarla.

No sabía aún que tan equivocado estaba.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

—Moko-san…

—Hola, ¿qué tienes?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque normalmente intentas estrangularme en un abrazo luego de tiempo de no vernos.

—Oh, lo siento, es sólo que Ren ha salido de viaje y…

—No digas más…puedo adivinar qué te pasa. ¿Qué tal van las entrevistas?

—Pues desde hoy he podido dejarlas de lado debido a que estoy retomando las filmaciones de Box-R…lo cierto es que es más cansado de lo que pensé.

—Puedo imaginarlo.

—Oye, Kanae…—hubo una voz llamándola.

Kyoko observó a Hiou acercase a ellas y se quedó sorprendida…¿acaso había…?

—Hiou-kun, tú…tú…

—Sí, crecí dos centímetros… ¿algún problema?

—¡No! Al contrario, se te ve muy bien.

Hiou se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario

—El doctor ya me había dicho que mi desarrollo sería lento pero que con la altura de mi familia era más que seguro que yo no podía para siempre quedarme en esa talla.

—A mí también se me hizo un poco raro verlo hace un par de días. Se fue a casa enfermo una semana y ¡zas! Dos centímetros de golpe.

—Pronto estaré a tu altura, Kanae

—¿Tú crees? ¿Y qué harás entonces?

El comentario de Kanae había sido completamente inocente, pero Kyoko pudo ver cómo el rostro de Hiou se enrojecía con rapidez al pensar en la respuesta para esa pregunta.

—¡El director nos llama! —y con esas apresuradas palabras salió corriendo.

—¿Pero qué le pasa? ¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

Kyoko no podía aguantarse la risa al ver qué tan ciega podía ser su amiga ante algo tan evidente.

—De nada, de nada, ve a filmar y te espero para ir a almorzar.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Ren por fin estaba en el _fan-meeting_ y ya le dolía un poco la mano de tanto firmar autógrafos, pero no se quejó, él era consciente de que su éxito no sería posible si no fuera por sus fans y si firmando posters y fotos las podía hacer felices, eso haría.

Había pasado una hora cuando llegó una chica a la que no le veía bien el rostro ya que su gorra lo cubría, pero pensó que tal vez era tímida. Ella le extendió un poster de la película "Gala Sangrienta" y esperó.

—Hola, ¿a quién se lo dedico? —preguntó este muy sonriente mientras firmaba.

—Por favor escribe "Con amor para Tina y Rick"…

A Ren se le detuvo el corazón sólo para que unos segundos después lo sintiera despotricar en su pecho. Levantó la mirada y se encontró frente a frente con la mujer que representaba su más odiada pesadilla: Tina Brooks.

—Creíste que habías escapado ¿cierto? Creíste que todo se olvidaría una vez que huyeras, pero no, yo recuerdo todo lo que me hiciste pasar, _nos _hiciste pasar…a Rick y a mí, y te juro que te lo haré pagar caro…Kuon…

Tina se había acercado a decirle esas palabras en un tono bajo y lleno de odio para luego irse del lugar. Ren había palidecido, estaba sudando frío, sus manos temblaban y estaba seguro de que vomitaría de un segundo a otro.

—Disculpen, por favor…

Yashiro se sorprendió de verlo irse de repente del lugar dejando a más de una fan confundida y triste de observarlo salir tan repentinamente cuando aún la hora de cierre no estaba cerca. Se disculpó rápidamente con los asistentes y el staff y salió tras el pelinegro. Estuvo buscando en las instalaciones y fue relativamente fácil hallarlo al seguir las exclamaciones y gritos que dejó a su paso. Yashiro lo encontró en el baño de varones, apoyado sobre el lavabo con una mano y la otra apretando la muñeca en la que siempre usaba su reloj.

—Ren, ¿te sientes mal? ¿Te cayó pesada la comida?

No recibió respuesta, se inclinó puesto que no podía ver su rostro así como estaba y lo que vio le asustó. Era como regresar a ese día de la prueba con el automóvil para Dark Moon...Su mirada estaba perdida, no reaccionaba por más que llamaba su nombre o intentaba moverlo.

—¡Ren por favor! ¡Reacciona! Llamaré a Kyoko…—Y fue como si el sólo nombre sacara de su estupor al pelinegro.

—No…yo…estoy bien, tuve un cólico muy fuerte y eso me hizo tener que venir tan rápidamente a los servicios…

—No me insultes, Ren ¿Crees que soy idiota? Si no quieres decirme lo que te sucede por algún motivo, bien, ¡pero no me mientas en la cara!

Ren se quedó callado e impresionado, pero era cierto, Yashiro tenía razón, después de todos esos años era estúpido que siquiera intentase mentirle de una manera tan descarada. Hacía mucho tiempo atrás habían dejado de ser simplemente un actor y su mánager, Ren nunca se lo había dicho, pero muchas veces, más que un amigo, podría encontrar en Yashiro a un hermano.

—Necesito regresar…

—Ren, no puedes.

—Lo haré, no puedo dejar a toda esa gente afuera esperándome. Dame unos minutos y regresaré, por favor, discúlpate por mí, sólo necesito algo de tiempo, lo prometo, saldré pronto.

—Esto no me gusta, pero si eso es lo que realmente quieres, lo haré. Igual, tendré un carro afuera esperando para irnos en el momento que tú digas ¿De acuerdo?

—Eso estaría bien, te lo agradezco.

Yashiro se fue bastante molesto pero decidido a ayudar a su amigo lo más que pudiera. Ren por su parte, abrió su celular e intentó concentrarse en el fondo de pantalla que este tenía. Era una foto de Kyoko sonriendo un día que había pasado juntos en su claro cuando estuvieron en el Ryokan. El presidente había tenido tanta razón al llamarla su "amuleto" en un principio, ahora en realidad ella era lo único que podía sacarlo de la oscuridad de sus pecados.

Lo cierto era que pensaba que no podría regresar a firmar más autógrafos, pero no vio a Tina o alguien que se le pareciera por ningún lado y, con las náuseas a flor de piel y la comida amenazando con salir de su boca cada pocos minutos terminó el _fan-meeting_.

Horas después, Yashiro condujo a toda velocidad al hospital más cercano con Ren desmayado en el asiento trasero luego de salir del lugar.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Kyoko no había visto a Ren en dos semanas. Se suponía que serían tan solo dos días pero entre las filmaciones y la agenda de Ren sólo había podido escuchar su voz por teléfono y apenas eso. Hoy, por fin él le había dicho que podría ir a su casa; Kyoko se había levantado muy temprano, había pasado horas escogiendo la ropa que usaría la noche anterior, había tomado mucho cuidado en no ser reconocida en caso de que aún hubieran paparazzis curiosos y finalmente llegó a la puerta de su novio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

_Ding dong_

La puerta se abrió luego de unos segundos y Kyoko fue recibida por un par de cálidos brazos apretándola fuertemente por la cintura.

—No tienes ni la más mínima idea de cuánto te extrañe—dijo Ren inhalando el perfume de su cabello.

—Yo también te extrañé mucho, Moko ya no aguantaba mis quejas—dijo ella riendo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala y se sentaron en el mueble en donde Ren le preguntó a Kyoko todo lo que había hecho en las últimas semanas. Ella empezó a contarle todo con lujo de detalles y una parte de él realmente la estaba escuchando, pero la otra se retorcía por saber que tendría que explicar parte del pasado que estuvo ocultando por tanto tiempo, la razón por la cual el papel de B.J. fue tan difícil en un primer momento y también la misma que hizo que no fuera tan difícil volcarse en el personaje.

—…pero entonces el director dijo que quedaba mejor con nosotras riendo como habíamos en un principio. ¿No te parece demasiado?

—Sí, lo es.

—Y bueno, yo he estado aquí hablando como un loro y ni siquiera te he preguntado qué es lo que has hecho tú en las últimas dos semanas. Soy una ingrata.

—No digas eso.

—En fin, vamos, cuéntame—Pidió ella, expectante.

—Sucede que…

_Ring, ring_

El teléfono empezó a sonar de pronto. Ren no quería contestar, pero sabía que Kyoko simplemente lo instaría a hacerlo porque podría ser importante. Así que se levantó excusándose por unos instantes y contestó algo incómodo.

—¿Diga?

—_¡Ren! _

—¿Presidente?

—_Tienes que venir pronto a la clínica, Yashiro fue atacado._

—¿¡Qué!?

—_¡Sólo ven! Te explicaré todo aquí._

Ren fue rápidamente donde Kyoko y le explicó lo que sabía mientras tomaba billetera y llaves.

—Dios mío, ¿quién querría hacerle daño a Yashiro-san?

—No lo sé…

Pero Ren tenía un mal presentimiento que no lo dejó desde el momento en que escuchó que algo le había pasado a su mánager hasta que llegó donde el presidente.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—El día de hoy en la mañana teníamos una importante reunión con los managers de varios actores, incluyendo a Yashiro obviamente, pero jamás se presentó. Te imaginarás lo raro que fue notar eso, así que mandé a llamar a su celular y a su casa para verificar que no estuviera enfermo pero no contestaba a uno u otro. Finalmente envié alguien a verificar a su domicilio pues empezaba a preocuparme…

—¿Y entonces?

Lory suspiró pesadamente.

—Lo encontraron amordazado y atado a una silla, estaba seriamente herido, alguien hizo el trabajo sólo con los puños según lo que me dijo el doctor. Estaba inconsciente cuando lo trajimos, estoy esperando noticias.

—Por Dios, hacerle algo así a Yashiro-san, espero que esté bien.

—Tranquila, Kyoko, él es más fuerte de lo que parece.

El único que parecía no saber qué decir era Ren. Era una coincidencia ¿cierto? La verdad era que luego de ese día con…_esa persona_ no la había vuelto a ver o a escuchar de ella, pero siempre estuvo alerta y no podía menos que temblar al recordar sus palabras:

"_Te juro que te lo haré pagar caro…Kuon"_

Tuvieron que esperar media hora más para recibir las noticias que Yashiro estaría bien y que podían pasar a verlo pero sólo por unos minutos, puesto que estaba bajo el efecto de los calmantes.

Ren observó con estupefacción a su mánager tendido en la cama cubierto de vendas, con tubos saliendo de sus brazos, con un respirador y con diversas manchas de color violáceo extendiéndose a lo largo de la piel que aún podía verse. Hizo todo lo que pudo por evitar sentirse enfermo.

A lo lejos notó que Kyoko había tomado la mano de Yashiro y estaba llorando, dándole palabras de ánimo. El presidente contemplaba la escena con un serio semblante sin decir nada, pero sabía que estaba ya planeando la manera de averiguar quién había sido el o los responsables de eso…y lo conseguiría.

El regreso a su casa le pareció rápido, demasiado tal vez. Su resolución de contarle a Kyoko lo que había pasado estaba flaqueando, pero no podría callárselo más tiempo. Mientras caminaba el pasillo a su apartamento con ella al lado pensaba una y mil maneras de contarle las cosas sin asustarla pero el asustado fue él al encontrar un sobre bajo su puerta.

—Es raro—dijo ella—¿Usualmente no recibes tu correspondencia abajo?

Ren no respondió, la dejó ir adentro a refrescarse un poco mientras abría el sobre para encontrar una nota impresa:

"_No es tan difícil seguirte el paso. Sobrevivirá, tan sólo fueron unos golpes. Ahora pregúntate, ¿Mostraré la misma bondad con la niña de cabellos anaranjados?" _

¿Cómo demonios había obtenido tanta información en tan poco tiempo? Saber que Yashiro era su mánager era sencillo, tan sólo bastaba con observar videos o noticias, ¿pero averiguar su dirección? ¿Invadir su hogar y torturarlo? ¿Qué mal había hecho Yashiro? Ninguno, todo era debido a que estaba ligado a él. Y eso lo llevaba a la última parte…¿Por qué Kyoko? Habían miles de actrices con las que se le veía día a día, en entrevistas y programas de televisión. ¿Sería porque era ella con quién más aparecía últimamente? O acaso estaba siendo vigilado en ese mismo momento, tal vez él imaginó que todo había empezado el día en que la vio en el _fan-meeting_ pero no había quien pudiese asegurarle que fuese así.

¿Quién estaba en peligro y quién estaba a salvo? Las personas más cercanas a su vida eran pocas por no decir inexistentes. Una estaba en la clínica y la otra…en su baño.

Ren estrujó la nota en un puño y se dirigió a esperar a que Kyoko saliera. Esta se sorprendió al verlo parado justo tras la puerta cuando la abrió, pero él no le dio oportunidad a preguntar o decir nada cuando capturó sus labios en un fiero beso. La levantó del suelo y la sostuvo contra la pared con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Kyoko se sorprendió de la rudeza de Ren, pero después de unos segundos se dejó llevar y terminó extenuada sobre el sofá varias horas y orgasmos después.

Ella todavía no sabía el huracán que se avecinaba.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Había pasado varios meses desde la presentación de _Gala Sangrienta _y Shou aún tenía que aguantar las publicidades, posters, entrevistas y demás que rondaban por los medios. Incluso había dejado de ver televisión para no toparse con algo desagradable.

Había intentado enfocarse en el lanzamiento de su próximo álbum con tanto ahínco que fue rezondrado por sus superiores por no cuidar su salud y alimentarse o dormir adecuadamente. Shouko entendía el motivo por el cual su carácter había cambiado y era ahora más meditabundo y arisco pero prefería callar, sabía que Shou se abriría cuando fuera el momento y volcaría sus sentimientos en su música, algo que le beneficiaría a la larga.

Shou estaba echado en la alfombra del departamento en el que vivía cuando tocaron a su puerta anunciando que venían a dejar la correspondencia.

Recibió las cartas y paquetes algo desganado. Revisó y separó lo que servía y lo que no cuando encontró un sobre en el cual sólo estaba escrito su nombre. Eso era raro, muy raro. ¿Sería alguna fan loca? Ya había recibido sobres así y nada bueno había salido de eso.

Después de unos minutos de sopesarlo, decidió abrirlo con mucho cuidado –uno nunca sabía cuándo un sobre podía contener alguna sustancia peligrosa– pero sólo halló una corta nota escrita a mano:

"_Por favor, hazte cargo de ella"_

No había más, una sola oración. Shou revisó nuevamente el sobre para ver si había algún remitente pero ya sabía que no encontraría nada. Leyó la frase una y mil veces y no quería creer el presentimiento que se alojó en su pecho desde la primera vez. Tomó la nota, la guardó en su habitación, se puso una chamarra encima y salió a la calle.

Shou sabía que Kyoko se había quedado viviendo en uno de sus antiguos trabajos, nunca lo había olvidado aunque había querido y rogaba a los cielos que hubiera decidido no mudarse porque él sabía que tenía que hallarla y pronto.

Llegó al Darumaya con el corazón en la mano y preguntó por Kyoko al hombre tras la barra que parecía más serio que su propio padre, y eso era decir mucho.

—¿Quién pregunta?

—Un antiguo amigo. Por favor, es necesario que la vea.

—No creo que pueda.

—Escuche bien, no le estoy pidiendo el permiso, si está aquí la veré así usted no quiera. ¿Oyó?

—¿Querido? ¿Qué sucede? —Una mujer mayor salió de la parte de atrás y su esposo le explicó quién era él.

La señora lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Sígame

Shou no pensó que fuera tan fácil, incluso el hombre serio no dijo nada mientras que siguió los pasos de la señora hacia un piso superior.

—Ella está aquí. Por favor, joven, si la conoce, intente hablar con ella, convénzala de que debe comer algo.

—¿Qué le sucede?

—Sólo puedo especular. Ya lo intenté todo, hubo alguna vez que la vi deprimida por un muchacho, pero nunca nada como esto. Me temo que no logre reponerse—las lágrimas nublaron los ojos de la mujer frente a él mientras le decía esas palabras.

Shou nunca había tenido demasiado tacto, pero sabía reconocer que esta persona se preocupaba por Kyoko y, más aún, algo grave pasaba con ella. Entró sin más ceremonias a la habitación pero no lograba ver nada, todo estaba oscuro. Prendió la luz e inmediatamente escuchó una voz ronca.

—Apágala…

Sus ojos encontraron a Kyoko en una esquina del desordenado cuarto, sentada en el tatami. Tenía puesta una camisa demasiado larga para ella y una de sus manos tapaba su rostro. Se acercó y la tomó de la muñeca, forzándolo a mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban inyectados, rojos al punto que hasta notaba que algunas venas habían reventado, rodeados de ojeras. Sus mejillas mostraban los surcos de las lágrimas que de seguro había derramado horas antes.

—¿Qué te sucede?

—Shoutaro ¿qué mierda haces aquí?

—Vine a verte

—¿Para qué?

—Sentí que algo te pasaba—de alguna forma sabía que no era inteligente decirle lo de la nota.

—Bueno, todo me pasa ¿feliz? Lárgate ahora.

—No

Y sin otra palabra, la tomó de un brazo y la alzó sobre sus hombros. Sorprendido, notó que intentaba gritar, pero su garganta no estaba a la altura de la tarea, sus golpes contra su pecho y espalda eran demasiado débiles.

—Señora, ¿tiene ducha?

La mujer había permanecido cerca del pasillo y con expresión preocupada le mostró dónde estaba el baño. Shou soltó a Kyoko sin mayor ceremonia y abrió la llave.

—¿¡Qué demonios quieres!? ¿¡Para qué viniste!? ¿A regodearte en mi desgracia?

—¡CÁLLATE Y DIME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUÉ TE PASA!

—¿¡QUÉ TE IMPORTA!?

—¡TÚ ME IMPORTAS!

Y cómo si alguien le hubiese quitado el aire, se quedó callada unos segundos para empezar a reír después, pero con las fuerzas que tenía más el agua que caía sobre ella, se atoró. Shou intentó ayudarla y cerró el chorro, tomó una toalla cercana y empezó a secarla, con sus acciones solo había intentado hacerla reaccionar así que lo último que deseaba era que pescara un resfriado.

Cuando oyó sollozos, regresó su mirada a su rostro y la encontró llorando, abiertamente, desconsoladamente, con esa expresión que podía congelarlo en su sitio con una facilidad increíble.

—¿Qué te pasó? —le preguntó casi en un susurro.

—…es-estoy perdida…rota…

—Explícate

—Él…él me dejó.

Y no había que preguntar quién era "él", era sencillo, pero era inaudito. Tsuruga Ren había roto el corazón de Kyoko.


	17. ¿Calma?

**Yujuuuuuuuu! ¡Tengo otro capítulo para ustedes! La verdad es que no pensaba poder crear otro tan pronto (aunque ustedes piensen que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización, retomar un fic después de más de un año no es sencillo…me vuelvo a disculpar por la larga espera)**

**Es la primera vez que puedo ver hacia el final de este fic, y me siento emocionada al saber que tal vez en unos tres o cuatro capítulos más podré darle fin, o al menos eso estimo según mis cálculos. Pero por el momento, todavía hay historia, todavía hay misterios que revelar así que las dejo! **

**¡Gracias por seguir aquí!**

* * *

><p>Shou había tomado como tarea personal el cuidar de Kyoko después de esa noche en la ducha. Le parecía inverosímil haber escuchado que Tsuruga Ren la hubiera dejado después de todo lo que se habían esforzado ambos en hacerle entender que querían estar juntos.<p>

Según la dueña de Darumaya, Kyoko había tardado mucho en llegar una noche y no había avisado; cuando preocupada bajó a revisar la calle, la encontró parada frente a la puerta de la tienda con una expresión de susto, la piel pálida y fría como un muerto. Al lograr hacerla pasar, ella corrió a su habitación y empezó a gritar y a llorar desconsoladamente, ni ella ni su esposo habían logrado calmarla ese día, pero desde entonces había estado como un zombi.

Shou recordaba lo que ella le había contado al levantarse al día siguiente de haber ido por primera vez, con la voz ronca.

—_No me di cuenta, fui muy estúpida, él empezó a comportarse distante después de su viaje a Wakayama…y un día simplemente me dijo que se había dado cuenta que no éramos el uno para el otro, que lo sentía, pero que lo mejor sería separarnos, que igual me consideraba su importante amiga y colega…qué risa…_

Pero el problema con todo esto no era sólo que Kyoko estuviera deprimida, si no que había faltado a su trabajo durante mucho tiempo. Los dueños habían logrado vender la idea de que había caído enferma con un resfriado muy fuerte, nadie le había dicho nada, pero un día al levantarse y ver un comercial de Box-R fue como si una parte de ella regresara a la normalidad.

—En realidad no entiendo por qué sigues aquí, Shou…Ya te dije que soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola, lo último que quiero son rumores nuevos sobre mi persona teniendo algo que ver contigo. ¿No te preocupa acaso tu imagen?

—Nadie me reconocerá vestido así—él había logrado vestirse con ropas comunes e incluso había conseguido una peluca. Kyoko había decidido ir al set de grabación y luego a las oficinas de LME para pedir las disculpas del caso, incluso se había escandalizado al saber que no había preguntado por la situación de Yashiro.

De alguna manera, Shou había conseguido que ella comiera de nuevo, claro que luego de varios días y mucho esfuerzo. En total Kyoko estuvo en un estado lamentable por cuatro días y luego en un estado algo mejor durante una semana y media, luego de eso fue que vio lo del anuncio a Box-R y Shou había decidido que no la dejaría ir sola.

—Mira, es raro esto que hiciste en venir y preocuparte, de alguna manera agradezco todas tus atenciones pero ya basta, me siento extraña contigo tan cerca todo el tiempo.

—Ya te dije que no haré nada, tú misma dijiste que ya no querías vengarte de mí, no veo por qué no podemos regresar a ser amigos como lo éramos en la infancia.

—Tú y yo jamás fuimos amigos…—dijo ella en voz baja. Kyoko hubiese querido librarse de él con sus espíritus cargados de maldad y venganza, pero estos no salían, su cuerpo no tenía fuerzas más que para mantenerla de pie y andando, todo el resto de lo que ella era se había esfumado. Kyoko ya no sonreía, no hablaba como antes, incluso había dejado de emocionarse al ver el maquillaje de los escaparates…la vida y el alma que la convertía en quien ella era habían sido destruidas.

—Buenos días a todos.

El staff de Box-R se quedó sin palabras al ver a Kyoko tras ellos en una profunda reverencia y con una voz ronca y monótona.

—¿¡En dónde te habías metido!? —El director fue el primero en salir a darle una reprimenda por haber faltado tanto tiempo al trabajo, diciéndole que era también la responsabilidad de un actor cuidar de su cuerpo para no retrasar el trabajo del resto de las personas. Kyoko sintió una punzada de dolor ante sus palabras, pues Ren le había dicho algo parecido cuando ella se quedó esperándolo durante horas frente a su departamento para aprender a tener estilo y gracia.

—Estoy profundamente arrepentida director y le prometo que me cuidaré de una manera excesiva de ser necesario para no volver a provocar esta complicación. Le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas a usted y a todo el staff. He venido lista para grabar si así lo ve conveniente.

El director dio el visto bueno y se sintió extrañado por el tipo que acompañaba a Kyoko y que no había mencionado palabra alguna, además no podía ver sus ojos por estar cubiertos por lentes de sol. Decidió que debía ser un guardaespaldas o algo así y le pidió que se sentara sin molestar la filmación.

Luego de unos minutos entro Natsu al set y se sintió el cambio en la atmósfera. Kyoko hizo escena tras escena sin ninguna clase de esfuerzo, pero todos parecían sentir una permutación en la joven actriz. Natsu estaba más fría que nunca, una pared de hielo entre ella y el resto de su "ruitomo", nada de esto molestaba a la producción, pues por el contrario, esta era la actitud necesaria en esta parte de la historia, sin embargo Chiori que la conocía bien, veía algo más en su manera de actuar. Shou por su lado quedó sorprendido una vez más de la habilidad actoral de Kyoko.

Al finalizar el día, el director volvió a acercarse a ella para darle una última advertencia respecto a su comportamiento, y se sorprendió cuando vio los ojos de Kyoko vacíos y aburridos. No era que conociera demasiado bien a Kyoko, pero era obvio que algo había sucedido con esta chica, incluso ahora notaba que sin el maquillaje sus ojos estaban bordeados por grises ojeras y sus labios estaban secos y lastimados. Se sintió un poco mal después de verla irse y decidió ser un poco más suave con ella al día siguiente, después de todo, nadie podía controlar un resfriado.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

—Presidente, Mogami-san ha llegado.

—Hazla pasar.

Lory había estado gravemente preocupado por Kyoko, de la noche a la mañana se había "enfermado" y no había podido averiguar más acerca de cómo estaba. No sólo eso, Yashiro, aunque mucho mejor, seguía en la clínica y ahora era Ren el que no aparecía, sin contar con la visita que había tenido días atrás…

—Buenos días, presidente.

—Mogami-san, pasa por favor… ¿A qué se debe que Fuwa-kun esté contigo? —Shou se sorprendió de que este tipo lo reconociera con tal rapidez cuando había caminado por las calles de manera tranquila luego de mucho tiempo, se sentía bien de alguna manera.

—Ignórelo, por favor, no he podido quitármelo de encima todo el día.

—Si te está molestando, puedo pedir que lo retiren de la sala

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Shou furioso

—Eso sería algo que le agradecería. Shou, ve a casa y ocúpate de tus asuntos, ya te dije que estoy bien.

—Espera un momento, oye tú, suéltame…—Shou halló que un hombre vestido de blanco con el rostro parcialmente cubierto y un turbante había puesto sus manos sobre sus brazos y por más que lo estaba intentando, no lograba zafarse de su agarre—¡Dile que me suelte, Kyoko!

Ella lo observó hasta que lo sacaron de la sala y espero a que estuviera a solas con Lory para repetir lo dicho en el set de grabación aunque esta vez la contraparte lo tomó mucho mejor que el director.

—Estas cosas pasan, Mogami-san, pero si aún te estás sintiendo mal, no dudes en que puedes ir a cualquier médico que Tokio y LME correrá con los gastos del seguro.

—Eso no será necesario, pero se lo agradezco. ¿Podría decirme cómo está Yashiro-san?

—Se está recuperando lentamente pero el doctor es optimista en su diagnóstico. Si hubiera sido una golpiza cualquiera él ya podría estar en su casa, pero quien fuera que hiciera esto sabía a dónde conectaba el puño, los órganos internos de Yukihito sufrieron un gran daño.

—Qué horrible, pasaré a verlo esta tarde…

—Mogami-san…Kyoko, hay algo que debo comentarte

—Sí, presidente.

—Alguien vino a buscarte hace unos días, fue muy insistente en saber tu paradero y en saber cómo habíamos permitido que con tu edad te hayamos dejado trabajar—Kyoko sintió que un nudo se alojaba en su estómago—Creo que podrás imaginar que estoy hablando de tu madre, ella vino a LME a buscarte.

—Imposible…

—Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero demostró quién era ella con fotos y conocimientos sobre tu persona que no podría saber de otra manera. Ella…dejó estos números y me pidió encarecidamente que te dijera que ella debía conversar contigo.

—¿De qué podría querer hablar conmigo? Dejé mi hogar a los 16 años y antes de eso no tengo ningún recuerdo que guarde alguna clase de calor maternal hacia ella.

—No lo sé, Kyoko, pero tal vez deberías escucharla, no es sano que no tengas una buena relación con tu madre porque-

—¿Es una orden?

—¿Qué?

—Si es una orden que vaya y hable con ella.

Lory se quedó sorprendido, desde que la vio al entrar supo que Kyoko estaba enferma de alguna manera, pero al observar su mirada ahora supo que esto iba más allá de un simple resfriado. La primera vez que él había mencionado a su madre la expresión que ella le dio fue de tal tristeza y desesperación que prefirió dejar el tema allí, incluso intuía que su ira al mencionar la frase "Hasta los padres pueden odiar a sus hijos" cargaba una veracidad adquirida con la experiencia. Pero ahora era como si francamente no le importara hablar o no con ella, en realidad como si no le importara nada en absoluto, así que decidió probar su suerte.

—Sí, es una orden.

—Bien, hablaré con ella hoy de ser posible—La impresión que lo sobrecogió fue inmensa—¿Hay algo más que necesite de mí, presidente?

—Ehh…Si pudieras decirle a Ren que al menos de una llamada a la oficina sería bueno, está bien que haya querido tomar más tiempo de vacaciones pero ya tenemos muchas propuestas de trabajo apilándose para él y con Yukihito enfermo necesitamos que él esté más al pendiente y…—la voz se le quedó en la garganta al notar la fuerte ola de tristeza que ahora emanaba del cuerpo de Kyoko. El que menos en LME sabía que ella era capaz de proyectar su furia y venganza, había quienes incluso decían haber visto a esos sentimientos tomar forma en pequeñas representaciones de su ira…Pero ahora lo que Lory experimentaba era una horrible desilusión y angustia.

—Lo lamento, temo no poder ayudarlo con eso, no he visto a Re…no he visto a Tsugura-san desde hace semanas. Si eso es todo, me retiro. Gracias por atenderme, presidente.

—Kyoko, espera

Pero por más que se lo solicitó, ella salió rápidamente por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

_¡Ren! ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?_

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Kyoko pasó el resto de la tarde en su casa, tenía mucho que limpiar pues su habitación se hallaba patas arriba. Shou la había llamado amenazándole con ir a verla al día siguiente y exigiéndole que cenara ese día…Era realmente extraño que él se estuviera preocupando de esa manera.

Esa noche llamó a los números que le dio Lory y conversó con un tipo que se hacía llamar el secretario de "Sanae-san", concertó cita con ella para el día siguiente luego de filmar y de una visita importante que había dejado de lado.

Ir al hospital y observar que Yashiro aún estaba con el respirador le partió el alma y sus lágrimas corrieron libres. Le preguntó al médico cómo estaba y al menos, tal y como le había dicho Lory, el pronóstico era alentador, quizá incluso en unos días más podrían sacarle el respirador y le harían retomar la consciencia, si lo hubiesen hecho despertar directamente, el dolor hubiese sido demasiado de soportar.

Kyoko no se quedó mucho tiempo puesto que tenía su "reunión" pronto. Shou la estuvo llamando incesantemente preguntándole dónde estaría y viendo que no lograría quitárselo de encima por ningún motivo, decidió seguir el viejo refrán de "si no puedes vencerlos, úneteles"

—Escucha, tengo una reunión importante y luego iré al Darumaya, si quieres verme, ve allí.

—_¿Pero ya comiste? ¿Desayunaste?_

—Sí…comí todo en la mañana y ahora me estoy dirigiendo a tomar algo ligero, cuando llegue a casa almorzaré.

—_Bien, pero más te vale tomar algo sano._

—Claro, claro…nos vemos Shou

Kyoko cerró el celular aún incrédula de cómo había cambiado la relación con la persona a quien más odiaba el año pasado. Era cierto que ya no tenía intención de venganza, pero eso no significaba que quisiera regresar a ser amiga de una persona como él.

_Aunque en los últimos días, puedo decir que ha cambiado mucho. _

Entró a un café que parecía ser el más caro de todo Japón y dio su nombre en recepción. La llevaron a un cuarto privado en el cual estaba dispuesta una mesa, dos sillas y diversos aperitivos para acompañar. Kyoko se sentía rara, ¿qué se supone que le dijera a la mujer que la trajo a este mundo?

Se sentó puesto que quería que todo este asunto terminase lo más pronto posible. Luego de unos minutos, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y entró un hombre alto, vestido de negro completamente y haciendo una tiesa reverencia para la persona que estaba por pasar el umbral. Fue entonces que Kyoko la vio, Mogami Sanae, su "madre".

Los mismos ojos y la misma expresión adornaban su rostro, se conducía con un aire de superioridad que era propio de ella. Sus ropas eran finas, un kimono exquisito de seda, sin duda, con estampados dorados y rojos, el cabello en un elaborado moño y las uñas pintadas. El hombre que previamente había estado en la puerta ahora estaba jalando la silla para que ella se sentara y se quedó tras ella mirando a cualquier lado.

—Kyoko.

—Sanae-san

—¿No me dirás mamá?

—No la he llamado así desde antes de irme de casa.

—Cierto, dos años hace ya de eso, casi tres…cómo vuela el tiempo.

Kyoko permaneció en silencio, pensó que cuando la viese sentiría toda la tristeza e impotencia que siempre tuvo guardado en contra de ella, pero su corazón parecía haberse quedado en estado suspendido, no odiaba, no amaba… no sentía.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Esta comida no es de tu agrado? Puedo pedir que traigan otras cosas…

—¿Qué quería conversar conmigo? Vine porque el presidente de mi compañía me lo ordenó.

—Cierto, el presidente de tu compañía. Ahora estás trabajando como actriz y has participado en diversas cosas, aunque eres una menor de edad y no deberías.

—¿Por qué no debería? No es como si estuviera en algún negocio turbio o ilegal. Jamás le interesó que hiciera o dejara de hacer, ¿qué diferencia hay ahora?

Sanae pareció un poco soprendida ante la frialdad de las palabras de su hija, pero no se dejó amilanar, había querido verla por una razón y aunque le costase, tendría que decírselo.

—La diferencia es que ahora yo…vine a hablar contigo para aconsejarte—La expresión de Kyoko no cambió—Ahora que estás en este negocio necesitarás cuidarte la espalda, hay gente mala en el mundo, estoy segura que debes estar consciente de ello y por tanto, firmaré el permiso para que continúes trabajando sin problemas pero debes dejar que te brinde protección durante el tiempo que sigas siendo menor, es decir, hasta que cumplas veintiún años de edad.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oyes, esto no es una petición, es una orden de tu madre y deberás cumplirla.

—¿Madre? ¿Alguna vez siquiera supiste lo que significaba esa palabra? ¿La responsabilidad que acarreaba? Ni una sola vez fuiste a una reunión de padres en mi colegio, jamás recibí un regalo tuyo en mi cumpleaños o en navidad, apenas pude atenderme sola dejaste que lo hiciera o me entregaste a obasan para que ella se hiciera cargo. Nunca hiciste lo mínimo por demostrar siquiera una onza de cariño o preocupación hacia mi persona ¿Qué mierda te importa lo que me suceda ahora?

Kyoko jamás utilizaba malas palabras, pero por primera vez desde su rompimiento con Ren podía sentir que la ira y la pena emanaban nuevamente y amenazaban con destrozar el lugar. Tan concentrada en su propio dolor estaba que no notaba que el temple de Sanae había disminuido.

—No puedo disculparme por las cosas que hice y las otras muchas que dejé de hacer…Creciste espléndidamente y agradezco a los cielos por ello porque yo nunca quise tenerte y mucho menos hacerme cargo de ti—Fue el turno de Kyoko de sentirse herida, pero obligó a sus ojos a no dejar caer sus lágrimas—Considero que eres lo suficientemente mayor para saber la verdad y que tal vez no te interese, pero es necesario que la oigas y te guste o no, soy tu madre y lo harás…Cuando yo tenía quince años, conocí a un hombre maravilloso, mayor que yo, que me enamoró y me engatusó al punto que no me llegó a importar que el fuera casado; él prometió que en cuanto me graduara él dejaría a su esposa y viviríamos juntos y felices. Y así me llenó de regalos y detalles, hasta que una noche, él intentó que tuviéramos relaciones, pero siendo yo tan niña tenía miedo y no quise hacerlo pero no había negativa que valiera para él, me dijo que no había invertido tanto para que fuera a decirle que no y sin más me golpeó, me sujetó y me violó…

Kyoko no sabía que hacer o qué decir ante una declaración tan fuerte.

—Nunca más volvió a verme después de eso y yo tampoco quería verlo, sólo quería olvidar todo lo ocurrido y jamás contárselo a nadie, pero luego de cinco meses, vi mi estómago crecer y entré en pánico. Mi sangre había seguido bajando con normalidad luego del incidente y por eso me tranquilicé, pero cuando fui al médico me dijeron que yo era una de esas escasas mujeres que seguían teniendo su periodo a pesar de estar embarazadas. Mi padre me golpeó y mi madre se ahogó en lágrimas…Finalmente dejé el colegio y fue Hiyori la que me dio una casa, era de su madre y como ella también estaba embarazada, le pareció lindo tener con quién compartir la experiencia. Obviamente para mí, el verte crecer en mí era una tortura, un constante recordatorio del maldito que había hecho lo que quiso conmigo. Al nacer tú no quise darte pecho, pero tuve que hacerlo para evitar enfermedades y cada vez que lo hacía lloraba y te odié, odié tus mejillas rosadas y tus sonrisas inocentes porque tú eras la causa de que hubiera dejado el colegio y no hubiese seguido mis sueños de estudiar en una universidad. No tienes idea cuanto te odié durante tantos años…Hiyori fue una gran amiga al hacerse cargo de ti a la vez que de su hijo recién nacido y a ella también llegué a odiarla, ¿por qué ella estaba casada y feliz con un hijo dentro del matrimonio y yo estaba atorada contigo? El día que encontré tu nota diciendo que te fugabas con el hijo de Hiyori fue un alivio para mí, ya no tenía una responsabilidad que me atara y me obligara a presentar una fachada frente a la sociedad, podría ser libre para ser y hacer lo que yo quisiera. Y me olvidé de ti con facilidad, pero fue hace un año y medio que conocí a un hombre que me acogió bajo su ala y que es ahora la razón por la que estoy sentada hoy frente a ti.

Sanae se levantó de la silla y caminó alrededor de la mesa hasta llegar frente a Kyoko, luego, sin aviso alguno se postró a sus pies en una profunda dogeza.

—Tú jamás tuviste culpa de nada, tú eras una criatura inocente que llegó a este mundo libre de la maldad del hombre que me hirió y no supe verlo de esa manera. Sé que no puedes perdonarme, pero igual debo pedírtelo Kyoko: Perdóname, estoy profundamente arrepentida de lo que te hice pasar, y sé que te privé de amor maternal y de muchas otras cosas más, pero no puedo más que pedirte perdón.

—Y-Yo…

—Sé que no me perdonarás, o que tal vez, no logres hacerlo ahora, pero te ruego que me dejes ser egoísta y me permitas intentar resarcir mis errores protegiéndote ahora que eres grande. No aspiro a tener una relación madre-hija contigo, pero me gustaría, de ser posible, hablarte de vez en cuando Kyoko, por favor…

—Señora—el hombre vestido de negro se acercó a ella para ayudarle a levantarse

—Déjame Nishimura…

—No debe esforzarse en su condición actual, por favor, levántese.

Kyoko observó al tal Nishimura ayudar a su madre a ponerse de pie y sentarla de nuevo en su silla. Lo cierto era que toda esta historia era increíble pero podía ver que bien podría ser cierta, jamás había visto a alguien tan cambiado. Nunca su "madre" la había querido mirarla directamente a los ojos por más de unos segundos, nunca había usado un tono suave como ahora lo hacía, nunca se había disculpado con ella por nada…Y Kyoko hubiera estado mucho más emocionada y actuado de una manera diferente si no fuera porque su corazón estaba tan dolido.

—Bien, al final el asunto de todo esto es que no podré seguir trabajando si tú no me firmas el permiso y no harás eso a menos que acceda a dejar que me des protección ¿Qué incluye esta protección?

—Tendrías a uno de mis hombres siempre listo a responder tu llamado, y si algo llegara a suceder, tendrías a tu disposición a personal altamente capacitado para defenderte ante cualquier situación.

—No quiero que alguien me siga constantemente.

—No lo hará, será una sombra, te lo prometo, la única manera en que te comunicarás con él será vía celular y sólo aparecerá cuando lo llames.

—Entonces acepto.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—¿Qué otra opción tengo? Ya me quitaron todo, si me quitan la actuación no sé dónde quedaría.

La actitud de Kyoko hirió a Sanae, pero esta sabía que se lo tenía bien merecido, ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar luego de tantos años de maltrato? Debería estar feliz de que ella estuviera allí sentada a pocos metros de distancia.

Fiel a su palabra, Sanae firmó el permiso para Kyoko, le dio un celular y le dijo que en los próximos días le presentaría a la persona que sería su guardaespaldas.

—Kyoko—le llamó antes de que cruzara la puerta—hay algo más. Si llegas a necesitar ayuda para cualquier cosa, puedes llamarme, puse mi número como segundo número de contacto, el primer lugar está reservado para Tadashi quien será el que te proteja.

—No puedo pensar en algo para lo cual te llegue a necesitar. Con permiso.

Sanae empezó a llorar apenas supo que no podría escucharla y su fiel guardaespaldas, Nishimura, intentó consolarla.

—Señora, no es justo que usted se encuentre así, ella fue muy fría con usted.

—Tú no tienes idea de todo lo que yo le hice pasar, esto es nada, este dolor que yo estoy sintiendo es nada.

—Señora…

—Sólo espero no cometer los mismos errores otra vez.

—Estoy seguro que no lo hará señora.

—Vamos Nishimura, Koichi-san me debe estar esperando.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Desde esa tarde, una semana pasó en la vida de Kyoko que ahora se había vuelto monótona y fría, el único sentido que encontraba en su día a día era la actuación y en ella volcaba toda su energía. Los dueños del Darumaya estaban tristes y preocupados al verla comportarse así, su constante manera de hablar fuerte y en sueños fantásticos había desaparecido, las únicas veces en las que parecía estar un poco más viva era cuando ese joven de cabello rubio pintado pasaba por allí y entonces hablaban hasta que Kyoko estaba demasiado cansada para seguirle el paso y se excusaba para ir a dormir.

Hacía pocos días había conocido a Nakahodo Tadashi, un chico que parecía no ser mucho mayor que ella y que estaría a cargo de su seguridad. Lo cierto es que Kyoko había estado esperando a un hombre como el que vio cuidar a Sanae ese día: alto, intimidante y vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, pero este joven estaba vestido con normalidad diciendo que así le sería más fácil mezclarse con su ambiente y aunque al principio ella pensó no encontrar similitudes entre este chico y el guardaespaldas de su madre, bastaron un par de miradas para saber que esto no era un juego para él, era un trabajo. En fin, ella había aceptado el trato sólo para poder seguir trabajando en paz, a Dios gracias no se había visto forzada a encontrarse nuevamente con Sanae.

Fue el día sábado en la tarde, discutiendo con Shou acerca del lanzamiento de su próximo álbum y del uso de las luces en la parte posterior de su video que Kyoko recibió una llamada del presidente diciéndole que ya le habían retirado el respirador a Yashiro y lo mejor sería que tuviera amigos para apoyarlo cuando lo dejaran recibir visitas en un par de horas.

Shou tenía un mal presentimiento y no quiso dejarla ir sola, pero Kyoko no lo escuchó y no le quiso permitir acompañarla. Ambos discutieron fuertemente ese día y por primera vez, Kyoko recurrió a llamar a Tadashi desde el celular que le dio su madre.

—Mande usted, señorita Kyoko—preguntó él al materializarse frente a ella luego de una llamada hacía pocos minutos.

—Por favor, necesito que este tipo sea llevado a su departamento, estoy segura que en su billetera debe estar la dirección. No lo lastimes, sólo asegúrate que no me siga.

—¿¡Quién demonios es este tipo Kyoko!? —preguntó el rubio

—Alguien que se asegurará que no me sigas, Shoutaro.

Y sin más siguió su camino sin dar la vuelta, en el peor de los casos el chico sería inexperto y hablaría con Sanae para quitarle la absurda idea de necesitar un guardaespaldas; no obstante recibió un mensaje a su celular pocos minutos después corroborando que el joven se hallaba en camino a su residencia.

Al llegar a la clínica, Kyoko se dirigió directamente al cuarto de Yashiro y encontró fuera al presidente y a otro señor que no había visto antes que se presentó como colega del mánager, Lory lo había invitado también.

—Ah, veo que ya están aquí—comentó el doctor al salir del cuarto—Por favor, pasen, pero no intenten hacerlo hablar demasiado, su garganta debe estar dolida luego de tanto tiempo estando entubada.

Kyoko fue la primera en entrar y al verlo no pudo menos que abrazarlo tiernamente y dejar que el peso de sus hombros se levantara, era la primera sonrisa verdadera que mostraba luego de tanto tiempo. Yashiro saludó a todos y les agradeció el haberse tomado el tiempo para ir a verlo.

—¿Dónde está Ren? —le preguntó a Kyoko y esta no supo qué contestar, lo bueno fue que el presidente decidió intervenir previendo una catástrofe en caso de que se le obligara a responder esa pregunta.

—Sigue de vacaciones, me envió un mensaje hace tres días diciendo que se quedaría un poco más pero que regresaría el próximo fin de semana.

El cambio en la actitud de Yashiro fue inmediato, el poco color que su rostro mostraba se drenó dejándolo pálido.

—¿D-Desde hace cuándo está de vacaciones?

—Pocos días después de que fuiste ingresado, ¿por qué? —contestó cautelosamente Lory

—Presidente, esto no…¡esto no puede ser!

—¡Cálmate Yashiro! Lo primero que dijo el doctor era que no podías esforzar la garganta ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

—Las personas, las que me atacaron, ese día cuando me golpearon, antes de que perdiera la consciencia me dijeron que si quería culpar a alguien debía culpar a Tsuruga Ren puesto que yo estaba pagando por sus pecados. No lo había recordado hasta que usted dijo que no estaba y además de vacaciones, ¡Ren jamás toma vacaciones!

—¿Estás seguro de eso Yashiro?

—Acaba de venir a mi mente tan claro como si hubiera ocurrido ayer. No vi la cara de ninguno, eran dos hombres y una mujer…Sólo los hombres me golpearon y la mujer fue la que me dijo esas palabras. ¿Está seguro que Ren está bien director?

—No he hablado con él desde ese día en el hospital, él simplemente envió un correo diciendo que se tomaría algunos días libres y luego ese texto del que te hablé, ¡pero todos los mensajes vinieron desde su propia cuenta de correo y celular!

—Podría ser una trampa. Kyoko, tú debes saber algo, de seguro habló contigo.

La pobre también había comenzado a palidecer al escuchar noticias de ese tipo, si bien Ren le había roto el corazón eso no significaba que ella dejaría de amarlo de un día para otro y por tanto, saber que podría estar en peligro a manos de las mismas personas que le habían hecho tanto daño a Yashiro le hacía temblar.

—Él y yo ya no estamos juntos, él t-terminó conmigo hace semanas…—Y Kyoko sintió fuertes náuseas apoderándose de ella al decir la verdad en voz alta.

—Presidente…

—No digas más—Lory empezó a comunicarse desesperadamente con todos los contactos que tenía intentando ubicar si alguien sabía algo de Ren o lo había escuchado por teléfono en los últimos 20 días.

Nadie sabía nada.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Ren intentó abrir los ojos pero notó que uno de ellos le dolía demasiado y parecía estar hinchado al punto de poder abrirlo, aunque luego de la última golpiza que había recibido era un milagro que al menos tuviese visión en uno.

Un sabor amargo de sudor y sangre se mezclaron en su boca y le hizo saber que necesitaba hidratarse.

—¡Agua! —gritó, sintiendo dolor al hacerlo. Se hallaba atado a una silla y de espaldas en ella en el suelo, sí recordaba haber caído con el puñetazo que le había dejado el ojo como lo tenía.

Sabía que de seguro pronto alguien vendría a asegurarse que estuviera bien, después de todo, Tina no tenía planeado matarlo…todavía.

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimientos:<strong>

**chovitap: No llores, de alguna manera todo tiene que salir bien. ¡Qué tal ojo el de ver que no usaron protección! Tendremos que esperar a ver si hay avistamiento de descendencia. **

**camilaflordeloto: Espero que no te hayas mordido demasiado las uñas y que este capítulo te haya agradado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. **

**Aby: Awwwwwwwwwwwww, gracias a ti por seguir leyendo! De todas maneras lo continuaré.**

**Joyce: Sip, pues Ren la dejó, creo que puse lo inesperado de lo más inesperado en este fic, y Shou pues como que medio se redimió de lo patán que ha sido durante todo este tiempo…jeje**

**Xiang ZD-17: Sí, al fin pude actualizar! Todo el mundo odia y seguirá odiando a Tina, de eso estoy segura, ya que la hice meterse, como tú dices, no sólo con Ren si no con Yashiro. Pronto veremos un poco más de Ren porque como habrás leído, en este capítulo casi no se ha visto de él, pero en el siguiente de seguro que si habrá más de nuestro adorado.**

**saoricl: Lo leíste todo en dos días!? Wow…Espero no jugar con tus emociones y que este capítulo te haya dejado con ganas de seguir leyendo. Recemos para que mi musa no se vaya, aunque gracias a una de tus tormentas se me vinieron estas geniales ideas…¡Muchas gracias!**

**euge: ¡Espero mucho que este capítulo haya cumplido con tus expectativas de fiel lectora!**

**arashiyume: Sí, para mí también fue muy triste volver a romper el corazón de Kyoko, no estaba en mis planes iniciales pero para variar, yo nunca planeo, siempre dejo que la inspiración llegue. Espero no dejar mucho tiempo para la próxima actualización! **


End file.
